Who I Did On My Summer Vacation
by illusorygentleman
Summary: This takes place a couple months after my iCarly: One Night. A summer acting camp in Canada gives everyone from both shows a chance to cut loose. Rated M for a very good reason- both language and content.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my second story, which will serve as a direct sequel to my iCarly: One Night. There were several good reviews so I figured I would expand a bit. This story is still in progress so hopefully I can use more input. As always, I do not own the rights to any Nickelodeon properties, especially iCarly and Victorious.**

* * *

A couple months had passed since Carly and her friends had had their romantic awakenings. Sam and Freddie had broken up and got back together three or four times, Carly wasn't sure and she had lost count of how many fights they had. They were currently just friends, but who knew what the end of the week would be like. Carly and Melanie on the other hand were in a completely different position. They continued sleeping together when the chance arose, which was only two or three times, given how strict Spencer had gotten with her. They kept it an absolute secret, especially from Sam and Freddie, who had enough problems as it was.

School winded down and shortly after finals, the group received an invitation from Canada to be the guests at a camp for acting they were holding. iCarly's ratings had been going down as of late, though, so maybe a little publicity would really help. Sam couldn't wait to get back to Canada so that she could eat some more of the delicious fat cakes she craved so much.

Freddie was a bit skeptical. Given how volatile he and Sam had been lately, he wasn't sure about having to spend all his time around her. Let alone whatever was going on between Carly and Melanie, which was weird to say the least. Freddie was really into the physical happenings between himself and all three of them, but since he and Sam got serious, all that kind of ended. Try as he might to get with Melanie or Carly, neither was taking the bait.

What did catch his eye however, was a name of a school that was attending that immediately got his brain going with possibilities. Though he'd never been to Hollywood Arts, he knew a few students there thanks to a party at Keenan Thompson's house from a while back. Maybe if he could hook up with one of the girls from there, his "blue balls" from his friends' lack of attention would disappear.

Carly thought it was a good idea, but they really didn't have the money to fly into Canada, and with no cars of their own, the only way they could go was with Spencer. Normally, it would not have been such a problem, but ever since he caught Carly and Melanie (who he thought was, and still believed to be, Sam) together, he'd acted very strangely. Rightly so, she guessed. She once caught Spencer in the bathroom jerking off and while she was a little young to realize exactly what she was seeing, it was still weird between them for a few weeks. Him catching her, tongue deep in the nethers of Sam's twin sister, was weird on a whole new level. Finally, after a few days of thinking, Carly worked up the courage to ask Spencer for the ride.

"Hey Spencer, I have a favor to ask." She said, coming down the stairs to see him working on yet another sculpture, welding old Furbies to make something that looked honestly frightening.

Spencer raised his work goggles to speak to his sister, "Yeah. What is it, kiddo?"

"There's this "thing" in Canada in a few weeks. It's like an acting workshop and they invited iCarly to come and visit and be the guests and stuff."

"And let me guess, you need money for a plane ticket? I'm sorry kiddo, but-"

"I know. I was thinking about us driving up there. Like all of us take the camper and drive there."

"I don't know. Maybe. I'm thinking spaghetti tacos for dinner." Spencer was still really quiet and guarded, and half a second later, the goggles were back on and he was back to work.

* * *

A week passed before Spencer even mentioned the subject again. He loved his sister and wanted her to have this opportunity, but the thought of being trapped on a vehicle with her and the possible conversations that could come up, let alone dealing with the girl he caught his baby sister with. The reality check that Carly was doing very adult things hit Spencer like a freight train, and he wondered if he'd ever recover. But alas, he couldn't deny his sister the chance to do something really great, so he finally told Carly yes.

The teen girl was ecstatic. She immediately called Sam to let her know, and both Melanie and Sam were clearly happy with this development, though Melanie wasn't going to be able to make the trip. Freddie was called next, and while it was nice to hear him excited about something, Carly was getting a little tired of his come-ons. It wasn't that she didn't like Freddie, and she loved when she was having sex with Freddie, but things were just really awkward now. Plus she thought she might be a lesbian now, but all the ideas faded away to the excitement of doing a road trip to Canada and staying at a lodge for two weeks with her best friends.

She contacted the acting camp and told them they'd be coming and Carly made arrangements for sleeping. The teens had all but agreed to how they wanted the rooms divided. Carly reserved a room for Spencer, one for and Sam and herself, and Freddie and Gibby would share a room. She then wrote a note that she should probably tell Gibby about this since it hadn't even crossed her mind. Once everything was set up, she began to pack for the trip that was two weeks away.

As she searched her closet for clothes for the freezing trip, she began to think of the kinds of environments that she'd be seeing and experiencing- snowing outside, lighting a fireplace to warm herself. She couldn't help inserting Melanie and Sam and even Freddie into the dream. All of the curled up and keeping warm by the fire. The idea made her feel a bit hot, so she reached into her drawer's secret bottom to get her tiny vibrator that Melanie had bought her.

* * *

Spencer Shay emerged from the shower wet and still heavily laden with the thoughts about this trip, and the issues he needed to confront with his teenage sister. He dried off quickly and realized he had forgotten his robe down in the living room. Looking around, he quickly found Carly's pink robe and threw it on to head to get his actual robe. Within the first few steps he took, he felt a weird buzzing in the pocket. Reaching inside he found a small vibrating thimble. Spencer may have been out of touch with his sister, but this was just plain uncomfortable. Trying desperately not to think about what it was he tried to turn it off, but it only made it vibrate more.

"SERIOUSLY?"

* * *

Carly rushed downstairs to see what was wrong with Spencer, still wondering where her magic button was, when he stepped out of the bathroom, wearing her way-too-small-for-him robe with the toy on his finger. Staring at her, he looked like he was about to have a stroke as he tried to speak, but couldn't. He just stared at her with a dead eyed look, his finger still buzzing with the toy. Carly sheepishly took it from his finger and walked back to her room.

"Carly! Get back here… we need to talk."

It was a real rarity for Spencer to yell, but when it happened, Carly was always a bit shaken.

"Kiddo, what's going on? I mean, I know I'm your brother and I don't need to know every detail of your life, but lately I've been really worried about you. We used to be best pals, but now I guess you're growing up and doing grown up stuff, and I support you one hundred percent… I just want you to be careful."

Carly had heard Spencer try and give the birds and bees talk before and it came out just as disastrously.

"I'm being careful, Spencer. Melanie and I are friends and things just sort of happen. I'm kinda at the age where I'm an adult and have very adult wants and it's tough to manage those."

Spencer took a hard gulp as he listened. "Yeah… I know that. But," Spencer shifted his leg to one side, revealing his member, which he quickly covered up.

Spencer may have said something after that "but," but Carly didn't hear it. She just was in awe of Spencer's member. She only saw it for a second, but it was committed to her memory, and she was turned on. This immediately ceased when her shame kicked in and her mind slammed her with the fact that they were siblings and this was 7 layers of wrong. She tried to imagine anyone else's body attached to that thing. It was longer than Freddie's by at least an inch, though a bit thinner. Carly felt herself getting wet just thinking about it.

"… and that's why I never went to that bar by the law school again. I really hope you can use my story and think about it when planning your relationships. Now get on to bed." He turned to go to his room very slowly, and then just bolted and shut the door. Carly was severely turned on and as much as she loved her tool, she needed the real thing tonight, and since the object of her affection was unavailable, the lusty teen called the next closest thing, knowing he'd jump at the chance.

One text later, and Freddie was over. Since Spencer was locked up tight in his room, the two had no problem sneaking up to her room, and once her door was shut, Carly got right to business.

Carly's shirt was over her head and her sweatpants were around her ankles in a flash and she tackled Freddie onto her bed. She kissed him deeply, wrapping her arms and legs around him.

"Thanks for calling me over-" Freddie was cut off when Carly put her finger over his lips.

"Don't speak, Freddie. I don't want to think about anything. Just fuck."

Even Carly was surprised when she spoke, but she never missed a beat. She straddled Freddie, grabbing his hands and placing them on her chest. Freddie certainly wasn't going to argue with this development, and massaged her breasts, pinching her nipple every so often. He could feel how wet she was, as her panties were nearly soaked through.

Carly hadn't been with any guy but Freddie, and that was months ago. She was happy with the relationship that she and Melanie shared… but there was no replacing having an actual guy make love to her. Just feeling his strong hands exploring her chest and torso sent waves of pleasure through her body.

Freddie sat up and began kissing on her breasts, sucking on her nipples, licking them softly while he looked up at her. She reared her head back, loving his embrace, moaning softly. Bringing her head back down, she reached around Freddie and pulled his shirt off of him. The feeling of their chests rubbing against one another was heaven for both of them.

They began to kiss passionately, Freddie moving his hands up and down her back, holding her tight, as Carly's hands scratched up and down Freddie's back. The scratching feeling was surprisingly pleasant, and he began to really feel his erection, struggling against the front of his pants. This struggle did not go unnoticed by Carly, who grinned at Freddie and kissed him, and then pushed him down on the bed. Sliding her body down between his legs, the teen girl unbuttoned Freddie's pants, pulling them off slowly, freeing Freddie's member to only be constrained by his boxers.

It had been a few months since Carly had interacted with an actual penis, and she wondered if he was bigger or if she had just forgotten as she unbuttoned the front of his boxers and pulled out his engorged member. She stroked him for a few seconds, and licked her hand and jerked him some more. Freddie twitched when her saliva covered hand rubbed him, and he was nearly comatose with pleasure. He was snapped out of it however, when her hand went away and was replaced with something much wetter.

Freddie looked down to see the heavenly sight of Carly bobbing her head up and down on his cock. Carly's mouth was a perfect blend of hot and wet, and the way her tongue ran along the underside of his member as she blew him was just amazing to Freddie.

Carly stopped her oral assault and stood up, sliding her soaked panties to the floor. Like a tiger in heat, she crawled on the bed, forcing Freddie to back up a bit. She climbed on top of Freddie and kissed his lips as she positioned her body's entrance against the tip of his cock. Carly leaned back and impaled herself on his member, a feeling that made her feel so full she thought she might break or split in two. She could only get about half of him in before she pulled off, took a breath and tried again. Freddie resumed his position of massaging her breasts and her sides as she lowered herself back on him, taking in six of his almost 8 inches.

"Aaaahhhahhh… shit." Carly turned a near scream into a mutter as she tried to remain in control, slowly sliding up then back down onto Freddie's pole, and by the third or fourth time, all pain was gone, and only pleasure remained. She leaned back a bit so that when he entered her again he hit just the right spots.

Freddie groaned, not believing how tight and amazing it felt to be in Carly's pussy again. He placed his hands on her hips, fingers gripping into her ass as he helped push Carly up, and pull her down as he pushed his abdomen up, forcing his member to go harder and deeper into her.

Carly had to grab a pillow to silence her screams as her body shook, her fragile body nearing orgasm. She became more like a possessed animal, no longer slowly impaling herself, but doing it hard and fast like she was riding in a rodeo.

She finally dropped her body onto Freddie to whisper into his ear, "I'm tired of doing the work. Bend me over and fuck my pussy til I can't walk."

Freddie was taken aback by this new dirty talking Carly, but this was not an opportunity he was going to pass up. He pulled Carly up with him, her giggling and smiling as she went, and once they were standing together beside the bed, he bent her over the bed and aimed his hardened member, covered in her juices, against her ass. He loved the tightness he felt in her ass, but she had a request and it was his job to "fulfill" it. Freddie chuckled in his head at the word fulfilled as he lined his member up with her wet and welcoming slit.

With one quick motion his entire length was pushed into Carly, sending her body moving forward, forcing her to grab her pillow again to hold in her screams and moans. Freddie grabbed onto her hips and steadied himself, as he plowed into her harder and faster than almost anytime he and Sam had been together. After he got to a comfortable rhythm, he began to grab her hair, and pulled it with each thrust

Carly's eyes rolled back into her head in ecstasy. She began to lean back into him, but he quickly pushed her back down into her bent over position. Carly was a little shocked by how rough Freddie was being but it was such a turn on that she didn't care. She really didn't care when has hands went from her hips to her arms, pulling and releasing her arms as "controls" for fucking her.

"Oh my god… Spenc-" Carly stopped herself for a moment, and was shaken by what she just said, but with the way he was pounding her, she couldn't focus on much else. "I mean, Freddie… yes….yesyesyesyesyes…fuck me-ee-e-e-e…"

The absolute powerlessness at the hands of someone she never expected to be this aggressive sent Carly's brain into overdrive and she just went limp, surrendering her body to be his fuck puppet. Within a minute, she was shaken by a mindblowing orgasm that flooded every inch of her body with intense pleasure as every hair stood on end.

Feeling Carly's pussy tighten around his member as he felt her cum around is cock, sent Freddie almost over the edge. He didn't have long before he too was going to finish, so he pulled out.

"Carly, I-"

The teen girl turned over, smiling wider than he had ever seen before and, almost drunkenly it seemed, used both hands to point at her semi opened mouth. Freddie only had to give it a couple more strokes looking at her, and shot ropes of cum all over her lower face, covering her cute little nose, mouth and chin. Carly scooped as much as she could into her mouth and rubbed the rest over her chest.

Freddie sat down on the bed beside Carly and began to speak, when Carly, without making eye contact, reached and put her finger, still with the remnants of his cum, to his lips.

"No talking, remember?"

Freddie shrugged and laid down next to her. After a few moments, she moved close to him so that he could hold her close. Carly didn't know what it was about tonight, but she just really needed the feeling of a strong man, to hold and make love to her. One of those was definitely taken care of. After a few minutes of this, she spoke.

"I should get cleaned up, and you should too." Carly said, not really wanting to move from this spot and this moment.

"Thanks, but-"

She still wasn't looking Freddie in the eyes as she sat up. "You… um… don't have to go home, Freddie."

"If you want me to stay, I will. Just tell me." Freddie said, all the aggression gone, and he was back to being regular nice-guy Freddie for Carly.

Carly wouldn't admit that she really felt like she needed him there, for whatever reason. "Up to you." Carly began to walk towards her bathroom.

"Sure. I guess." Freddie got up, and followed her. The teen girl grabbed a washcloth, wet it, and then wiped her face and body clean. She looked over at Freddie and handed him another wet washcloth. The two teens awkwardly cleaned up, avoiding looking at each other as much as they could. Carly finished cleaning herself up and walked out into her room, grabbing some pjs from her closet.

Carly had just put her night clothes on when Freddy came out of the bathroom and looked at her. He was just amazed by her beauty, and was so thankful he had the chance to be with her. He was torn about spending the night, and all the issues that could arise, but he wanted to and unless, he was completely misreading her signs, she wanted him there too. He grabbed his boxers and threw them back on, and walked up beside her as she brushed her hair.

"Carly, do-"

"If you stay the night, don't expect sex. I don't want to talk either." Once again she cut him short with her response. "I just want you to hold me. Is that ok?"

Freddie went over to the light switch, and clicked it, plunging the room into darkness. "Fine by me," was all he said before Carly felt a pair of arms wrap around her and lead her to the bed. Freddie kissed her neck and laid down with her, spooning her body.

Freddie couldn't see her face of course, but she was grinning. For once, she was at peace and she was happy with the state of things.

* * *

The iCarly gang, including Gibby, met the night before the big trip to come up with show ideas and what they could do for this camp once they got there. While it was a brainstorming session, not a lot of ideas were really coming out, as those involved were distracted by other things. Except for Gibby of course, who really had no ideas anyway. In the couple weeks leading up to the trip, Carly and Freddie never had sex again, but they did act much closer as far as friends go. Sam couldn't help but feel a little jealous, even if they weren't dating anymore. She had a suspicion that they had been together, but she couldn't really prove it. The truth was, Sam was desperate to get back with Freddie, and while it had been nearly a month and half since she'd been with anyone- anyone being only Freddie, and she really missed the sex, almost as much as she missed the nerd himself.

After an hour, they called the meeting off. Not much to say and even less to do. They were all going to pack up and take off after Spencer got done with some new project of his. Sam ran off first, and Gibby left shortly afterward. Freddie gave Carly a look that seemed just as much seductive as was creepy.

"I told you, Freddie, we are not going to talk about that night. It was fun and it was really nice, but it was a one time thing. I needed it, and I know you needed it. And I'm not saying that it will never happen again, but it's not going to be a regular 'thing.'"

Freddie was a little angry how cold she was being, though this was nothing compared to the morning after when she woke up and said, "Thanks, that was fun. You should get home now." Then she turned over and went back to sleep.

"Carly, you can't deny that we had something incredible that night. Why wouldn't you want to do that more?"

"Because Freddie… things are complicated. You and Sam belong together I think, and if you tell anyone this, especially Sam, I will kill you- Melanie and I have been spending a lot of time together."

"So… you're a lesbian?"

"No… I mean, maybe. I think she definitely is… but me… ummm… I think I might be 'bi.'"

"Fair enough. Well, its whatever. I'll see you tomorrow."

Carly reached her hand out to touch his shoulder as he walked out, but he pulled away and shut the door behind him. Carly was sad again. She went to her bedroom and didn't come out until late the next morning.

* * *

4pm the next day, Carly, Spencer, Sam, Freddie, and Gibby all loaded up in the camper for the 6 ½ hour drive. The teens were not the most talkative group, given that they weren't exactly keen on talking to one another. Spencer was driving and personally he didn't want to know what they might all be talking about. Sam wasn't talking to either Carly or Freddie because she thought something was going on there. Freddie wasn't talking to Sam because it was always a little awkward, and he certainly wasn't talking to Carly because she was kind of a bitch. Carly wasn't talking to Sam because she looked pretty pissed and she would have spoken to Freddie if she could find the right words. That only left Gibby, and while he was a pretty funny guy, it was never on purpose. To make a long story short- this was really awkward and perhaps a mistake.

The first hour on the road was the worst. No talking, no radio, and not a lot of windows pretty much forced the teens to spend the whole trip playing with their phones and computers.

The second hour, Freddie moved up to the passenger seat to hang out with Spencer since the silence was killing him. They didn't share much of a conversation, but at least there was some view to take in. Sam and Gibby took naps in the back. Carly tried to sleep but she couldn't. Maybe it was the bumpy ride, maybe it was the feeling that things weren't right with her friends anymore, but either way, she felt restless.

The third and fourth hours flew by, mostly since everyone but Spencer conked out at some point. Freddie awoke to a text message, surprisingly from Sam.

-i think we should get back together

-Why?

-cuz its complicated n i hate complicated and i miss your penis.

-But we fight all the time. You think us having a sexual relationship will fix everything?

-I pretty much envision myself eating a turkey leg while fucking you. I have priorities.

Freddie sat for a few moments, laughing to himself, but also thinking long and hard about the messages in his hands. On one hand, things were complicated enough and things with Carly were beyond awkward. On the other hand, Freddie really missed being with Sam in every sense of the word. He figured that the least he could do was to talk to her and hear her out. Freddie got up to head to the back of the camper when Spencer asked him to send somebody up to keep him awake.

* * *

When Freddie walked to the back, he saw Carly sprawled over her seat, fast asleep, behind her lay Sam who was laying with her eyes shut, but was breathing too quickly to be asleep. Freddie had a smirk a bit at her pretending to be asleep when she just texted him a minute ago. Way in the back Gibby was passed out in what appeared to be the most uncomfortable position Freddie had even seen.

Freddie had every intention of waking Carly, still annoyed at how she had treated him, but he felt like Gibby probably should wake up and not get stuck in that position. Shaking the young teen up, Gibby flailed wildly, but then calmed down.

"Spencer needs someone to keep him awake… I gotta… take a nap."

"Alright then." Standing up and once again announcing his own name as he stretched, "Gibby!," he made his way up to the front. Freddie stood over Sam's seat and watched her for a while, waiting for her to give up and show that she was faking.

After waiting for almost two minutes, her eyes finally fluttered open, and shut quickly, but it was too late- Freddie had caught her. She sighed heavily and got up, gave him a severely annoyed, but still playful, look and moved further back in the camper and sat down, followed quickly by Freddie joining her.

"So what was that text all about?"

"I thought it was pretty clear, Freddie."

"I mean, yeah, it was… but I meant, why?"

"Thought that was pretty obvious too."

Freddie sat back and thought about this. Sam was great, and he knew that the physical aspect of the relationship was fantastic and he truly loved her, but he also knew the massive problems and fights that were bound to happen as well.

"Well, Sam. You know I love you, right? But I hate the way we fight with each other whenever we have the slightest problem. I guess, before we talk about getting back together, I need to know that this would be different."

"Well, I think it-"

"I'm serious, Sam. I don't want to date you again… until I know things will be different between us."

Sam started to speak, but stopped and just looked out the window, mind racing with thoughts about so many things. She was on the verge of rejection and acceptance, and the next few moments would be key for that.

She began to shiver a bit. This trip certainly got a bit colder than she would have thought, and definitely didn't prepare for this temperature. Freddie took notice and took off his sweatshirt and to give to her.

"What's this for?"

"You're cold. Put it on."

"Thanks," she muttered, putting it on. Freddie was a bit bigger than her and she liked how roomy his shirt was. Also didn't hurt that it smelled like him. "But why are you giving it to me?"

"Umm… because you're cold, and you needed it. Why shouldn't I give it to you?"

"Well, you're not exactly the rugged and manly type. We aren't dating, so why do that?"

"Jeez, Sam… calm down. Before we starting dating, we did a lot of stuff together, and while we were never close, I still did nice things for you, and you, on rare occasion did nice things for me. So, my friend was cold- I gave her my shirt to stay warm. I would have done the same if it were Carly."

"Yeah, I don't doubt that for a second."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Last couple weeks, you two have been real buddy buddy. Its bad enough Melanie is doing whatever with her, and they are doing a really shitty job of keeping it a secret, but you too? It's not fair. She gets everybody and I'm going to die alone"

"Sam, you can't think about it like that, it's just-"

"Did you fuck her?"

"What?" Freddie's mind raced, and as cold as he was, he began to sweat a bit.

"You heard me. Since we broke up, have you two fucked." Sam put so much emphasis on that 'f,' Freddie thought Carly might wake up.

Freddie really thought about his answer. He wanted to be honest, but Sam would probably lose her mind if she found out. She was in such a fragile emotional state here, but on the other hand, Carly said it was a one time thing, and for all intents and purposes, he was a single man when they got together.

"Honestly, Sam… yes. About two weeks ago."

"Seriously? How could you do that to me?"

"We were broken up and you were kind of a bitch that week, though Carly actually was much worse."

"Oh, so now you like bitchy people? Whoever treats Freddie like shit more is who he sleeps with? How pathetic." Sam tried to take off the sweater, but somehow it got stuck on her.

"Listen, she initiated it."  
"Well, just because she says 'C'mere doggy' doesn't mean you have to bury your bone in her."

Freddie almost chuckled, despite being yelled at. That was actually pretty witty coming from Sam.

"I won't deny I wanted it and that I enjoyed it. But after it was over, she just cast me aside like it meant nothing."

"And that's why you've been more friendly with her?"

"No… I was friendly from hoping something would come out of this, but last night she told me that it meant nothing and that I needed to get over it."

"Ah. That's kind of a bitch move. And you did it to yourself."

"Yeah… I can't argue with that."

The two remained silent for a while. It was getting darker, and therefore colder on the camper. Freddie mostly just stared at his hands and peered out the window. Sam had sunk back into the sweatshirt, arms completely inside it. The scent of Freddie in the pullover was really doing a number on Sam, and she couldn't help but think about all the really good times they had together. Not just the sex, but the walks, the dinner-and-a-movies they shared, and especially the mornings after they spent the night together.

Sam was in such emotional turmoil, sitting in silence was killing her. She finally made a move and scooted as close to Freddie as she could, and lay on his chest. The young man put is arm around Sam and kissed her head.

"So, I take it-"

"Don't ruin it, Fredward."

"Mind not shutting me up? It's starting to get on my nerves how many people ask me to be quiet when I'm trying to be close to them."

"Fine. Talk all you want. I was thinking about blowing you at some point here, but if you prefer to run your mouth, that works too."

Freddie certainly had a type when it came to take-charge women. He considered speaking but instead he just laughed and ran his fingers through her hair. The moment his fingers began to caress her blonde hair, he was reminded of all the good times they shared. He lifted her head to kiss her lips and just as their lips were about to meet…

BANG!

The camper swerved in the road, both Freddie and Sam's head's collided, and Carly was thrown across her seat.

Spencer shouted from the front to hang on, and they moved to the side of the road. Didn't take Spencer long to realize what had happened- flat tire.

Spencer thought long and hard about what to do and came back to talk to them about their options. Of course, the phones were out of service. Canada's cell phone reception was apparently really bad. After a few minutes, Spencer decided to hit the road himself and see if he could walk to find someone to help them.

* * *

To say that the moment was ruined for Sam and Freddie was probably an understatement. They banged their heads pretty hard, and while nothing was bleeding or broken, they certainly would have a bump there. Carly was fine, aside from a hurt shoulder. Gibby, of course, was perfectly fine and had already gone back to sleep at the front seat.

Carly looked over at Freddie and Sam sitting next to each other, and while they weren't doing anything, Carly knew that was Freddie's shirt Sam was wearing. It's not like Carly had a claim on Freddie or anything. She just felt jealous whenever her friends hung out without her.

Seemed like they were just stuck there together with Spencer gone. Couple months ago, that would have equaled "sexy time," but things had certainly changed since then. Plus, Gibby was around, so all "hankey-pankey" chances were pretty much out the window. Yes, it looks like it was the waiting game for the four friends. The extremely long and awkward waiting game.

* * *

Spencer had walked about two miles, still looking for a cell signal or someone to help him out, but not many people drove by, and most of those went by so fast that it didn't matter. He came upon a field, with a farmhouse perched on a hill. At least the lights are on, he thought.

The walk up the long driveway seemed to last forever, and Spencer got a rock in his shoe at least twice on the way. Spencer tried to peer in the windows a bit as he walked, to see if there was anyone. Just as he stepped on the porch, a female's voice came from behind him.

"Can I help you with something?"

Spencer spun around to lock eyes with a woman in her mid 20's. The third thing that Spencer noticed was the pitchfork in her hand, if that says something. The first thing he noticed was her fiery red hair. If it wasn't so beautiful, he would have seen the second most surprising part about her. She had the most voluptuous chest he had ever seen on a woman, and given her outfit, there was very little support for her E sized breasts.

Finally noticing the weapon pointed at him, he snapped out of his stupor and quickly explained the situation.

"Sorry… I'm on a road trip with my little sister and her friends and we blew out a tire, and I've been trying to get a call out or get some help but I've had zero luck."

"And so you decided to just trespass on my family's land?"

"Well, I didn't see a sign, and your lights were on, and-"

"And what? We looked like an easy place to rob?"

"Whoa lady… I'm definitely not trying to steal anything. I just was looking for a phone to use or a way to get a new tire."

The woman stared at Spencer for a moment.

"You said you're traveling with your sister, eh? Do you have a picture of her?"

Spencer reached for his wallet, and pulled out a picture that was taken a few years ago.

"That's an old picture, but that's us and our dad."

"Lot of years between you and your 'sister?'"

"Not a lot, but yeah…listen, can you put the pitchfork down, please?" After a few moments she put it off the side.

"Happy?"

"No matter how gorgeous a woman is, when you have a weapon in your face, it makes you uneasy."

She flinched a bit when he said the word 'gorgeous,' and he almost regretted it, but he certainly wasn't lying.

"Ok, stranger, do you have a name?"

"Spencer. Spencer Shay. Can I ask yours?"

"Rebecca."

"Well, Rebecca it's nice to meet you and not be threatened, but do you think you can help me?"

"Sure I can," she said, "the question is will I?"

Spencer froze in place, afraid of what sort of Deliverance-style problem he'd found himself in, but she quickly eased his nerves.

"I didn't mean to scare you, Spencer. I just meant that I kinda need a favor."

"I'm sorry, Rebecca but I don't have much money on me."

"Haha… I didn't mean money. Its more like… Actually, just come with me."

Rebecca picked up the pitchfork and started looking all around as she led the way to the back part of the house and a barn. Spencer really enjoyed this aspect, as he got to look her over as she walked. She was barefoot, a fact that he initially missed. She wore extremely tight jeans that highlighted a really nice ass, which was a perfect companion for her amazing rack. That perfect hourglass 40-32-38 figure in a nice 5'6 frame. He did his level best to try and get a better look at her chest as they walked to the back, but she wore a long sleeve cotton shirt and while they were pressed tight in there, there was no way that he could see them unless he was looking right at her front.

Finally, they reached the barn, and Rebecca shut the door behind them and looked at Spencer. He looked around the barn, full of equipment including a really nice black 1967 Chevy Impala.

"Spencer, I have this problem."

"Ok…"

"My family is very strict and won't really let me date anyone."

"Seriously? That's crazy. What are you? Like 24, 25?"

"24 actually, but yeah, I can't date someone until they meet my father and my grandfather and then they have to approve."

"Rebecca, don't get me wrong, you're incredibly beautiful, but I can't do all that, I need to get back to my sister and her friends."

"Oh, I know. I'm not looking for that. You aren't really my type as far as someone to date."

"So, what is it you want me to do?"

"Well, the short version? Fuck me," she said, unbuttoning her shirt slowly.

* * *

Freddie and Sam had moved to different seats, no longer talking. Whatever "magic" they had going, seemed to be gone now. And since Carly was now watching them like a hawk, there really wasn't much they could really do. Gibby randomly passed through the camper every so often, making sure no one was taken by Sasquatches. Needless to say, it was pretty awkward onboard and nobody was really saying or doing much of anything.

* * *

Spencer was taken aback by how forward she was being.

"Whoa… Rebecca, I don't feel right about this. I mean you should save yourself for someone you love."

She stopped unbuttoning and started laughing. "Oh Spencer…. I haven't been a virgin since I was 17. But it's been like 5 months since I've been able to get laid. Overprotective family and all that."

"Riiiigghhht…"

"Listen, I know you think I'm hot, and I think you'd be a good lay. You do this, I'll not only get you a spare tire, but I'll do it for free. Deal?"

"And all I have to do is have sex with you-"

"And," she said accentuating that there was a catch, "make me come."

Spencer thought this through, weighing every part of the decision. Finally, he knew he couldn't beat it. But that may have had less to do with him thinking it through, and more about her white shirt coming off completely revealing her in a sports bra and her incredibly creamy white skin.

Spencer wasted no time making a move towards her, and he kissed her soft lips ever so gently and ran his hand down her back.

"Dude," she said pulling back a bit, "when I said I wanted to have sex, I wasn't talking about making love. I mean, I want you to get your dick out, stick it in my pussy, rinse, and repeat. Jeez… have you never had a booty call before?"

"Not really."

"That's a shame… Fine, I'll lead. You're lucky that you're cute."

Rebecca pushed him over to where the car sat, shoving his ass against the front of the car. She took Spencer's hands and placed them on her ass.

"I saw you checking this out as we walked. Enjoy this, and when I tell you something, do it, ok?"

"Whatever you say…"

"Good boy." She pulled on Spencer's shirt and within a moment or two, she had pulled it up over his head.

Spencer began kissing on her neck, quick deep kisses, every so often using his teeth. He had a girlfriend a few years ago that was into the rougher stuff, and maybe some of that should be used here.

"Oooohh… now we're talking," she said, obviously enjoying the experience. Spencer began to grind himself into her, really starting to feel his erection beginning, but because of their height difference, Spencer felt himself grind into her stomach.

Eventually, his hands began to wonder her body and found their way to her generous chest, which was having a time pressing against that sports bra.

"Nice… took you less than two minutes to start on my tits. Nothing new there."

Spencer ignored her sarcasm, and began kissing down her collarbone until he was licking her cleavage. Rebecca couldn't help but giggle at his attempts and she had to admit he was certainly attentive.

"I guess the girls can come out and play, but I'm going to tell you right off, if you make this into a "focus on nothing but my boobs" thing, I'm going to punch you in the balls."

Spencer quickly nodded in agreement just as much out of fear as arousal. Rebecca gripped the underside of the piece with both hands crossing, and lifted it up over her head ever so slowly, letting her amazing breasts fall out on their own.

Spencer wasted no time putting one hand on one and the other hand still wandering her body. His mouth moved to the untouched breast as he began sucking ever so lightly on her nipple. His other hand couldn't resist coming up and touching him.

Oooohhh… I don't care how gooooood that feels. I was serious about what I'd do."

Spencer didn't need to be told twice. He quickly spun the girl around until he was leaning on her as she lay much of her torso on the hood of the Impala. His mouth lowered to her stomach, kissing down it, one hand still on her chest as his other hand unbuttoned her jeans and with some work, slid them down, along with her panties, revealing a shaved "arrow."

"An arrow? Really?"

"It's a conversation starter- you know what, shut up…"

The young man did as he was told and put his mouth to good use, sliding his tongue right into her slit.

"Ooooohhh.. Spencer" she moaned, now putting her own hands over Spencer's hands which were hard at work kneading her breasts.

Spencer gave his tongue a rest and began using his fingers, sliding two in ever so slowly as he licked on her exposed clit. The way that her body spasmed as he began pushing his fingers in faster and deeper gave Spencer all the answer he needed as to getting her to orgasm. That was, until he felt her hand pull on his hair, pulling him to his feet.

"No way, you're getting me off that fast. Let me repay your favor."

Like magic, she had spun out from in front of him and she was on her knees in front of him, quickly trying to undo his pants. After a moment, she got past the belt and button and zipper, and finally reached what she was really after.

"Wow… we have a winner here," was all she said as she fished his member out of his pants. Spencer was at about 8 inches semi-hard, and Rebecca went to work immediately to get the "semi" gone. Her hands jerked him for a few moments, and attempted to go down on him but had to stop short. "Jeez, Spencer… I don't think this is going to work unless I learn how to unhinge my jaw like a python."

Despite her words, she certainly tried and eventually managed to really get into the rhythm, taking about four or five inches into her mouth, and continued bobbing her head, almost gagging on his long cock. Spencer put his hands on her head as she went, trying desperately to get him nice and hard so he could enter her, a thought that was making her almost drip with anticipation.

Pulling her lips off his member for a moment, she readjusted.

"Ok, I've only done this for one other person, so I hope you know this is something really special."

With that, she grabbed her breasts and began to move her body up and down, which was an amazing feeling. He'd never had a partner that was able to do such a thing, and this was a great experience. Eventually she just had to sit still, holding her breasts and leaving her mouth open, as Spencer titfucked her with great force. She licked the head of his member as it passed through her love pillows.

Rebecca eventually stood up and leaned her body back onto the car's hood. Spencer wasted no time grabbing her hips and lining himself up with her entrance.

"Not so fast. Let me get something." Reaching in the back pocket of her jeans, she grabbed a condom and handed it to Spencer. "No offense... I just don't know you and you don't know me. Just being safe."

"Oh yeah. I agree."

"Good," she said laying back on the car as Spencer put the condom on… it was too small for him, but he wasn't going to mention it, "now let's fuck."

Spencer wasted no time resuming his position as he grabbed her hips and slipped himself inside the woman. Spencer was surprised at how tight she was, given how experienced she seemed.

Hoooollllllyyyy shitshitshitshit… Either you're not human or its been way too long for me. Jesus… take it slow at first."

He moved his hands up and down her sides, leading up to her breasts as he entered and exited her pussy ever so slowly. Once he'd done a few of those he started picking up the pace, watching her breasts bounce as he fucked her.

"Yesyesyesyes… that's it exactly."

Spencer picked up the pace and at that point her feet were off the ground, his balls slapping against her as he fucked her faster and harder. He had to hold her breasts at a certain point, bouncing so much it almost seemed like it might hurt her. Spencer wrapped his arms around her back pulling her close as he continued pounding her.

Quickly, Spencer pulls out and spins the girl over, bending her over the car hood. Rebecca loved the feeling of the warm metal car hood, caused by her body heat, against her naked chest. She didn't have long to focus on this feeling as Spencer grabbed her hips and went to work on her again. There was something about seeing a body so pale set against a car so shiny and black, that was just hot.

Rebecca was overcome with ecstasy as Spencer kept this pace, as he hit all her right spots, and she knew if he kept this up, she was going come. Her breasts, though she was holding herself up, still reached the black hood, and pressed into it, which was a very odd, but interesting feeling. She began forcing herself backwards, meeting his thrusts, to quicken her release. Eventually, she felt the tingling starting and she rolled her eyes back into her head, letting her orgasm take her over. Spencer felt her tighten, but didn't slow down. After she finished, she leaned back into him and whispered into his ear.

He immediately pulled out of her and pulled his condom off as she resumed her position on her knees and started up the titjob again. Her juices really did a number on making this easier, and after only a midnight, Spencer lost control and released, shooting all over her mouth and chest.

"Thanks for the warning…"

"Sorry… would you take it as a compliment?"

She smiled, wiping the cum from her face and chest, licking it up. "I'll let it slide. Well, let's get dressed again and I'll get your tire situation fixed."

And sure enough, they hopped in the Impala and headed towards the road, with little conversation.

* * *

Within 20 minutes, Rebecca had not only gotten back to the camper, but also removed the bad tire and put the spare on. Spencer was just in awe of her.

"Don't be afraid to come find me, if you come back through this way."

"I... uh, won't forget, that's for sure."

She winked and got back in the car, and headed back to the farm.

Spencer unlocked the door and came aboard to find all the teens passed out asleep. Gibby was still passed out in the passenger seat, and as much as he thought he might need someone to keep him awake, he certainly had found new energy after meeting Rebecca. In the back, he saw his sister in the front most seat while Sam and Freddie, who he could never be sure if really liked each other or hated each other, were sitting up but passed out, mouths open. They all reminded him of kids, which was a nice change. He was a little thankful that he didn't come back to an orgy. He didn't think that would really happen, but he was paranoid when it came to Carly and how close her friends were. And maybe that made him strict, or maybe that made him feel like he had some aspect of control or reality. Spencer was never the type of person to take things too seriously, and now all the wackiness and jokes won't really stack up to the horrors of reality and dealing with his kid sister being an adult. But he needed to handle it like an adult. The ideas for what he could do better flooded his mind as he drove the last hour and a half.

* * *

After Spencer had started driving, Sam opened her eyes and looked around, making sure Carly was passed out. It had taken Carly forever to pass out and stop eyeballing them, and despite getting headbutted by Freddie, there was a part of her that really ached to be with him again. Originally, Freddie was going to pretend to sleep, but apparently the real thing had gotten to him as well.

More fun for me, Sam thought, tracing her hands down Freddie's sides to his stomach and finally began almost surgical precision to unbutton and unzip his pants. Really, she was surprised he was that deep of a sleeper. After opening his pants, it was just a matter of fishing his member out. As soon as she touched it, the waves of hormones hit her like a brick. She licked her palm and began to rub up and down.

"Whu- ha!" Freddie exclaimed, waking up at the wet handjob. This, of course, woke Carly up, as she sat up quickly and wide eyed. If she'd come up half a second faster she would have seen Sam right next to Freddie, but thanks to Freddie's quick hand, which was currently on the back of Sam's head, pushing her mouth on his member.

"You ok, Freddie?" Carly asked, half asleep.

"Yeah… uh…" he was trying his hardest not to look like something was wrong, and especially not look like he was getting blown. "Nightmare. Had a nightmare."

"Oh ok." Carly said laying back down. Sam's head came up for a second, gasping for breath, when Carly poked her head back up, as Freddie's hand sent Sam's head right back down. "Where's Sam?"

"Bathroom, I guess."

"Huh… ok. Back to sleep…"

Much more quietly this time, Sam pulled herself off Freddie's cock, which was already fully erect. Its not that she didn't enjoy going down on him, but having something pushed into her throat very quickly was kinda tiring and stressful. Once she had regained her composure, she went back to jerking him off, taking time to lick his shaft every so often, and putting just the head into her mouth. She kept this up for a minute or two, until Freddie whispered he was close. Sam went right to work, bobbing up and down on his member, her blonde hair going everywhere from the speed of her suction. After nearly a minute, Freddie put his hand on her head, pulling her hair slightly, his way of saying 'here it comes.'

Freddie came quite a bit, and it was honestly a bit too much for Sam, as the excess, dribbled from the side of her mouth as she hungrily tried to swallow it all. After finally getting everything off her face, she went back down, to his shrinking member and sucked a little bit more, just in case she missed some.

Freddie put his pants back on and looked over at Sam, grinning, almost devilishly, "I want to be ashamed of the things that we do on this trip."

Sam smiled back and nestled into Freddie's neck almost like she was planning on going to sleep, but she grabbed Freddie's arm with one hand and unbuttoned her own pants with the other. One swift motion later, she had pushed Freddie's hand into the front of her underwear, his fingertips running across her recently shaven pussy. The pleasure waves shot straight through the blonde teen, and she relaxed as Freddie's fingers did their magic.

Freddie wasn't the most experienced when it came to fingering girls, but he was certainly not bad at it. His warm, strong hands pressing digits in and against some of Sam's most sensitive areas was certainly a feeling that made her feel even more comfortable.

"You ok, Sam?"

"Fine! We are both fine!" Sam shouted, almost sounding like a robot. The two young lovers hadn't even noticed that Carly had sat up. Both regained their composure, and Freddie began to move his arm, when Sam grabbed his wrist, holding it in place, muttering under her breath, "Don't you dare fucking stop." Freddie did as he was told, and continued his finger's exploration into Sam's lady cavern.

"Ooook…" Carly turned herself completely around to talk to Sam while Freddie continued fingering her. "Want to run lines for our "Cowgirl who thinks mustaches are squirrels" sketch."

"Sure… yeah… uuuuhhhmmm." Sam was doing an awful job of hiding what was happening to her.

Carly began to speak, but then she decided that she was tired of this charade. She turned back around, facing away from them and, before she even realized it had come out, she said "As soon as you get done finger banging my best friend, maybe you should tell her about the night we fucked."

Any sexiness of the moment had been ruined by Carly's bitchiness. Sam nearly leaped off the seat, nearly breaking Freddie's hand as it was pretty stuck in her underwear, rebuttoning her pants as she moved. Standing over Carly, who was surprised by such an aggressive reaction.

"He already kinda told me. Though I have to wonder why he didn't tell me sooner. Or more importantly, why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you two were broken up and it really didn't mean anything."

"So, you basically used him?" Sam asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Yeah, I guess, so are you two back together?" Carly asked, trying to change the topic a bit to relieve some of the tension.

"Yeah, I mean, not really… this kinda just happened. I don't know."

"So… fuckbuddies essentially?"

Freddie piped in, "I prefer sexercise partners."

Both girls looked over at him with fire in their eyes from him butting in. A moment later, he sunk back into the seat.

"Maybe we will date, maybe we won't… I don't know, Carly, but what you guys did, and then keeping it from me was not cool."

"Yeah, maybe… but it was just one time, it didn't mean anything more than having someone there. Are you sure you're not just mad because you weren't there? I mean, you've always been around when he's had sex with anyone else, until then."

"Well, he can do whatever he wants… and you know what, I will too. Maybe I will meet a hot guy at this shindig and fuck him."

Freddie looked terrified of this idea, though he had to give her credit, she was right. It only seemed kinda fair, but he did not like the idea at all.

"You should. Maybe I will do the same. Maybe I will find some big hunk or some cute girl to just fuck me."

Freddie wasn't sure what was going on… they were almost coming to physical blows just moments ago and now they were just daydreaming about the people that would screw them at this camp. Sam sat next to Carly for the duration of the trip while Freddie just shook his head in confusion. And he thought, if only for a moment, that Carly was now exploring Sam the exact same way that they were before the brunette interrupted them. The teenage boy simply sighed and tried to get back to sleep.

* * *

Arriving at the camp a bit later than expected, the four teens and Spencer made their way to their rooms, Gibby and Freddie passing out rather quickly in opposite beds, the girls heading to their room for what Freddie could only imagine to be something besides sleep. Spencer was pretty much out before he even reached the bed, so when awoke the next morning to a man in his thirties who smelled a bit like coconuts sleeping next to him, you can imagine his surprise.


	2. Chapter 2

Spencer was just as scared as he was surprised when Sikowicz, the teacher he met when he took Carly to LA a few months back for some party, was in the bed next to him. He sat up, gathered his stuff and headed to the lodge to try and figure things out. Apparently, they had not gotten Spencer's reservation so he technically didn't have a room. Spencer stormed into Carly and Sam's room without thinking, and lucky for him, the two girls were sleeping not only separately, but also fully clothed. He woke Carly up and asked her about the situation. She hit him with a pillow and went back to sleep.

Spencer left their room and headed to the camper. At least he could sleep in there for a while without too much of an issue.

* * *

9:00 AM the next morning, all the kids were woken up to get showered and basically attend a meet and greet, and as the iCarly gang exited their cabin, they realized that, not only were they sharing the cabin, but they were sharing the cabin with some of the kids from Hollywood Arts- Cat, Robbie, Jade, Beck, Tori, and Trina. Cat was a cute thin and short girl with deep red dyed hair, who was known to be a little strange and downright odd sometimes. Robbie looked like a stereotypical thin nerd, with black curly hair and glasses, and he usually carried a puppet with him, but it was nowhere to be seen today. Jade was what many people would characterize as classically pretty, with very deep eyes and pale skin, her dark hair, with a few highlighted ends hanging down, but she was also an enormous bitch to people. Freddie couldn't help but stare a bit at the punk/goth girl, very interested in what she was like beneath all her black clothes Jade's ex-boyfriend Beck, a tanned and trimmed, dark but perfectly haired "bad boy," was so good looking that even Sam, with all her Freddie obsessions, was immediately turned on by just looking at him. Tori Vega was the youngest member of the group, but she looked just as old as the rest, with a very fit and tight body and straight brown hair framing her tanned skin. Carly immediately thought that Tori was hot, even before her lesbian experiences or dreams, but she was somehow even more attractive now. The final member was Tori's annoying sister Trina, who was by no means unattractive, but compared to the other girls, her short, semi stocky frame was no match. Andre, the only African American member of the group was nowhere to be found, being forced to spend his summer taking care of his grandmother.

While they were at the same party, Jade and Beck never met the iCarly gang, as they spent the duration of the shindig in a hot tub with Sicowicz and Spencer. The acquaintances stood around and talked for a while, and while it was supposed to be a time used to meet with everyone, the two groups didn't show a lot of interest in getting to know anyone else.

Carly got a call from the woman at the head of the camp to come by and discuss what all this was about. Carly said she'd be there shortly. She told Freddie, Sam, and Gibby where to go, and she was going to hit the bathroom and meet up with them in a bit. The three teens, excused themselves from the Hollywood Arts kids and went to walking through the forest to meet with the camp director.

Carly ran back to her cabin to run to the restroom, and realized how nervous she was. She'd been doing the webshow for a long time, but the idea of having to perform in front of people made her feel really nervous and self conscious. Was she dressed appropriately? Could she change? Would her friends be able to do this and not mess up even though there wasn't a script or anything?

Carly finished up, and washed her face and hands once more, trying to calm her nerves, and started making the trek to the main area of camp for the meeting. She took a shortcut through a thicker part of the forest and heard voices.

"No… that's wrong. Not there either," said a voice that had a higher pitch and had sort of a breathy sound to it. Carly thought it might be Cat.

"I don't know… I've never done this before," said a whiney voice, belonging to a male; probably Robbie.

Carly followed the voices, ever the nosey individual, to find a rather surprising sight. She was right about the people, though she did not expect to find the dorky teen on his knees with his head under Cat's dress and his head pushed between the redhead's legs.

"Well, you asked if you could, so…No, Robbie, harder with the tongue," Cat was leaned back onto a tree, and while she looked annoyed, she seemed to be really patient with the awkward teen.

Carly watched the two for a bit longer, getting turned on by Cat, and feeling sorry for Robbie, and would have kept watching if Cat hadn't seen her.

"Hello? Watcher girl?"

"Shit," Robbie said, getting up and wiping his lips on his sleeve.

"Hello," Carly said, stepping from the trees onto the landscape. "Sorry, I didn't mean to spy."

"Yeah, Carly… that um… was kinda… um…" Robbie was at a loss for words and refused to look up.

"Did you see anything?" Cat asked sheepishly, hoping that she hadn't been caught with Robbie of all people.

"Yeah, I mean… I didn't 'see' anything, but I saw what you were doing." Carly looked over at Robbie and said, "Well, what you were trying to do."

Carly was really turned on by Cat. Something about her innocent sounding voice and being so cute was really hot, and even Carly was surprised at how forward she was about to be.

Carly ran her fingers over Cat's arms, a feeling that was odd, but felt really good for the petite redhead. Carly had a very sensual touch as she guided her hands down to her thighs, and even though there was a wall of fabric between her hands and the redhead's naked thigh, Cat was very turned on.

Carly got down her knees, and gave Robbie a look, as if to say, "allow me," and with a quick swipe, Cat's panties were down and Carly went to work.

Instantly, Cat could tell the clear difference and how much experience Carly had with this, as her former sighs had turned to moans, and the stoic looks had turned into closed eye, open mouthed expressions.

"Oooohhhmygod…" the petite redhead exclaimed as Carly's tongue serviced her nethers in a way no person ever had before.

Robbie just kinda watched. Trying desperately to figure out what Carly was doing to have this kind of effect on the girl he was trying to make the moves on. He had studied Wikipedia and Google, trying desperately to find out how to eat a girl out, and after begging wholeheartedly for days, Cat had finally agreed to let him do it. Now, she was going nuts over Carly, who just showed up. Uninvited. Unacceptable, Robbie thought walking over to the tree and getting down as well.

"Robbie, I think… oooohhhohhoh… Carly's kinda got this thing going, so you're ok. Go catch up with the others," Cat said, trying to be nice, but she knew how she sounded.

Carly pulled away for a second, and looked over at Robbie. "Hold on a sec, Cat. He'll never learn without practice. Here," Carly said grabbing Cat's hips and turning her slightly, her hands now reaching over Cat's perfect naked ass underneath her dress. "Robbie, do this." Carly moved her tongue around in a circle, "and then this," she said flicking her tongue in and out.

"Shouldn't you move?" Robbie said, getting down on his knees again.

"Haha… no. Much as I want you to learn how to properly eat a girl out, Cat's pussy is absolutely amazing." As the words came out of her mouth, Carly's hands massaged and fingered the bald pussy before her, causing Cat to moan more. Spinning Cat around a bit more, she had Cat's ass facing Robbie. "There's the spot. I know its weird, but it feels really good."

Robbie was hesitant, but the chance to grip the perfect peach that was Cat Valentine's ass was too good of an opportunity to pass up. Robbie dove his tongue into her ass, licking around the outside of it.

"Ooooohhh… Robbie. That's really nice." Cat had never had someone eat her ass and the feeling of the thin nerd finally doing something right was a new development, and she probably would have given it more thought if Carly hadn't started eating her pussy again, sliding her tongue over all the sensitive areas, especially Cat's exposed clit which made for easy access to make the petite redhead moan and twitch. The oral assault on both her most sensitive spots sent waves upon waves of pleasure through Cat, and she could feel them building up to an orgasm. While it wouldn't be the first time it had happened, it was definitely the first time with someone else.

Carly continued licking her slit, and Robbie circled her ass with his tongue, every so often getting some pussy juice, something that he never tasted while trying to pleasure her. Cat nearly screamed as her orgasm finally hit, and the young redhead came hard and fast, gripping the hair of both Carly and Robbie as the pleasured her completely.

Cat took several deep breaths, feeling like she was in ecstasy, and laid back against the tree.

"Wow…" was all she said for a few moments.

Carly snapped out of her sexual stupor. 'Dang," she said, "I said I was going to be on my way over to the main camp place for a meeting."

The brunette teen stood up and wiped her mouth clean with her tongue, and Cat grabbed her by the butt and pulled her close and kissed her deeply, tasting Carly just as much as she was tasting her own juices.

"We need to do this again." Cat said in her standard voice, as Carly smiled and went on her way.

Robbie was already making his way back to the cabin when Cat grabbed him by the collar.

"We aren't done yet," she said, throwing him against the tree, and reached behind her back to unzip the dress she was in.

* * *

Carly finally made it to the director's campsite a few minutes later, using all of her travel time clean up her face from her saliva, Cat's juices, and Robbie's excess saliva from trying to go down on Cat. Sam and Freddie could tell right from the start that something was up, but didn't mention it.

The director was a lot older than they thought she would have been, given how enthusiastic she was for their show. She explained that the iCarly gang would only need to prepare for one presentation a week for the two weeks they were visiting, and they were more than welcome to come to any camp activities. She wanted the group to do the web show and then explain how to use the internet and viral videos to propel you forward and gain popularity, just like iCarly does. She offered her support in any way that they might need for the show and closed the meeting with a "get out there and have some fun"-esque closing that just seemed cheesy.

Truth be told, Carly wasn't really paying much attention, her mind wandering to the tryst in the woods, and what they were up to now.

* * *

Cat let her dress fall down, walking straight towards Robbie, without missing a beat, a hunger in her eyes. The petite redhead dropped to her knees and began to rub the front of Robbie's pants, the sight of which definitely jump started the thin nerd's erection.

Robbie could not be more excited. A week ago, he could barely get the attention of Cat, much less a kiss, but now, she was completely nude and about to blow him. Though she was really thin, Cat had really nice B cup tits and an incredible ass.

Cat finally fished Robbie's dick from his pants, and while Cat was technically still a virgin, she had certainly seen her share of dicks. Robbie's was nothing spectacular, but it was a pleasant surprise to Cat who thought that his lack of confidence and self esteem was related to this.

Rather than think about this any longer, she began to pay back his oral favor, licking up and down the side of his member. Once he had gotten hard enough, Cat began to bob her head up and down on his cock.

She couldn't believe how forward she was being, but she thought that it was the mind blowing orgasm he had helped create with Carly, and while she wanted to return that favor as well, she just went with Robbie since he was there.

Cat had maybe been blowing him for a minute or two when Robbie suddenly gasped and twitched.

Cat pulled off him to say something, but she never got it out, as he shot his load all over her face and hair.

"Sorry," he muttered, not sure what else to say.

"Yeah, Robbie… you should have told me you were close." Cat said, her normally pleasant demeanor now replaced with annoyance, as she wiped the stuff out of her hair and face.

Robbie started to say something, but Cat just looked at him glaringly. "It is what it is, Robbie. Let's not talk about this." She put her dress and underwear back on and turned from Robbie, who had done nothing, not even tuck himself back in his pants.

"I'm gonna head back to the cabin. I will just catch you later."

Robbie just stared as she walked away, and felt pretty bad. He got himself together, physically, and leaned his head against the tree, heaving one big sigh. This was worse than everyone getting sent to prison; this was going to be the worst and most awkward trip ever, he thought.

* * *

The day passed by without any more incidents. Carly went back to her cabin and took a nap. Sam and Freddie, separately, headed out to do some activities with some of the other campers, but became bored with everything and came back to the cabins. They had texted each other at various points in the day, but neither felt like responding when they heard from the other. The Hollywood Arts gang did very similar activities, with Cat and Jade hanging out in the cafeteria, while Tori, Robbie, and Beck went down to a pool to hang out and relax. Robbie wanted to go with Jade and Cat, but Cat told him to go away.

Spencer, angry that the camp had double booked the cabin and not wanting to share a bed with Sicowicz, was now sleeping in the camper, and spent much of his time there. Seeing a semi handsome guy go in and out of the trailer instead of the cabins got Trina thinking that this guy might be a famous director looking for talent, so she set upon coming up with ideas to get his attention.

The following night, there was a big bonfire that all the campers attended. It didn't take long for the iCarly gang to reunite with their friends from Hollywood Arts. Sam, always the pyromaniac couldn't take her eyes off the fire, until of course, she saw Beck. He was wearing a denim jacket over just a white wife beater, which displayed his rugged abs and muscles. And his hair was still just as perfect as ever. Sam was getting moist just looking at him, a fact that did not go unnoticed by his ex-girlfriend. Jade stared daggers at the blonde, trying to set her on fire as well, to no avail.

With Jade so focused, Cat wandered over to Carly and began talking to her, trying to have a nonawkward conversation, and while it worked for a little while, it was only a matter of time before it fell through. Standing so close to the fire, and still feeling pretty horny from the day before, both girls had a hard time keeping their minds from going south.

"So, what have you been up to since last fall when we saw you guys?" Carly asked.

"Not much. Just school and stuff."

"Yeah, same here. Trying to do the web show and stuff."

"That's cool. I try and watch it when I can, but I have a theatre class that night." Cat said, eyes averted from Carly, really trying hard not to think about her. More specifically, her mouth doing amazing thing's to Cat's nethers.

"So, are you and Robbie…?" Carly asked, unsure of what the status of their relationship.

"No!" Cat responded at light speed. "I mean, we are friends, and he has a big crush on me and I kinda like him too, but still, I just don't think he's like boyfriend material."

"And that's why he was going down on you?" Carly asked, jokingly.

"He begged me to let him try and that was a mistake."

"I don't know… I think it ended pretty well overall." Carly said, in almost a sultry tone.

"Not really. I mean, what we did was like crazy, but after you left, I felt like I should do the same for Robbie, and it was just bad."

"Oh really?"

"Let's not talk about it. So what about you? Are you a lesbian?"

Carly was kinda getting tired of being asked that question, though for all intents and purposes, she did have a predilection for girls.

"No… not really. I mean, I like being with girls and guys. I think they both have benefits."

"That's cool I guess. My brother once dated a girl who was bi, but it turned out she was just into bicycling, and those aren't the same." Cat giggled at the end of her phrase. "I've never been-been with a guy, just up to third base, but I've been with a girl a couple times before."

"Oh wow. That's actually surprising."

"Not really a big deal. Jade and I had a girls night a couple times, and we drank a bit, so it just happened. Jade's definitely not gay though. She's in love with Beck. But they broke up so I don't really know how that's gonna go."

Carly looked over at Beck who seemed to be sitting awfully close to Sam, and the two of them were laughing.

"Seems like being in love with Beck is pretty common thing."

"Yeah, it kinda is. He's very hot, but I'd never date him because Jade told me she'd kill me if I ever considered it. So I don't."

The girls continued talking back and forth thinking about initiating something, but never coming out with it.

A ways away from Cat and Carly, Sam and Beck were sitting on a log bench, talking back and forth. Sam was shocked at how his "bad boy" image was completely wrong and he was a genuinely sweet guy. When she got cold and mentioned getting closer to the fire, he took his coat off and gave it to her. She thought it was really sweet, and then she looked up and saw Freddie looking over at her. She couldn't help but think about the other night when he did the exact same thing. Sam wanted this hot guy to be completely different than Freddie, and he was shaping up to be exactly like him in so many ways.

Beck still loved Jade, there was no question about it, but this girl Sam seemed really cool. She was really down to earth and funny much like Tori, but had that aggressiveness that he really liked in Jade. Beck was freezing cold, but really, he didn't mind too much. Sam was so cold, her nipples were poking out from under her t-shirt, which was already a little tight as it accentuated her amazing rack. Beck always was fond of Jade's breasts, but she was very self conscious about them so it was very rare that he got to see them.

It was a very strange feeling for Sam, this newfound attractive male with all Freddie's good qualities, she couldn't help but feel sad, and suffice it to say, a little aroused. She nuzzled up next to Beck who was shivering himself, but did his best not to show anything.

"Can I ask you something?" Sam asked, semi-sheepishly.

"You kinda already did there, but sure."

Sam laughed a little bit, and bit her lip. "I mean, I know this is just a temporary camp thing and we might not see each other again after the next week or so, and I was just wondering if maybe we could spend time together on this trip."

"Yeah, I'm sure we will. I mean you guys are like the only people we're hanging out with up here so we will hang out a lot."

"Oh yeah. Of course," Sam said, barely hiding her disappointment that he didn't understand what she was getting at.

"Of course, I also think we could hang out separate from everyone. I think that'd be real cool." Beck smirked at her, a smile that made her feel really comfortable, and she didn't know why she did it, but she looked up from cuddling with the teen and kissed his cheek.

She might have been 100 feet from the scene, but Jade was watching like a hawk, and when Sam kissed Beck, Jade completely lost it. She was heading over to punch a hole right through Sam, when someone stepped in front of her.

Freddie didn't know why he intercepted Jade to save Sam, since he felt a little betrayed by his blonde ex-girlfriend. But the truth was, she looked honestly really happy, and he didn't want anything to ruin.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

"Hopefully stopping you from doing what I think you're doing."

"Yeah, well, I don't need someone to stand in my way. I need to beat this girl's ass and show her that he is taken."

"Are you two actually dating?"

Yeah… well, no. Shut up. Doesn't matter. We are both grieving and we are not interested in seeing other people."

'Doesn't look like it to me."

"What do you care anyway? That's your ex-girlfriend, right?"

"Yeah, but whether she was my ex or not, she matters to me, and I think she's happy, and you know he is too."

"He is just replacing me. I need to be back with him, and then he won't need her."

"Don't you think he should discover that for himself? Anyway, it's only a week or two. If what you say is true, than when you head back home, you will have him all to yourself."

Jade stood there staring at them, then looked over at Freddie. She had a thought for only a moment that made her glance at Freddie, but it disappeared quickly.

"What the fuck ever," Jade said walking to the other side of the fire to try and find Cat. It took her a few minutes to find her, close to the fire with Carly. Jade was starting to get sick of these iCarly people messing with her friends.

Jade began to speak to get Cat's attention, when she realized that the petite redhead was locking eyes with Carly in a way that only meant one thing and she knew the look as she and Cat had shared it a couple times. In a day and a half, Sam and Carly had stolen the only two people that Jade cared about, and the only two people she'd ever been with.

Jade tried to sneak away, but before she got away, Cat spotted her and asked her to join them.

"Jade, we were talking about hanging out back at the cabin. There's a fireplace in there, and we were thinking of doing a girl's night. You know… like the kinda girl's night we had a couple times."

It didn't take a rocket scientist to understand that Cat was talking about the two times they got a little drunk and got naked and rubbed against each other. Jade was kinda surprised since Cat and her agreed never to bring up those nights again.

"No, thanks, Cat. I've had a rough night and I think I'm just gonna go back and get some rest."

Cat just shrugged and ran back to Carly, and they began to search for somebody else to hang with them.

Jade walked around the fire a bit more to see Beck and Sam again. They were no longer cuddling at this point, but full on making out. That guy may have had a point that Beck needed his space, and she just needed to be patient, but she was completely red in the face with anger. She was going to go punch her again, but instead turned and stuck her hand into the fire.

She would have really burned it, if a pair of hands hadn't pulled her away. Once again, Freddie stood before her, giving her a look begging an explanation for her actions.

"Why do you insist on not letting me hurt something? It's not your ex this time, I'm just hurting myself."

"I don't want you to hurt yourself either, though."

"Well, I'm hurting, Frankie-"

"Freddie," he said, correcting her.

"Whatever. You don't know what its like to watch the person you love kiss all over somebody else."

Freddie stared at her for a few moments.

"Fine, watch the person you love make out with some gank."

"That's a little uncalled for."

"What are you gonna do about it?"

"For all I know, my ex-girlfriend is going at it with a manwhore."

"Fuck you, you fucking fuck!" Jade said storming off. "Beck has only been with me. How dare you accuse him of being a manwhore?"

"You did call Sam a gank."

"Yeah… well," Jade apparently had hit her stressed capacity, and just stopped. She sighed, and looked over at Beck kissing on Sam's neck. She fought back tears, and turned around to face Freddie. "I gotta get out of here. Need to take a walk to deal with all this."

Freddie looked over at Sam, who was smiling, as Beck kissed her lips very softly. "You want some company?" he called out over his shoulder to Jade.

"Wouldn't have told you what I was going to do if I didn't."

Sam opened her eyes for just a moment to see Freddie and Jade walk together into the forest. She felt a little jealousy and nosey, wanting to follow them, but then Beck began to kiss on her earlobes, sending goosebumps down her arms. All her thoughts melted away, and she was like putty in his hands.

* * *

Carly and Cat wandered around the fire, half trying to avoid Robbie, who had approached them a couple of times, trying to initiate something and Cat was not having any of it, and trying to find a third person for their girls' night. They considered just the two of them being together, but that seemed a bit too personal and weird, so a third had to be a good choice. There were a couple girls they considered asking, a few of which had apparently snuck in some booze and were getting kinda drunk near the fire. There was someone that she wanted to ask Cat about but it took her a while to work up the courage.

"Cat, what about Tori?"

"Oh, yeah. I guess we could ask Tori, but she's not really the type to try any of this, and I don't know if she'd be ok with it all."

Carly sighed, causing Cat to feel bad for shutting down the idea. Ever the people pleaser, she had a suggestion.

"What if we asked Tori to hang out, and made the other stuff really subtle, so she can sink into it."

Carly wasn't sure how else they were going to coax such a straight edge girl into doing stuff, but this was the method Carly had in mind anyway. She quickly agreed and after some searching they found Tori back in her room at the cabin. Though she was just laying on the bed, playing on her pear phone, fully clothed in a long sleeve shirt, jeans, and she was wearing glasses, Carly was immediately turned on by her. There was just something about her, Carly supposed.

"Hey, Tori," Cat said.

"Oh, hey guys. What's up?"

"Not much. Got tired of hanging around the fire, and decided to head back here to hang out together. Thinking about starting a fire in the fireplace," Carly interjected, wondering if that would appeal to Tori, who seemed like she might be cold.

"That's cool. I might hang out with you guys. By the way, Carly, I think my sister might be stalking your brother. She thinks he's some director looking for talent."

"Ah… is she dangerous?" Carly asked, jokingly.

Tori just stared at her for a moment before Cat spoke up.

"I'm gonna go start the fire."

Carly looked Tori up and down as the brunette teen stretched, and all of her curves became increasingly visible. Tori set her Pear pad down, and went into the main area, and gathered around the fireplace, watching it burn, and while Cat and Carly nuzzled together for warmth, Tori kept a bit more distance, thinking the two of them were kinda weird.

"So, you guys are just going to sit and watch the fire, then? Couldn't you have just done that out there?"

"Well, yeah, but here we can get comfortable and relax. You know, not have so many people around," Carly said, adding "Sometimes you just want to get away for a while and have some privacy."

Cat snuggled her head on Carly shoulder as they sat in front of the fire, and Tori just kinda looked on, feeling like something was up.

"That's um… some real close friendship you guys developed in two days."

Carly kinda ignored the comment but Cat spoke up without even thinking.

"That's because Carly and me are secret lesbian friends."

Both Carly and Tori looked at the petite redhead, one staring daggers that she wasn't keeping a secret very well, and the other with an absolute level of uncomfortability.

"Oh…k," was all Tori got out before she got up and walked back to her room, and shut the door behind her.

"Well, that went well," Carly muttered.

"Do you want me to make you feel better?" Cat asked, almost innocently.

"How are you planning to do that?" Carly asked, not quite catching her meaning.

Cat giggled and pulled up Carly's shirt a bit, just enough to kiss along her stomach and the top of her pants.

Any annoyance that Carly was feeling towards Cat outing them, was out the window, once she started kissing her abdomen. Cat's kisses were really soft and gentle, but at the same time playful- which honestly wasn't a bad description of Cat either.

Cat began to unbutton Carly's pants, sliding them down slowly, kissing her midsection, then her thighs, and then she moved back up to Carly's underwear and kissed a couple times through the fabric, looking up at Carly every so often. She began to pull down her underwear when Carly pulled the redhead back up to meet eye to eye.

Carly's shirt and Cat's dress were gone in a flash, and while Carly was down to her bra and panties, Cat was only left with her thong- a sight that Carly took a moment to really appreciate.

The two began kissing and writhing on the floor, locked in a tight and hot embrace. Before too long, Carly's bra fell by the wayside, allowing for their sensitive chests rubbed tightly against each other.

They were so focused that they didn't hear a door open and Tori step out, the curiosity getting the best of her. She was shocked to see one of her best friends, and a girl she had once shared a boyfriend with wrapped up tightly together. Naked. Tori was really put off by this, but she was also a bit turned on. She couldn't get over how happy they looked, and it seemed really simple. Tori had barely made out with boys, much less had sex, and she certainly had never been with any girls in any way.

Carly finally pinned Cat down and kissed her, rubbing her sides and her breasts with her hands, taking a moment every so often to kiss, suck and lick Cat's pert B cup breasts, and puffy nipples. Their crotches rubbed against each other which only fueled the nearly electric pleasure coursing through their veins.

Tori began to touch herself a little, her hands rubbing ever so slightly against the material of her shirt over her chest. Every so often, she ran her fingers down her midsection, fingers sliding into her pants.

Cat managed to flip Carly over, and giggled, "I owe somebody something…"

The redhead wriggled down Carly's body, grabbing Carly's panties with her teeth and sliding them down. Once Carly's pussy was exposed, Cat went right to work, tongue diving into the web star's love hole. The petite redhead licked around her opening and flicked her tongue a few times, and applied just the right amount of pressure on Carly's exposed clit, prompting some squeals, grunts, and Carly's hands gripping onto Cat's hair.

Carly moaned deeply, amazed at how great Cat was at this, and she felt she might come soon. Sure enough, within a minute or two, Carly's muscles tightened, and her she cam so hard, she nearly felt she was going to explode. As he eyes rolled up, she caught a peek of Tori staring, with her hand in her pants.

"Someone's awfully curious now, it seems. You shouldn't just stand and watch. Join us."

Tori bit her lip, unsure of where this might go or how wrong it all was. But as she looked at Carly, completely exhausted, and Cat looking so pleased, she couldn't help herself. She'd try it. She thought, once wasn't going to kill her, was it?

* * *

Sam and Beck made out for just a little longer at the bonfire, and Sam could feel her insides turning upside down, amazed by this really sweet guy. Kissing him was like kissing Freddie which was a really weird thing, but he was also really hot, in a completely different way than Freddie was hot. She wanted for this to go further, but she didn't want to seem too forward, and she wasn't entirely sure whether or not this qualified as cheating on Freddie. Sam's mind began to wander in all sorts of directions and it didn't go unnoticed by Beck.

"You alright there?"

"Yeah… I'm just thinking a lot."

"I can tell. Wanna talk about it?"

"Honestly, it's a bit personal, but it's my ex-boyfriend."

"Oh… that the guy who came with you guys? Not the weird kid, right?"

"Ha… he is a little weird, but no, its not Gibby. Freddie is his name and we have been together on and off for like 6 months, but we've been friends forever. Trying the friend thing out again now actually."

"I can dig it. Jade and I broke up just a month or so ago. I'm not sure if we'll get back together anytime soon. I'm sure we could be friends, but she's still not really happy with me."

"Yeah, I kinda caught onto that when I saw her staring daggers at us earlier."

"She does that. So anyway, are you still hung up on the ex? If so, its cool, I understand-"

"No… not like that. I'm really enjoying this. It's just hard to not think about him- my first and only real boyfriend, first person I ever kissed, first…" Sam trailed off, hoping he wouldn't catch what she almost revealed, but it was too late.

"Oh, well, yeah, that I can definitely understand. Same thing with Jade and me. First long term relationship and everything. Why don't you go talk to him?"

"Because I'm here with you, and I'm single, and I don't think I've had a night I've enjoyed this much for a month or two."

"I kinda feel the same way."

Sam leaned back in to kiss him, and he met her lips, and began to run his fingers through her hair as they kissed. The way he held the sensitive spot between her head and neck while they kissed made her feel so relaxed.

"You wanna get out of here… take this someplace else?" Sam said, breaking the kiss, and then resuming before he could even respond.

"Haha… sure. You want to head to your cabin. I'd say we could go to mine, but I'm pretty sure Robbie's in there crying about something."

"That guy is such a wuss."

"Yeah he is, but he's a good guy. He just lets stuff get to him sometimes. If he and Rex, the puppet, merged personalities, I think he'd be just fine, but he's crazy insecure."

The two walked quickly, but it took them a while to get to the cabin, as they stopped every so often to kiss. Finally, they made it to Sam's room in the cabin and jumped onto the bed together, still making out, smiling the whole time.

"You know, if you're cold, we can get under the covers of the bed and the blankets…"

"Sounds good to me," he said, slipping his shoes off and standing up to take his socks off as well.

Tossing her sandals across the room, Sam quickly unmade her bed and jumped under the covers. She gave Beck a look for taking so long, to which re responded by going even slower. Sam could not get over how funny and sexy this guy was. She took his shirt he gave her off and threw it at his head, still smirking slyly.

Beck wasted no time slipping under the covers and scooping up the blonde into his embrace, putting her on top of him. After some readjustment, she was straddling him. She took this time to run her hands all along his tight stomach, and nice chest and muscular arms. He wasn't as strong as Freddie, but he was thinner and a bit more ripped.

Sam leaned down to kiss him again and just as their lips made contact, Beck flipped her over, getting on top of her. He laughed a bit at the state of Sam's hair when he flipped her, the blonde locks all over the place, showing how completely unprepared she was for this kind of thing. Feeling him straddle her, was a surprise, and one that she certainly didn't hate. All she could do was stare at his abs as his shirt had come untucked.

"Shirt's untucked. You should fix that." Sam said, only jokingly.

Beck stopped suddenly like it was urgent. "You're right." He stood up, and began to tuck his shirt again, when he stopped and gave her a grin. His shirt was over his head and tossed aside in an instant. "Fixed," was all he said before jumping back on top of Sam.

Sam was caught in a laugh when he began to kiss her neck again, this time moving to her shoulder. This guy is incredible, Sam thought. She was so turned on, and as much as she wanted to have sex, she was keeping it under control.

Beck looked down at Sam, still in his romantic thralls, and he stared, almost hungrily at her breasts, he moved his hand to touch one when Sam managed to flip him, giving him a knowing look.

"Tsk tsk tsk… you're no gentleman," she said still giggling.

"Would you believe I did it in the idea of fairness. I'm not wearing a shirt and you've still got every piece of possible clothing on. Had to try."

"Hmmm… fair enough." Sam reached behind her self and under her shirt and unclasped her bra, sliding it carefully under the arm of her shirt. "Happy?"

"Oh, very," he said, his words dripping with acerbic wit.

"I did it just as much for me as for you. Just don't get any ideas."

"Oh, I've got a few ideas, and you can't stop me from having them."

Sam tried to hide her smile, and leaned back while straddling Beck. He couldn't believe the view he was getting; her shirt already tight enough, with her leaning back like that, he could see their complete outline, nipples poking through.

Sam knew what she was doing in this pose, but it also gave her a chance to pop her back, which she kinked getting the bra off. Finally cracking it with a resounding crunch, she sat upright on Beck and looked down at his face with a half laughing, half horrified look.

"You… ok?" he mustered, trying not to laugh.

"Yeah… back needed popping. Tends to kink when I do crazy stuff like try and get my bra off while still wearing a shirt."

"You seem like you need a good rubdown. I've heard I'm not bad if you want me to take a crack at it. No pun intended, of course."

"Of course." She thought about it, and she knew there was more to it than just a massage, but she couldn't turn down the chance to feel his hands on her. "Ok then." She flipped over, facedown on the bed, and waited a few moments for his hands to appear on her back, but instead she felt him straddle her thighs and ass. "Ummm…What are you doing?"

"Its cool, this is the best angle for reaching everything. Just relax." He kissed the back of her neck once more before continuing.

As soon as his hands made contact, she was eternally grateful for this decision. He rubbed and kneaded all the places she'd ever had an ache, and she was actually pretty surprised when he asked permission to reach under her shirt. She said yes of course, and he went to work, really focusing on her lower back, which was under some stress considering what her chest looked like. His hands glided up her sides and "accidentally" grazed the sides of her breasts.

"Watch it, masseuse boy. You haven't earned that right. Not yet, at least."

Beck slid his hands back down her sides and back, then went up and begin to rub her neck softly, grinding a bit into her ass, his member beginning to really press against his pants, a feeling that did not go unnoticed by Sam, who went from pretty turned on to fully wet from just that moment.

"Thanks, Beck," Sam said, unsure of what to do next. Beck laid back down next to her, and just be even, laid facedown as well. "Do you want to have sex with me?" Sam asked, pretty quietly.

Beck went stiff at the question. Sure he was very into this girl, but this was a really forward question, and maybe the possibility had arisen, but still, they would only be each other's second really. And that was something kinda big.

"Umm… I don't know, Sam. That's kind of a big deal."

"I know. I'm really into you, and this is going really well, and I'll be honest, I'm pretty horny. If you're not into it, that's cool, but I just need to know if that's the direction we are going."

Beck couldn't believe how forward she was being. "Why don't we just do what we want and see where that goes for us? It's worked pretty well so far."

"Well, that's kinda the thing then, isn't it? We've done the cutesy stuff and now comes the real stuff. I want to do it, but I'm also really torn."

"Well, I'm also really tempted to do it, but I'm also torn… I think its one of those "if you aren't sure, don't" type things."

"I guess so. Sorry to stop things… I just felt like we should talk about it."

"No, it's cool. But, maybe we should take this as a sign and call it a night. I'll head to my cabin-"

"No!" Sam yelled, cutting him off, and turning over to face him. "This is good. I definitely don't want to stop this."

"You sure?" he asked, trying to look her in the eyes.

Sam took Beck's free hand and put it to her breast, which he wasted no time getting a good feel of. "I'm sure."

* * *

Freddie and Jade walked for a few minutes before Jade finally just stopped and sat on a nearby stump.

"What's up?" Freddie asked.

"Oh nothing. Just can't stop fucking thinking about Beck."

"Yeah, I figured as much. If it makes you feel any better, I'm pretty focused on Sam too."

"Yeah, that doesn't help."

"Fair enough."

"I want to be mad at him. I want to rip his heart out and spit on it just like he did mine… but… I can't. Like, I can't just 'get over it' like people keep telling me to."

"I know how that feels. I'm still hung up on what's happened over the last couple months with my friends, and going from friends to more than, and then back down." Freddie did his best not to dwell on or even hint at the whole 'slept with his best friend, her best friend, and then that best friend's twin sister' deal.

"Yeah, that's cool," she said, essentially blowing him off. "Beck and I dated for nearly two years. We broke up a few times, but we always kinda worked stuff out in the end. I just don't feel that this time."

"Well," Freddie said, and tried to find a place to sit near her. As he began to sit, he got the perfect view down her shirt. He kinda felt bad about it, but then again, she had an amazing rack that deserved attention. "What are you feeling right now?"

"Right now? Well, I'm pretty down because he's probably going at it with your gank of an ex."

"A little harsh, but ok…"

"Fine… the thing is," Jade looked over at Freddie, and he could clearly see that the tears were just welling up in her eyes. "I saw the way he looked at her, and how he laughed with her, and how really happy he seemed. I just-"

"So you think-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LET ME FINISH!" She quickly screamed through gritted teeth, punching him hard in the shoulder. It hurt like hell, but Freddie had to admit… it was kind of a turn on. "As I was saying, I just see all that, and I can't help but think that he's in love with her now."

Freddie opened his mouth to speak, but stopped when he looked into her eyes.

"Fine, go ahead,"

"They just met each other. It's natural that they are getting along well. Sam has some really bad qualities, so I wouldn't give up on Beck just from the first day of them meeting. I mean, it's only been like two hours since they started talking. It's ok."

"You really… sniff… think so?" Jade asked, trying to fight her tears and get past all this.

"Yeah… I think it is," Freddie said stroking her hair a bit, which he didn't mean anything by.

"Don't touch me." She said quickly and firmly, wiping her sleeves along her eyes.

Freddie backed off, and he began to speak, but she cut him off.

"Tell me something, Freddie. What you just told me… did you say that because you believe it, or are you also clinging to the hope it doesn't work out, so Sam can still be yours?"

Freddie looked at the ground as he prepared his response. "Does it have to be either one? Honestly, it's really kind of a 'both' thing. I love Sam, but like you, I saw how happy she was, and I don't know if I want to be the kind of person that wants to kill that."

"They deserve to be happy, right?" She said, half sarcastically.

"And so do we," Freddie said, getting up from the stump. "Let me walk you back to your cabin."

Freddie reached his hand to help her up, but she pushed it away and stood up herself. Freddie's face pretty much showed his annoyance at not really getting through to her. Jade thought to herself, and made a decision.

Jade kissed Freddie quickly on the lips, and then slapped him across the face. "Thank you, but if you tell anyone that just happened, I will murder you."

"Yes ma'm," Freddie said, rubbing his cheek to ease the stinging, though the kiss was certainly more intense.

Once her back was turned to him, she smiled and realized she kinda enjoyed the kiss. She started walking, but stopped short and put her hand down by her side.

"What I said about not touching me… I think you should forget it."

Freddie reached out and held her hand as they began to walk back to the cabins.

A few minutes of holding hands along the walk was more than enough, and they separated about the time they reached her cabin. Freddie stood back, unsure of whether or not he might get another kiss from her, while Jade almost walked into the common room, when she saw through the window. On the floor, next to the fireplace, she saw Freddie's friend Carly, completely naked, touching herself while Tori and Cat seemed to be doing that same pleasure for each other. Jade stared, mouth open as Freddie walked up behind her, and watched the show as well.

* * *

Carly was still recovering from the mindblowing orgasm Cat had caused, so she could just sit back and watch the incredibly inexperienced and virginal Tori discovering her sexuality with Cat. The petite redhead was doing 90% of the work, of course, but Tori's body was nearly flawless. She was very tanned with very supple B cup breasts with tiny pencil eraser nipples. Carly hadn't gotten a shot of her pussy yet, but she could clearly see the shape and size of Tori's ass, which was magnificent.

Cat started kissing Tori with very soft and fast kisses, trying not to overwhelm her, as she felt like Tori was holding back a lot. After a few moments, Tori's hands finally left her side and began to touch Cat's face as they kissed. Once she knew that Tori was now into this completely, Cat moved her mouth to Tori's breasts. Her sandpaper-like tongue scraping against Tori's very sensitive nipples, drove the brunette wild with feelings. No one had ever touched or done any of this with her, and now here was someone she considered one of her best friends doing all this.

Tori closed her eyes and moaned quietly, enjoying this, and she didn't even noticed that Cat's hands had moved to Tori's damp panties. Cat kissed Tori's lips with a really deep kiss, that was heavily accentuated by Cat's fingers sliding Tori's underwear over and entering her.

"Whoaa…Oooohhhhohhh," was all Tori got out for a few minutes, her eyes going from wide to closed then back to wide, over and over again as Cat pumped the tips of her fingers into Tori. Once she regained her composure, Tori moved her hands over Cat's sides, moving down to her ass and squeezing. This burst inspired Cat to begin to pull Tori's panties down completely for better access, her fingers hitting all of Tori's most sensitive areas. The sight of all this really got to Carly who was now rubbing herself, getting hornier and wetter than before.

Tori lowered Cat's thong down, and cupped her ass, clearly trying to find some sweet spot to equal the pleasure that she was getting currently. Finally, she moved her hands around the side to Cat's slit, and started touching her, in a way that wasn't unpleasant but very unskilled.

Cat giggled a bit and told her to relax, kissing her neck.

"But I feel like I'm not doing anything really… Like, I want to do the same for you. I feel kinda bad that you did it for Carly, and now for me."

"It's cool. I'm good with this."

Carly had finally recovered a bit, and spoke up, "I got this, Cat. Take a break."

The brunette web star sauntered over between Tori's legs and slid her panties all the way off and wasted no time putting her tongue at Tori's entrance, lapping up all the juices that Cat had brought about. Tori's head was thrown back in ecstasy, and as she moaned, almost uncontrollably. Carly couldn't get over how sweet Tori's pussy was and it made her want to keep licking, her tongue moving from Tori's clit to her inner walls.

Tori's tight body was shaking from how good this felt, and she didn't know what came over her, but she grabbed Cat's legs and pulled her close. Cat kneeled over the lying body of Tori, and watched Carly, just as she had done herself earlier, completely eat out Tori. Tori looked at her, and whispered.

"I want to do this… sit on my face."

Cat looked at her, surprised that she was making this jump, but then again, she'd considered having sex with Robbie after a mindblowing orgasm, so who was she to judge? Cat mounted Tori's face with her back to Carly, which didn't bother her much since she loved watching Cat's ass jiggle as Tori started.

Cat's first thought was barely completed before the waves of pleasure began to rise within her. Tori had a very passive way of eating pussy, but Cat didn't hate it. Unlike Carly, who was very aggressive, Tori was very slowly running her tongue along Cat's edges, honestly building up so much tension, and Cat leaned her head back to enjoy.

Meanwhile, Carly had found Tori's sweet spot and gripped her thighs tight, putting as much focus on her mouth as she could, humming every soften. This was an amazing feeling for Tori who actually moaned and screamed deeply into Cat's pussy. It was about 30 seconds before Tori had her first real orgasm, and her body spasmed so much that Cat nearly fell off of her. Cat had to give it to Tori, even after coming, she remained focused on getting cat off.

Carly moved from between Tori's legs to assist with that, mounting Tori's chest, pressing herself tightly against Cat. Carly reached around Cat, using her two fingers to voraciously rub the top of Cat's pussy. The combined feeling of Carly rubbing and Tori doing a damn good job at her first attempt to eat a girl out sent Cat over the edge, moaning louder and louder. Carly licked one finger and using her other hand, inserted her finger into Cat's ass.

The timing could not have been better. The moment Carly's finger entered her, Cat came harder than she ever had before, her eyes going wide and just falling over, just smiling.

Tori and Carly moved over to where Cat fell, and laid down on each side of her, all squeezing together, and obviously exhausted, they quickly fell asleep.

* * *

"What the fuck was that shit?" Jade said, as Freddie finally pulled her away from the window. The duo had seen some of what was going on in the girls' cabin, but left before Tori began going down on Cat.

"Well, from what it-"

"If you are going to tell me, in physical detail, exactly what we just saw, I am going to punch you in the mouth."

Freddie shut up at that point and pulled his arm from Jade.

"Look, I'm sorry Freddie… I'm just kinda upset. Seems like everyone is hooking up with everyone, and I'm the only one with no one."

Freddie, trying to ignore being forgotten about, tried to ease her nerves. "It's ok, Jade. Really. And you are not the only one. I mean, I'm completely unhooked here."

"Yeah, but that's because you are you."

"…And that means what exactly?"

"Whatever, fine. You and I are both miserable and alone."

The two walked a ways further together, not really talking and not really going anywhere. Finally, Jade spoke up.

"Can I ask you a favor? And if you read too much into this I'm going to crush your skull."

"Well, when you put it that way…"

"Can I sleep in your cabin? I'm not really keen on going to 'Lesbian Slumber Party '12'"

"Is that the official title? I feel like there should at least be a banner or something…"

Jade laughed a little bit. She had to admit, she kinda liked Freddie. He was no Beck, of course. But he was a genuinely nice guy who wasn't a creep. She thought about the awkwardness that could arise from sleeping over with Freddie, but she really didn't have any other options off the top of her head.

Freddie wasn't really sure how to respond to her request. He was certainly into her, and he wasn't sure if she was into him, and it would be weird. Before he could say anything, she spoke up.

"It's cool… don't worry about it."

"I haven't responded yet."

"Yeah, but that is kinda a response on its own…"

"Then my answer needs to be clarified… Yes, you can stay with me."

"Thank you. Don't get any ideas either." Contrary to her words, she kissed his cheek and started walking.

The two of them turned around, hands holding onto one another and headed for his cabin, both tired but happy to have company. But they probably shouldn't have walked by the window to Sam's room.

* * *

Sam kept her shirt on a little longer, just as much out of nervousness, as it was to tease Beck a little more. The feeling of his hands on her breasts sent shockwaves of pleasure throughout her body, and her insides were screaming with arousal. She smiled throughout this whole thing, not letting him think there was anything wrong.

She must not have done a good job, because when she reached down to pull her shirt up and off, he stopped her again, and said, "You know, you don't have to do this… if you're unsure, we can end things right here before we cross a line."

Beck's willingness to wait was what sealed the decision as she crossed her arms and began to pull up her shirt, but he grabbed her hands when it reached the edge of her breasts, her underboob just barely showing.

"Leave it there," he whispered, "Kinda gives a feel of mystery."

"Mystery over what?"

"I don't know… maybe I get really turned on by shoulders, and this just is a tease for me."

"Shoulders? Really?"

"Not really," he said, sliding his hands over her midsection, rubbing up and down her sides, and slid the tips of his fingers over the bottom of the shirt, grazing her breasts. "I kinda just said it to be funny."

"Well, its just kinda wei-"

Sam never got 'weird' out, as Beck, like a ninja, pulled the back of her shirt down, raiding the front just low enough to reveal her nipples and like a hungry animal began to kiss her breasts, taking a moment to take what he could into his mouth to suck and lick the nipple.

Sam sighed with pleasure, her eyes rolling back.

Beck pulled away for a second, and ripped Sam's shirt over her head. "Mystery solved. Turns out, I love these," he said slyly resuming his place worshipping her generous chest. His hands exploring her body, from her sides, to her stomach to the top of her pants, putting his fingertips into her waistband, tracing her midsection.

"You having fun?" she giggled, seeing that he was clearly enjoying himself.

"Very much so, but I still feel like we are overdressed," he said facetiously, smirking at her.

"I'm shocked you even noticed what I'm wearing. You've been pretty distracted."

Beck pointed his finger, tracing a circle around her chest. "Can you really blame me?"

"Suppose I can't," Sam said, undoing the front of her pants.

"Allow me, miss." Beck said in some faux British accent that made Sam laugh. He unzipped her pants and slid them down her legs, moving his face close to her crotch, but pulled away at the last second.

"Well…" Sam said staring at Beck.

"Well, what?"

"I think you should take your pants off." Sam enjoyed this, but she was getting extremely horny and was ready to get to the action. Plus, she could not contain her excitement to see what he had in his pants.

"I guess it's only fair." Beck stood up at the end of the bed and undid his belt and slid his pants off, revealing some boxer briefs which were doing little to hold back the erection that seemed to be building for quite some time.

"That looks kinda painful, maybe I should help you with that…" Sam said slyly, moving to her knees, but she was taken aback when he pulled her back up.

"That can wait," he said, kissing her, pulling her close, his erection pressing against the inside of her leg, then pushed Sam back and moved his face between her legs. "This however cannot wait."

With that, he pulled down her underwear and ran his fingers over her sensitive slit. Once he found the best spot, he began to lick her entrance, slowly and deeply, almost like he was making out with it, which was a new feeling for Sam and she definitely didn't hate it. Beck knew he was doing his job well, when her hands grabbed a handful of his hair, gripping it tight, pulling his face further into her body. Beck took the hint and increased his tongue action, moving his hands to her cute ass, he gripped it tight, pulling her body further into his face.

"Ooooohhh Freddie, fuck, yes."

Beck stopped short and looked up at her.

"Wow, I'm sorry, Beck… he's the only one I've ever really been with, so it's just kinda like a go to response."

Beck squinted his eyes, showing anger and annoyance, which made Sam get really sad, and the moment she looked genuinely concerned, he switched back to his smiling face.

"You asshole," Sam said, too happy to be mad at him.

"You're just lucky you're cute." He said crawling up to her body, and kissing her lips, leaving the taste of her juices on the tip of Sam's tongue.

"Damn right I am," Sam quipped, crawling down to his member, giving him a really good look at her ass. Once around his crotch, Sam pulled off his boxer briefs, unleashing his member, which she was just a bit disappointed as it was a bit smaller than Freddie's in both length and girth, but she didn't mind because Beck was completely shaven and manscaped. Sam licked her palm and began stroking him.

Beck was surprised at how good she was at this, stopping every so often to lick her palm, until finally, she cut out the middle man and began licking and sucking his dick. After deepthroating his cock for a minute or two, she pulled away and gave him a look. Grabbing her chest, she pushed her tits together and began to jerk him off with her breasts. Beck had done some awesome things in his life, but this was a new experience, and it was probably in the top five best things ever. After feeling a bit sore, the blonde returned to blowing him. Sam bobbed her head up and down, her blonde hair shaking in and out of her face until Beck's hands held her hair back.

"Thanks," she said, words masked by the cock in her mouth. She bobbed her head faster and faster, until she felt him pull her up. The two shared a quick kiss before Sam began to mount Beck.

"Wait," he said, holding her midsection. "Are sure about this?"

Sam's response came when she pulled away from his grip and impaled her self quickly with his member. As he entered her, Sam realized it had been a long time since she'd really been with anyone.

Beck was really amazed at how forward she was being, grinding up and down on his member, her breasts jiggling and swaying as she rocked, somehow being both really aggressive and sensual all at once. He couldn't help but think that this was exactly how Jade was too.

Sam rode Beck for a while, his member hitting all the right spots, as she ran her hands down his muscular chest and his hands focused almost entirely on her chest, kneading her breasts in a way that was not entirely unpleasant. He finally pulled her close to him and kissed her deeply, holding her in place as he began to thrust upwards into her, which, when met with her own grinding, was fast and hard enough that both of them thought they might cum right then.

"Sam… this is… I'm gonna go with 'amazing'… but I don't think we're being really safe… I almost came then."

"Shit… I got so caught up, I never really thought about it."

Sam dismounted him, and got between his legs. Beck stopped her short and spun her around, lifting himself up a bit to lick along her wet hole where his cock had just been.

Sam hadn't even considered 69-ing with Beck until just now, but once he started on her, it was hard for her to think of pretty much anything else. She began sucking his cock, tasting her own juices as well as the taste of his member. Beck's cunnilingus skills had Sam moaning deeply into his cock, which in turn made him hornier, which made him eat her out more hungrily, which started the cycle even more. This went on for about two minutes before they got each other off, almost at the same time. Beck caused Sam to have an orgasm, and as soon as it hit she felt his member pulse in her mouth and shoot load after load of his seed into her lips, which she hungrily drank down, not letting even a drop escape her lips.

"Wow," was all Beck could say, his body just give out from exhaustion. It had been nearly 6 months since he had been with Jade, and he forgot how draining it is when it's over. Sam climbed off Beck and grabbed her underwear and threw it and her T-shirt on, and lay down next to him. He grabbed his boxer briefs, and put them on and curled up with Sam, spooning her into dreamland.

The two were so focused on each other that they never even noticed the two people standing outside the bedroom window, who had been standing there watching for some time. The two people who they used to date.

* * *

"I'M GOING TO KILL THAT FUCKING GANK!"

Freddie stared as the pale skinned rock chick he was walking with turned into a bright red, anger machine that probably would have knocked the cabin down if Freddie had let her. She screamed at the window, which was apparently pretty soundproof, until Freddie grabbed her and picked her up, carrying her to the other side of the wall, out of sight from what they had just seen.

"Get your hands off me! I need to go murder someone!" Jade screamed through gritted teeth.

"Look, Jade. I don't like what we just saw anymore than you do. But it is what it is. They had sex, and it has already happened. I mean, really, what are you gonna do?"

"Well, for starters, commit a murder. Then cut her body up into pieces, and then feed it to fish."

"Well, I'm a little sorry I asked."

"You should be pissed off too!"

"I am. I'm just… I don't know. Not okay with it, but Sam is her own person, and I guess Beck is too. They do what they want, and we do what we want, and the story goes on. It hurts, yeah, but I'm glad she's happy. She deserves it."

Jade had to take a moment to let what Freddie sink in. Sure she was upset, but he had a point. Beck seemed really happy with everything, and maybe it wasn't entirely that gank's fault for ruining her happiness. Jade collapsed on the ground and started crying.

"I… just don't know… sniff… what I'm supposed to do."

"You should do what you want… whatever that is. You can't worry too much about him, you have to do what is best for you and go from there."

"What if I don't know what I want?"

"Then you find something that makes you happy, and stick with it, pursue it as far as you want to take it."

"And what if he was the only thing that ever made me happy?"

Freddie sighed deeply at how difficult she was being. "We both know that's not true, and if it is, then you need to get out there and find something else. No question about it. Now, come one and let's get you back to your cabin."

"I thought you said I could stay with you."

"Well, yeah, but I figured you'd rather risk Lesbian Fun Time than be in a room 50ft away from our exes."

"It was Lesbian Slumber Party. And two, I don't care where I stay honestly, just promise that you'll stay with me." She paused for a second. "Don't read into that."

"Ok then, since we are right here, let's duck into my room and get some shuteye… I think we both could use it."

The two walked into Freddie's room and Jade looked around. He'd only been in this room for a couple days but the place was an absolute mess. She didn't hate it.

"Not to be more of problem, but do you have any… ummm… clothes I can sleep in? I can't really sleep in skintight leather pants and all this."

"Oh yeah… sure. Give me a sec." Freddie opened his suitcase and searched though until he found a pair of nylon boxers he never wore much, and an old t shirt.

Jade went to the bathroom for 5 minutes and came back out, and Freddie was immediately taken back by how beautiful she really was, sans makeup and dark clothes. Her dark hair and highlights really clashed with her pale creamy skin. Finally, snapping out of his stupor, Freddie walked across the room to Gibby's bed. On his nightstand was a note that simply said "Off to find Bigfoot with that teacher guy." Freddie thought about mentioning it, but just ignored the feeling.

"Well, this is it. I think Gibby is out doing something, so I will sleep on his bed, and you can have mine."

"Yeah, ok, that's fine… I didn't realize I would kick you out of your bed."

"You didn't. I just lucked out that Gibby wasn't here."

"Ok… well, G'night Freddie. Thanks a lot for tonight, and for this of course."

"It's cool…" Freddie said, doing his best not to stare at her as she got into his bed. "We all have bad days sometimes. Luckily, we have people who care about us that help us through those times."

"And are you one of those people for me? Do you really care about me… we just met, after all."

"Yeah, actually, Jade, I do. I think you're a really cool girl and I think you need a person to help you. But we can talk more tomorrow… let's get some sleep." Freddie said, hitting the light switch, walking back to Gibby's bed to strip down to his boxers and get into bed.

"Freddie," Jade's voice came from the dark, "I don't think you should sleep in that guy's bed tonight… I think you should sleep here. And before you ask, I mean that you should sleep here with me. I'd appreciate it, and I know you would be more comfy here."

"More comfy than having the whole bed to myself? I don't know about that, Jade."

"Yeah, I wasn't asking…"

"Thanks, Jade, but I know you're in a pretty fragile emotional state, and I don't want to interfere with all that."

"Don't you think that you being here to comfort me is more important to my 'fragile emotional state?'"

"Jade, I-"

"Listen Freddie, I'm not sure how many more innuendos I can slip into this fucking conversation before I blatantly say 'I want to fuck you.'"

"You sure about that?" Freddie asked, very tempted to take her up on that.

From the darkness, Freddie couldn't see that his shorts were flying towards his face. Pulling them off and peering at what hit him, he realized that the shorts weren't the only thing thrown. Jade's silky underwear were inside the shorts.

"That answer your question?"

It didn't take a genius to know this was a chance Freddie couldn't pass up. He got out of Gibby's bed and lay down in his next to Jade, who wasted zero time mounting him, her exposed pussy, which was very moist, rubbing against his midsection.

"Don't ruin this by analyzing it or anything, ok?" Jade said, her hands trying to find Freddie's face in the dark. "You told me I should do what I want and not worry about anything else. I choose you. It may not fill the emotional hole that Beck left in me, but I know you can certainly fill the physical hole."

The metaphor of filling her hole did not go over Freddie's head, who was now aching to fill that hole. "Alright, I won't look this gift horse in the mouth. I take it you're the take charge type in the bedroom?"

"Well, to be honest, I haven't been in the "bedroom" in at least 6 months, so, yeah, it's been a while. But I guess I was the aggressive one. What does it matter?"

Freddie shrugged, "Just making conversation."

"Well, less conversation, more con-fuck-sation, ok?"

"Yes ma'm." Freddie looked up at Jade and smiled his standard smirk, really enjoying the view of the moonlight keeping her torso and face pretty well lit.

Jade grinned down at Freddie, and began to run her fingers over his chest. Freddie is so much bigger than Beck, she thought, he could easily manhandle me. The thought should have been disconcerting, but Jade was just really turned on. She slid her body down a bit further, now grinding her pussy against his slowly erecting cock with only a thin sheet of cotton boxers separating them.

Jade was feeling so hot, she started grinding more and touched herself, grabbing her breasts and rubbing her pussy. Soon, it was too much for her, and she had to lose Freddie's shirt, throwing it down onto his face.

Once he got the shirt off his face, he looked up to one of the most beautiful sights he'd ever seen- Jade completely nude, her borderline D cup breasts bouncing with the grind, her face twisted into a look of pleasure, eyes shut and rubbing her chest for some feeling of relief. There was no doubt that Freddie was a boob man, but there was no comparison with Jade- even with her perfect rack, her eyes were her sexiest feature. Freddie reached up with his hands, which felt rather rough to the touch when he finally touched her creamy skin, and slid his hands over her sides.

The feeling of his hands exploring her body, which had been pretty untouched for a long time, was fantastic. She may have wanted to be the leader in this situation, but she felt herself melting at his touch. As she felt his hands creep up she raised her hands, running them through her hair, essentially giving up control to Freddie who had now reached her breasts.

Freddie rubbed her breasts very softly, pulling himself up some so that he could taste them, taking each of her nipples into his mouth. He swirled his tongue over her small areolas, a move that sent Jade's head rolling back, her highlighted strands now framing her face as she resisted the urge to moan.

The grinding, his mouth on her supple chest, how manly he was- all this stuff was piling up and teasing Jade so much. The few times she and Beck had been together, she always made him eat her out before actually putting it in her, but now, she felt like there didn't need to be more than a second between how she felt now and Freddie's cock being deep inside her.

"Do you have anything?" Jade asked, trying to say condom without actually saying it.

"Yeah, they are in my bag over there."

"Nevermind then…" she said, reaching down and unbuttoning the front of Freddie's boxers, effectively freeing his member. "I'm on the…" she stopped for a moment, staring at what she just fished out of his pants, "pill." Jade was actually shocked at Freddie's cock. He was bigger than Beck definitely, and if she thought Beck was pretty big, she honestly felt a little uneasy about putting that thing inside her. Only live once, she thought, before slowly lowering herself onto his cock.

Freddie was surprised by how tight Jade was, considering she wasn't a virgin. But her body suddenly felt very fragile to him, as she lowered herself further, gritting teeth through the pain, but her eyes rolled back from the pleasure… it was a very strange, yet arousing sight for Freddie.

Once Jade had completely impaled herself on his member, Freddie held onto her thighs, assisting her in lifting and lowering her, and after the third or fourth cycle, Jade got used to the feeling of being, as far as she was concerned, filled to the brink. She began grinding her hips up and down and soon Freddie met her thrusts, and the pace increased. Freddie pumped in and out of her faster and harder with each passing moment, and as he looked into her eyes as they fucked, he just couldn't get over how beautiful she was, especially with the moonlight silhouetting her trembling body, breasts swaying.

Freddie reached up and massaged her breasts, running his thumbs over her nipples. He pulled her body down and kissed her lips softly, his thumbs touching the side of her face, keeping it in place as the grinded against one another. This angle was perfect for Jade, who wrapped her arms around Freddie's neck, as Freddie's cock hit all the right spots.

"Oh, fuck yesssss…" she said grinding faster and faster. "Fuck, this is good… you're so strong."

Freddie loved to be complimented and decided to try something with Jade. He could tell she liked to be manhandled and was turned on by his strength. He pulled away from Jade's mouth and whispered.

"Do you trust me?"

"Would I have let you sleep with me if I didn't?"

"Fair enough… figured I should ask beforehand."

"Before what?"

Jade got her answer very quickly when Freddie placed his hands on her lower back as he held her in place as he got up, still supporting her weight while staying inside her. Once he had his balance, he moved his arms to beneath her knees.

"What the fuck are you do- HOOOLLLLYYY SHIIIIIITTT"

Jade's deep moans and screams reached critical mass as he held Jade's body up keeping her in place, and here arms wrapped tightly around his neck. If she thought his massive tool was hitting her best spots when they were lying down, she was way wrong. Freddie pumped Jade over and over, and she was powerless to stop him, but she wouldn't dare even consider doing that for a second.

He wrapped his arms a bit tighter around her, gripping her ass more and he pushed and pulled her body, impaling her body faster and harder with each passing moment. They pressed their bodies closer together, her substantial chest pressing tight against his chest, and kissed for just a moment, tongues attacking each other as they looked into each other's eyes. They kept up this behavior for a few minutes, Freddie looking into Jade's beautiful eyes, happy that she seemed to be enjoying herself and Jade looking into Freddie's eyes, contemplating whether or not she might be in love with Freddie.

Freddie slowed down the pace a bit so he could really appreciate Jade's beauty in this moment and they kissed a bit more. "You are so beautiful," he said, "I'm really happy we did this."

"Emotions later, Freddie," Jade retorted, trying to pick up the pace. "Now, really fuck me!"

Freddie didn't need to be told twice, and went from zero to sixty, piston pounding her pussy as she requested, her eyes rolling back into her head, nearly comatose from the feeling he was giving her. Before long, Freddie felt her pussy tighten more than he'd ever felt, constricting his member, and Jade's eyes flew open as she screamed out in utter orgasm.

"I'm gonna cum too," Freddie said maintaining his pace.

"Put me down," Jade said with baited breath. Freddie lowered her down and she was on her knees. "Now, paint my face and tits with your hot cum!" she moaned through gritted teeth.

Freddie gave his cock just a few more strokes until finally he shot four or five strong shots over her waiting figure, two hitting her on the nose and lips and the others covering her chest.

Jade moved her hands over her breasts, almost rubbing in his seed into her skin and licked her fingers clean. Jade sighed deeply, stood up, and then went to the bathroom for a minute or so. It was clear, she had cleaned up when she came out, wearing her panties again, and Freddie did his cleanup routine as well.

Now that they had cleaned up after all this, they lay together in bed, her body cuddled deep into his. He kissed the top of her head, and stroked her hair and cheek, for a few minutes at least even after she fell asleep. Finally he passed out, his face nuzzled into her hair and shoulder.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning brought about a number of surprises for the teens at the camp, but none greater than that of Spencer Shay, who awoke in his camper, to a really good feeling happening down below. Looking down, he saw brown hair, pulled back into a ponytail, attached to a head that was bobbing up and down on his incredibly erect penis. He wasn't entirely sure whether or not this was completely due to her, or some of the credit was due to morning wood. Whoever this was, was not the most experienced ever, since it was a little sloppy, but it was still one of the best he had ever received.

It took a couple of minutes for Spencer to completely wake up and think the situation through… primarily, why was any of this happening?

"Ummm… good morning," he said.

He must have surprised her, as he felt a sudden and really tough suction on his member, as she raised her face and smiled. Spencer immediately recognized the girl.

"You're Trina, right? One of the Hollywood Arts students?"

"Yes. Trina Vega, aspiring actress, singer and dancer, and the perfect fit for whatever production or studio that you work for."

"Umm… I don't work for any studio or anything… I'm just a chaperone."

"Uh huh… I understand you're 'undercover' looking for talent. I won't tell anyone else…" the brunette winked and resumed her activities.

Spencer began to speak again, but then he just laid back, enjoying this attention he was getting, but then a horrifying thought came to his mind.

"Hold up… quick question: You're 18 right?"

"Yeah. I'll be 18 in like a month… same difference."

Spencer jumped out of his makeshift bed and pulled his sleep shorts up, still fully erect and sporting a serious tent.

"That is not ok!" he shouted, and she seemed unfazed. "That," he said doing some frantic pointing towards his crotch and some fascinating pantomime, "is most definitely illegal. What were you trying to accomplish?"

"Obviously, I was blowing you so you would give me a part in a movie. What are you doing?"

"'Getting the hell away from you' comes to mind as a good option."

"Hold up," Trina said, finally standing up and walking towards Spencer. "Way I see it..." she said, trailing her finger down Spencer's surprisingly fit chest, "we've already done enough to get you in trouble. So why don't you relax, and just go with it and then give me what I want. Otherwise, I might have to start crying to someone… and a… cock like yours? Not one that I could ever not be able to describe."

"So, you want to blackmail me into having sex with you?"

"And give me a part in your movie."

"The movie that, for the last time, I am not doing."

"You're crazy, man." Trina said, lifting her bright purple blouse over her head, revealing a surprisingly large chest barely contained by a lacey blue bra. They were nowhere as big as Rebecca's but, she was at least a D cup. Seeing her body certainly sent some thoughts into his mind that he morally found disgusting, but he was in a rather tight place now. Finally, he cleared his mind and just embraced the situation.

Finally feeling that Spencer was getting in the mood, Trina pushed him onto his makeshift bed and straddled his chest. One hand was rubbing Spencer's chest, while the other had started back at work of stroking him off. Spencer's hands were focused on the girl's best features, squeezing each breast, and rubbing what he could of her nipple through the bra.

"Just so you know," Trina said as she jerked his member, "I'm not going to fuck you. Not because I don't want to… I just don't think I could handle all… that."

Spencer just stared at her, and then decided to flip this situation on her.

"That's a shame," he said, "because I have the perfect part for you, and if you insist on blackmailing me with all this, I should at least be able to get some."

Trina looked rather horrified… the truth was, she was a virgin, she had never been with a guy before and this thing being her first with a guy she didn't actually care about seemed like a really bad idea. But on the other hand, she was desperate for the chance to be famous.

"What if I met you halfway?" the increasingly insecure brunette said, semi-regretting it the moment it came out of her mouth.

"And what does that mean?"

"You know… it's like my pussy… but higher." She was really embarrassed, and while she had one other guy fuck her in the ass, he wasn't much more than half the size of Spencer.

Spencer considered the opportunity, trying to ignore the parts that screamed how wrong this was, and focused on the chance that lay before him. Or on top of him, really.

"I think that might work…" he said, words trailing off as he unhooked her bra from her setting her glorious chest mounds free. Leaning up, he took on in his mouth, suckling on the nipple, while rubbing the other one with his fingers, and alternated between them for a few minutes.

Trina's stroking eventually got the better of Spencer and he felt close, but the moment he said that, she stopped and climbed off of him, and began to take off her pants. He could see as she turned around, still wearing her panties that she was not very trimmed, but since he wasn't doing much there, it didn't matter much. Trina slid off her underwear, and Spencer pulled his shorts completely off, his rigid member standing at full attention.

Trina nervously moved towards Spencer and standing him up with her, began to give him an almost lap danced, rubbing her body against his, fitting his engorged member into the crack of her ass, moving up and down.

Once she felt ready again, she turned around and knelt in front of Spencer, taking his cock into her mouth again, and trying to get it as wet as possible to lubricate his entry. She might have been annoying, but she could certainly put sucking dick on her resume. Spencer began to fucked her mouth, almost gagging her on his cock, which shouldn't have been hot to him, but it was. Spencer had to fight the urge to come a couple more times before she finally pulled up from him and got into position.

Given the cramped area that the camper was, they didn't have a lot of room, so Trina bent over slightly, both hands on opposite seats for balance as she stood and waited for Spencer's entry.

"Mind being gentle… its not my first time with this… but I'm still pretty new to this and definitely new to that big of a cock."

Spencer nodded and lined his cock up with her pussy entrance, pressing the head to her wet and hot love hole. He did it to tease her, but the longer he teased her, the more he really wanted to fuck her pussy.

"Whoa… I told you could fuck my ass! Nothing else, okay?"

"I know… I was just teasing you."

"I don't care-"

Trina was stopped short as she had to gasp for breath as Spencer shoved his cock into her ass, sending an enormous wave of pain through the stacked brunette. Spencer gripped her hips, pulling them slowly onto more of his member, realizing her ass was tighter than anything he'd ever felt. He could feel her tightening up and wincing, but he caught her right hand rubbing her pussy faster and faster the deeper he went. Once he got about five inches in, he pulled out, and started the process all over again. After the fourth or fifth cycle, each time getting a little more inside her, Trina got into it, and once again used the seat to brace her self as she forcefully pushed into Spencer's thrusts, until finally, all nearly nine inches of Spencer's cock was inside her.

Once Spencer knew that she was ok and getting into it, he moved his hands form her hips and upwards, now gripping her breasts and pulling on her upper body towards him. This force of pushing into her lower half and being pulled with her top half was strenuous on Trina, but it felt absolutely amazing. She had to move one hand from gripping the seat, and resumed fingering herself as she was getting pounded faster and harder by Spencer's relentless assault.

Before too long all this became too much for Spencer, who didn't give any warning as he blew inside her ass, shooting his cum deep inside her. As her asshole tightened, it was like it was milking his cock, getting every last drop of cum out of him.

Exhausted, Spencer sat back down, but he felt a little bad for not getting her off, and called her over, finally getting a good look at her face, her makeup now a bit runny, especially in the mascara department.

"Trina, you should relax… I want to return the favor for you." Spencer pulled her close and sat down behind and put his arms around her waist, his fingers pressing on her pussy, and once he heard her begin to moan, he began to finger her more deeply. It didn't take long for Spencer's magic fingers to do their thing, and Trina squealed for a moment as she experienced one of the strongest orgasms she'd ever experienced.

Once she had collapsed after her orgasm, Spencer got up and got dressed, trying his best not to think too much about all of this.

"So did I get the part?" Trina asked, weakly.

"Oh… yeah… if I ever make a movie… you can bet you'll be the first one I'd call."

Trina smiled and slowly got up and got her clothes back on. They didn't share any other words before the each left the camper and headed in opposite directions to get cleaned up.

* * *

On the other side of the camp, Tori woke up naked pressed up against another person. For a moment, she was confused. Her movement woke Carly as well, who was far less confused as she opened her eyes, kissed Tori on the lips, and then smiled and shut her eyes again. Tori had a look of bewilderment and cursed at herself for letting this kind of thing happen. She was a good girl who never did wild stuff, so why was she here now, still physically recovering from the lesbian orgy that occurred only a few hours before this.

Carly moved a bit more, doing her best not to wake Cat who seemed completely passed out. Carly winked at Tori and moved between Cat's legs and began to, almost like a cat, lick up and down Cat's pussy, stopping every so often to flick her tongue across the petite redhead's clit. After three or four sessions of this, Cat finally woke up, and for a moment believed she was still dreaming, the web star licking her pussy like it was an ice cream bar, and one of her best friends looking on, starting to rub herself.

Cat gripped Carly's head, holding it in place, a surefire sign that what she was doing was working, and then motioned for Tori to come over here.

Tori crawled over, and Cat couldn't get over, how she almost looked like a curious lion, half scared, and half stalking prey. She kissed Cat on the mouth with just a peck, and Cat pulled her close for a much deeper kiss, sending all the hairs on the back of Tori's neck into overdrive. Tori began to speak, but Cat put her finger to the tan girls lips.

"Tori, you should take care of Carly like you took care of me last night… I wanna taste your pussy as well."

And so the girls formed a triangle, each eating out the other while they themselves were being orally pleasured. Carly was power licking Cat's pussy, and Cat was gripping Tori's ass tightly, forcing her pussy onto the redheads waiting face, and Tori was very meticulously, almost with surgical precision, hitting all the sensitive areas of Carly's pussy with her tongue.

The girls' morning routine came to a pretty quick end when Tori couldn't hold out any longer and came hard, nearly squirting Cat in the face. Tori's moans sent serious vibrations into Carly's pussy sending her into an orgasm as well. Cat remained the only one who hadn't come yet, and the two girls went to work, Carly working hard to eat her out and even put one finger in Cat's ass, and Tori began to kiss and massage Cat's chest.

After almost two more minutes, Cat finally began to convulse and she came. The girls were exhausted once more, and while Cat passed right back out and Tori just lay back on the floor, Carly had to get back to her cabin. Slipping her clothes back on and heading out the door, she trekked to her room she shared with Sam.

Meanwhile, Tori, finally accepting what she did just now and the night before, cuddled up with Cat and they had maybe two minutes of spooning before Trina burst in, sending the girls scrambling to their respective rooms.

* * *

Over at the iCarly cabin, Sam and Beck were rolling around ion the covers. Both wide awake, but not quite ready to get out of bed yet, the couple was just in a permanent state of afterglow. They wrestled beneath the covers, throwing sheets and pillows all over the room. Beck finally was able to get on top of Sam and pinned her. As if by hitting some magic stopping point, the couple stopped their playing, and just began to make out, kissing each other deeply and passionately.

Sam pulled away for a second, and looked up. "Is this a real thing?"

"Like, are you dreaming?"

"No… I mean, like you and me. I mean we had a crazy night and I seriously want nothing more than to fuck you again. But I just don't know if this is a real thing."

"Well, I mean, I definitely feel what you're feeling. Sure, we have the next week or so, but then what? You go back to Seattle, I head back to Hollywood Arts." It was rare to see Beck get sad, but Sam could see the look of sadness in his eyes as he spoke, as if he also knew there was an expiration date to their tryst.

Sam couldn't stand his sad look and scrambled to think of a way to salvage this moment. Finally, she came up with a plan, and set it into action.

"Beck… baby…" she said the word, testing his reaction to a pet name. He seemed unaffected by it. "Beck, take off your boxers and free that amazing cock of yours."

Beck looked down at her like she was insane.

Momma neeeeeeeeds it." The way she held that 'e' sound drove Beck over the edge, and he slipped his boxers off, freeing his already erect member. Sam pulled her shirt over her head, freeing her amazing tits with the cotton confines. She gave him looks to indicate where his throbbing member could go, and after a moment, he straddled her chest as she pressed her glorious tits together, and after getting some much needed spit lubricant, he began to fuck her breasts.

Before she did it, Sam never understood the appeal of the titjob, especially since the act doesn't offer her any relief, but she discovered that it felt really good and she loved watching the cock pass through her chest and licking its head before it retreated and then returned.

Before long, she wasn't even attempting to use her breasts, choosing instead to pull him closer, seating him on her collarbone, so that his seven inch cock only had one place to go. Sam opened up and swallowed him within seconds, performing the absolute best blowjob he ever had, hands down. Beck continued to meet her suction with his own thrusts, effectively fucking her face.

"Sam..shit… I'm getting close."

Sam tried to speak through his cock filling her mouth, finally getting free to breathe and say words that set Beck's skin on edge.

"Good. I'm fucking starving. Feed me that cum!" Beck nearly came on the spot.

Sam dove her lips on his member forming a vacuum seal as she took him and bobbed her head franticly, desperate for his seed, and she got her wish. Beck came like a gusher, sending thick shots into her mouth and throat. Sam contained it all in her mouth, not letting a drop escape and dramatically swallowed it all down, showing her tongue and empty mouth to Beck like it was something she deserved credit for.

"Now, that's what I call breakfast in bed…" came from a voice behind them.

"Shit!" A very scared Beck exclaimed, falling backwards and off the bed, nailing his head on the floor.

Sam coughed hard, sending some cum and spit back up into her mouth.

'What the fuck, Carly?" she shouted.

Carly realized the moment after she spoke, that she shouldn't have interrupted them. It reminded her a bit of when she had caught Sam and Freddie in a similar situation. Beck was completely different from Freddie in a lot of ways, so she couldn't imagine how he ended up with Sam like this.

"Sorry, Sam… I didn't mean to ruin anything."

"Its cool," said Beck, now dressed completely, still holding his head, "I needed to head back to the cabins anyway. Check on Robbie and stuff. I'll catch you later Sam."

He didn't even wait for her to get a bye out before he walked out the door.

"Well, that was kinda rude."

"So was you barging in while we were trying to be all couple-y." Sam said, kick Carly in the leg as she got up and got dressed.

"I guess so."

"I really like him, but I don't know how to feel about Freddie also being around, and this thing can't be more than a fling with Beck. I just feel like it's a waste of my time, but he's so great."

"Clearly."

"Shut up… like you've never had complicated feelings for a boy… or a girl… or whatever it is you're into now."

"Still guys, but I do like the company of women. Speaking of, I need to tell you about my night last night. And I guess you do too."

"Actually, Carls, I'd prefer not to. Not today, at least-"

Sam was cut short when a girl's scream came from the other side of the wall in Freddie and Gibby's room.

* * *

Beck tried to walk as fast as he could back to his cabin, but he took about 10 steps before he had to stop short. Looking through the window, his jaw nearly dropped. Sam's ex-boyfriend had a naked girl on his shoulders. After a closer look at this surprisingly hot scene, he realized once he saw the dark hair with colored strands, he realized it was Jade. Waves of jealousy flowed through him. He couldn't watch this for any longer and punched a wall once he got back to his room.

* * *

When Freddie woke up, he was actually a little surprised that Jade was still in his bed, much less, that she was wrapped in his arms. She was dead asleep, and didn't even budge when he kissed the side of her head. Deftly, Freddie moved away from the sleeping girl and was going to head out for a shower, when he took another look at her, and realized she wasn't wearing any underwear.

He started to cover her back up, but changed his mind at the last second, deciding that he wanted to taste her since he didn't get a chance to the night before. Very slowly and easily, he kissed her inner thighs until he was ready to hit the big spot. Freddie licked her entrance all around and used his tongue to reach inside her as well.

From above, Freddie heard some very soft moans, which were followed by very subtle movements with in her legs. As she seemed to wake up more, the louder the sounds got, and before long, it was clear that she was fully awake.

The major sign came when she grabbed Freddy by his hair and pulled his head up to meet her gaze.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

"Umm… I thought that you were sleeping really peacefully, and you looked really beautiful… I wanted to give you the best wake up that I could."

Jade stared at him, looking half pissed, for what felt like forever. "As you were, then." She said, flashing a smile and pushing his mouth back down onto her. She was surprised how good he was at that. Beck tried it several times, and it was pretty good, but Freddie was just phenomenal.

Freddie could taste that her juices were now flowing, and he began hungrily eating her out, really enjoying how she tasted. Freddie tongued deeper inside of her, and hit her clit with his tongue. The sandpaper-y tongue was so rough against her most sensitive of areas, that the feeling became to intense for a few moments.

She felt like she might have an orgasm right there. Jade gripped Freddie's hair tighter, moaning louder and louder.

"Oh God! This is… uhhh… the besssst… way to wake up."

Freddie pulled away from Jade's area for a moment, and looked up. "If you think that's good… I want to try something new."

Freddie pulled Jade up and pushed her body against the wall, and kneeled down before the punk rock teenager . This next part was going to be risky.

"Hold onto the wall, ok?" was all Freddie said.

Jade didn't have a chance to respond as she was lifted up, as Freddie put her legs on his shoulders, and lifted her straight up so that he was face to face with her pussy. Freddie resumed his oral activities, grabbing her ass tight, as Jade, completely scared of her current position, held onto Freddie head with one hand and some portion of the wall with the other.

Within a minute or so, her fears had been replaced by the overwhelming pleasure. It took Freddie a moment to get his bearings, but once he found Jade's clit again, he began to lick it sending those nearly orgasmic feelings back through her body. Looking up, he could not have been more turned on by the sight of her tits bouncing as her body twisted and turned with ecstasy. As Freddie applied more pressure to her G-spot, Jade began to almost gasp with each moan which was a strange sound, but he could feel her body trembling.

Freddie's fingers explored her back and ass and once he found the perfect moment, as Jade neared orgasm, stuck one finger in her ass.

The shock of the move was the last straw as Jade screamed out, nearly spasming out as Freddie pulled her down and laid her on the bed.

The two teens exchanged a look of happiness and exhaustion, before the door to their room burst open.

It was the product of a well placed kick by Sam, and the moment Sam and Carly saw the scene before them, they wished they had left it alone.

"Well, this was a mistake." Carly said, trying not to make this too awkward.

Sam sneered, half out of sad anger, the other half out of jealousy. "Yeah, I'm shocked Fredward couldn't do any better than my new boyfriend's bitch of an ex."

Whatever remaining energy Jade had after her time with Freddie, she threw together into one activity. Wrapping a sheet around her nude figure she walked over to Sam and punched her hard right in the face. Unbelievably, Sam was knocked down by the hit, and Jade shut the door on the two girls and shut it behind her, joining Freddie back in bed.

* * *

The rest of the day went surprisingly well, considering the emotional state that most everyone was in. Freddie and Jade lay in bed for a while longer, not really talking. Just staring at the ceiling, and cuddling closely every so often. Finally Jade sat up and explained that she needed to go get a real shower and to get dressed. Making sure Carly and Sam were out of the cabin before walking her out, Freddie kissed her forehead, which prompted a really cute smile from the normally angry teen, and went back inside to get a shower for himself.

Once Carly had gotten Sam off the floor, and subsequently held her back from storming back into the room, the two girls took turns showering. Part of Carly was really turned on from this morning and the sight of both her best friends in bed with other people and she wanted to shower with Sam, but she thought her friend might need a little time to herself. Once both girls had gotten cleaned up, they headed out to discuss their iCarly plans for the big show the camp was setting up for them.

Tori and her sister Trina didn't talk much at all. Trina didn't have anything to say to Tori and Tori definitely didn't want to listen to any of it, let alone talk about her night and morning. So Trina put her computer speakers to max and blared club music that was bad enough, but then she started singing. Tori took off right after her shower, and didn't come back for quite some time.

Cat had just gotten out of the shower when Jade got back, and despite Cat's very inquisitive nature, and constant questioning of her whereabouts, Jade didn't mention Freddie in the least. Cat felt kinda betrayed that her best friend was keeping so much from her, and she kept her evening to herself as well. Jade spent the rest of the afternoon, laying in her bed and staring at the ceiling trying to process her thoughts.

Beck returned to his cabin to find Robbie in just white underwear, sprawled out and passed out facedown on the bed. And while he really didn't want to check, he was almost positive that one of his hands was stuck in his underpants. Beck showered quickly and headed out to the pool to soak up some sun.

Overall, it was a pretty boring day where nothing important really happened. Until, of course, the campfire that night.

* * *

"So doing a show in front of an audience is going to be kinda difficult, since we are used to staring at a camera." Carly said, trying to keep Sam's attention on the work, and not what happened this morning.

"Right… so what if we dropped our standard random dancing bit, and got a volunteer from the audience, and then beat the fucking shit out of her?"

Clearly, the distraction was not working so well.

"Sam, I don't think that's going to go over well with the audience…"

"It'd go over well with me."

"We also have to remember we won't have a lot of our standard tech to fall back on."

"Well, if we won't have any technical stuff, why do we even need Freddie around?"

"Because he… well, I mean, he's always there. He should be involved in this."

"Well, if he's so important, why isn't he out here helping us instead of fucking that gank?"

Carly began to answer, but realized she didn't have much of an option. She tried to call Freddie, but her phone had no signal. After about six tries, Carly gave up and went back to plotting sketches for the show. The two teens sat around for several minutes without talking and just staring at their laptops. Finally, Carly shut her screen and groaned.

"Arghhh…I have no ideas on how to fix this thing!"

"I still like my 'pulverize that gank bitch from Hollywood Arts' plan?'"

"And might I ask who's the 'gank bitch?'" came a voice from behind them.

Carly didn't even have to turn around to know that it was Tori. The tanned brunette was wearing skintight jeans and a tight t-shirt which was definitely a good change of pace for Carly.

"Not that it's any of your business, but the hoe-bag in question is your friend, Beck's crazy exgirlfriend."

"Ah… Jade. Yeah, she's a real winner for sure."

"Yeah, she's on her way to being a winner in "Sam Puckett's Beatdown Palooza." Sam stopped for a second, and reflected on how cool that would be.

"Yeah, anyway, what happened with Jade this time?" Tori asked, trying to ignore the awkwardness she'd just witnessed.

"Basically, we caught Jade hooking up with Freddie, and when Sam flipped out about it, Jade punched her."

"Wow… it doesn't surprise me in the least, but it also is kinda surprising that she would go after you. Also hooking up with your friend is really weird of her. I thought I was the only one she hated. What did you say to prompt that reaction?"

Carly spoke up again for Sam, who wasn't sure if Sam could even form a sentence without using profanity.

"I think it had less to do with what she said, and the fact that her and Beck hooked up."

Tori's eyes went wide. "You… hooked up with Beck? He's like the hottest guy at our school. Until I met Jade, I was like really into him." Tori regained her composure, trying hard not to look like a crazy person. "I mean, he's a really nice and great guy too. Congrats."

"Thanks, I guess. Still don't really know how I feel honestly. I mean, we can't really "date" once this trip is over, y'know."

"Well, yeah, I guess, but I guess it's possible," Tori said, trying to find a new subject to talk about. "Oh hey, Carly… quick favor. Do you think I can borrow your computer for the night. Mine died and I really don't want to have to borrow Trina's."

"Cat wouldn't give you hers?"

"She doesn't have one. Yeah… it's weird."

"That is kinda weird. Sure… I don't think we are going to get anything done today anyway."

Carly handed Tori her computer and her password, which was a weird thing to do, she thought, but then again, so was having random sex with whoever was around.

Tori headed back to her cabin to use the computer and relax until dinnertime, which was a pretty common sentiment for all those at the camp.

* * *

At 6:30, everyone was stirred that there was an emergency meeting before dinner that everyone needed to attend. The camp did a headcount of all those who were there, and there were 6 people missing, including Gibby and Sicoweicz.

The camp director, who looked rather panicked to everyone, prepared an announcement.

"There are some campers that have gone missing. There is no need to panic. A search party has been sent out for them, so until they return, there will be no more classes, just simple events, so that everyone can remain focused on finding them and keeping those already here safe."

Spencer volunteered from the crowd to join with the crew to help them, and they pulled him into their group so he could get a closer look at the map.

Freddie thought back to the note that Gibby had left and wondered for a moment whether or not he should tell them what Gibby and Sicoweicz were doing, but then realized he probably would just sound crazy. It also left his mind when he saw Jade from a distance, looking incredible. She had on a skintight blue dress that ended at her knees and cut off up top exactly where it needed too, and she was completely dolled up. Freddie was naturally drawn to her.

"You look really beautiful tonight," he managed to say while still a few feet away. "Though, that's a little fancy for getting dinner."

"Guess that depends on where I get dinner then doesn't it?" she said, remaining unflappable.

Freddie shrugged, and reached for her hand, which was quickly withdrawn.

"You ok, Jade?"

"Me? Oh, I'm fine…" she said, barely making eye contact. "Are you not ok?"

"Uhh… yeah, I guess. You just seem like something's wrong and I want to help."

"You can help by leaving me alone. You got laid, be happy about it, and let it go. You don't need to keep this up for my sake."

"Keep what up?"

"This whole thing. You fucked your ex girlfriend's boyfriend's ex. So that counts for something. It's out of your system now. No need to drag this on."

"I'm not dragging this on… I really like being with you, and despite being an emotional roller coaster, I kinda want to spend as much time with you as possible. Are you dragging 'it' on?"

Jade looked rather shocked. "No… I'm just not sure what your game is. We aren't going to be in a relationship, our exes are perfect together, and we both have a lot of faults. This isn't going anywhere."

"My game is to be with you for as long as possible. In so many ways you're my perfect girl, and I know that this is all subject to change once this whole trip is over, but like I told you last night, I find what makes me happy and take it as far as it can go."

Jade looked at him, deeply, as if she was trying to read his mind. Finally, she reached and grabbed his hand. And they began to walk to the dining hall, he head on his shoulder.

Freddie had no idea what just happened, but he didn't hate it. He kissed the top of her head as they headed in for dinner. It was burgers which were actually pretty good, but they had onions and mustard on them which didn't taste bad, but it pretty much eliminated the chance of either of them taking things any further than just hand holding tonight.

After dinner, he walked Jade back to her cabin, the two laughing and dancing a bit as they walked. Finally, they reached her door, and in a flash, Jade pushed Freddie against her door.

"So… you really liked my dress?"

"Uh yeah… I don't think I've ever seen a woman more sexy than you look right now."

"I can accept that. Maybe I'll wear it again." She kissed his cheek and spun around and backed her body against his, grinding against him. She suddenly stopped, opened her door and walked in, saying only "Night" before shutting it behind her.

Freddie stared at her door for a moment, then shrugged and headed back to his own room.

* * *

Tori couldn't sleep, and she didn't know where Trina was, but to be honest, she really didn't care much. She loved her sister, but she didn't like her in the least. Tori surfed Carly's laptop, doing email, Slapbook, etc. She closed down the internet and almost logged off, when she saw a folder on Carly's desktop marked I-C-E. Naturally, Tori's curiosity eventually got the better of her and she looked inside and there was a video marked March 14. Opening up the video, Tori let out an enormous gasp.

It was a recording of a webcam. In the center of the screen, there was what appeared to be Carly's friend Freddie, and two blondes, one of which, she was pretty sure was Sam. After getting a close look, she realized they were both Sam… she must have a twin, Tori thought. She knew she shouldn't be watching this, but she really couldn't take her eyes off what was happening. In the corner of the video was Carly, apparently in her own room, and she was completely naked and touching herself to all this.

After watching for a few more minutes and seeing not only Freddie's member, but also what those girls were doing to it… it made Tori really wet. Tori had never watched porn before, and had only seen one penis in her entire life, and that was her dad's when she accidentally walked in on him in the bathroom. This wasn't the highest quality video she could have watched but she was amazed by all this. She undid the button and fly on her jeans and slid her hand into her pants.

Tori wasn't sure given the last 24 hours if she was a lesbian now, but her panties went immediately from moist to soaked once she saw Freddie put his cock inside one of the girls. Carly seemed to share a similar feeling as she disappeared from her side and then reappeared a minute later in the main video. Now there were four people and they quickly divided up into two groups. As much as she enjoyed Carly, Tori could not take her eyes of Freddie and Sam 1. The harder they had sex, the more voraciously Tori masturbated.

Tori took her shirt and bra off and was now gripping her tit tight as she fingered herself, slowly feeling that orgasm building up. On the screen, Tori could see that the camera was now moving, until he finally settled on Freddie and Sam, and Tori's eyes went wide when she saw Freddie's cock penetrate Sam's ass. The thought really grossed her out, but after seeing how hot this whole scene was, she couldn't help but get more turned on by it.

Tori had gone from using just a fingertip against her hooded love button, to shoving in and out almost two whole fingers inside her pussy over and over. While one hand was hard at work below, her other hand was gripping her chest and fingering her nipple, her back arching with ecstasy.

She rewound parts of the video to watch again, feeling like she might come at any moment. Finally, after watching the three way blowjob for the 3rd time, Tori came, her body spasming, until she relaxed, and let out a sigh of exhaustion. She closed the video and shut the computer. She thought about taking the computer back to Carly, but she was also really keen on watching that whole thing again.

Finally, she had an idea. Grabbing a jump drive from her computer bag, she copied the video to the USB device and saved it. Now, she could watch the video whenever she wanted…


	4. Chapter 4

Other than Tori doing a bit of self service the night before, there was real action from the iCarly or Hollywood Arts teens' cabins. They all did, however, receive mail in the morning that there was a big trust exercise going on in the woods, in an effort to train them to travel in teams so that no one else disappears off.

One by one, each of the campers were paired off with random people of the same gender, so when two of the teams had intimate knowledge of each other, it was a little awkward. It was even more awkward that, in addition to having to work together, both members were tied together with rope.

Freddie wasn't entirely upset when he and Beck were paired together, but as the two exchanged glances, it wasn't clear if Beck shared his lack of feelings.

What was clear from the locking of the eyes with the second pairing, was that Sam and Jade hated each other and both were ready to fight at any given moment.

"Think we should get involved and help them? Maybe break that up?" Freddie joked, to which Beck just shrugged and ignored him.

After about five minutes, a fight did indeed erupt, full of hair pulling, kicking, slapping, and some biting. The two girls seemed pretty evenly matched. Freddie and Beck once again stared on again, neither really enjoying what was going down.

"Why are you even here? You're not from any performing school." Jade shouted.

"Because I'm fuckin' hilarious, and my friend and I created the best web show ever. We came here to teach you."

The way Sam accented the 'you' had so much venom in it, Freddie was shocked a snake didn't come with it.

"That's cool," Jade said sarcastically. "Was the web show about how you like to just show up and fuck random guys?"

"Oh you're a fine one to talk, Miss Hump-My-Exboyfriend's-Face-Off."

"Which Freddie initiated. Because he just wanted to. When was the last time Freddie did something 'just because' with you?"

Freddie was getting a little uneasy now that he was the subject of the conversation.

"Doesn't matter. Freddie isn't my boyfriend anymore. I've got a new dick to keep me company." Sam was now just waiting for Jade to pounce, trying to say the most harmful things possible.

"DON'T YOU TALK ABOUT HIS DICK. THAT'S MINE. THERE'S A COPYRIGHT ON IT. USE WITH PERMISSION." Sam wasn't wrong that Jade was going over the edge, and a full on scratch and fist fight erupted.

Freddie and Beck decided to just leave this alone. They wouldn't actually kill each other so there was not much to really worry about, and the two guys silently walked further into the woods to complete the challenges.

The girls continued to viciously attack each other with both words and actions until Sam called a ceasefire.

"This is getting us nowhere. How about we make a bet on something?" Sam said trying to catch her breath and tend to her wounds.

"Like what?" Jade responded, not doing much better.

"Like a contest, we bet on it and whoever does it, wins."

"Yeah, I know what a bet is… what kind of bet are we talking about here?"

"I don't know. Loser has to end their relationship here. You have to break up with Freddie."

"Sounds fair, but let's raise the stakes. In addition to having to break up, the loser has to watch the winner be with both guys."

"At the same time?" Sam took a deep breath, but she felt like she could pretty much beat Jade at most physical activities.

"Same time. 3 way with your current and ex-boyfriend. But if that sounds like it's too dangerous for you, I can think of something else…"

"Deal." Sam said offering her hand. "We have a truce before we do this contest tomorrow. I think we both deserve to rest up and prepare for this. Plus, you should have one good night with Freddie before you lose him."

"Fuck you… Because you certainly won't have anyone to, once this is over." Jade said beginning to walk away, forgetting that they were still tied together. "Wait, what's the contest?" Jade said, completely disregarding the fact they never set what the battle would be over.

A few steps in the woods, they saw the rope wall, and knew they had found their challenge.

* * *

There was a pairing that didn't instantly hate each other. Cat and Tori somehow ended up tethered together, and while there was a bit of awkwardness given their history in the last few days, it was certainly not unpleasant.

To Tori's chagrin, it took approximately 6 minutes before Cat decided to talk about the tryst they shared.

"So, the other night was really fun."

"Oh yeah… it was really great." Tori said, nodding, trying not to think too much about it. "You… didn't happen to mention it to anyone, did you?"

"Wellll… " Tori's stomach turned upside down as Cat held out that first word. "I almost told Jade."

"WHY WOULD YOU TELL JADE?"

"Because she wasn't there! Please don't yell at me!"

"That's not what I meant, Cat. Jade hates me. Why would you tell the person who hates me more than anything about what happened?"

"Because it was fun and exciting. And Jade is my best friend. And I don't know… I just wanted to talk about it."

"Then talk about it with me… or Carly, I guess. Just please don't tell Jade. She's got enough problems as it is."

The two girls walked together a bit further into the woods, hearing some yelling and screaming in the distance. Tori started to mention checking it out, but when one of the voices definitely sounded like Jade, she changed her mind.

The crossed a bridge together, and climbed a wall, for the most part not doing much talking, and none of it was about their sex lives. That changed when Cat finally thought about something from nearly 15 minutes before.

"What did you mean by 'Jade's got enough problems?'"

"Oh… um… nothing. I mean, Jade's always kinda had problems, you know?"

"Oh ok…"

"Ok, fine… but if I tell you this, you cannot tell another soul… k?"

"Ok" Cat said, going form quietly complacent to giggling with anticipation.

"Jade and Sam are having it out because Sam hooked up with Beck and then she hooked up with Freddie, Sam and Carly's friend."

"Oh wow… that explains why she was gone the whole night.

"Gets crazier. Apparently, after Sam made a comment about the situation, and without warning Jade punched her out. Pretty sure that screaming from a minute ago was them."

"Oh wow… so everybody's just getting with everybody else. Sounds like a party."

Sometimes, Cat's almost childlike innocence and splendor worried Tori, but she had to admit, the teen redhead was really cute when she was like this.

"Just don't tell anyone, ok Cat?"

Cat, out of nowhere kissed her on the lips.

"What was that?"

"That was a kiss promise. Its like a pinky swear, but bigger."

Tori thought about it, and decided she didn't hate the idea. She smiled at Cat and kissed her lips again, this time with a deeper kiss that sent goosebumps down Cat's arms.

Neither of them was really sure how it happened, but in a flash, the girls were making out against a tree. Cat's hands were wrapped around Tori's midsection, her fingers slowly massaging her ass. Tori pressed her body against Cat on the tree, her hands holding the redhead's head in place as Tori kissed deeper and deeper. Maybe that video from last night had a greater effect on her than she thought.

Cat pulled away, batting her eyes for a moment, then began kissing and licking along Tori's neck. Tori softly moaned, the goosebumps spreading all over her body. Tori's hands slipped underneath Cat's shirt and casually rubbed her stomach and lower back, trying to build up the courage to go a bit higher.

As they made out more and more, the rope that tied them together became a bigger and bigger problem. They couldn't move very much and neither was able to really kneel down to orally service the other, which was really inconvenient considering how much they wanted each other in the moment.

The two seemingly came up with a plan at the same time and unbuttoned each other's pants, slipping their hands inside. Tori's fingers found their target first, as she flexed her index finger along Cat's opening. Tori teased with her finger, until finally, she gripped the back of cat's head and pulled her close for a deep kiss, pushing her finger inside the redhead as soon as their lips met.

Cat didn't bother with any of the teasing, choosing to focus most of her attention on rubbing Tori's hood, and running her fingers along her button there. The two girls' kisses became more intense as the speed and force of their mutual masturbation continued, tongues wrestling for control in each others mouths.

Cat finally found her rhythm, and Tori began to emit squeals into Cat's mouth, signaling that she was on the verge of orgasm. Cat didn't relent in the least, increasing her fingers movement, feeling her own orgasm building as Tori plunged her fingers faster and harder into Cat's wet pussy.

Finally, Tori's hole tightened greatly as she came hard, but she wasn't slowing down on fingering Cat. She inserted a second finger quickly, and it made all the difference. Within a minute of starting this new process, Tori had gotten Cat to the edge of orgasm, and now it was her turn to mute the ecstatic high pitched screams coming from the petite redhead's mouth.

Cat finally came, her body going kinda limp against the tree. Both girls pulled their hands out and held each other for several minutes. They would have stuck around longer but they heard some voices heading their way, so they gathered themselves and went to take on the course for themselves.

* * *

Far away from the woods and the ropes course, Carly lay in her bed barely awake. The stress of everything was really getting to her, and she couldn't sleep. It didn't help that Sam talked about nothing but Beck for much of the night, and even said his name a few times in her sleep.

Carly staggered to her bathroom and a few minutes later emerged with the implicit decision that she was going to sleep for a good portion of the day. Even Spencer would comment on how lazy she was being, wherever he was. As Carly began to drift back to sleep, she thought about how difficult Spencer had been the last few months. All the lectures and awkward talks were really getting annoying, she thought. The memory of their last big talk at the apartment elicited some other memories, as Carly got a good look at Spencer's penis. She shook a bit at the thought of his member, and rubbed herself just thinking of getting with a guy again.

She thought about Freddie, and how amazing he was when they were last together, but as she drifted into a deep sleep, she had only one thing on her mind.

Carly awoke and looked around herself. She was back in the apartment, sitting on the couch in just a robe. She looked into the kitchen and there was Spencer, still wearing that too small robe of hers and trying to beat a raw chicken with a hammer. Carly watched him work, as he was very focused on slamming that hammer end into the chicken, and while it was a really strange sight, what she couldn't take her eyes off of was the way his penis moved when he struck the poultry.

"Spencer, what are you doing?"

"I'm going to make dinner. This chicken was the loser in the cockfight, so I am going to consume it and take its power for my own. You are welcome to join me." Spencer almost sounded like a robot.

Carly didn't know whether or not he was being serious, but this wasn't the most ridiculous thing he'd ever done… it was pretty close.

"Ok, Spencer, that sounds nice. I'm going to go to my room now to change."

"Wait Carly!" Spencer shouted in a very focused and metallic way. "If we are to feast on the chicken, we must be wearing what the chicken is. Nothing. That's why we are wearing robes now instead of clothes."

Carly looked horrified.

"Do you not remember me explaining to you how the process worked last time we ate the chicken for power?"

"Ummm… no. I'm really confused."

"Fine." Spencer stopped hammering and walked over to Carly and disrobed himself before pulling the string on her own robe. Once both pieces of clothing were gone, Carly saw what Spencer looked like completely nude, with a semi-erection going on.

As turned on as she was at the beginning of this, she was definitely moving further into frightened mode.

"We must consummate our spirits so that the chicken will strengthen us." Spencer grabbed Carly by the shoulders and pulled her close for a very awkward naked hug. Carly couldn't help but feel Spencer's rigid member slide along the outer lips of her pussy. She loved the feeling but was too freaked out to enjoy it, and way too scared to even move.

"Come now, Carly. We will do this and then I will prepare the chicken so that we may become almighty beings."

Spencer led her to the couch and pushed her down onto her back. He grabbed a hold of her ankles and pulled them up to his shoulders, and began to eat his teenage sister out as she hung over him. The moment his sandpaper-y tongue rubbed against her smooth snatch, she began to emit moans, and soon she was no longer afraid, giving in completely to her conflicted lusty feelings.

Carly used Spencer's body to twist over so that he was now holding onto her ass and licking her pussy and her head was facing his engorged cock, that had to be near 9 inches or so. It was so big, but Carly still tried to blow her brother. Carly was used to being a little manhandled from being with Freddie, but the way Spencer was eating her out, made her feel so powerless, and before too long, she was moaning too much to properly service her brother. That didn't stop Spencer, who licked her insides faster and harder until the petite brunette came hard, which Spencer lapped up hungrily.

Spencer set Carly back down on the couch. Once she was at eye level with his member, she began to blow him, happy to finally be right side up. Spencer lifted his sister up by her hair and without saying a word, spun the teen around and bent her over.

Even at his roughest, Freddie never just slammed his whole length inside of her, but this was something that Spencer definitely didn't share. Without any warning, he gripped her nubile hips and shoved himself completely inside Carly.

She screamed in both agony and ecstasy, eyes going wide as he mercilessly pounded her pussy over and over and over again. After a while of holding her hips, Spencer picked Carly up, while staying inside her, and sat down. Carly was in near nirvana as her brother picked her up by her thighs until his member was just barely inside her, and then pushed her down, impaling her on his rock hard cock.

The combination of pleasure and pain overtook the petite brunette, who experienced her second orgasm in ten minutes, and a moment later Spencer cried out.

"I do this in the name of the chicken!"

As soon as the words left his mouth, Carly felt his member quiver and then shoot off inside her. The feeling was really weird, as she felt the creamy substance run out of her as Spencer removed his member.

Getting some of his seed on her hands, Carly licked it, and realized what she was holding wasn't cum, but some kind of gravy.

"Uh Spencer, this is really weird, but, I think you came gravy."

"Oh yeah… I've always done that. It's the curse of my service to the Almighty Chicken Lords!"

Carly sat up in her bed at the camp, covered in sweat, and in need of an underwear change as the ones she slept in were beyond soaked. Everything was a dream. Carly thought back over her dream and raced to the bathroom to go throw up. I'm definitely sick in the head, she thought, and she headed to the shower to wash her dream shame out of her system.

* * *

The rest of the day actually carried on without a hitch. Sam and Jade, now content that their issues were going to be settled once and for all, actually worked well as a team and finished the course in pretty quick time. The same could be said of Freddie and Beck, who finished the physical challenges rather quickly, but rarely spoke much to each other. Cat and Tori were one of the last groups to finish for some reason unbeknownst to all, but the two of them.

At dinner, Jade almost told Freddie about the whole deal she and Sam made, but she changed her mind. She had promised to keep it a secret, and while she was sure she would beat Sam, she couldn't help but feel a little cautious and anxious about the stakes that were put up. As they sat and ate what appeared to be chicken and dumplings, but tasted more like gruel than anything else. Jade ate very little, and mostly just stared at Freddie, trying to remember the last time she felt this happy and this scared all at once. Instead she opted to lean over the table and kiss him every so often until they walked back to her cabin together. The two shared a really long and deep kiss, which sent shivers down her spine. Freddie loved the way her lips felt against his, and the way she looked at him right after they shared a kiss. After they finished and Freddie headed towards his place, Jade started to open the door, when she looked over at Freddie walking and ran after him. Jade grabbed his hand, once she was close enough and kissed his ear.

"I think I want to stay the night with you. Is that ok?"

"Yeah, but I wouldn't expect much… the ropes course kinda killed my back, but I should be good after a good nights sleep. And I know it will be good if you're there."

Jade was a little disappointed that Freddie was out of it, because she really wanted to make tonight count. But the sweetness he showed her made her feel warm and comfortable in ways she never thought she could feel. The two of them walked into Freddie's room and Jade dove into the bed, shedding all of her clothes, except panties, and throwing them on the other side of the room, and wrapped herself up tight in the sheets.

Freddie undressed a bit more slowly, still rather sore from the physical activity and a bit uneasy by how eager and crazed Jade was being. He wanted her, there was no doubt, but he really just wanted to hold her and fall asleep cuddling her.

Despite her almost tiger-like aggressiveness when they arrived, Jade calmed down quite a bit and quickly fell asleep on his chest as he held her tight, kissing her head every so often. She even let it pass when he "accidentally" brushed his arm against her breasts five or six times. She loved Freddie, there was no doubt, and she decided that she would tell him that right after she won the challenge tomorrow.

* * *

On the other end of the camp, two teens were swimming in the lake which was surprisingly cold for summer. Lit only by the moonlight, Sam and Beck kissed as they swam in the lake. Beck was wearing a pair of surf trunks while Sam wore a two piece that she clearly bought before she had her growth spurt. Beck had a hard time not staring at her chest as her tits really pressed against the material, nipples poking out a bit, which gave off a weird shimmer in the water's reflection. Both of them couldn't believe how nice the water was; fresh and clean, and it seemed really pure. They would have thought more about how great the water was, but their hormones overtook them and they stopped and deeply kissed one another.

Beck grabbed a firm hold on Sam's lower back, pulling her close to him. Using his free hand he gripped her neck and kissed her with great force which she met as their tongues entwined in each other's mouths. His hand sunk beneath her shoulder stopping at her bikini string. One quick pull was all it took for the top to fall off. Beck balled it up with one hand and tossed it to shore

"I see where somebody is focused," Sam said, half serious, half cutely.

"Well, I've never heard any complaints… and can you blame me?" His last word ended with lifting her body a bit so he was at eye level with her chest, and he began kissing along her hardened nipples. Sam reared her head back in enjoyment as Beck began to suckle on her breasts, softly at first, but increased his suction and force as she began to moan more. Something about drying the water on her body with just his tongue really appealed to Beck. After a few more minutes, he lowered her back into the water and her legs rubbed against his erection and she quickly replaced them with her crotch.

Sam nuzzled into his chest, kissing his neck as she grinded her body up against his. Eventually, Sam asked the question that both of them were wondering as they made out in the water.

"Have you ever had sex in water like this?"

"No, actually. Jade and-"

"Mind if we don't talk about her anymore?"

"Oh yeah… I tried to do it in a hot tub once but it got awkward when other people showed up and the romance was pretty much out the window."

"Well, I've never done it, so I say we give it a try."

Sam quickly ducked into the water and out of Beck's sight. It wasn't until he felt a strong tug on his shorts that he realized what was going on. When she emerged from the water, she was holding his shorts and her own bottom. Quickly, she threw them on the shore and swam toward Beck, lunging to wrap her legs around him. As she wrapped herself around his body, Beck readjusted her body until his aching member was right at her entrance.

With one quick push up on his end and push down on hers, he penetrated her, and while it was not unpleasant in the least, Sam couldn't help but feel like it wasn't as good as she'd imagined. Beck did his best to not let her feel that way as he gripped her body and made love to her, kissing her lips over and over again. Eventually, Beck got into a groove and Sam began to feel an orgasm building. Finally, after doing a little rubbing of her own, Sam came with a slight shiver.

Beck was still pretty hard, so Sam had an idea. Taking a deep breath, she dove back under the water and, gripping his ass tight, she began to blow Beck. Beck instantly was amazed that she was capable of this, and after nearly two minutes of a really fantastic blowjob, Beck released, shooting what felt like a quart of cum into Sam's waiting mouth. As soon as she came up for air, Sam began swallowing his jizz. The two kissed once more and made out until it got too cold for them to stay in the water any longer. Beck dropped Sam off at her cabin and kissed her before walking back to his cabin. She wished he would have stayed with her, especially after such a disappointing experience. She creeped over to the other side of the cabin and looked into Freddie's window and saw Jade's nude body wrapped up in his.

Sam felt a real ping of jealousy run through her, as she laid down in the bed beside Carly's, who was already snoring. It took her nearly an hour to get to sleep, but once she was out, all she could do was dream of what would happen tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

**So things are going to get really angsty here. I hope it lives up to the angst levels of One Night.**

* * *

Freddie woke up, startled as he inhaled some hair, but his freak out instantly ended when he looked down at Jade, fast asleep on his chest. Apparently, she had slipped on one of his button up shirts during the night, but didn't bother to button it up. Something about this sight made him feel something really spectacular- he wondered if he might actually be in love with Jade… he'd never felt this way with anyone but Sam.

Freddie kissed the top of her head, which prompted her to slowly awaken, nuzzling her face deeper into his chest. Slowly, she slid her face upwards to look at him. Her hair was an absolute mess and some of her makeup had stuck on her face, but for Freddie, she had to be one of the most beautiful sights he'd ever seen.

The two shared a quick kiss and Jade sat up and straddled him, his unbuttoned shirt just hanging off her body. The shirt covered her arms and the sides of her chest but in the center she was naked, the edge of her breasts showing just enough to tease the teen boy. She smiled down at him, knowing full well the effect that she was having on Freddie. She slid her fingertips over the edge of the open shirt, inching over the material at a rate of millimeters per second. The teasing was absolutely killing him.

Finally, Freddie couldn't take it any more and pulled Jade close and kissed her softly, slowly nibbling on her bottom lip, as he stroked her hair.

"As much as I enjoy this… maybe we should get our showers before this goes any further." Freddie said, kissing along her neck.

"And I think you might be using a plural on that shower. I think we should conserve water", she said, coyly.

"Well, I have to say, I'm into the 'environmentalist' that's coming out this morning."

Jade got off Freddie and walked into the bathroom and turned the water on, and within a minute, the bathroom was full of steam. Freddie sat in bed and watched her move around the bathroom, his shirt barely covering her ass, leading straight to her creamy legs. She started brushing her teeth, and Freddie seized this moment to grab her sides when she went to spit. She, of course, let out a little scream, then kissed him, her minty breath invading his mouth. He quickly brushed his own teeth and looked over at Jade, who bent over and slid off her panties. She looked over her shoulder and slid his shirt off her shoulders. All Freddie could see now was her naked back leading to a perfect ass as she stepped into the steamy shower. Freddie followed behind quickly, slipping his boxers off and stepping inside.

As soon as he stepped foot inside, Jade wrapped her arms around him, kissing him as the hot water poured down over them. They had to stop kissing a couple times just so they wouldn't drown while too busy kissing. Freddie's hands explored her body slowly but intensely, kissing her lips, bending a bit to kiss upon her glorious chest. The hot water pouring over her perfect supple breasts, teamed with Freddie's tongue which was circling her nipples, leading to him suckling ever so softly.

Freddie kissed her lips once more before dropping to his knees and pushing her against the wall. Using his fingers to spread her lips a bit, Freddie dove his tongue into her slit, licking up her sweet juices. The act was met with very deep moans, with a hint of screaming, which only encouraged Freddie to eat the teen out more. Freddie moved back a bit and began moving his middle and index finger inside Jade's pussy, as he licked the hood of her area.

"Oooohhh fuck… yessss…. Freddie. …." As her voice got higher pitched , Freddie could feel her pussy tighten, and then her body shivered, as she experienced her first orgasm of the day. Freddie licked her a bit more, lapping up her juices, then stood up and kissed her deeply, pressing her up against the wall.

Jade spun out of his arms and smiled at him, moving her wet hair out of her eyes. She kissed down his chest and dropped to her knees wasting no time in swallowing his growing cock. As the hot water poured over her body, she began touching herself as she bobbed her head up and down his rigid member. Jade slowed down her pace, and tried to deepthroat Freddie, managing to get almost 6 ½ inches down before she choked. Pulling off his cock and spitting on it, jerking him off some to catch her breath before she started back on blowing him. Freddie placed his hands on the back of her head, gripping her hair, and fucking her face, which Jade actually didn't hate.

Finally, Freddie pulled her up by her shoulders and kissed her deeply, his wet member sliding between her hips as he held her close. Freddie turned Jade around, his cock pressing against the crack in her ass as her arms arched over her head to hold his head close.

Freddie gripped her shoulder for a moment, pushing her downward a bit, and in one swift motion, he entered her almost completely. Jade grabbed Freddie's hand and put it in her mouth to mask the screams and moans from being filled so quickly. His other hand moved up and down her side as he slowly pushed completely into her, then all the way out before drilling inside her again.

"Freddie... fuck me…" she whispered through gritted teeth.

Freddie was happy to oblige as he picked up the pace, pounding her pussy. He pulled his hand from her and used both hands to grip her breasts as he fucked her harder and deeper. Jade's eyes began to roll back as he pressed her body more against the smooth walls of the shower. Freddie pulled her back so that she was standing, sliding one of her legs out as he pushed upwards inside her love hole. She leaned her head back to kiss him as he increased his pace, gripping her breast as she held his face while they kissed. Her increased moans were definitely a sign of doing something right, and he got that signal especially when she had her second orgasm, absolutely screaming into his mouth as their tongues entwined.

Jade turned around and kissed Freddie more and she wrapped her arms around his neck, followed quickly by wrapping her legs around his waist, forcing herself onto his member. Swinging on his neck and by gripping her legs tighter, she increased the rate of penetration, as he held her by her hips. Freddie didn't know what was the hottest thing about this situation, the fact that he was fucking what he considered to be a goddess, her breasts bouncing so much with the force of the action, or the look on her face as her eyes narrowed and she smiled slyly in between moans. The whole thing got too much for Freddie eventually.

"Jade…I'm going to cum. Where do you want it?"

"Right where it belongs," she whispered, gripping her legs tighter, as she increased her speed until finally she felt him go a bit limp and then she felt a massive gush inside of her. She was on the pill of course, and they were in the shower, so she believed fully that she'd be ok, but she had no idea what possessed her to let him do that. As Freddie exited her, Jade gathered up his cum from her pussy and licked her fingers clean.

"Guess we should actually get clean now,' Freddie said, feeling kinda weird about cumming inside Jade.

"Oh yeah… We were a little too preoccupied with getting dirty to even consider getting clean." She could tell that there was something wrong with Freddie, but she wasn't exactly sure what it was. "I'm on the pill, y'know. So don't worry about anything, ok?" she said, rubbing some shampoo into her hair.

"Oh yeah… I know… it was just kinda weird and I'm a paranoid type of person."

"You never… inside your ex?" she said, like it was completely normal.

"No… she was really into swallowing stuff, so I never came in anything besides her mouth really." Freddie realized after he said it that that wasn't exactly true, but he didn't mention that. Instead he began to soap down her body, paying special attention her breasts.

"Oh… well, Beck came in me once. We freaked out at the time, but it was cool." Jade loved the feel of Freddie's hands on her body and rubbing soap into her soft skin was certainly the perfect kind of task for him.

Freddie switched to using one hand on her and one hand on himself, though his focus remained on getting her tits cleaned.

"You're cute, you know that?"

Freddie smiled at her. "And you're perfect in every possible way."

"No I'm not… I'm petty and jealous, and I do things to screw up what good I do have going for me."

Shhh…" Freddie said, kissing her and rubbing down her sides. "No worries… I'm not going anywhere anytime soon, so its going to be ok."

Jade wanted to tell him about the bet so badly, but she couldn't find the words, and instead kissed Freddie and stepped out of the shower.

Freddie looked on, confused by what happened. He rushed to wash his hair and get out, but she was already gone by the time he got out of the bathroom. He found a note she'd left which told him to meet her at the rope climb at 1pm today. Freddie wasn't sure what this was about, but he definitely felt like something bad was about to happen.

* * *

Sam and Beck ate a late breakfast rather silently, both thinking about the shortness of their watery rendezvous. It was over too quickly for both, and really not that satisfying. Sam thought about the contest in a few hours, and the repercussions. She stared across the table at Beck, thinking back to the first night they really met, and how it escalated into something magical. And now here they were- eating a meal in silence without messing around. Maybe I should appreciate this, Sam thought. She and Freddie never really had a cool setting. They were either fucking or fighting all the time, never spending anytime in the middle unless they broke up. At least things were simple with Beck… or were they? There was no stability… they were going in complete opposite directions after this. Well, technically they were both going south, but one was a lot further south than the other. Sam was so caught up in her own head, that she didn't even notice that Beck had started staring at her too, making motions to catch her attention.

"Sorry… just kinda spaced there. You say something?"

"Yeah… I asked what you were doing today."

"Oh… yeah, I've got a thing at 1pm and I kinda need you to be there."

"Like an iCarly thing?"

"Not really. Its just a really big event that I think you should be there."

"Ooook… could you be a bit more cryptic? I feel like I still have too few questions…"

"Oh shut up…" she smiled. "Just be at the rope wall at 1, ok?"

"I'm just happy to see you smile," he said coolly, scarfing down a big bite of overly processed eggs.

Sam definitely had feelings for Beck, but there was just something wrong here. Like he was already withdrawing to prepare for having to break things off in a few days. Sam thought through what today meant, and wondered if she should just call it off. Maybe it wasn't worth fighting over.

Her fears subsided rather quickly when Beck moved his tray to Sam's side, and jumped over and sat next to her. He kissed her cheek quickly and slid a bit closer and wrapped his arm around her. She rested her head on his shoulder, comfortable that he was showing some real affection. If Sam had paid closer attention however, she would have seen that the reason Beck suddenly showed some emotion had just entered the mess hall.

As Jade walked in, she looked around, hoping not to see Freddie, afraid that if she saw him, she'd tell him all about the whole contest. While he was nowhere to be found, her eyes did come upon something very unsettling that reignited the fire in her heart. Beck and Sam so lovey-dovey drove Jade crazy, and she stormed out without ever getting a bite to eat.

Sam kissed Beck's lips softly, and would have continued to kiss him more, but some random killed yelled at them to get a room for their PDA. Sam resisted the urge to throw her food at this annoying kid for as long as she could, but in the end, it was too much for her. And thus there was a food fight.

Fifteen minutes later, Sam exited the mess hall, completely covered from head to toe in eggs, mayo, grits, and little pieces of bacon which she ate whenever she came across some. Beck on the other hand, despite never really moving much during the fight had a small bit of egg on his clothes, but was miraculously unscathed by the epic food battle.

"Guess this kinda kills my chances for some post breakfast action, huh?" Sam said, only half jokingly.

"Yeah… I think so. Why don't you go grab a shower and I'll see you at that rope wall thing later." Beck kissed Sam's head, in a spot with no food, and headed back to his cabin.

Needless to say, Sam was kinda bummed, but she had to admit that she kinda brought it on herself. Sam walked back to her cabin, anxious to get cleaned up and to get her head clear for this stupid contest. She tried to build up her anger towards Jade as best she could, but not much was really helping. Until, of course, she walked by Freddie's window. Peering inside she saw Freddie doing pushups, then stopping to write, then exercising more. It was strange, but it was also really hot. She may not have been worked up enough about Jade currently, but the chance to be with Freddie again and not have to worry about his gank of a girlfriend really got Sam's blood pumping.

Just as Freddie turned his head up to look at the blonde teen, she ducked down and headed to her room so that she could get into the shower. Inside, Carly was sitting up in her bed and staring at the ceiling like she had a headache.

"You ok, Carls?"

"Not really, Sam. Not ok at all."

"Mind explaining what the hell that means?" Sam said, getting snappy as she changed out of the dirty clothes, tossing them in the corner.

Carly sighed a really deep sigh. "I don't know if I should tell you about it… it's really weird and freaky, and I don't think I will ever get to sleep again."

"Ok… now you have to tell me." Sam walked into their bathroom and turned the water on to the shower. "Better yet, tell me everything while I get a shower. This camp food is uber-gross."

"Ok, so yesterday, I took a nap and I had the creepiest dream ever."

"Gibby giving a lap dance?"

"Haha… no… but that would be more funny than anything, especially now that he no longer takes his shirt off in public. It was a sex dream."

"Ooohh…" Sam called from the shower.

"Not Oooh… but ewww… it was with Spencer."

From inside the shower, Carly could clearly hear a massive spit take. "What?"

"I told you it was weird. It gets worse though. He was really great, and we had sex in our apartment to appease some chicken god."

"See, now a god of chicken I could get behind. Infinite supply of chicken probably."

"Not the time for jokes, Sam!" Carly snapped. "Anyway, I felt sick as soon as I woke up, and all last night, I had similar dreams where Spencer and hook up for some crazy reason."

"So, now you're never going to sleep because of an imaginary thing that won't affect you in the least because that's not Spencer at all? I get that right?"

"Well, it sounds a lot worse when you say it that way."

The shower cut off and Sam stepped out, and Carly looked over at her for only a second and was instantly reminded of how much she missed Melanie. Sam noticed this look a bit, and snapped her out of it, wrapping herself in a towel and getting dressed for her contest. Sam threw on a t shirt that was a little tight for her, a sports bra, some panties, and some denim cutoff shorts.

"Somebody looks sporty." Carly said, only slightly undressing her with her eyes.

"Yeah… rope climbing contest today. Thinking I might win. Pretty sure that gank ex of Beck's is gonna be there so it'll be sweet to crush her."

"Cool… mind if I join?"

"No!.. I mean… it's kind of a thing based on the rope course from yesterday and so you probably wouldn't be allowed in since you didn't compete."

"Oh… ok, that's cool I guess." Carly was a little hurt and taken aback by Sam snapping at her. Sam walked out the door quickly, and Carly was alone again. Carly considered going back to bed after Sam left, but decided to grab a shower and head out to Cat and Tori's cabin to hang out with them.

Sam walked by herself for a while, stopping to stare out at the lake she and Beck had copulated in, and for the first time in her sex life, felt like she regretted something. She started flinging rocks at the water, trying to make one skip, but alas, they all sunk upon impact. Mostly due to her throwing them extremely hard and more downward.

When Sam checked her phone for the time next, it was ten minutes until 1. Sam raced through the woods, arriving just as the two guys did.

Beck looked over at Freddie and Jade, who was dressed similarly to Sam- tshirt, cutoffs, and her dark and colored hair up in a ponytail, before looking at Sam. "What's going on?" he asked.

"Jade and I made a bet about who could climb this 25 ft rope wall the fastest, so we are going to settle this complicated bullshit right now."

Freddie chimed in, "And that's supposed to solve things how?"

Jade kissed his cheek, and said, "Because what we bet on is going to change things. Now, just sit right there, and tell us when to start climbing."

"Now!" Beck said jokingly, which sent Sam starting up the rope.  
"No…" Jade said coldly. "This should be fair. Also, fuck you," Jade said looking over at Beck as she readied herself on the rope next to Sam. The two girls exchanged glances for a moment before Freddie and Beck simultaneously said "Go!"

The two girls raced up the ropes as quick as they could as the two guys just stared at them, exchanging confused glances with each other every now and again. About two thirds of the way up, Jade started to have trouble, and it looked like her shoulder gave out, possibly due to the strenuous exercise she went through this morning. She stayed put for several minutes, and eventually began to slide back down. This opportunity gave Sam a clear chance to reach the top, and within a minute, she had reached the top and rung the bell.

"Boomba! I did it!" Sam exclaimed, jumping up and down. "I beat you, and now you're alone!"

"Yeah, whatever," was all Jade said as she nursed her shoulder and started walking away.

"Hold up, gank… you gotta stick around for this. Remember the deal?" Sam called after her, and she eventually began to walk back to them.

"Whoa," Freddie said, as he and Beck figured it was time to step in. "What the hell is all of this about? What's the point?"

Sam interrupted, "The point is that Jade and you are split up."

"… News to me." Freddie said meekly.

"Yeah, it gets better. Now you, me, and Beck are gonna fuck, and she has to watch."

Beck chimed in with a "Yeah, that's not gonna fucking happen."

"So let me get this straight," Freddie said, now splitting his attention the obviously upset Jade, and the semi-ecstatic Sam. "You made a bet… on a rope climb… and said that the loser had to break up with their boyfriend and then watch said boyfriend have sex with the winning girl."

"And that girl's boyfriend." Sam added, slowly losing her excitement.

"Yeah… I'm not really sure what to say to this… Beck?"

"I'm kinda at a loss for words here. That was really uncool, and it shows a complete lack of respect for us," Beck said pointing at Freddie and himself, "but perhaps more importantly, it shows that you both have no self respect."

Jade began to perk up a little bit, thinking that maybe this was ok.

"But we made a bet. We made the rules." Sam whined, clearly upset that she wasn't getting her way.

"Yeah," Beck said, "you did. Rules that would have put you back in bed with your ex."

"You would have been there too."

"No, I wouldn't have… if you knew me as much as I thought you did, you would know that this is one hundred percent wrong and I would have no part in it. I mean, if you want Freddie so bad, why don't you just fuck him and get it over with… I'm done." Beck said, as he turned and walked back towards his cabin.

"Wait!" Sam called after him, but he kept going. Sam looked back at Freddie, who gave a quick look of disappointment, then turned away from her. Sam could feel the tears welling up in her eyes, so she ran into the woods.

Freddie looked back at Jade with such an intensity, eyes narrowed at her.

"I know you're mad, babe, but-"

"I'm not mad, Jade. I'm disappointed. Big difference. I think Beck had the right idea. Maybe all this," he said pointing at himself and Jade, and then the whole camp, "was a mistake."

"Freddie… I- I love you." Jade managed to squeeze out the words before she began to cry.

"No, you don't, Jade. If that were true, then you never would have made a bet like this. I thought I loved you too. Guess it just sucks for both of us right?"

Jade walked towards him and reached out, but he pulled away from her and he began to walk away. He dared not look back in fear of losing his nerves, but when he felt the first droplet of rain, he couldn't resist looking back at the teen girl, now sitting on the ground with her face buried in her arms.

* * *

Beck was more furious than he had ever been, save for a couple instances that involved Jade, including their breakup. He stormed through the woods, punching at least three trees. How could she do this to me, he thought. Things were going so well, and while they weren't perfect, things certainly were past the point of childish bets like what the girls did. Sam turned out to be far less mature than even Jade. Beck felt the first few droplets on his head as he walked back towards his cabin, but decided to just stick around the woods for a while. He really didn't want to deal with people right now.

Beck sat under a tree, avoiding a good bit of the rain as it poured down. Being wet wasn't his favorite thing in the world, but honestly, given his mood, it didn't feel bad at all. He had almost fallen asleep when he heard someone come towards him. Figuring it was Sam, he was prepped to yell at her. Though by the time he spun around, he realized it wasn't her, but Tori.

"What are you doing out here, Beck? It's kinda raining."

"Yeah, I noticed. Just had a huge fight and figured I needed to cool off."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Tori said, now lifting her flannel overshirt over her head to block the rain.

"Why don't you sit down under this tree… not dry, but its better than being poured on."

"Thanks," she said, sliding down the tree and plopping down next to her former crush.

"So, Tori, why are you out here in the rain?"

"Well, I was going to go for a swim, but then I saw that the clouds were getting kinda dark, so I decided to walk back. I saw you from the path and I figured I'd see what was up."

"Cool… I just don't really want to talk about it."

"Oh yeah… I wasn't really planning on digging into that." Tori sat in silence for a few minutes, just staring at the camp through the woods, and thinking to herself. After it became really apparent that Beck wasn't really in the mood for company, she pulled her shirt back up over her head and stood up.  
"You don't have to leave," Beck muttered, still staring at the cloudy sky. "Sorry… I don't mean to be a jerk. Just not in the best of moods."

"I understand, but maybe I should let you get your thoughts together, and head back to my cabin."

"Please stay… at least until the rain dies down. I thought I wanted to be alone, but I kinda like having someone here. Kinda keeps a balance going, you know?"

"A balance… yeah. It's… something." Tori said just to agree as she slid back down the tree to Beck.

"I liked Sam a lot. Really. She was just really immature." Beck blurted without prompting.

"Wow, already throwing the past tense out there, huh? Must have been something serious."

"Yeah… I don't know how I could really have a relationship with someone like that. I mean, who wagers their relationship to settle a bet?"

"She bet your relationship on something. Wow… so she lost?"

No… that's the thing. She won the little contest her and Jade had-"

"Wait… Jade? Like your ex Jade? This just gets worse and worse…"

"Yeah, and Jade bet the same thing, so I don't know how Freddie's dealing with it, but if he knows what's best, he will leave her like I left Sam."

Tori felt bad for Beck's heartbreak, but she couldn't help but look at the silver lining. She and Beck were both single now, and suddenly any concern she had for Beck was slipping away and being replaced with urges and the thoughts of the two times they kissed. It was certainly a lot of awkward thoughts to deal with.

"Well, if its any consolation, I don't think I could ever wager a relationship, and especially not one with you. You know, our friendship and everything."

"Oh yeah, I know. You're just in a more mature mindset, I guess."

"Nice alliteration."

"Yeah? I figured you'd appreciate that," he said, smiling a little bit and petting her shoulder.

This is definitely a friendly gesture, she thought. "Well, is there anything I can do to help?"

"Not that I know of…"

The two sat quietly in the rain a while longer, each deep in thought, but not saying a word. Beck was transfixed on figuring out what he wanted, and Tori was pretty focused on making a move on Beck, now that the window was there. Finally, one of them acted.

Tori slid up the tree and turned so that she was sitting half on her knees and half on Beck's lap. Before Beck could even react, she grabbed the sides of his face and began to kiss him. At first, he was standoffish and seemed like he was trying to push her away, but that faded in an instant as his hands wrapped around her midsection.

The two teens kissed a bit more, their lips hungrily grasping onto each other's. Beck was still in a state of shock at how forward Tori was being. He always knew that she harbored a bit of a crush, but this was way more aggressive than he ever imagined her to be.

He hands pulled from Beck's face to the edge of her flannel up shirt, which she slid off revealing a tank top that was already soaked through. The cold air had already gotten Tori's nipples hard, a fact that she was quite aware of.

Once her overshirt was off, she moved it behind Beck's head so that she wasn't pushing his head into straight tree bark as they kissed. They kissed deeply some more as Beck slid his coat off revealing just a t-shirt. He looked up just a bit at Tori looking down at him, biting her lip as she watched him undress. Beck continued the activity, sliding his shirt off as well, showing off his toned chest.

Tori ran her hands over his chest, rubbing his pecks and along his abs. Beck's hands also did some exploring, gripping Tori tight by the ass through her denim shorts. His strong touch prompted Tori to kiss him, and she began to feel herself getting very wet, and not from the rain.

Tori looked around a bit to see if anyone was around, and once she was sure they were completely alone, she stood up and slid off her cutoffs, revealing a purple thong that highlighted her ass really well.

Beck stood up to meet Tori in this undress-off, sliding his own pants off, leaving him in a pair of boxer briefs. Now, Beck was becoming the aggressive one, and in one swift move, he swung Tori against the tree softly and then pressed himself up against her.

Tori was in a state of shock. When she was in control, she felt like she could stop this whenever she wanted, but now she felt she was lost in this make-out session with Beck. The thought that she'd never been this far with any guy and what this might lead to really got to he head, and she began to pull away.

"This is too much Beck." Tori said, shaking her head, as the water poured over their heads.

"What do you mean?"

"That we're moving a little too fast."

"I wasn't the one who jumped me, and then took off almost all her clothes."

"Yeah, but that was my decision, just like it's my decision to drop this if I want to."

"It's because you aren't in control anymore, right? I know that's kinda scary."

"No, I just don't feel comfortable with this level- power has nothing to do with it."

"Tori, come on… we both know power is exactly what this is about." He looked her in the eye and moved her hair out of her eye, tracing his finger over her face and moving the rogue hair behind her ear. "Trust me. If you say stop, I promise I will, ok?"

Tori was really turned on, and she was definitely falling hard for her crush here and now. "Ok, Beck… but seriously, if I want to stop, we need to."

"That's a good girl," he said smiling. He pressed his lips to hers, pressing her up against the tree more. As she felt his midsection against hers, she could feel his building erection struggling with the fabric of his pants.

Tori was getting really turned on, and she almost called it off when she felt his hands drift up to her chest, and his thumbs played with her hard nipples and breasts through her wet shirt. Eventually, Tori cut out the middleman and pulled her tank top off, revealing her pert breasts.

Of all the girls Beck had been with, Tori certainly had the smallest chest, but he absolutely loved her ass. It more than made up for not having much up front. Beck leaned down and kissed Tori's nipples, taking a moment to run his tongue around them. He felt Tori shiver a bit and pulled her closer to him, and took each of her breasts into his mouth to heat them up.

Tori may have been freezing on the outside, but inside her incredibly wet pussy, it was like a sauna. Adding to that was the feeling of Beck's fully hardened member press against her opening, with only a couple pieces of fabric between them. Her brain screamed for her to stop before this goes any further, but every fiber of her being was giving in to Beck.

Beck knew that this was the very definition of virgin territory for Tori, so he pulled back and looked her in the eyes.

"Listen… I don't know what's going on between us, but the next step is a really big decision, so as much as I want you, if this is as far as we go, that's cool."

Tori thought long and hard about what was coming, and what she should do. If she was going to lose her virginity, Beck wasn't a bad choice for a ton of reasons, but she could only lose her virginity once, so this really was a big deal. Finally, she looked at Beck and asked, "Do you have a condom?"

Beck was surprised that she was really going to do it, and searched his wallet for one, and finally managed to find one. "You sure about this?"

"I really want to feel what it feels like to be," Tori's voice lowered to a whisper for her next word, "fucked. Is there a way to do that without, you know, breaking my, you know, stuff?"

Beck had to chuckle at how naïve Tori really was when it came to sex. "Yeah, it's possible, we just need to be really careful, ok?"

Tori nodded and slid her thong off, giving Beck an amazing view of her ass, which only got better as she leaned and faced the tree, semi-wiggling her ass at him. Beck also pulled his boxer briefs off and approached Tori, sliding his uncovered member up and down her ass and against the absolute furnace that was her pussy. Finally, Beck slipped on the rubber and pushed himself against her entrance, leading to an enormous sigh and squeal from Tori. Beck continued sliding into her until he felt some resistance.

"Ohmygodohmygodohmygod… that's far enough." The feeling was really overwhelming the young teen who had a tough decision on whether he should push forward or pull out. Finally, she came up with an idea. "I can't do this right now, but I think I could do something close"

Beck looked confused as he slid himself back out of her.

"You've already got a condom on and I'm super wet right now, Beck, and I know you wanted to be my first, but would you settle for my ass. I'm a virgin there too, but there's no lasting issue there."

Beck's jaw nearly dropped as the teen began to finger self and use the juices on her asshole.

"If you've never had anal, how do you know you'll like it?"

"I've seen a few things that show me it's pretty great," she said, thinking back to the sextape she watched on Carly's laptop. "Maybe it will make you feel better?"

Beck took a breath and though this through, and positioned himself at her asshole, slowly entering what had to be the tightest place in the universe. He barely got an inch in before she started to wince in pain.

"I'm sorry Tori, this was a bad idea. I shouldn't have-"

"Keep going… I don't hate this feeling." Tori said with baited breath, rubbing herself as he entered her further.

Beck pushed deeper into Tori's ass, gripping the perfect rump with his hands. After getting nearly 5 inches into her, he began to pull out then push back in. After a few minutes, Tori was no longer feeling pain, but only pleasure. The lubed condom had done its job, and now that it was set up, Beck slipped the condom off and really focused on how good she felt on the inside. As Tori neared orgasm, she could hear Beck's breathing quicken as well.

Tori wanted to give some dirty talk, but she couldn't really think of any at the moment. All she managed to get out was "Fuck my ass" and a couple "Oh my God's." Eventually, Beck was pounding her ass almost as fast and hard as he would with normal sex, and once he established a rhythm, he no longer needed to grab her ass, so he held her by her breasts, which sent a nice feeling through Tori's body.

Within moments of his piston-ing, Tori felt her orgasm reached critical mass, and she came hard, squirting down the side of the tree. Beck couldn't hold out much longer either. A few more pumps and it was too much for the suave teen as he came inside her asshole, his cum leaking out of her backside.

"That was really intense, Tori… seriously."

"Yeah… I'm actually not sure what happened. I literally just wanted to kiss you and it escalated pretty far pretty fast. I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"You've got enough going on, Beck, and I'm pretty sure this didn't help."

"On the contrary, I think this was just what I needed."

"Oh ok… I'm not really sure what this was for me… I kinda just feel like I need a real shower at this point. Hope it's ok if I go."

"Yeah, sure… it was kinda weird. Sometimes we do stuff that just takes some time to figure out completely."

"That sounds about right. Mind if we don't talk about it for a while?" Tori said, gathering up her soaked clothing and putting it all on again.

"Sure thing." Beck said picking up his wet clothes and heading to his cabin to sleep the dreary day away.

In the distance, he heard thunder and began walking to see what Robbie was up to, hoping he could get his mind off this day.

* * *

In a not so distant area, a cute redhead had looked out her cabin window to see the rain, but had actually watched most of the intense moments that Tori and Beck shared. Cat exclaimed to herself, realizing who she was looking at, and buried her face in a pillow. Cat was a little ashamed that she had touched herself a bit as she watched them. She changed into her pajamas and looked over at the clock, and wondered where Jade was, when she heard her stomp inside.

* * *

After the rain started really falling, Freddie had a change of heart and turned around, worrying that Jade was going to get wet and possibly get sick. Sure enough, there she was, still sitting by the rope wall, which kept her a little dry as the rain fell. She was still shivering, clearly not really wearing clothing built for warmth. He walked up beside her and sat down next to her.

"If you're going to yell at me, you might as well get it over with and go away."

"I'm not going to yell at you Jade. I wanted to come back and tell you that I was sorry that I went off. I'm still upset, but I was kinda mean."

"Well, it was deserved I guess."

"Yeah," Freddie said, slipping his over shirt off and putting it over her shoulders. "Let's get you back to your cabin."

"I don't think we should be in my cabin. Tori and her stupid fuckin' sister are there… plus Cat. We wouldn't be able to do much."

"We wouldn't be doing anything. I'm going to take you to your place, and we can talk tomorrow about all this. It's too much to process and if I react before thinking it through completely, I might make a mistake."

"Oh ok…" Jade was really taken aback and disappointed by the situation, and just stared at the ground.

"Come on… let's get out of here before a storm starts."

"Fine." Jade got up and started walking, holding Freddie's shirt tight to her body as she walked. As mad as he was, he still couldn't help but stare at her perfect chest, the wet t-shirt hugging them so tight.

Freddie walked Jade back to her cabin, the two not really speaking much, and as much as he wanted to accept it, when she made a move to hold his hand, he had to pull away. After several minutes, they reached the cabin. He began to turn away, but she called to him.

"Can I at least have a hug? I'm in really bad shape right now Freddie, and I'm sorry."

"I know you're sorry, Jade, but this was something pretty huge. I… love you. I just don't know if I like you right now, honestly."

Once again, he had to look Jade in her eyes as the tears started welling up in her eyes. Freddie walked up to Jade and held her close for a moment.

"We'll talk tomorrow. I promise." And with that, Freddie was gone, and Jade stormed into the cabin. She never even glanced at Cat as she ran into the room and after jumping onto her bed, buried her face into her pillow.

"Jade… are you ok?" the shy redhead meekly asked.

'No, I'm not fucking ok!" Jade yelled through her pillow. "Do I look ok to you?"

"You look really wet. You should put some dry clothes on before you get the bed wet or worse get sick."

"Maybe I want to be sick… and die."

"Please don't do that, Jade… why do you want to die?"

"Because… I deserve to. I think I just got dumped, and it is entirely my fault." Jade finally turned over, and looked at her best friend. "And the worst part is that I think I might have been in love with him. I mean, I am still, but I don't think it matters anymore."

"Well, if its true love, it will always work." Cat may have been incredibly naïve, but Jade found this surprisingly helpful. "If it makes you feel any better, I think Beck is cheating on his new girlfriend."

"WHAT?" Jade said, sitting up at once.

"Yeah… I saw him having 'sex' in the woods a little bit ago." Jade wasn't really sure why she was putting sex in quotations, but she decided not to push it.

"Wow, Cat... are you sure it was him?"

"Yeah. And Tori."

"TORI? You saw Beck… and Tori… fucking?"

"Jade… Language!" Cat said through gritted teeth as if the words would hurt her. "Yeah… they were messing around against a tree out there."

Jade narrowed her eyes, trying desperately to get info out of her redhead BFF. "So they were messing around? Or were they f… you know…" Jade then prompted to use her hands inserting one finger in to a hole made by the other hand over and over again.

Cat looked confused for a moment and then her eyes went big and she copied the sexually explicit gesture.

"Wow… that's… crazy." Jade didn't know how to feel about any of this. In a way she was kind of happy that the other couple had broken up, but she still felt like feelings like that were the reason Freddie left her. "That's a lot to take in, Cat… I'll be back in a minute."

Jade got off her bed and grabbed a couple things from her suitcase and walked into the bathroom. After taking care of some business she began to change clothes, deciding to just put on her pajamas since she had no intention of leaving the cabin for the rest of the day, if not the week. Jade stripped the wet clothes from her body until she was completely nude, then replacing them with warm and dry ones; a blue spaghetti strap camisole with no bra underneath, black panties, and a pair of long flannel pants. Once she was finished, she pulled her hair out the ponytail and let it fall, and then stepped out into the room, coincidentally, at the same time as a crack of thunder.

"Wow… that storm sounds really bad, Jade. Glad you got in when you did." Cat said, cutting her lamp on so she could read a bit. "Not having any television up here has really freed me up to read."

"That's cool I guess." Jade sat back down on her bed and got her computer out. Maybe she would find some game to play to keep her mind off of everything. Just as Jade plugged her computer in and turned it on, the power went out, followed immediately by another loud boom of thunder. "Well, that's fuckin great," she said, throwing the laptop onto a pile of clothes she could barely make out in the dark.

"Its ok Jade, I think there's some candles around here somewhere, we can light them until the power comes back." Jade saw Cat's phone light up and serve as a momentary flashlight while the redhead searched through some drawers until she finally found six candles, which she put on the table between their beds. She then struck a match and then lit all of them. Jade was actually kind of surprised by how much light they gave off.

"That's cool, Cat. Weird to see you react so quickly to something like this. Remember that time last year when the power went out when you were sleeping over and you absolutely freaked out? Big change."

"Maybe I was just really scared then, and I wanted you to protect me… and I didn't hear you complain when I cuddled with you, scared."

"Oh yeah… I remember that night, The last lesbian ordeal we ever had."

"Actually…"

"Whoa, Cat… really? You've been with other girls besides me?"

"Not until this trip, but since I've been here, I've hooked up with both Carly and Tori."

"TORI… again? Is she just going through a checklist of people I've been with and going for my sloppy seconds. I know you like her or whatever, but she is at the top of my "most hated" list.

"Yeah… I even kinda hooked up with Robbie, but we didn't do anything big. We did go down on each other though."

"Jeez Cat, you really have been busy since you've been here. I was only with Freddie. But then again… he was really all I needed."

Jade began to tear up again a bit, to which Cat came over to her and sat next to her on the bed.

"Don't cry, Jade. It's ok. I'm sure it's not the end of the world, and even if Freddie did really break up with you, it's not like you're going to be seeing him anymore after this week."

Jade smiled a bit at her friend, who was trying so desperately to make her feel better. It reminded her of how close the two of them had been before she ever really started dating people… and by people, it was pretty much just Beck. There was something about the ambiance as well- the candles, the rain outside, the thunder- which made Jade feel so much better.

Jade rested her head on Cat's shoulder and Cat very lightly kissed Jade's head. There was nothing romantic about it really, but when it happened, both girls couldn't help but feel a real connection. Jade cuddled a bit closer to her friend, seeking some feeling of peace and comfort. Jade looked up at Cat's face and smiled.

Maybe it was the fact that she had been with some girls lately, but seeing Jade like this reminded her of how much she loved when they were intimate with each other. Cat looked into Jade's eyes and then softly kissed Jade's lips. Jade reeled back a bit, surprised by the kiss, but within seconds, she pressed her lips against Cat's. The two continued one long kiss together as their bodies shifted for greater comfort, finally ending up laying side by side on Jade's bed. Though this wasn't their first time together, both girls had their own rhythm. Cat's kisses were very soft and gentle and she was very easy with all of her movements, spending much of the kiss time touching Jade's face. Jade was a bit more aggressive, adding nibbles in between her kisses, and her hands began to wander over the young redhead's body.

The two teens began kissing longer and deeper, which prompted Jade to grip Cat tighter, sliding her hands up and down her sides, rubbing from her abdomen to grabbing hold of Cat's ass. The tighter Jade grabbed, the more Cat moaned into Jade's mouth, her soft voice making high pitched noises as the girls' tongues wrestled for control.

No longer content to be side by side, Jade got on top of Cat, sliding her hands along the petite redhead's body, paying special attention to her breasts. Jade's completely aggressive style made it easy for Cat to slip into her natural submissive style. Their hips began rubbing tightly against one another, trying to get their bodies as close as humanly possible.

Jade moved her body back a little and straddled Cat. Looking down at the redhead's big eyes staring up at her, Jade smiled back and bit her lip a bit. After running her fingertips over her own breasts, Jade reached the lower edge of her shirt and pulled it off. Now, Cat could see Jade's generous chest, almost but not quite covered by her fallen hair, and swaying with her movements by candlelight. Her petite hands reached up and rubbed Jade's breasts, running her thumbs over her exposed and hardened nipples. Finally Cat leaned her body upwards, kissing Jade's breasts, and sucking on her nipples ever so softly.

Since Cat's body was already up a bit, Jade reached down and pulled Cat's shirt off as well, revealing her perfect B cup orbs. Jade tweaked Cat's nipples a bit and the two explored each other's upper bodies for several more minutes.

Jade leaned over for a second and grabbed one of the candles. The punk teen leaned back a little bit and raising the candle above her body, allowed the hot wax to fall to her skin and instantly cool. The feeling was one Jade had tried before but never in the presence of another person. Jade moved the candle over Cat's body as the redhead looked up, nervously biting her bottom lip in expectation of pain. A few droplets of wax fell on the redhead's breasts, and as much as Cat thought it would hurt, she was surprised by how good it felt. Jade moved the candle back to herself, letting the hot wax hit her nipples and her taught stomach.

Jade and Cat kept up the wax play until the candle had almost gone out, each getting a substantial amount of hot wax on their upper bodies. Once they were done, they each began to play with and pull the wax off each other, until finally they were both clean of wax, and Jade laid back onto Cat, and flipped her, so that the shy redhead was now on top.

Cat kissed Jade very softly and deeply, grinding her crotch into her best friend's, moaning ever so softly when the sweet spot was hit. As they kissed, Jade's hands roamed Cat's body and finally reached into Cat's pajama pants. She was very surprised that Cat wasn't wearing any underwear, and Jade teased her finger along Cat's entrance. The petite redhead elicited several moans in anticipation, signaling that Jade was doing something very good. Jade slipped her own hand into her pants, and began to slide them off, leaving her in just her panties, while Cat followed Jade by taking her own pants off.

Their naked legs intertwined and now Jade had greater access to Cat's crotch, running her fingers around her lower lips. Jade looked deep into Cat's eyes as she teased her, the look of utter torture and anticipation written all over Cat's face. Jade leaned up and kissed Cat deeply, her tongue diving into the redhead's waiting mouth, just as Jade's teasing finger pushed inside Cat's love hole.

What were soft murmurs before, became deep moans, their lips pressed tight against one another. Cat got off of Jade and the two now lay side by side again. The naive redhead finally summoned the strength to use on her own hands and slide some fingers into Jade's warm and moist panties. As soon as her fingers entered Jade, the punk teen threw her head back in ecstasy, which prompted her to finger Cat more rapidly. Outside, the boom of thunder shook the cabin, surprising the girls but after they regained their composure, it was like it never happened.

The two girls continued their mutual masturbation, kissing every so often, for several minutes before Jade winked and pulled away for a moment, then jumped and lay with her head even with Cat's pussy. What came next wasn't a big surprise to Cat, but that didn't change the fact that the feeling was amazing- Jade's nimble tongue hitting all Cat's most sensitive spots. Cat was so moved by the event that it took her a second to think about reciprocating. Both girls gripped each other's ass and thigh tightly, trying to get the best angle to pleasure the other with the same feeling they were getting.

The two girls hungrily ate each other out, each with their own style- Cat lapping up Jade's pussy juices, simply sliding her almost sandpapery tongue over such a sensitive area, and Jade using long strokes of her rather large tongue, and nibbling on Cat's outer lips a bit.

Before long, the oral assault came to a head as the two could feel orgasms building, and they knew each of them were ready from the contracting of their pussies. They pulled away for a moment and began to savagely finger each other, hard and fast until each of them came; for Cat, it was harder than she had in some time.

Jade slid back up to face Cat, both girls still panting hard, and Jade licked her juice covered fingers. Cat did the same thing, then giggled and kissed Jade more, each of their juices flowing into their mouths, mixed with the saliva and tongue of their lover.

It didn't take Cat any time to fall asleep on Jade's flawless naked body, and before long, Jade fell out while stroking Cat's hair. A little while later, Jade awoke and slid out from Cat and went to take a shower. Before she got into the shower, she looked outside at the falling rain and checked the time: 8:30pm. She still had to make through the whole night. As the hot water fell along her body she remembered her shower from this morning and how amazing it was. Before she even realized it, Jade began to cry again, her tears falling and joining the bitterly hot water circling the drain.


	6. Chapter 6

**Well things get really angsty for a bit but perhaps there will be a big payoff at the end. Hope everyone is enjoying the story so far.**

* * *

The next couple days flew by for some people. Carly prepped and presented her iCarly presentation without Freddie or Sam, who were both moping around their individual cabins. Carly wasn't entirely sure why, but it involved a bet against that weird angry girl from Hollywood Arts, and it ended with everyone breaking up. Carly was also a little sad not see Tori as much, who was cuddling up to Beck rather quickly. They were kinda awkward though. Carly couldn't help but try and be nosy. She really missed Cat, who seemed really busy with helping Jade through whatever happened. The only person she really saw for a couple days was Robbie, who seemed to be having some trouble getting used to the difference in climate and atmosphere.

Tori had gotten very close to Beck, but they barely kissed over the course of the two days since the fallout. Neither was really sure why, but it just seemed weird for some reason. This trip had certainly created some sort of awakening in Tori but she was really unsure about how to feel about all this. Maybe it all was a mistake, and after this weekend arrived and the camp had ended, she would put all this behind her.

Beck was certainly attracted to Tori, but he began to regret his decision with Sam and wonder if he really did make a mistake in not only breaking up with her, but also ending things with Jade. He was a little hurt that she had found someone for herself. He was just as hurt when he saw how hurt she was by everything. Beck considered sequestering himself at his cabin like the others, but Robbie was always around and he was starting to get on Beck's nerves.

Sam had barely left her bed over the course of the last couple days. She was miserable, sad that she had messed things up with Beck, and she was really torn after giving some thought to Beck's argument that she wasn't over Freddie. She really was still in love with Freddie, and she thought that she needed to tell him soon in case he tries to get back with Jade.

Jade's cabin remained fairly dark for most of the next two days. Freddie texted her at the beginning of each day with a simple, "I need more time." She wrote some poetry and ideas for movies, most of the ideas revolving around heartbreak, and dying in a number of cases. She tried to sleep, but was plagued with nightmares and bad dreams that she woke up either crying or screaming. On the rare days that both happened, Cat lay with her and comforted her. Of all the people, Jade seemed to be in the worst shape. She hadn't showered or really changed since the night her and Cat got physical, which was a known mistake right after it happened. For her, there was no question who she wanted, she just needed to find a way to get him back before any of the girls, especially Tori, grabbed him up.

Over at Freddie's cabin, he worked on his computer, watching movies, and listening to music, finding some meaning behind every song that led him to re-examine some aspect of his relationship with both Jade and Sam. He was really hurt by what Jade had done, and he knew that Beck was pissed when Sam did it too. And as good as things were with Jade, Sam occupied a really big place in his heart. He was really torn about what to do with the girls, and spent hours trying to figure an answer. Finally, he thought of a possible answer to the issues; but it was definitely going to complicated and risky.

* * *

On the next to last day before they left the camp, Freddie put his plan into motion, hoping that it would fix everything. The first step would certainly be the hardest, but he knew that he needed all four of them to come together if they were to maintain their sanity. He went out in search of Beck first, hoping the two could talk man-to-man. Beck cautiously agreed once he heard Freddie's plan. He then called Sam, who answered the phone in a flash, still in a wash of fear, worry, love, and a whole mess of emotions. He suggested that they meet and talk for a bit. Sam, of course, agreed and jumped for the chance of having both guys she was caught between right there. Finally, Freddie went to check on Jade in person, which may not have been the smartest thing. He did promise her that they would talk the next day, but that turned into as soon as he felt ready, and while that was today technically, he still felt like he should have talked to her sooner.

Freddie knocked on the cabin door, and after a few moments Cat answered the door, looking a bit saddened.

"Hey…" she said in her polite and breathy voice, "now is really not the best time. She's still very sad."

"Are you sure? I'd really like to sit down and talk to her. I think-"

"Is that Freddie?" came a voice from inside, followed quickly by running into the bathroom.

"I guess that answers my question, Cat… sorry to disturb you guys." Freddie turned from the door and headed to his room.

"Hang on, Freddie." Cat said meekly, stepping outside the door to speak to him out of earshot. "Listen, why don't you come back in ten minutes. She really wants to see you, but she doesn't want to be seen in the state she's in right now. Jade's been telling me all about you… you're a really nice guy, and I think you two are a fit. Just come back later, ok?"

Freddie nodded and walked back to his cabin to freshen himself up as Cat stepped back into her cabin to talk to Jade.

"He's going to come back in ten minutes, Jade," she called to the closed bathroom.

Jade poked her head out, half scared, and half excited.

"Now, Jade… don't get your hopes up about this. He says he just wants to talk to you."

"Or… he will propose."

"Jade… I'm pretty sure he's not going to propose."

"Still, I need to get ready, so he can see that I'm worth him."

"Babe," Cat said, walking up to the cracked door, "no matter what happens, you don't need to prove your worth. You are great the way you are… You did something dumb, and I fully believe that Freddie's going to forgive you, and you shouldn't worry about it going forward. You really are worth it."

Jade was surprised by how adult Cat was being. Maybe having to babysit her these last few days had really shown how strong Cat was. Jade grabbed her phone quickly and texted Freddie that he better make it fifteen minutes, then, after grabbing some clothes from her suitcase, jumped into the shower and began to get ready.

Jade's new energy made Cat feel really good and helpful. She sat down on her bed, cleaning up the room a bit and hoping that things worked out for Jade. At the same time, she felt a little upset. When she and Jade got together, it was incredible, and she longed for that again. She felt, in a way, that she might be kinda in love with Jade. She heard the water cut off in the bathroom, and struggled to resist the urge to peek inside. A clattering of brushes and hair dryers were quickly replaced with silence as Jade applied her makeup. Finally, after what seemed like forever, Jade stepped out.

Cat was amazed at how beautiful she looked. Her makeup looked impeccable, her eyes highlighted with heavy shadow, and her dark hair hung down, framing her face. She wore a reddish pink sleeveless blouse with a deep V which ended just beneath her chest, forming a perfect frame for her breasts, which were defying gravity without a bra, and further accentuated by a gold cross that hung just at her neck, and another bead necklace that traced the top curve of her breasts and ended somewhere within her massive cleavage. She paired it with a pair of khaki cutoffs. Jade grabbed a black shawl and put it over her shoulders, making it look like she was wearing a sweater.

Cat would have continued staring and almost drooling if not for a knock on the door. Freddie had arrived. Jade once again began to panic and freak out, checking herself in the mirror twice more before he came in. Cat gave her a quick glance and blew her a kiss before walking out the door as she let Freddie in.

Freddie was astounded when he looked over at her. He couldn't help but stare at her chest which was beautifully displayed.

"I'm really happy I gave you those 5 extra minutes…"

"I think I can make that wait worth your while…" Jade said slinking towards him, smiling and pulling her hair out of her face, and, letting her shawl fall to the floor.

"Hang on… let me speak for a couple minutes then we can let whatever happens."

Jade stepped back, looking reasonably upset.

"Wow… I just noticed… you're not really wearing your standard dark punkish clothes."

"Yeah, when I was with Beck, I kinda felt like I needed that tough punk feel so that girls would stay away. With you, I wanted to be somebody different."

"Wow… that is really cool, but you shouldn't change yourself to fit whatever you think the other person wants/needs."

Jade began to get annoyed… he was clearly not interested in her. She picked up her shawl and sat back down.

"Don't get the wrong idea, Jade. I'm here because I want you to know that I really do care for you, and maybe I was a little harsh and the wait for me to come around has been tough, but I look at it like this. The day after tomorrow, we will both head to our opposite ends of the world, and I don't know if we can really do the long distance thing."

"So, you came all the way over to break up with me again?" he could see the rage in her eyes.

"No… just the opposite. I didn't say it was out of the question, but it certainly won't be easy. What I was getting at was that I think the next forty-eight hours should be the best thing ever for us. I've been doing a lot of thinking, Jade, and I think we are both in need of something powerful and real. And I think we need to confront our ex issues. So, all four of us are going to get together tonight… and talk."

"Can't say I'm a fan of this plan, Freddie. Not at all. Me and Beck in the same room is trouble, and I don't need to smooth things over with him. I have you now."

"Yeah… but in 48 hours that won't be true. At least in the physical sense. You can't really come home with me. You're going back home with Beck, so you have to learn to deal with one another. Just like I have to deal with Sam. Now, we are going to get together tonight, and I've made all the arrangements with the camp to allow us to use their facility, and its just going to be us, some drinks, and a hot tub."

As upset as she was, Jade perked at the idea of a hot tub. She craved the feeling of bubbling molten water covering her body, and the thought of being in a hot tub with Freddie only made her more excited.

"So… what do you say? You in?"

Jade looked around the room, avoiding eye contact. "Can we get rid of them after the chit chat so that we can be alone and fuck in the hot tub?"

"Ummm… I don't think I can afford to say no. So… maybe."

"I'll take it then." Jade looked down at how she had dolled herself up so much, thinking that something else was about to happen. She now had to search for a swimsuit. She turned to check her suitcase when she felt his hands press against her side. Jade spun around and the moment her face was even, Freddie kissed her. It was a deep kiss, no doubt, and his hands gripped her body, and a punch of pleasure and sexual nostalgia hit Jade like a tidal wave, and she raised her leg from his passion.

Cat looked in through the window, and felt very sad. She so desperately wanted Jade for herself, but Jade was with someone else and was incredibly happy with him. Cat started walking, hoping to find someone she could vent to.

Back inside, Freddie broke the kiss and peered down into the deep crevice of her generous cleavage. She looked up at him, biting her lip then looked down to watch his hand. His fingers traced her bead necklace, touching her neck sensuously as he moved, and touching her breasts. When his fingers finally met the end of the visible necklace, they dipped down and came back up, outlining her bust very effectively. Once something caught her eye, Jade reached out and stroked the front of Freddie's pants, feeling his building erection through his jeans.

"Shame I went through all this work, and you want me in a bathing suit." She laughed as she spoke so that he wouldn't get the wrong idea, but Freddie was still apologetic.

"I'm sorry, Jade… if I had known that you were going to go through so much trouble for this, I might have warned you or, actually, the moment I looked at you, I thought that you deserved to be taken out dancing, or to a really nice restaurant. Would you settle for being my date to the dance tomorrow night?"

"Sound's fine to me." Jade said, her body aching for his touch to resume. She leaned into him and pressed her face to his chest, said one simple phrase, and then she began to cry. Of course, the phrase was "I love you," which is never actually that simple when it's said.

Freddie held her tight in his arms and kissed her head. "I love you too, Jade. Don't cry… I'm right here, and if you keep it up your makeup will run."

She pulled away and dabbed her eyes, careful to smear anything. "Sorry," she said through strained voice. "I'm not sure what came over me."

"Its ok, I feel kinda the same way. But you know, as a dude, I can't cry."

Jade punched him hard in the chest and smiled at him.

"Ow… ok fine. But just know that I love you Jade, and right now, I think you should hang this masterpiece of an outfit up, and save it for the dance or another day. I've got to go get some stuff set up, but I'll see you there at 8 sharp. In a swimsuit. Or out of one… I don't hate that idea."

Jade laughed, finally shaking her tears, and kissed Freddie hard. "I'm not going to lie, I really thought we were going to go at it like we were in heat when you got here, but here we are, and not a single piece of clothing is torn off, and we acted all innocent with each other."

"I wouldn't say that," Freddie said leaning into her ear and whispering. "You cannot imagine the things I want to do with you and to you right now. But I have to show restraint. Maybe later tonight."

"And maybe I will fuck you so hard your legs will fall off and you'll have to stay here with me forever as I take care of you…. That sounded really wrong."

"Yeah… I like the idea, but let's pull that back a bit." He kissed her forehead once more and ran his finger along her cleavage, obviously distracted. Finally, he snapped out of it, and headed out the door.

Jade sat on her bed and started thinking, what exactly is his plan, and what if things get really bad or awkward? She calmed her freak out and breathed deep. She thought about Freddie and smiled, beginning her search for a swimsuit.

* * *

Carly sat idly in her room, playing around on her computer, wishing that something would happen. She was supposed to hang out with Robbie in a bit, which would have been fine if Sam was still around and moping. But after she got a call from Freddie about something, she bolted out to somewhere, leaving Carly all alone. It wasn't that she was worried about something happening with Robbie around, but she definitely didn't feel like they were at that "hang out one-on-one" stage of being friends. Carly spent almost an hour just aimlessly wandering around the internet, watching videos and playing games on Slapbook.

Carly laid back, resting her head on her pillow, and shut her eyes for what felt like only a moment, when she heard knocking on her door. She opened it to reveal Cat standing outside, looking really sad and depressed.

"Hey Carly… are you busy?"

"Not at the moment… what's up?"

"Nothing. Your 'friend' Freddie is over in 'our' cabin, 'talking' to Jade." Cat may have used too many air quotes in that sentence as she walked from the door to Carly's room and sat down on her bed..

"Well, I guess it's good that they are working things out, right?" Carly sat a bit closer to Cat than she meant to, but she was craving human contact today so she wasn't going to even consider moving.

"Yeah… I guess," Cat said, looking even more depressed than before.

"What's wrong, Cat? You seem like you're really out of it."

"It's nothing, Carly… I'm just really sad and I miss my friend-Jade, and I don't know how I feel about who she's been the last week or so. We used to be really close, but we've only really spent time together once since we've been here."

"I can understand that. When Sam and Freddie started dating, it was really weird because I felt a complete disconnect in the three part friendship we had. And when our relationship with each other got really 'complicated,'" Carly air quoted, "we barely talked for a while, and I don't think Sam and I will ever be as good of friends. But I am kinda dating her twin sister back home, so that might be why."

"You're dating someone? And we…y'know?"

"Kinda… I mean, Melanie and I get together when we can, but I don't think we are really exclusive and we don't really go on dates… we just… well, you know the kind of stuff we have done together."

"Yeah… that's what Jade and I used to do too. We used to sneak alcohol from my brother and get drunk and we would be lesbians for a night. That girl gets really crazy when she gets drunk."

"Haha… well, that explains how you were pretty skilled at a few things. But, maybe after all this is over, and her and Freddie have to break up when we go home, you guys can go back to being that way." Carly stopped and looked Cat in the eyes, smiling with reassurance, "Either way, you're lucky to have someone like that… someone you can experience those things with on a regular basis without really worrying too much."

"Yeah, I definitely know how lucky I am. Like, lottery lucky. Jade's like nobody else in the world. What I feel when we're together, and the intensity of making love with her is like nothing I've ever felt. When I'm with her, it's like - it's like I'm split in two - half of me is just on fire, really going crazy if I'm not touching every inch of her. The other half is so still and peaceful, just perfectly content. I've never really loved a boy or even felt something remotely close with one, but I just know- I love her and she is the one for me." Cat, who looked like she was taking a happy ride as she spoke, stopped herself short and looked down at the floor, and after a couple sniffles, she said, "But she doesn't love me."

Carly reached out and touched Cat's shoulder, prompting the redhead to flinch, then curl up towards Carly, pressing her face to Carly's chest her tears slowly slipping out and onto Carly's shirt. She held Cat for a few moments, really letting her get it all out before she tried talking to her again. After several minutes, Cat regained her composure and sat back up.

"Sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry about, Cat… you're going through a lot and I'm sure it's just tough to deal with, let alone deal with it so far away from home. But, hey, it's going to be ok. We're hanging out now and we can just relax and not worry today, ok?"

Cat nodded in approval and lay back on Carly's bed, sliding back until her head was on a pillow. Carly joined her, playing the bigger spoon role, and held her for a while. The two talked for several minutes about what life was like back home and what their plans were for the future. Before long, both girls were fast asleep, both feeling pretty happy and content.

* * *

As Freddie started walking, he ran into Sam, and although he was a little worried about seeing her before he was really ready tonight, he had to admit that she looked really beautiful. She was wearing a white tank top with a clearly blue bra underneath, and some tight jeans. Freddie was torn between several different emotions and the hold that both girls presented to him was crazy. But he was committed to seeing things through with Jade for the next couple days. After that, he'd have to re-examine things.

"Sup, Fredward."

"Not much. Going to get everything ready for tonight. In return, I have to emcee the dance tomorrow night. Are you planning on going?"

"Hadn't really thought much about it. Beck and I were planning to go together, but that kinda flew away. You gonna to take Jade?"

"I guess… not sure how much I can actually dance if I have all the music and deejay-ing stuff to deal with. I think you should come regardless of having a date. Maybe Beck will come around tonight, or maybe you'll find some dance partner at the shindig."

"Yeah, I guess. I did bring a dress after all. Might as well not waste the chance."

"I always thought you looked beautiful in dresses, like when-"

"I miss you."

"Ah. Um… I miss you too, Sam. But we're hanging out later, so we can spend more time together tonight." Freddie wasn't really sure if that was even an answer, but alas, it was what he said. "I mean, I miss hanging out with you and just being friends. I miss the romance stuff too, but I think I need to see this Jade thing through. In a couple days, I probably will never really see her again. Wouldn't feel right to use that time on someone that I can explore those kinds of options with back home, you know?"

Sam was incredibly hurt. Freddie was being a dick. She had gone out on a limb to talk about her feelings, and he just spit on them.

"I'm sorry if that came out wrong, Sam. You just really caught me off guard."

"Yeah…. It's whatever. I'll just see you tonight."

Sam pushed past Freddie and stormed off towards some direction that would most likely have some food. Freddie hated that he had made Sam upset, but what did she expect him to say to that? He was ashamed to say that he checked out her ass as she walked by.

As Sam walked away she peered back for only a second to see him eyeing her ass. Freddie sure is getting way more aggressive, she thought, unsure how she felt about this development. Suddenly, she wasn't so mad at him anymore, but there was no reason to tell him that.

* * *

A knock at the door woke the sleeping girls up, and Carly sprang from her bed to see who was there. She opened the door to reveal Robbie, who looked absolutely miserable. She knew she should help him, but she was having a really good dream, and she felt like she might be on the verge of hooking up with Cat.

"Hey Robbie… now isn't really the best-"

"Can I come in? Thanks." He said walking right in and sitting on the couch in the common area.

"Sure, Robbie, why not?" Carly sauntered over and sat opposite Robbie. "What's up?"

"Not much… I've been doing a lot of thinking about the second day here… in the woods… and I don't know if you have talked to Cat since then, but I've been too embarrassed to. And there's this dance tomorrow night, and I am thinking about asking her, and I was just going to see if you could give me some tips."

"You want me to give you tips on how to talk to girls?"

"Yeah… I mean, kinda. I can talk to them pretty easily, its just the uncomfortable asking process that gets to me. And other stuff."

"Other stuff?"

"You know… like the stuff we did that day… but just me and her. I want to try and redeem myself."

"Wow… Robbie. Why are you coming to me? Why not one of the guys?"

"Not sure if you've noticed but all of them seem pretty busy with their own problems. Beck has barely spoken in a couple days. And, he is hanging with Tori now so I don't really know what to think about all that. But I guess the main reason is that I've seen how confident and cool you are. And you obviously know how to win over a girl."

"Well, thanks for the compliments, but it's not a persuasion thing. It's just about being comfortable enough to just let anything happen. And asking Cat is actually really easy. She's nice and I'm pretty sure she doesn't have a date. We were planning on going together."

"Awesome. I'm going to go find her and talk to her!" And with that, Robbie was out the door. Carly would have told him he didn't have to leave, but he never really gave her the chance.

Carly walked back into her bedroom and saw cat sitting on the bed with a look of despair on her face.

"I'm going to have to go with him," she said, seemingly annoyed.

"You don't have to, but it might help his confidence… knock out some of that awkwardness. Besides, once you get there, we can just dance and not worry about anything. I promise I won't let him make any moves that you don't want. Cool?"

Cat took a breath and smiled. "Sounds good. Guess I should go find him."

"Can't blame him for taste though, right?" Carly said, slyly smiling at the redhead.

Cat giggled a little, and turned back towards Carly, pulling the dark haired teen on top of her on the bed. They laughed and smiled at each other as they playfully kissed on Carly's bed. They wrestled for a little bit, kissing every so often, each vying for domination over the other, until finally Cat was able to straddle Carly's stomach. The redhead turned from playful to serious pretty quickly.

"You really helped me feel better about things today. I really needed it. You're a really good friend, Carly. I honestly wish you could come back to California with us."

"Yeah, I kinda wish I could too, but maybe we can make a trip down sometime."

"What if I don't want to wait that long?"

Carly laughed. "Well, you might have to learn to be a little patient. I doubt we are going to be able to take another trip this summer. Fall or Christmas break even might be the earliest I could get down there."

Cat poked out her bottom lip, a begging look in her eyes. "Ok…" she said, climbing off of Carly and laying down next to her.

"I didn't say we should stop, Cat. It's going to be ok. Let's just spend the next couple days doing this."

"Doing what?"

"Whatever we want. Personally, I'm a fan of all this kissing and touching. Tomorrow, we can dance. And in the meantime, we can and will do whatever we want."

"And Robbie… I guess he's in this too."

"Well, yeah, but let's not worry about him right now. Besides, I'm thinking I might be able to boost his confidence myself."

"How are you planning to do that?"

"I'm thinking I might seduce him. I think if he thought that a girl was into him, he'd be more confident and I think everyone agrees that Robbie needs some self esteem."

"That's kinda weird, Carly. You're just going to fool around with him on a whim?"

"Sure… I mean, that's a lot of what we've been doing together. And this isn't the weirdest thing I've ever been involved with. My first real sexual experience ended with me begging my best male friend to fuck me in the ass."

"Wow…" was all Cat could manage, really stunned that her "partner" had quite a bit of experience.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm not like a slut or anything… I just really enjoy having freedom with my body. I've only had sex with one guy really, but if I wanted to get with another, I don't think I would worry too much about it. And of all the people I could have lost my virginity to, he was definitely the best. For a lot of reasons..." Carly trailed off thinking about all the times they had been together and how great it was.

"That sure does sound great. I haven't had sex with any guys. I've been with a couple pretty heavy and I've blown four guys before, but I've never had sex. Always thought of it as something to do once I'm married."

"That's a good outlook. I felt the same way until this one night."

Carly proceeded to regale the story of the night everything changed, giving pretty detailed descriptions of all the events- from catching Sam and Freddie all the way to the night Sam brought Melanie over. Cat just listened in both horror and arousal, her hands cautiously rubbing herself slowly as the graphic stories continued. The story seemed more like fantasy than anything, but the way Carly talked, it had to be true.

"I even had a sex dream that you were in. You, and me, and Tori, and Trina I think, all in the back of a van. It was crazy."

"That's really weird Carly…" She may have been freaked out, but Cat was unbelievably horny after hearing all those stories, and especially after hearing that she was having naughty thoughts about her long before any of this ever happened. What had started as soft rubbing had now become deeper touching, her fingers slipping into her underwear.

Carly's eyes caught the petite redhead pleasuring herself to the stories, and so she went back and retold some parts slowly and far more detailed, whispering into Cat's ear and reaching into Cat's panties as well to assist her. Carly finally couldn't help but work on herself and before long the two girls were now bottomless, each of their hands hard at work on the other one's pussy. Carly tried to keep telling her stories, but it became too much and she settled to just moaning and focus her energy on fingering Cat.

They were so busy with their mutual masturbation that they didn't see that Robbie had come back and was now peering at them through the window. He felt a tug in his pants, and could feel his erection building. He watched hungrily as they serviced each other, doing things he'd only imagined doing with girls. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore and walked to the cabin door and slowly opened it, trying to be as quiet as possible. He snuck in and peered into the bedroom door, the girls still oblivious to his presence.

Carly could feel Cat's pussy tightening around her fingers, on the verge of an orgasm, and before long, it happened, and Cat's body shook as her sweet release passed over her. Carly opened her eyes for a moment and saw that someone… Robbie… was watching them. She normally would have flipped out and punched him for spying on her, but she had to admit is was kinda hot that someone had been watching her, like she watched Freddie and Sam and Melanie on the webcam.

"You're lucky I'm in a good mood, Robbie. Get in here before I change my mind," Carly called out.

Robbie pointed at himself, looking embarrassed, looking around as if there was someone else that they were talking to. Cat quickly covered herself up, horrified that she'd been stared at, but her mind was eased a bit when she realized who it was.

"Seriously?" he said.

"Yeah… just get in here, close that door and that window. And then you are going to strip for us. Give us a show since you got to see ours."

Robbie did exactly as he was told, shutting the door and lowering the window blinds, making it really dark in the room. Carly turned on a lamp and watched Robbie strip. For as low of self esteem as he has, he was surprisingly in shape, just a bit wiry. And he certainly wasn't lacking when it came to what was in his pants. Not nearly as big as her brother's or Freddie's but it was still rather nice.

"You have successfully embarrassed me… are you happy, Carly?"

"No… because we don't want to embarrass you. We want to help you feel more confident. You are a pretty attractive guy. You just need to believe in yourself. There are women out there that have been, are, and will be into you. You just need to relax so it can happen naturally."

"But-"

Carly stood up and put her finger to his mouth. "Relax. Don't think. We are not going to have sex with you, but I think we can help you with that 'little' problem," she said pointing at his hardened member. Then the dark haired teen pushed Robbie onto the bed, his legs hanging off the end.

Carly kneeled down and spit on Robbie's cock, and began giving him a fantastic handjob. Cat, finally getting into things, moved down to where Carly was and began to lick the head of the thin teen's member. Robbie looked down at the girls and was in heaven. The feeling was incredible, and the sight of his red haired crushed taking him into her mouth was something to truly behold.

Pretty soon, he reached the point where he thought he might cum and announced it. Both girls stopped suddenly and pulled back, not letting him get to his release. Once he had calmed down a bit, Carly went down on him and took as much of him into her mouth as she could while Cat rubbed his balls.

Again, Robbie felt like he was going to cum, but the girls stopped their assault, trying to teach him to build up stamina. After him going off in seconds with Cat, making sure he lasted longer was a pretty big deal. While they waited for him to relax, the two girls traded deep kisses, the taste of Robbie's cock echoing through each of their mouths which neither minded.

Once he was ready, Cat took Robbie deep in her mouth and turned into a vacuum on his cock. Her red hair swaying as her head bobbed up and down on his cock was too much and this time, Robbie didn't even have time for a warning before firing a hot jet of fluid into the sweet redhead's throat. Carly pulled Cat off the member and opened her mouth as Cat let some of the jizz fall from her mouth into Carly's.

"Mmmmm…" the girls said in unison.

Robbie sat up and looked at them. "So is it a bad time for me to ask you to that dance, Cat?"

Wiping some of his seed from her lips with her finger, she smiled and said, "Sure. Carly and I will see you here at 7."

"Both of you… how lucky am I?"

The girls exchanged a look. "So lucky," said Carly as she grabbed her clothes and began dressing. Robbie followed suit as Cat went into the bathroom to quietly spit up so Robbie wouldn't feel bad. His cum hit her gag reflex wrong and she felt like she might end up choking.

Carly led Robbie to the door and sent him away, being extra nice until the door shut.

"Well, that was not the experience I imagined."

"Carly, I feel like you are doing a lot of things that change my perspective about things… and it's not really in a good way sometimes. That should not have happened. It was out of nowhere and I honestly can't come up with a reason why either of us took it that far."

Carly was shocked that Cat was getting upset about all this. But then again, things always escalated quickly when Carly got started.

"I was super uncomfortable with him being around."

"Cat, you seemed fine when you started sucking his dick."

"Because you were doing it. I tend to just follow… I don't like making choices, so I just copied you."

Cat came out of the bathroom and slipped off her top, announcing that she was going to take a shower here in case Freddie and Jade were still doing whatever at her cabin. Carly considered following her in, and declined the idea, figuring that she would start something and either regretful sex was going to happen, or there would be an argument of something tiny. When Carly thought about it, those were really the only things that ever happened when she was with someone.

Carly called out that she wanted next on the shower and sat down on her bed and thought. She really cared for Cat, but she seemed really hurt by what just happened, so she began to think of a way to make it up to Cat. She had an idea, but she would need Freddie's help. She called him twice, but no answer. Carly looked at her clock; 8:30pm. Carly wondered what he was up to.

* * *

Night fell quickly at the camp, and by 8pm, the sun had almost completely set. Freddie had spent the last few hours getting everything perfect- from picking up a cooler full of drinks, to getting the hot tub set up, to the somewhat shameful act of bribing some of the camp officials to allow this to happen. But somehow it worked out, and only the four of them would be allowed into the area which was reserved for camp personnel.

The teen boy had just sunk into the hot and bubbling water when Sam arrived in a baggy tshirt and some shorts. She gave a half smile and a half wave, which he reciprocated, and then motioned towards the water. Sam pulled her shirt off, quickly tossing it aside and then pulling her shorts off, revealing a blue and green swirled bikini top and bottoms. It was clear this was the first time she'd really worn it since she really started growing up top a couple months ago, as her breasts stretched the material pretty tightly. Freddie couldn't believe how good she looked in a bathing suit. He honestly couldn't remember the last time he saw her in one, but he definitely felt like it was overdue.

Sam slowly submerged herself in the steaming water, until the water was just meeting her amazing breasts, the bubbles popping in her cleavage every so often. The two former lovers didn't say too much to each other for a minute or so, but finally the silence got too much for Freddie.

"You, uh, look really beautiful, Sam." Part of him regretted it the moment he said it, but then she followed that with a very similar response.

"Yeah… you're looking really good too." Sam's mind was racing as to what he meant by all this

"Listen, I'm sorry about earlier. Things are just really confusing right now, and if I hurt your feelings, I'm sorry."

"It's ok… I've been thinking a lot about this whole 'you and me' thing. And-"

"Am I interrupting anything?" came a male voice, from near the bushes. It was Beck of course, who was shirtless and wearing a pair of board shorts.

"Not really," Freddie said, semi annoyed, "we were just talking about plans for hanging out when we get back home." Freddie looked over at Sam with a half smile as he spoke.

Beck sank down into the water next to Sam, the "couple" now seated almost across from Freddie. All three exchanged glances semi-nervously, looking for something to talk about. Always the first one to speak in a silence, Freddie started some small talk.

"So, Beck, I know you go to Hollywood Arts, but what is it that you want do as a future?"

"Do?" Beck seemed taken aback by the question. "I'm not really planning on 'doing' anything. Just pursuing my dream of acting. I've gotten roles in three movies so far. Just bit parts, but yeah, I think I really can do it."

"That's cool. I'm still not sure what I'm going to do career-wise; probably something with technology. I might try and get on at the Pear Store once I get back to Seattle. Though I guess a tech on a movie wouldn't be a bad idea either since I'm used to the whole production side."

Sam stayed unusually quiet, thinking to herself how awkward this could get and perhaps the more sobering idea that she had no idea what she was going to do with her life. As a teenager she had plenty of time, she thought, but these two seem to have it a lot more together.

Freddie reached for his phone and checked the time. It was almost 8:15 and there was no sign of Jade yet. He hoped she hadn't changed her mind about coming. Freddie quickly texted her and resumed the discussion, trying not to look at Sam's barely submerged rack.

"What about you Sam? Any plans for the future?" Beck asked.

"Ummm… not really. Just hang out for the rest of the summer then go to school I guess."

"That's cool, I guess." Freddie said agreeably, wishing Jade would appear soon.

Like magic, the three turned as they heard footsteps coming towards them, looking up to see Jade's pale legs leading to a black trenchcoat. Freddie was already lost in his imagination as to what was underneath the coat.

"Hey guys… I had a hard time to find something to wear on the outside. Been waiting long?"

"Not really," Freddie said, quickly flashing her a smile and motioning towards the space next to him.

Jade pulled on the top of the jacket and it just unraveled, falling to the floor revealing a black bikini contrasting her white skin very well, and her chest looked just as magnificent as always. Even Beck, who was almost certain that he didn't really have feelings for Jade anymore, could not look away as his ex girlfriend slipped herself into the water. Jade saw that Sam was being just as showy with her body as she was and wanted to separate her and Freddie. As soon as Jade was seated between the two of them, her hand drifted over, hidden to the others by the darkness and moving water, and gripped Freddie's hardened cock through his shorts.

"I miss anything?"

Freddie coughed, surprised by her aggressive touch and how she was acting like nothing was going on. "Not much. Were just talking about what our future plans are. Jobs, school, etc."

"Oh ok… I'm not sure what I want to do. I thought about acting, or singing, or something in between. Maybe even playwriting; that seems to be a pretty good fit for me."

While Jade's hands may have been hidden, the looks on Freddie's face were far less subtle, and Sam could tell in a matter of seconds what was going on. Beck would have noticed too, if he hadn't felt a hand on his cock as well. He looked over at Sam who gave him a wink, and continued stroking him.

Both guys knew what was going on, and that their girls were just trying to once again establish dominance, but they really didn't have a reason to stop the girls. After a few moments, Freddie regained his composure.

"Can I get anybody a drink? I think they gave us some sodas-" Freddie had reached for the cooler and brought it closer, but stopped suddenly as he opened the cooler, and saw what was actually inside. "Guys… we don't have any sodas. This chest is full of alcohol."

"Alright!" Sam said as she grabbed a bottle from inside as Freddie shut the lid on her hand. "Ow! What the hell was that for?"

"We're not even 18, let alone 21. We shouldn't have alcohol."

"Stop being a such a square, Fredward," Sam retorted.

"Fine… Beck, what do you think?"

"Well, if they gave the stuff to us, and we are here, I don't see why we couldn't drink a little bit. But if you feel strongly about the drinking issue, you don't have to do it. I don't think peer pressure is going to be an issue here."

Jade spoke up, surprising everyone by siding with Beck and Sam, "I think its been a weird couple weeks. A drink or… seven, might be just what we need."

Clearly, out voted, Freddie opened the cooler up again and the other three reached in, Beck pulling out a beer, while Sam and Jade pulled out some vodka.

"Wow…" said Jade, "they didn't skimp on this thing for you. How exactly did you manage to pull this off again?"

"I just slipped some cash here and owe a couple favors tomorrow at the dance," he said, relaxing in the hot tub as the others opened up the drinks.

The four teens sat in the hot tub taking sips of the forbidden drinks every so often, and slowly feeling more relaxed.

"So," Freddie said, surveying the situation, "I know things have been really crazy with us the last few days, and I thought that if we all got together in a really comfortable environment, we could all talk about things and maybe actually be friends."

"What do you want us to do? Hold hands and sing 'Kumbaya?'" Sam said, taking a sip from her drink.

"No, I just thought we would sit and talk about what led to the big fallout and all the weird emotions we have when it comes to each other."

The other three just sorta stared over at him, Beck looking very critical with his eyebrow raised taking a big swig of his beer.

"Fine, if there are no takers, I'll go first…" Freddie said, sighing deeply, "I know there's a lot of tension between me and Beck and I know it's because we "swapped" exes. I think you resent the fact that Jade and I are together, and I'm strong enough to admit that I'm a bit jealous of you being with Sam, man. We may not be dating anymore, but I still care deeply about her. And finally, Jade, I have still not completely dealt with how you callously bet our relationship away to settle a score. Ok, that's everything off my chest."

Sam reheard his words in her mind several times, and felt even more comfortable knowing that there were still some feelings there even if he couldn't act on them. "Ok, I guess my problem is primarily with Jade," Sam said, looking at the girl beside her. "I'm really pissed that you punched me in the face, and I'm kinda even more pissed that you just let it happen, Freddie. But I think a lot of that is based in the fact that I still have some real feelings for Freddie and always will. I fell like instantly for Beck, and I like the cool and simple relationship we have, but I'm jealous because I know he's been with you before so I feel like all of us are just measuring each other compared to our exes." Sam turned to Beck and said, "I hope you can forgive me for the betting thing. Still feel kinda ashamed out that." Sam scooted closer to Beck who grinned and kissed her head, deciding that he was definitely not going to mention the thing with Tori in the woods.  
"Wow Sam, that was seriously deep and thought out… I'm kinda surprised," Freddie said, leaning back and stretching his arms out. Sam responded by taking a big sip of her drink and flipping him off. Jade nestled herself underneath one of Freddie's arms as she began to speak.

"I'm actually in complete agreement with you, Sam. And to the stuff you said too, Freddie. I'm not really going to be as… eloquently spoken as either of you, but honestly, I feel really sad whenever I'm around Beck. I'm always reminded about all the stuff I did wrong in the relationship and I was upset that it ended the way it did. I hated the fact that Beck moved on so fast, and honestly, when I first started talking to you Freddie, that's all I was really interested in. Someone to match since Beck had someone, but things have gone so much further and deeper since then, and now I have no idea what we really are. My point is, I'm kinda sorry for being such a gank to you, Sam, and I'm sorry to you Freddie for the bet thing."

All three looked to Beck to speak next, which seemed to be a surprise to him, as he quickly gulped down the rest of his beer before speaking.

"I was probably the most skeptical when you called me about all this. I think I would have been fine if we hadn't really crossed paths again, but I think I'm actually glad you threw this thing together, Freddie. Personally, I think I'd rather talk to Sam about some things a bit more privately, but as far as you two go, I'm sorry I was kinda being a dick to you and Jade, Freddie. Like you, I think I was kinda jealous that you had been with Sam and that Jade had moved on. Kinda feel like you guys said all the good stuff, so I'll just cut it off there and grab another beer."

After Beck finished, the group looked around, trying to figure out who should talk next, but nobody really stepped up. As they sat still in the hot tub, each drinking a bit, except Freddie, they began to feel like the tub was heating up. Again, Freddie felt it was his duty to break the silence.

"Glad we got all that out, I guess. Anything else to say for anyone?"

"I think we all said some really weird and unrealistic things, but I feel like that was necessary. Thanks for doing this Freddie," Sam said, finishing off her bottle, "and thanks for not making us hold hands and sing or kiss and make up."

Freddie laughed. "Of course not. I knew that we might walk away from all this unchanged, but I figured a talk was worth a shot. And for the record, I would never put myself where I'd have to kiss Beck. No offense, of course."

"Nah, it's cool, man. I get it."

Jade spoke up, "So you wouldn't set up a situation where you guys would kiss, but you would have probably set it up so that Sam and I would kiss." She laughed as she finished off her vodka and tossed it on top of where her coat was.

Freddie chuckled, and Beck gave a humorous look, neither one of them was certainly going to deny that one. "I hadn't planned for that no, but I certainly made no plans to stop it if it did happen."

Jade looked over at Sam who actually looked a bit amused by the conversation and had a weird idea. Turning her body so it was closer to Sam, Jade, almost as if it were a challenge, spoke.

"What do you say we give these guys what they want so they can get their minds off it?"

Sam reeled back, really shocked by the idea, but as she thought about it more, it wasn't a big deal, and she had done some of this stuff with Carly a couple times. Jade had zero problem with this; her recent romp with Cat had certainly reawaken some of her lesbian sensibilities, and the alcohol probably didn't hurt either. And it wasn't like Sam was a virgin to lesbian experiences.

Jade and Sam were face to face for what seemed like nearly a minute, when Jade's hand touched Sam's arm, causing a slight flinch before the blonde leaned her mouth closer and Jade began the kiss. Their lips locked for a few seconds, Jade's tongue slowly inching out to explore the blonde's open mouth. The intensity of the kiss reached record high, and for a moment it looked like Sam was going to swallow Jade's face.

Both guys sat back just as amazed as amused. They each felt a little uneasy about this, wondering if this was going to ramp up into some crazy competition like the other day.

The two girls pulled away slightly, laughing nervously and giggling. They did this for almost a minute before looking over at their significant others slyly.

"How was that?" Jade said, sliding in close to Freddie, "Did you like seeing your girlfriend and your ex-girlfriend make out in a hot tub?"

Sam looked at Beck, looking for the same kind of answer. Both guys responded with nervous laughter, but not an actual word, perhaps too shocked to really respond effectively. Jade shook her head and turned back towards Sam, and started kissing on the back of her neck. The blonde teen began to feel the goosebumps creeping down her neck as the punk teen, who an hour earlier had considered physically hurting the spunky blonde, ran her fingers through Sam's hair, kissing softly along her neck, all the way too her earlobes.

Sam spun back around and started making out with Jade again, this time their hands didn't stay in one place, and their fingers explored each others' shoulders, sides, stomachs, and of course, they had to touch each other's generous chests. Their forceful makeout sent their bodies moving backwards until Jade was backed into Freddie, and feeling his erection press into her ass, she broke her kiss with Sam to lean her head back and kiss Freddie.

Freddie was a bit surprised by the kiss, not only in how sudden and public it was, but also the flavor, as her could taste the sweet alcohol as well as the all too familiar taste of Sam; all in all, a pretty nice combination. After the deep but quick kiss, Jade resumed kissing Sam, as the two flipped and Sam was then pushed against Freddie's body.

Sam immediately knew what was poking her in the ass, and a flood of memories flooded back and she recalled the incredible sex they had shared, and before she knew it, Sam had whispered something into Jade's face. "God Freddie, I need to you to fuck me." It was too quiet for Beck to hear, but Freddie and Jade heard it just fine.

Jade leaned in to Sam's ear and whispered, "Do you want to switch partners… again?"

Sam stopped short and looked over at Freddie, then to Beck, then back at Freddie, then looked at Jade and nodded cautiously.

Jade pulled away and semi swam over to Beck, wrapping her legs around her former beau.

"Whoa, Jade, what the hell are you doing?"

"Just be quiet, Beck. Just let it happen. Enjoy this and know your girl is enjoying it too." Jade kissed Beck deeply as his eyes darted over to Freddie and Sam who were deeply kissing, her arms and legs already wrapped tightly around his body. Beck relaxed a bit and let Jade kiss him, her body pressing against his, her flesh pillows sliding up and down Becks chest, setting her nipples on fire with lust.

Freddie and Sam kissed deeply, and with more passion than they had since they first started being together months ago. Things had never escalated so quickly with them before but neither even considered slowing things down or stopping. Sam moved her legs and slipped her bottoms off and pulled Freddie's shorts off as well, Now that their nethers were exposed, Sam happily straddled Freddie, quickly forcing a good bit of his member into her opening, sending insane waves of pleasure through her body as she began to hump him, deep moans escaping her lips in between their kisses. She had gotten used to Beck, so the change in size took quite a bit of time to get used to. Hidden beneath the bubbles of the hot tub, the penetration of their session remained invisible to the other couple.

Beck and Jade were taking things much more slowly on their side. Beck's hands explored Jade's body in ways he hadn't even thought about in months, and as he felt her soft skin, he was quickly reminded of why he and Jade were together for so long. His thumbs traced the front of her bikini top, circling her quickly appearing nipples, a feeling which made her rear her head back in enjoyment, looking over at Freddie and Sam who seemed to be very into their love session. Jade resumed kissing Beck as she began to physically smile during their kisses, and reached behind her back and undid the string that tied her bikini. Within moments, the thin fabric slid off her chest, exposing her pale tits to her sexually hungry ex boyfriend. Beck wasted no time taking her breasts, one after the other into his mouth, swirling his tongue around her nipples. Wave after wave of pleasure reached Jade's brain, her body shaking as Beck further explored her body with his hands since his mouth was busy. He gripped Jade's ass and lifted her up for better access to her amazing breasts.

Freddie looked over at Jade and Beck, and was incredibly turned on at the sight of Beck feasting on her body. Freddie jumped at the chance to copy them, and reached behind Sam and undid her bikini top, quickly tossing it into the hot tub, and took her flesh into his hands, massaging her chest as began to increase his upward thrusts. Sam gripped Freddie's hair as she grinded into him more and forced his head onto her chest, his mouth opening wide to take in as much of her breasts as possible. Pretty soon, he had just the right pattern of tweaking her nipple on one breast as he suckled on the second, switching every so often. Sam's eyes rolled back in ecstasy, as she looked over at Beck and Jade.

Jade was grinding her self against Beck's member which was aching for release from his shorts. Jade couldn't think of a reason for that not to happen, especially since she was pretty sure that Sam and Freddie were already fucking each other. Jade pulled from Beck for a second and grinned for a moment before slipping herself completely under the water. Beck felt a sharp tug on his shorts and by the second tug they were off, and there was a very intense pull and suction on his member. This lasted only a moment as Jade quickly came back up, her face very red.

"So, that is extremely hot… Sorry."

"It's cool," Beck said laughing a bit, just as much at the awkwardness as being amazed how beautiful Jade was with her wet hair covering her part of her face. As he pushed her hair out of her face and over her ear, she looked at him, biting on her lip and nervously smiling.

"You wanna do what they're doing?" Beck asked.

"Until I saw it, I would have said no… but I cannot think of a single thing I'd rather be doing." Jade said reaching into the water and slipping her bottoms off. As she slid closer to Beck, her pussy slid over one of the jets, sent an unrivaled feeling of pleasure through her brain. Jade stood for a second and leaned back, facing away from Beck, and began to slid her body against his, his aching member pressing against her supple ass until finally, Jade gave him what he needed, sliding his member into her waiting hole. After a few moments to acclimated to everything, they began to grind with the same ferocity as Freddie and Sam, Beck's hands holding onto Jade's chest as they made love.

Sam and Freddie definitely took notice of the act and decided to step it up themselves. Freddie quickly spun Sam around and pulled her downward onto his member. Freddie was being very forceful, but the feeling of powerlessness against his sexual aggression was a turn on she had deeply missed. Freddie's hands gripped her hips, grinding himself harder and deeper than before, as his fingers rubbed her pussy as he fucked it. Sam had never felt this type of feeling before and it quickly sent a strong pleasure wave into her mind and with a few moments, she was having an insane orgasm. Coming down off the feeling, Sam leaned over and grabbed Jade's hand, squeezing it tight. Sam got off of Freddie and began to kiss Jade as the punk teen was being pounded.

What began as two couples who had switched partners was slowly morphing into something entirely different. Freddie stood up with Sam and began to kiss Jade, sending Sam to begin kissing Beck again. Beck moved his hands from Jade's chest to Sam's face as they deeply kissed, her tongue reaching into his hungry mouth. This made room for Freddie to massage Jade's breasts as he kissed her, sliding piece after piece of wet hair from her face as they kissed. She finally kissed him deeply once more and pushed him against the wall of the hot tub, and as he sat on the edge, Jade leaned down, coming face to well, face, with Freddie's cock which she hungrily took into her mouth.

This fact did not go unnoticed by Beck, who was no longer bound by the petty jealousy which had gotten the best of him in the past, and decided to take full advantage of the situation. He'd always wanted to have a three-way, but he could never quite get it to work. Now, he was in the middle of a four-way, and while making out with his girlfriend, he was fucking his ex-girlfriend while she blew her current boyfriend, her D cup breasts swaying against the top of the bubbling water. He stood up so that he could get a better angle on pounding Jade, while she bobbed her head up and down on Freddie's member. It was the very definition of a spit roast and all three loved it.

Sam, no longer content to be on the sidelines of this, kneeled down into the water and began to lick Jade's pussy as Beck fucked it, her tongue hitting her hood and up and down his length. Eventually, the feeling became too much for Beck who announced that he was close, and in an instant, Sam had pulled his cock out of Jade's pussy and began sucking it, almost desperate for Beck's cum. She didn't hate the flavor of Jade's pussy that was on his member, but it was no comparison to how good Beck's jizz was.

Beck collapsed on his side of the tub as Sam wiped the side of her mouth, and sauntered over to Freddie and Jade. Jade, now that her pussy was free, stood up and began to kiss Freddie deeply, pressing her body and her perfect breasts against his body. Sam got in between the two and began to kiss Jade more, loving the taste of Freddie's cock that Jade's mouth was currently full of. Sam seemed lost in Jade's kisses, her mouth emitting the most moans. Jade was not as lost, as she backed herself into Freddie, and bent slightly, running her hands along her ass and pussy, as if to offer him an invitation. She would have said something, but her mouth was, of course, occupied.

Freddie understood completely, and slowly slid himself inside Jade. He couldn't believe how tight she still was, even though she was just with Beck. Jade nearly screamed into Sam's mouth as Freddie gripped her hips and began to pound her insides. This only increased as Freddie's hands grabbed her arms, and Jade was essentially at his mercy as he fucked her. Knowing she was in a real state of bliss, Sam increased the feeling by rubbing the punk teen's pussy as it was fucked. Without any warning, Jade experienced an earth shattering orgasm, and came. Freddie felt her quickly tighten and lost control himself, firing deep inside Jade once again.

All four teens were completely spent, their clothes either in a pile or floating around the hot tub. While they had originally been in a very closed off two vs. two scenario a couple hours ago, they were now in a big pile. Jade could not have been closer to Freddie, their half asleep bodies completely entwined, with Sam nearly passed out holding onto both Jade and part of Freddie. Finally, Beck was sitting with one arm around Sam, and the other hand holding another beer, which he would pass out before finishing.

* * *

After Cat's shower, the petite fiery haired teen came back into the room in her towel and quickly apologized for calling Carly out.

"I'm so sorry, Carly. Its not that I haven't had a really good time with you, but I feel like my whole body is on fire with lust almost all the time lately. And I just… it's a weird feeling. And you're always there when the weirdness starts. And-"

Cat was stopped short as a pair of lips pressed tightly against hers. They stayed there for several seconds before Carly pulled back smiling.

"It's ok, Cat. Things did get a little weird, and I know that while you do like Robbie, what we did was way beyond a "like" thing. I guess I just kinda felt bad for him. I mean, I know he's your friend, but that kid is a mess."

"Its like God spilled a person." Cat chimed in, giggling. Cat checked her phone and looked around the room, looking at Sam's empty bed. "You mind if I stay here tonight? Jade texted me like two hours ago to say she'd be in late."

"Of course, Cat… I don't know what Sam's doing. Probably spending time with Beck."

The mention of his name triggered the memory of watching Beck and Tori in the woods. She thought about telling Carly about that day, but the brunette teen was already undressed and heading into the shower, winking at her before shutting the door. Cat lay back onto Carly's bed to just relax, but within moments, the girl was fast asleep.

* * *

Sam was the first to wake up, groggy from both the alcohol and sexual insanity that had taken place, what felt like a day ago, when in fact, after checking her phone, she realized it was just before 1. She had one voicemail and six test messages- three from Carly wondering where she was, one from Beck asking if she was really going to this thing (must be a time delay or something), one from Gibby that said something about fighting a sasquatch or something, and the last one, and the voicemail was from Melanie. Apparently, their mom had been admitted to the hospital after a bad bungee jump on some island vacation with her latest boyfriend. She was ok, but wouldn't be back for quite a while. Sam put her phone back into her pants, and slid back into the pile of bodies, managing to wake them all up.

Beck acted like he hadn't gone to sleep, while Freddie awoke suddenly with a jolt, Jade woke up in a much slower manner, kissing Freddie's lips before she even completely opened her eyes.

"What time is it?" She muttered, looking at her now wrinkly fingers.

"Almost 1 AM." Sam said, as she searched for her bathing suit so she could get dressed, the shame feeling finally starting to set in.

"Shit!" Jade exclaimed, desperately searching for her clothes. "I told Cat I would be back around midnight!"

Freddie touched her shoulder to calm her. "I think she will be ok if you're a little late, babe."

Beck chimed in as he put his trunks on, "Then you've never met Cat. That girl is just like a small child. She kinda depends on her friends for a lot."

Sam looked back at Beck and thought about last night. How everything just seemed right. Everything, that is, except for Beck. Ever since they had their big fight, he had acted strangely, and she was really wondering if all this energy she was feeling yesterday to get back with him was really worth it.

"Ah…" Freddie said, finally getting dressed and out of the tub. "I told the camp people I'd be done by midnight. Really hope they didn't catch us all in here like this."

The four teens had never even considered that they would get caught tonight. Come to think of it, Freddie thought, he never could have imagined what just went down tonight. He was with Sam again… which was amazing. But he also was with Jade, who Freddie considered one of the most amazing people he had ever met. After tomorrow, he thought, I have no idea what I'm going to do.

As soon as they all were out of the hot tub and dressed, Freddie shut it down and turned off all the lights and everything. Beck led the way back to the cabins using his phone as a flashlight. Had they stuck around for five more minutes, they would have run into one of their friends. And then maybe the alcohol chest wouldn't have gone missing.

* * *

Over in Tori and Trina's cabin, the youngest Vega tossed and turned in bed. Ever since that day in the woods, Tori hadn't known how to feel about Beck. She definitely liked him, but he seemed so distant. Plus there couldn't really be much of a relationship with Beck- Jade would murder her if that ever happened. Especially after she rebuffed his approach that one night at her house. But he was oh so dreamy… and he made her feel just insane feelings.

Tori looked over to Trina, making the difficult decision to tell her sister what was going on. Trina was one of the most self absorbed people on the planet, but Tori could always talk to her sister about the important stuff. But Trina wasn't in her bed. She looked over to the bathroom, and it was open and empty as well.

She lay back in bed and closed her eyes, wondering where her sister was while her mind and body began to relive the rainy day in the woods, hands slipping into her panties, but before long, she was fast asleep.

* * *

The four teens arrived at Beck's cabin first. He looked like he was going to say something, but instead just raised an eyebrow and nodded, pushing his way into the room.

Sam was a bit hurt that he didn't kiss or even hug her before walking into the cabin, but she did her best not to show any signs of weakness in front of Freddie or Jade. They walked silently side by side, Freddie's arm around Jade's waist, and his other arm connecting with Sam's, until they got to Sam's room with Carly. Sam pulled away and nodded towards Jade, and considered kissing Freddie, but changed it to a hug awkwardly at the last second before walking inside.

Sam used her phone to guide her way into the room, stumbling over a couple piles of clothes. The light from the phone shined over to Carly's side for only a moment, but it was long enough that she could see that Carly was not only naked, but she also wasn't alone. Looked like Cat, the redhead who was rooming with Jade, and they could not have been spooning more if they tried. Is there any other school at this camp, Sam thought.

She quickly changed into her pajamas and slipped under the covers of her bed. It was the middle of summer… how could it be this fucking cold, Sam thought, wrapping herself as tight as she could in the sheets. I'm cold and alone was all she could think as she imagined what everyone else was up to.

Her mind constantly ran over the events of the night, the hot tub, Beck, Jade, Freddie, and the falling asleep in a big naked pile, and now there was her best friend wrapped around yet another girl. Sam tried to mentally relive some of the moments in the hot tub, but found herself getting more upset than aroused. Every time she thought about Beck, he was replaced with Freddie. And the thought of Freddie made her think about what he was probably doing with Jade.

Yeah… Sam thought, this is not good…

* * *

Freddie walked Jade to her cabin door, and took a moment to kiss each other as soon as they reached it. Freddie pressed her body against the door, and began to kiss her neck softly, leading slowly up to her earlobes, nuzzling his head into the crook of her neck.

Jade could feel nothing but pleasure and goosebumps which were overtaking her body. His hands held her close, in a way that wasn't forceful, but she felt like she was completely at his mercy. Jade reached behind her to open the door, not wanting the kiss to end, but feeling exhausted.

As they walked inside, they continued kissing, almost spinning as they moved. Jade broke the kiss for a moment and looked around and Cat was nowhere to be found. Jade looked around for a note, and eventually had the idea to check her phone. Sure enough she had two messages:

-Kay kay (which was no doubt in reference to letting her know that she'd be out late)

-Staying with Carly tonight.

"I think Cat has a new girlfriend in your friend Carly."

"Really? Her and Melanie were pretty tight before we left for this trip." Freddie said, trying to repress the fact that he was also "tight" with Carly before this trip. "I didn't know Cat was… you know."

"Oh… well, I don't think she really knows, but she's definitely had a lot more experience with girls than with guys."

"Is that from personal experience?" Freddie asked, giving her a playful suspicious look.

"Do you mean that thing that's filed under 'None of Your Damn Business?'"

"Alright, alright… it wouldn't matter if it was true really. The idea of my girl being with other girls is certainly not a new concept to me."

Jade didn't know how to take this line so she tried to think of anything else to say.

"Well, looks like I've got the room to myself tonight," Jade said, walking towards Freddie very slowly. "I'm not sure if I like that. I sure hope nothing happens to me in this cabin all… by… myself."

Freddie grinned at her, and gripped her hips. "You'll probably get murdered and flayed and eaten by some cannibalistic killer… Well… good luck with that." And with that Freddie headed to the door and Jade heard it shut.

A gasp/sigh/screech was emitted from Jade's mouth and Freddie came back around the corner, pulling his shirt off as he walked. "You are an asshole, Frederick Benson."

"Yeah… I guess I am." Freddie pushed Jade onto the bed and quickly jumped on her, locking his lips tightly with hers. "But I'm your asshole," he said laughing between kisses.

Jade stopped suddenly, looking very serious, which made Freddie look serious as well. "Freddie… I'm in love with you. I really mean it. I think you're the one."

He stopped for a second. This was a really big moment. Freddie had felt like he was in love before- Carly for years, Sam for a while, and now Jade. But were any of them the actual one?

"I love you too, Jade. I really can't imagine a person or place I'd rather be with right now." It wasn't as deep as what she professed, but Freddie didn't want to lie to her either.

It wasn't the answer Jade was looking for either, but it was close enough that she wasn't completely upset. The two shed their wet clothes, and Jade slipped on a pajama top and panties. Freddie was just in the nude, and really, Jade didn't hate that. They laid down and kissed once more before she placed her head on his chest and after a few minutes of him stroking her hair, she was fast asleep.

Freddie's conscience kept him awake a bit longer, but he too succumbed to the exhaustion, passing out while holding the sleeping Jade tight.


	7. Chapter 7

**So, I realized as I wrote that there was no way I could cram the necessary story and the desired action into this chapter so I broke it up. Hopefully everyone will still enjoy a chapter without much smut. If it is an issue, don't worry. The next chapter will be all action. Thanks to all who have commented thus far, and I look forward more reviews.**

* * *

Cat awoke suddenly, her mouth and nose buried in Carly's dark hair. She smelled so sweet… like fresh fruit wrapped in more fresh fruit. Cat thought that she just had to get whatever shampoo Carly uses. The petite redhead slid slowly out of the bed, trying not to wake Carly or her roommate up. As she walked over to the bathroom, she just looked over at Sam, who looked very unhappy as she snored. Cat finished up and took a moment to check out Carly's body wash and shampoo, hoping she could find the same kind when she got back home. She slid back out into the room and considered crawling back into bed with Carly, but with her roommate here, it was already kinda awkward. Grabbing her clothes up off Carly's floor, Cat quickly dressed and headed out the door.

The bright sun poured over the teen as she stepped out, taking a few moments to soak in all that vitamin D before heading back to her room with Jade. She wondered for a moment if Freddie was going to be there… the thought of someone besides her with Jade made Cat feel rather queasy. She thought about all the things they could be doing, and what that was like. Despite her stomach turning at the thought of someone else with Jade, she was starting to get a little turned on.

Cat opened her cabin door and to no surprise, found Freddie and Jade tangled in each other, fast asleep. Jade was so beautiful when she slept, and really, Cat couldn't think of a time when she saw Jade happier. Cat was going to just stay in the den area, but before she closed the door, she saw Freddie. Or more importantly, Freddie's member. It wasn't the size or shape of it that really caught her eye. It was the idea that it had been inside Jade. That it had been in places and had been with her in ways Cat never could.

She watched them sleep through the thin crack, touching herself softly as her mind began flooding with thoughts and images. Before she even knew it, her dress was hiked up and her hands massaged her recently shaved area inside her panties. She winced as her fingertip slipped inside her moist hole, closing her eyes as her fantasies took hold in her mind.

She began cooing and moaning a bit as she pumped her fingers in and out of her steamy sex, and would have finished too, if she hadn't been surprised by her phone going off. Cat regained her composure and checked her purse, and sure enough, there was a text from Carly.

-Where r u? i woke up and u were gone.

Cat quickly texted her back, making an excuse of Sam being around made it awkward to stay in bed, which seemed like a valid excuse. The phone had done more than end Cat's personal time; it had also woken up Jade and Freddie.

"Cat?" came a voice from inside the bedroom.

"Yeah, Jade. It's me."

"Don't come in here for a couple minutes. Freddie is here."

"Oh ok." Cat said, praying they didn't know she was watching them.

A few moments later, Jade came out in her pajamas and right behind her, Freddie looked like he was wearing swim trunks. They must have gone swimming last night, Cat thought. The possible events of their activities once again caused that surge of arousal in the redhead's brain. All three exchanged nervous and awkward looks, until finally Freddie slipped by and headed to the door. He turned back and kissed Jade on the side of her head.

"I'll be by around 7:30, and I already can't wait to see you." He grinned and kissed her forehead, which she looked up at him, smiling, and sliding her hair back over her ears beaming so much that her love was almost visible. And the look in his eyes when he looked at her was unmistakeable as well. It was the same way that Cat imagined Jade looking at her one day.

Freddie walked out the door, and then it was just the two girls alone to exchange glances that had a number of thoughts behind them.

Cat shook off her feelings, and resumed being the excitable child that she was known.

"So… dance tonight!" Cat said, excitedly. "I know you and Freddie are going together. Aren't you excited?"

"Yeah," Jade said, touching the place where he kissed her, "we are going, but I don't know if we'll be able to dance since he has to work the music and the sound system."

"Bummer… we can dance together then. That will be fun. It will be nice for everyone to be together all at once, rather than everyone going off in different directions."

"I'm sorry, Cat… you feel like I've abandoned you?"

"A little bit… but I get it," Cat said, hugging Jade. "You are in love." The way she accentuated "love" made Jade both cringe and swoon. For Jade, tonight couldn't come soon enough.

* * *

When Tori woke up, Trina was back in her bed, sprawled in an almost painful looking position, snoring loudly. Tori looked at her phone to check the time, slowly gaining consciousness and thinking about everything that had happened over the last few days. She couldn't stop thinking about Beck last night, and how amazing the experience they shared in the rain the other day. Tori staggered over to the bathroom, slipped off her pajamas, and turned on the shower. She stared at herself in the mirror, running her hands through her hair, and doing the standard morning rituals. When her fingers touched her lips, she was quickly reminded of how much she'd used her mouth on this trip. Two lesbian experiences, and letting her longtime crush basically have sex with her. Her hand drifted between her legs, as she was getting aroused thinking about this once again.

A loud snore and noise from Trina snapped Tori out of her haze, and the petite Latina got into the shower, allowing the piping hot water cascade her figure as her mind began to drift again. She wondered if she would be able to talk to Beck, or see him, or maybe even dance with him. She imagined him in a nice tux and her in her brand new dress, and all the romantic things they could do together. This fantasy culminated in what she imagined would be the perfect end to a romantic night: Beck making love to her. Tori gripped her breasts, imagining the way he would undress her and cover her body with his with a matching warmth of the shower. She imagined what it would be like to be with him in every way, as her hands slipped down her body, until her fingers began to creep inside of her. The feeling was synchronous with her fantasy, as she imagined him penetrating her virginity, and being her first. Tori didn't take long to experience an orgasm, as she spasmed beneath the hot water, still smiling.

She took a few moments to catch her breath and then washed her hair before cutting the water off. As Tori stepped out of the shower, the bitter cold of the real world hit, removing all the hot warmth she had gained through the shower. She dried off and wrapped in a towel, and walked back out into the room.

"So, you have a date tonight?"

Tori didn't even realize Trina was now awake, so when she spoke, it surprised the petite girl.

"Not really, Trina. I think I'm going to see if Beck is free. Or maybe Robbie if I can find him."

"Shapiro? Beck is all sorts of fine, but you're thinking about going with puppet boy? Ha!"

"Be nice Trina… Robbie is a really nice guy, and yeah he's a little weird but he is one of my best friends. I can go to a dance with him. Who are you going with?"

"Certainly not a freak like Robbie. Maybe I will go talk to Beck before you, if he's not too busy with that blonde girl."

"Whatever," Tori said, shaking her head and getting dressed, her mind beginning to panic that her perfect fantasy may never happen. "I'm going to get some breakfast. You want any?"

"No way am I eating that crap. That's why I brought meal bars. Besides, there's no way I can go out looking like this," Trina said, pointing to her not awful morning.

"Ok…" Tori rolled her eyes at her sister, and walked out the door. Had she looked by her sister's bed before leaving, she would have seen that Trina was holding more than just food bars, and in fact had a whole cooler there.

Tori barely took five steps before her shoulder was grabbed by an unknown force.

"Well, well, well Vega. Fancy seeing you here."

Tori didn't have to turn around to know who this was, as a cold feeling ran up her spine.

"What do you want, Jade?"

"I don't want anything actually. I have, for the first time in my life I think, everything I could want."

"So why are you harassing me?"

"Well, I know what happened with you and Beck in the woods."

Her words sent that cold feeling from her spine throughout her entire body, as her stomach turned.

"Wha-"

"Don't, Vega. Lying isn't your thing. I know you and he were together in the woods. Someone was watching."

"Oh wow… Jade, I'm so sorry but-"

"Don't apologize… there's nothing to be sorry for. I'm not with him anymore, and this isn't like the Platinum music thing where he tried to kiss you and I contemplated murder. I'm happy with who I have, and Beck can do what he wants."

"So… what? You just stopped to tell me that you knew something and that you didn't care?"

"Basically. You're not an awful person, and I don't hate you. That's what I wanted to tell you. You're ok, Vega. That's the other problem. This friend of Freddie's, Sam, is sorta with Beck, and while I don't know the status of their relationship when you guys fucked on a tree-"

"We didn't have sex."

Now it was Jade's turn to be surprised. "What?"

"No… he wanted to, but I'm still… you know," Tori made a V with her fingers. Jade couldn't help but laugh at how childish she was on the subject. "There was a lot of physical stuff, but we never did the thing."

"Well, then this actually might be even more important. Sam and he have been together very recently, both before and after your little tree tryst, so just be careful. Beck isn't a bad guy really, but he thinks with his dick more than anyone I've ever met."

"Wow, Jade, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were trying to look out for me."

"Don't read too much into this, Vega. I guess we are friends, but don't expect that we're going to be buddies anytime soon."

Jade walked away and headed towards the Mess Hall. Tori called out for the goth teen to wait up, since they were both going for food, but Jade didn't turn around. She thought about talking to someone, and unfortunately the voice of reason she always went to was not around. Tori tried calling Andre several times, but only got his voicemail. Tori let out an exasperated sigh, and headed towards what was definitely going to be a lonely lunch.

* * *

Carly sat alone eating lunch, since Sam was still sleeping in for some reason, and Cat had disappeared. She felt bad for the big fight with Cat and, while she did choose to do the stuff they did, Carly kinda pushed her into it. She was texting Cat again when a tray slammed down in front of her.

"This seat taken?"

Carly was surprised to see Jade actually, and couldn't form words to respond for a few moments.

"I'll take that as a yes…" she said, starting to walk away.

"Hold on… sorry, have a seat. My mind is just somewhere else today I guess."

"Yeah, I know the feeling."

The two sat in silence for some time, when Jade finally broke the silence.

"So, Cat tells me you two are becoming good friends. That's cool."

"Yeah, we are. She's really nice."

"She is pretty nice, yeah. But she is also really sensitive, so just don't hurt her ok?"

"Ummm… yeah, of course. She's really sweet, and I hope we can be friends for a good while."

"Are you going to the dance together?"

"Yeah," Carly said, amongst chewing, "It's like we are couple in a lot of ways," she said jokingly.

"Yeah… I heard about that."

Carly swallowed nervously, "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah… Cat spills things… kinda unavoidable. I'm not upset or judgmental… I just heard about it."

"She really cares about you, y'know?"

"Yeah, I do. I love Cat… but I'm not in love with her. She has a really big crush on me, I know."

"Well, its more than just a crush. She's really in deep. Maybe when you go back home, you guys should explore that."

"Why?"

"Because you won't have all these distractions, like this camp, Freddie, or even me."

"You think Freddie is just a distraction for me?"

"No… I didn't mean it like that, but what are you really planning to do after tomorrow? You can't really see each other anymore. At the end of the day, he'll come home with me and Sam and you'll go home with Cat, Beck, and the others."

Jade stared daggers at Carly. She knew Carly didn't realize how upset this conversation was making the goth teen. Finally, she just muttered, "I don't really know, but I also don't want to consider that until we leave. I want Freddie to have my undivided attention, without fear or worries."

"Wow… that's pretty deep… You're really in love with Freddie, aren't you?"

"Yeah… I really am."

"I'm sorry if I upset you… I didn't mean to say your relationship wasn't real. But you have to know its really unrealistic-"

"Can you fucking drop it? Please," Jade sighed, putting her head in her hands.

At the other end of the cafeteria was Tori, looking for a place to sit, but was instantly dissuaded upon seeing Jade.

Back at the table, Carly was trying to snap Jade out of the funk she put her in. "Look, Jade, I'm sorry. I'm kinda being selfish because I know Sam is really crazy about Freddie, and it just made sense for them to be together. This change is kinda weird."

"Yeah… he and Sam certainly have something, but I'd like to think there is something much greater with he and I. Certainly already more than I ever felt with Beck."

"That's really great Jade." Carly looked around and saw Tori sitting by herself and waved at her, but she just smiled and gave a sign that she was ok where she was. "I gotta head out, Jade. I will catch you later. See you at the dance." She didn't give Jade a chance to respond, and awkwardly left.

Jade sat there, fork swimming in what could barely be called mashed potatoes, wondering what really was in her future.

* * *

The rest of the day was a blur for everyone as the prepared for the dance. Every girl was trying to figure out what kind of dress to where or working out who they were going with. Tori and Jade finished their lunches, and went back to their respective cabins, never making eye contact. Freddie spent the whole day making playlists and meeting with the camp administration for the rules for the music and dance. Beck was taking a nap, which started one hour after he woke up from regular sleep. Trina was trying to pick out a dress, hoping Tori didn't look prettier than her. Robbie, who had been sick for much of the trip, was now feeling better after his time with Carly and Cat, and sat bored texted Tori, hoping that she would go with him to the dance.

Carly and Sam's cabin wasn't very lively, but it also was anything but intense, mostly thanks to Sam.

"So… what happened last night, Sam?"

"Can we not talk about it?"

"That bad, huh?"

"No… it was a great night, but I'm… not happy with things."

"What do you mean?"

I thought I told you I didn't want to talk about it!" Sam said, almost shouting now.

"Ok," Carly said, sheepishly, laying back on her bed to think.

After a few moments, Sam broke the silence.

"Sorry for yelling at you. I'm just really tired and frustrated with things."

"I know… I just wish I knew what was going on."

"Fine. Here's the run down of the last couple weeks here. Freddie and I were getting along really well, and then I met Beck, and he was perfect, and really awesome, but then Freddie started fucking that death chick-"

"Sam! Language!"

Sam stared at Carly incredulously, trying to resist smacking her. "Anyway… with those two together, I haven't been able to enjoy anything with Beck. Not to mention she punched me in the fu… friggin' nose. So, I'm just pissed off at all that. Then last night happened."

"What happened last ni-?"

"I'm gonna tell you. Calm the fuck down. Last night, me, Freddie, Whorebag, and Beck all hung out in the hot tub at the administration side of camp. And then things happened."

"Like…"

Sam was now getting anxiously uncomfortable, but there was a pleasant feel as she relived some of last night's events. "Well, all four of us messed around, and Freddie and I were together again, and it was just incredible. Not the best sex we've ever had, but pretty high up there."

"And Jade just let you? I mean, I saw her this morning-"

"Yeah… she was all over Beck, but it was clear there was someone she'd rather be with. I know, because it's the same feeling I've had ever since then. That Freddie should be the one I'm with. And the really shitty thing- sorry- sucky thing is, I know she's in love with him. And I know I'm in love with him, and as much as I want to hate her, I can't fault her taste in guys."

"So… now what?"

"I don't know, Carls… I'm thinking I'm going to pour my heart out to Freddie tonight after the dance. And let him make a choice."

"What about Beck?"

"What about him? I know he doesn't really love me, and we had one magical night together, that deep down was probably more about Freddie anyway. Plus, he looks like Aladdin, and that's just kinda awkward. I'm going to the dance with him and then Beck's going back to LA tomorrow anyway, and it'll just one of those "What I did on my Summer Vacation" stories."

"More like "Who I Did."

"Shut up… that sounds so stupid."

The two girls sat in silence for another few minutes, neither making eye contact, until Sam got up and laid down next to Carly.

"Don't read too much into this, Carly. I just need some comfort. And I have no intention of doing anything that Melanie has… done."

"Very funny… didn't Melanie "do" Fre-"

"Shut up, Shay."

The two best friends cuddled together and just relaxed, each talking about how crazy this trip has been. Finally, Sam sat up, as if she realized something vitally important.

"Where's Gibby?"

* * *

"That's what I'm asking! Where is Sikowitz?"

Robbie was arguing with Beck over how they would get home, and neither guy had even thought of their teacher up before this point.

"I don't know Robbie… I just want to get some sleep before going to the dance."

"Oh yeah?" Robbie was now officially focused on something else. "Got a big night planned with Sam?"

"Haha… something like that… are you going?"

"Yeah, but I don't know if I'll have a date. I'm trying to see if Tori is going with anyone."

"Tori? Yeah… I'm pretty sure she's free. You could actually go ask her. At the very least, you could take Trina.

"Trina… I guess I could. But let's call that Plan B."

"Is the Plan A the one where you try asking Tori out, fail miserably, and look like a total weirdo… because I've always liked that plan."

"I hate you sometimes Beck. Seriously."

"Oh come on man… I'm just kidding."

"Whatever… I'm gonna go to Tori's cabin."

Robbie got up in a huff and went to go see Tori in person since his texts weren't getting to her apparently. As he looked through the window he saw Trina getting dressed, and his jaw dropped as he saw her naked chest. Robbie had never imagined that Trina would be that hot underneath her crazy clothes, and he certainly didn't expect her to have the kind of chest that she was packing. He stared a little longer as she tried on another dress, when finally she moved her head to a position that could see him, and he dove under the window.

After waiting a few minutes, he got up and knocked on the door. Trina answered surprisingly fast for someone who was just naked a moment ago. Now that he had seen her breasts, he couldn't take his eyes off her chest, which was now covered only by a thin t shirt she clearly just threw on.

"Well… what do you want?"

"Oh… um… is Tori here?"

"Yeah… TORI!" she screeched. "Robbie's here."

"Thanks…" he said, trying to forget about the shrill sound.

Replacing her sister, Tori came to the door wearing a small t-shirt that exposed her, and her ever present tight jeans. Robbie was drooling a bit over how beautiful she was.

"What's up, Robbie?"

"Do you have a date… or someone to go with tonight?"

"Actually, no… I was going to go with Trina, but this is definitely a step up."

"I HEARD THAT!" came a voice from inside.

"Ok cool… I'll pick you up at 730, and we'll walk there."

"I'LL BE THERE TOO. I DON'T WANT TO MISS ANY MOMENTS YOU TWO SHARE!"

Somehow Trina's voice from a distance was even worse than her normal inside voice. But even her annoying sound couldn't make Robbie unhappy. Not after scoring a "date" with Tori.

* * *

When Freddie arrived at Jade's cabin, Carly was already there, waiting on Cat to finish getting ready. He hadn't seen Carly in a dress in a long time, so her look kinda surprised him. It wasn't anything flashy, just a red and black striped cocktail dress, but she looked incredibly beautiful.

"You look handsome Freddie," Carly said, admiring his shirt and tie and slacks combo, especially how muscle-y he looked.

Thanks. You look absolutely amazing, Carly."

Before Carly could respond a voice came from behind Freddie.

"If you think she looks amazing, I can't imagine what you will think of this."

Freddie turned around to see Jade, more beautiful than he had ever seen her. He hair was almost straight, still with some colorful streaks that touched her shoulders. She wore a thick strapped black and silver tight dress with the kind of plunging neckline, he could only dream about.

"Wow… just wow."

"Eloquent in your brevity, aren't you Freddie?"

"Ha… yeah… I'm actually shocked you didn't wear the outfit from yesterday."

"Well, I would have, but you've already seen that. Then I wouldn't have gotten to see this look on your face."

Freddie leaned in and kissed her cheek and whispered in her ear. "You made the right call… I got to half mast just looking at you."

"Only half?" she whispered back, "I must be losing my touch."

The two giggled in front of Carly, who was rolling her eyes. Half because of annoyance, but also because of everything Sam had said earlier. It was certainly awkward to say the least.

The love and gigglefest ended quickly when Cat finally exited the bedroom. No surprise that she was dressed in pink, but her top was a hot pink with a deep V shape, leading to a darker pink frilly bottom. Carly bit her bottom lip, looking at Cat, her mind going to how this night might end.

* * *

The four friends exited the cabin and headed toward the dance, arm in arm, laughing and being friendly. It was a really great moment, but it was a moment that filled one onlooker with dread. Sam peered out of the window, waiting for Beck to pick her up. She stared at herself in the mirror, her tight black dress hugging her curves, and her hair was curled a bit. She even had put on some makeup. She was stunning by all accounts, but she felt ugly inside. This inner turmoil over Beck was one thing, but just seeing how happy Freddie was with Jade, sent her spiraling downward. If she hadn't heard the knock on her door, she might have actually started crying.

Opening up the door, she saw Beck, wearing a sport jacket, button up shirt, and a loose tie. He kinda raised his eyes to the way she looked, giving a silent nonverbal compliment before kissing her hand. Even Sam had to admit that he looked handsome. Maybe she would enjoy this night after all.

* * *

The dance was well under way by the time Robbie, Tori, and Trina arrived. The geeky teen couldn't believe how lucky he was- not only that Tori agreed to go with him, but she also looked really hot. She was wearing a very short, sleeveless blue dress that was really sparkly. Robbie couldn't believed how hot Trina looked either. The girl might have been a bitch most of the time, but she certainly had a body, which was currently poured into a mauve colored strapped dress, with her enormous cleavage exposed. If ever a set of tits were meant for motorboating, he thought.

He snapped out of his thought process when he saw how packed the dance was. Some club music was pumping and within moments he had gotten into a groove with Tori, and for a song or two, things were going really well with them. When a slow song finally hit, they separated and Tori went to get something drink, which bummed Robbie out a bit, but turning over towards Trina who was also by herself, the two began to dance.

As nice as it was for Robbie, Trina spent most of the dance looking around for some means of escape or some hot guy she could go talk to. She knew Robbie was staring at her chest… what a creep, she thought. Though, looking down at her boobs, the way she was dressed, and how hot she was, she couldn't really blame him. Everyone should be staring at me like that, Trina thought.

The slow song ended and when the music sped up again, Trina bolted to go do something else, leaving Robbie alone. He looked over to the other side of the dance to see Beck and Sam sitting next to one another, both looking rather bored as he walked over.

"If you don't want to dance, dude, why are we here?"

"Its not that I don't want to dance, I'm just not crazy about the choice of music so far."

"Its not that bad. Most of these songs are great."

"You would think that."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, given who made the playlist for the dance, its no surprise that you like it. He probably chose half this music for you anyway."

"Whoa, Beck… where the fuck is this coming from?"

Before he could respond, Robbie had gotten over to them, and they had to put on the air that things were fine.

"How's it going, guys?"

Sam quickly responded, "With the exception of anti-dance douchebag here, things are going fine."

Well, so much for the air of normal, Beck thought. "Ignore her, Robbie. She's just in a bad mood since her crush is here with MY ex-girlfriend."

"Fuck you, Beck." Was all Sam muttered before getting up and storming into the dancing crowd.

Robbie sat down next to Beck and started to speak, but Beck silenced him.

"Not a word, Robbie. Not. A. Word."

Robbie shrugged, and just sat staring into the crowd, wondering where his two dates were.

"I can't believe Tori agreed to go with you."

Robbie looked over, and was pissed, but let it slide since Beck was clearly upset about this Sam thing. "Why's that?"

"Because dude… she hot as hell, and let's be honest, way out of your league. Especially the way she looks tonight."

"Ha... yeah… she does look pretty hot. But it's cool. I'm sure if you and Sam weren't together, she would have gone with you in a second."

"Yeah… I bet she would have. Well, I guess there's nothing standing in my way now."

Beck launched from his chair and went in search of Tori, leaving Robbie alone in the corner to people watch and wonder what everyone else here was up to.

* * *

Over at the DJ Booth, Freddie was moving back and forth between setting the music up and dancing to songs with Jade, Cat, and Carly. He wished he didn't have to split his time, but that was the price he paid to have the hot tub last night. But he also didn't mind stepping back from the girls and going to the computer, because it gave him the chance to watch them. Jade was so beautiful, illuminated by a combination of the moon and the lights he'd strung up. She was an amazing dancer, and the way she and Cat danced together, he couldn't help but let his imagination take that trip. Carly joined him for a little while and the two talked for the first time really since they slept together weeks ago.

"Listen, Freddie…"

"It's fine Carly, I'm not mad anymore about what happened with us."

"I know, but I'm still really sorry. I don't know what came over me, and I was just in a bad place when it all happened."

"Yeah, I guess I could have done better than the way I handled it. But we're cool. I just wish I knew if Sam and I were cool too. She's been acting insanely weird for the last couple weeks, and as much as I'd like to just blame Beck, I wonder if something else isn't bothering her."

"We both know what's wrong with Sam, Freddie. It's you."

"Carly…"

Carly didn't mean to spill like this, but all at once it started coming out, "No, listen. You need to know this. Sam is in love with you, deeply, and tomorrow, things are going to go back to the three of us hanging out, and there's not going to be any Jade around, so what are you doing here?"

"Whoa… what do you mean?"

"You know what I mean. You and Jade don't have a real future. Sam and you have history and its obvious you belong together, you know? So, I ask you again… what are you doing with Jade?"

"I'm being happy, Carly. I was with Sam, and she chose to go after Beck. I started seeing Jade, and as much as you say Sam loves me, I know Jade loves me just as much and I don't want to break either of their hearts. But I'm dating Jade, and I honestly think we're going to give the long distance gig a shot. Maybe if it fails, I'll come back to Sam, but would it really be fair to Jade, would it?"

"I guess not… but still… just think about things, ok?"

"I will. But you can trust me to make the best decision I can. I gotta get the next couple song lined up. I promised Jade a song to dance to."

Freddie turned and went to work on his laptop, and after a few moments the song ended and the moment the new song started, Jade locked eyes with Freddie and flexed her finger towards him, telling him to come.

He almost floated towards her and she spun in his arms with her back grinding against his front. The beat of the song echoed in their bodies, their heartbeats lining up with the bass as it flowed through them. Her arms reached above her head, still grinding against him until she was almost kneeling with her arms around his neck.

Freddie looked aver at Carly, her words echoing in his mind, and saw that Cat was doing a very similar dance with Carly, but facing each other, their mouths so close to one another's. His attention was brought back to Jade when she pulled her body back up, sliding her ass seductively up his center, his obvious erection pressing into her. She turned back for only a second and grinned at him, biting her lip. God, she's sexy, Freddie thought, I really have no idea what I'm going to do about her.

Jade spun around, and gave him a look, as if to ask if he was enjoying himself. The erection was an answer, but his distracted look said something entirely different. She kissed him softly, her lips quivering with the beat still, and she moved his hand onto her ass, as if to push herself more onto Freddie.

Holding Jade like this, and kissing her, all the doubts and fears left Freddie's mind and he resumed his happiness, as the song slowly died. He pulled away for only a second as she reached out and grabbed him, so he would take her with him. As they pulled away, Freddie's eyes caught a beautiful blonde girl, who was now crying. As their eyes met, Sam took off towards camp.

* * *

Tori returned from getting something to drink and was unable to find Trina or Robbie. Looking over towards the main booth, she saw Jade and Cat dancing really suggestively together. Watching them made Tori think back to that night a while back where Carly and Cat did really amazing things to her. She felt wet at the thought and given how little she was wearing, she had no intentions of letting anyone see her moist underwear.

Turning quickly she bumped hard into a very muscular chest, coming face to face with Beck, who looked incredibly handsome tonight. Tori's face twisted, as if to apologize, but Beck just cracked a sly smile at her. She tried to ask him if he wanted to dance, but the music was so loud that he couldn't make out her words. Luckily, in typical Tori fashion, she did enough gestures to get her point across, and while what she wanted was clear to Beck, he liked seeing her act ridiculous.

As Beck smiled, Tori couldn't help but grin back. And before long, the two had developed a rhythm, and almost as soon as that happened, Tori's concern over Robbie and her sister was the farthest thing from her mind.

* * *

Robbie had looked high and low for Trina, or anyone to talk to, for that matter, but couldn't find a single person to dance or hang with. He had given up and accepted that he was a loser and had been ditched when he saw what looked like Trina heading towards her cabin. Naturally, Robbie followed her back, but she was too far away for him to easily reach her. Even calling her name had no effect.

By the time he had gotten to the cabin, Trina was already inside, and if he hadn't looked through her window at that exact moment, this night would have gone very differently. Inside, he could see a chest, and once Trina opened it, she pulled out what looked like a bottle of alcohol. She took a swig from what looked like vodka, and looked out the window, locking eyes with Robbie.

After one serious spit and some yelling, Trina had gotten out of the door, grabbing Robbie by his neck and pulling him inside.

"What did you see, you creep?"

"Nothing… I didn't see anything bad. I just saw you having a drink from something that I completely have no idea what it could have been. So, there's no reason to hurt me, ok?"

"So, you have no idea what I was doing?"

"Nope… not a clue."

"Good… well, if you can keep quiet, I guess I can share. It's not like I didn't just steal this anyway."

"YOU STOLE THIS?"

"No… I mean, yes, but it was just left behind at the main camp area. There's also a hot tub over there too, but I don't know if it works."

"Ok… I guess I can some."

Robbie took a swig from the bottle Trina was holding, and almost didn't get it down before coughing. He'd never had alcohol before, clearly, and after getting over the initial taste, he certainly didn't hate it. The two sat on the beds and just began to talk, passing the bottle back and forth until they finished and opened another one.

"So, puppet boy, what happened to Tori?"

"Please don't call me that… and I don't know. I figured she might be with you. Guess we both got ditched."

"Don't lump me in with you. I was flying solo, so nobody left me behind."

"Yeah, let's not split hairs, Trina. You got lonely and came back here to drink. There's definitely nothing sad about that at all," Robbie said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Fuck you… at least I can actually get a date. You know Tori just went with you because of pity and because Beck was taken."

"Maybe. But maybe things worked out for the best. Don't be a bitch about it."

"Look who grew a spine." Trina was actually smiling now, as she tilted the bottle before passing it again.

As he drank, he could slowly feel his inhibitions freeing, the first sign of which was not being completely annoyed by Trina. The second sign was the stirring he felt inside looking at Trina, who was definitely getting hotter and hotter by the minute. Worst case scenario, he thought, I could just blame the alcohol for what I'm about to do. With that, Robbie made his move.

* * *

Sam had stopped at her cabin to collect her thoughts. There was a lot rattling around in her brain, between her Freddie feelings, Beck being a serious dick, and the feeling that she was completely alone in every way. After getting her head together, she had set her mind on returning to the dance to tell Beck off, and more importantly, to have a good time, and not be held down by her feelings.

When Sam arrived back at the dance, it hadn't died down in the least. It was very crowded, and hot, and loud. As she moved her way through the crowd, dancing when she felt comfortable, Sam finally saw Beck's distinctive hair amongst the masses. As Sam made her way over to him, she could see that he was dancing, which pissed her off, but doubly so once she saw that he was dancing with a girl.

Her feelings didn't get any better when she saw how much Tori was grinding on a guy Sam had considered her boyfriend, but at the same time, she felt a bit of relief. At least, I don't have to worry about him making my feelings more complicated. Sam wanted to punch him in the face and yell at him, but she resisted.

She didn't resist for long, and as soon as Tori separated from Beck, Sam nearly charged Beck and slapped him in the face. Before he could even react, she punched him in the stomach and then walked away towards the woods.

After Tori came out of her shock, she helped Beck up, and the headed off to the cabins to get away from all the excitement.

Sam would have kept walking into the forest, her face red with rage, if she hadn't heard a voice from behind her.

"Nice combo, kiddo."

Sam knew Spencer's voice from a mile away, and hugged him on sight. "Man, its good to see you… where have you been?"

"I've been busy looking for all those people that disappeared. I took the night off to help supervise this dance. Also, I ran into Gibby and that Sicowitz guy. Apparently, they went off in search of Bigfoot, and got lost. They found a way to a nearby town and were just hanging out there. Definitely staying in better digs than all of us."

"That's cool I guess."

"So, you wanna tell me what that was all about?"

"Not really, but I want to get out of here… think I can hang out with you for a while?"

"Sure, I guess. We can hang in the camper. Let me just let them know I'm taking off, and we'll roll."

"Thanks, Spencer." Sam sighed with relief, as he walked away. Maybe I can finally have a relaxing evening, she thought, I could really use a quiet night.

* * *

**Hope everyone enjoyed the new chapter. I received a PM asking what the song was that Freddie and Jade danced to. It was Heartbeat by Childish Gambino. If you haven't heard it, I strongly suggest it. Look forward to more reviews and the next chapter should be up in a few days.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well, the wait for the big action chapter is over. This is pretty much the magnum opus of the story, so I hope everyone enjoys it. As always, I look forward to any and all reviews.**

* * *

For Sam, getting back to Spencer's camper was taking absolutely forever. Probably because she was in a dress, and if there was one thing that Sam hated being in, a dress ranked pretty high up there. They slipped away from dance without anyone taking notice, and neither really talked much on the way.

Finally reaching the vehicle, Sam vaulted in as soon as the door opened. Spencer was right behind, being careful not to push Sam in her current state… she seemed like she could go off at any moment.

Sam sat down in the back on what she could only guess was Spencer's current bed since he wasn't staying in the cabins. "So these are your digs, eh?"

"Yeah… just seemed simpler to sleep here, and no one ever really comes by to bother me."

"I'm not a bother, am I?"

"Oh no, kiddo. I meant like other campers or the staff or anyone. Just kinda peaceful." Spencer's mind drifted a few days back when he had that run in with the weird girl from that Hollywood school. "What have you guys been up to for the last few days?"

"Honestly, not much," Sam lied. But then, what could she even say to Spencer anyway. Yeah, I started seeing a guy and then realized I was in love with Freddie still so I've been an emotional wreck for nearly a week? There was no way she could really talk about everything.

"That's cool enough…. You comfortable? If you want to change out of that dress, I could grab you a t shirt and shorts. We are different sizes, but I think I might have some things."

"That'd be awesome actually… I hate dresses."

Spencer grabbed a suitcase and started cycling through it as Sam slipped her shoes off. By the time she had finished a shirt and shorts were thrown right at her. "Will those work?"

Sam looked at the orange t shirt that said "FLYING DUCKS MEET SNOW," which was kinda weird, but it wasn't much different than her usual t shirts. The dark green shorts were like running shorts, and she ran to the bathroom to change out.

It took Sam only a minute to change into Spencer's clothes, exiting the bathroom, and eliciting a nervous response from Spencer. While the shirt was certainly long enough, it was very… tight in the chest. And she didn't have a bra. Spencer tried not to look, not just because it was tight, but because it made her look seriously hot. And to look that hot and be his little sister's best friend was not the best combination for Spencer's brain.

Sam seemed oblivious to Spencer's looks and took a seat in the closest seat. "Man… feels good to get out of that dress."

"Yeah… the few times I had to wear a dress, it was not the most fun thing ever."

"Of course, and how many of those was because you had to impersonate my mom?"

"Three is the running number, I think."

The two laughed, and then sat in further silence for nearly a minute before Spencer broke it.

"You want some water?"

"Sure… actually was just thinking that I was thirsty."

"Groovy. Hope these are cold enough." Spencer grabbed a couple bottles of water from the back and threw one to her. Naturally, she caught it, but after one sip, she managed to drip some water down her shirt.

Spencer tried his best not to notice the water droplets becoming wet spots on her shirt, and it was indeed cold enough apparently, as her nipple hardening became pretty clear. Spencer's brain was on fire, as he tried not to look down.

Sam certainly didn't mean to dribble water, but she could see the effect of that action was having on Spencer. She'd never really been sexually attracted to her, but to see that someone did find her attractive made her feel a thousand times better.

"So… mind if I ask what's going on with you?"

"Honestly, its just stupid stuff. I just don't want to be around Freddie right now, and Carly is busy with her new friends, and this guy I was seeing kinda turned into a jerk."

"Yeah… that really sucks, kiddo. But at least we're all going home tomorrow." Spencer thought back to some of Carly's recent behavior changes, and while he didn't want to be nosy, he still wanted to dig into Carly's wherabouts. "So… these new friends of Carly's… are they good people?"

"Oh yeah… very nice, and I think she's very comfortable with them, and I think she'll really miss them, especially Cat, once we leave."

"Oh ok… not to pry, but is there anything more than 'friendship' going on with any of them?"

"Wow… that's kind of an awkward question, Spence… maybe. I don't really know." Sam lied. She wasn't sure what Carly had told him and given his questions, he apparently hadn't told her anything.

"Well, that doesn't exactly make me feel better. She was acting weird before the trip, and things haven't exactly been good since I burst in on her and, well, at the time, I thought it was you, but I guess it was your sister."

"Oh yeah… I had, um, heard about that that. I think I'm gonna try and get some sleep. Its been a hell of a day."

The conversation was getting to an awkward level, and so Sam decided to call it a night, and slid into a seat, and tried to go to sleep. Surprisingly, she slipped into sleep pretty quickly, leaving Spencer with his thoughts and worries to deal with.

* * *

Tori helped Beck to his cabin, as he was still recovering from that crazy blonde girl who just socked him as hard as possible. Tori couldn't imagine what would have possessed someone, especially someone he was dating, to just punch him like that. Maybe she's still not over him… that could be trouble. She already had Jade to watch out for, and now that she was out of the way, another crazy ex girlfriend pops up. Finally, she helped him to his bed and let him lay back.

"You ok?"

"Yeah…" he grunted, clearly not doing as well as he claimed.

"You're not having any internal bleeding or anything."

"Honestly, Tori... I'm not sure. Certainly hurts quite a bit."

"How's your face? I know the slap wasn't the bad part, but still looked like it hurt."

"Its fine… just burns a little bit. I think I just need some rest."

"Oh ok… well, I'll let you get to it. Sorry this kinda killed the night."

"Not so fast, Tori… I didn't say you had to leave… I just need some time to recover, and maybe I'll be up for dancing… Or other stuff."

Tori had no idea what he meant by that, but she certainly didn't want to leave him. That reluctance to leave intensified as Beck took his shirt off, revealing a white undershirt that was tight against his muscles, and he just looked insanely hot. She saw that the sweat from the pain had silhouetted his abs, making them look incredibly defined. Tori was nearly biting into her lower lip as she looked on, finally settling down onto Robbie's bed as he stretched out.

After a few moments of silence, Tori finally had to ask the burning question. "So, mind if I ask what that was about?"

"Yeah… I don't really know what prompted the violence, but we had a fight at the dance. She was pissed I didn't want to dance."

"But you danced with me without a problem?"

Beck just turned his head and looked at her, "Guess I was just waiting for the right dance partner."

Tori blushed a bit, as she brushed back her hair with her hand. "Well, was that all it was about?"

"Well, you know how things go… I dumped her and she just became a total bitch to me. Guess she figured I'd never dump her, even though I probably won't ever see her again. Suppose that's just how girls are."

"How some girls are," Tori corrected. "I couldn't imagine losing my cool like that… even with Trina, and God knows how much I want to strangle that girl sometimes."

"Fair enough." Beck turned his head back and closed his eyes, running has hand over his stomach again.

Tori got up to go the bathroom, but slipped on some of Robbie's clothes, sending her falling down onto the bed, her head barely dodging Beck's lower stomach, thanks to quick reflexes on the teen boy's part, and her head made contact with his thighs. More importantly, she felt the tip of something through his pants. After laying for only a second, she regained her composure, blushing heavily, and ran into the bathroom, finally saying "Sorry" Once she was inside and behind the closed door.

Beck wasn't hurt by the event, but he did find it incredibly funny, and the feeling of her head being right there at his crotch was definitely something he wanted to see again, under different circumstances, of course. Finally, he came up with an idea.

"Hey, when you come out, there's a thing of water bottles in there, could you grab one for me?"

"Sure," came Tori's voice from inside. A couple minutes later, the door opened, and Tori came out with the bottle, but as she handed it to him, Beck used both hands to pull her down almost on top of him, making sure to guard his stomach.

As Tori landed, Beck caught an image of her underwear in the room's mirror, and the view was fantastic.

"Beck! Why did you do that?"

"Can I pretend you just asked why I didn't do it sooner? I've been trying to make the move all night, but no luck so far. Feeling better about this time though."

Tori wanted to be upset, but she couldn't help but smile. She was certainly not immune to his flattery, and began to speak, when she felt him shift, and before she knew it, their lips had met once again.

Beck tasted Tori's mouth, and chuckled to himself that she had to know this was coming because her breath was really minty. Not like toothpaste, but that sweet mint you can't get enough of. Their kiss seemed to last forever, and he could feel her smiling beneath the kiss.

"That was… unexpected Beck… are you sure you're ok?"

"Honestly Tori," Beck said, tracing her body with his hands, and settling on her hips, "I've never felt better."

They kissed some more, when Tori once again pulled away.

"Sorry… its just… about the other day in the woods… things got really serious really fast and I did some really weird things and-"

"It's cool… I was there, remember? It was a lot of fun, but tonight, we are inside, in a bed together, and my head's pretty clear. I just want to be with you tonight."

Tori was smiling again, and then she reheard his words in her mind. "Just tonight?"

"Well, that's really what matters- the here and now. If its cool by you, we can make things official once we get back home, but let's take it one day at a time."

"Wow, that was the single most non-committal romantic statement I have ever heard. But maybe I'm just the kind of idiot who would fall for it."

Both of them laughed for a moment as they shifted to get more comfortable and began to deeply kiss once more. Moment by moment, Beck was shifting his body until he was on top of her. Tori would never admit it, but this was the hottest thing ever… she felt completely under his control, and he was such a hot and nice guy. He was being really sweet.

Her attraction to Beck only grew as he pulled back and pulled his undershirt off, revealing his chiseled features. Tori wanted to take something off as well, but she was really only wearing two pieces of clothing. It was like Beck read her mind as he slipped the straps off her shoulders and began to kiss her there.

Beck couldn't get over how good Tori tasted. He might have been wrong about her setting this up, as her whole body tasted vaguely of mint, and her bare skin especially had a flavor he hadn't imagined ever tasting on a person.

Goosebumps grew up and down Tori's petite arms and legs as she arched her back at the amazing feeling, which did not go unnoticed by Beck, increasing his romantic assault to sucking on her neck and collarbone more than just kissing.

Tori's body felt like it was going to catch fire. She felt like she was going to soak through her panties, and it was entirely Beck's doing. His assault on her neck ended and the two began to kiss deeply once again.

"Wow… just… wow… that was seriously amazing, Beck. That's literally the best make out session ever."

"Who said we were done? I just wanted to kiss your lips some more. And maybe I'll kiss your lips some more." Beck leaned in to kiss Tori, but pulled away at the last second, sliding his body down hers, until she felt him stop at her thighs. She felt his hands slide up and down her thighs, and he lightly kissed her.

Suddenly, she felt her lower half picked up and her panties ripped off in a swift motion. Tori gasped at the feeling of nakedness, but gasped for a very different reason as she felt his lips against her dripping womanhood. He softly began to kiss and suck on her pussy, taking a moment to let his sandpaper-y tongue hit her sensitive clit.

Tori arched her back in absolute ecstasy as his hands gripped her thighs tightly, her body screaming for more. She nearly cried out, but managed to cover her mouth with a pillow fast enough. It was barely enough to muffle her cries, as she was eaten out more intensely with every given moment.

"Beck!" Tori cried out, feeling like she was going to explode, and just as he slipped his finger inside her hood, she experienced her first real mind blowing orgasm, cumming hard against his mouth and fingers. Beck lapped up her juices and stood up, slipping his pants off, leaving him in his boxers, his erection hardly hidden.

Tori began to breathe normally again as she sat up to see the nearly naked Beck at the foot of the bed. She couldn't take her eyes off his member, which was pressed tightly against the boxer fabric.

"Beck… do you want me to do… that... too?" Tori knew what it was called, but she could never bring herself to use the words she needed to.

Beck found her naïve language really sexy and tried not to smile too much at her, or show how excited he was at the prospect. Tori got on all fours like a tiger and began to move towards Beck's crotch. She took only a moment to pause and slip her dress over her head, which Beck happily assisted, moving towards her. As soon as her head was clear of the dress, Tori dove down, sliding his boxers off as she moved, impaling her mouth onto his engorged member.

Tori had already been with Beck in a way before, but his member seemed so much bigger now, though being so close to it probably made a big difference. Tori sucked on the head for a few moments, using her hand to stroke it a bit, just like she'd seen people do in those movies. Her tongue slid over the sensitive member, as she began to try and take more and more of him into her mouth.

Beck couldn't get over how hot and wet and tight Tori's mouth was, and while she knew she had never done anything like this before, it was very clear she had a natural gift for this kind of thing. Gently, Beck placed his hands on the brunette's head, not forcing her further onto him, but keeping her in place.

The feeling of his hands on her head, sent a feeling through Tori, who seemed to be really turned on when she was dominated. Tori began to create a pace and was now bobbing her head up and down on his cock, taking in a little more with each movement. She looked up at him and saw he was deeply smiling, and his head was rolled back, clearly enjoying himself.

Finally, she pulled back, gasping for air as she pulled from his now saliva coated member. Tori tried to crane her neck, freeing a cramp before going back to work, but Beck pushed her back onto the bed. The suave teen crawled over Tori, his hardened member sliding up her leg until it nestled between her legs, almost poking into her entrance. The feeling of it being so close was an incredible tease for the virgin teen, who was on the verge of not being one anymore.

Beck kissed Tori deeply, his hands still roaming her nubile body, until his thumbs swept over her nipples. His rough fingertips on her sensitive breasts, drove her wild, and she found herself moaning in pleasure before she even realized she was doing it. Her moaning went right into his mouth as they were connected, and with each shift of his body, his aching member pressed a little more against her wetness.

Tori looked up at Beck, and didn't say a word as her face became very serious. She just nodded to him, which was all the sign Beck needed as he pushed himself inside her until he felt some resistance. Beck began to ask her if she was sure when she gripped his arms and pushed herself into him, shattering her virgin barrier. Beck looked at her face, which was now wincing from the pain, but soon, she opened her eyes and smiled at him, signaling that she was ready.

Beck slowly entered her more, filling her up completely, almost to the point where Tori thought she was going to split in half. It was painful, no doubt, but it was also the most amazing feeling she had ever experienced. Once he had put as much as possible into her tight love hole, Beck began to pull out, leaving Tori with a feeling of emptiness. Once he had almost completely pulled out, he pushed back into her, much quicker this time.

Tori tried to breathe as he re-entered her, her air getting caught as she experienced a building orgasm. Beck picked up the pace a bit more, thrusting in a bit faster and harder each time, until Tori's eyes began to nearly cross from the ecstasy. The pleasure had taken her body over completely as she orgasmed, her already tight pussy now becoming a vice for Beck's member, and then just went limp and allowed Beck to pound her.

It didn't take long after that for Beck to get close, and not knowing where Tori wanted him to go, he pulled out and sent strings of cum all over her breasts and stomach. The exhausted brunette swept up a handful of her lover's seed and drank it down. The flavor was very different than she had imagined, but it was definitely not unpleasant.

Beck collapsed onto his back next to Tori who was still recovering from her second orgasm. It was strange, Tori thought, she was so nervous about losing her virginity, and now she couldn't wait until Beck was inside her again. She relived every moment again in her mind, almost unsure if it really happened. When she felt a tingling desire for Beck again, she rolled over, but he was fast asleep.

Tori smiled, and shut her eyes and began to dream of all the possibilities that were in the future for her and Beck.

* * *

They were halfway into a third bottle of alcohol when Robbie came onto Trina, and he mustered up all of his courage for one quick act. Robbie got up, and moved over towards the one time annoying girl, and without hesitation, kissed her.

"What the fuck was that?" she screamed before he could even pull his head back.

"Sorry… I just… You looked really beautiful, and I really couldn't resist and-"

"Stop right there, weirdo…" Trina was annoyed by him, but she didn't hate how forward he was and she would never deny herself a chance at being flattered. "Say that part again about how beautiful I am."

"You're like gorgeous… especially tonight. You look amazing, and I just had to try and get close to you. You don't pass up the chance to kiss a goddess."

All that flattery took zero time getting to Trina's already swollen ego. "Well," she said, eyes narrowing and walking towards Robbie, "if you're going to kiss a… goddess… you should do something better than that."

Trina pulled Robbie towards her and kissed him, deeply, and he took little time to respond in kind, their tongues snaking into each other's mouths. Robbie's hands slid down her sides, almost reaching her ass before she swatted his hands away.

"Don't try that again. I didn't give you permission to do that. If I want you to fondle my perfect goddess ass, believe me, I'll tell you."

Robbie nodded and went back to kissing her, his hands remaining planted on her sides, pulling her close as they kissed. Trina would never admit it, but she really liked this. Robbie was a seriously good kisser, and secretly she wished he'd be more adventurous and touch her ass again despite being scolded.

As if he read her mind, his hands drifter to her lower back. Trina couldn't wait, and grabbed his hands and planted them firmly onto her ass before moving her hands into Robbie's curly hair, gripping it tight as they made out.

Trina pushed Robbie onto Tori's bed, so that they were now laying down, Trina on top of Robbie. Despite seeming kinda heavyset, Robbie couldn't believe how light she felt in his arms… maybe he really was getting stronger. Robbie's hand drifted up from her shapely ass to her incredibly full chest. Trina was about to swat his hand away from there, but damn, if it didn't feel really good to be touched like this. It had been forever it seemed since she made out with someone, and Robbie was surprisingly good if you could get over the fact that this was the same guy who had to use a puppet to interact with the real world.

Robbie broke from the kissing to kiss into her cleavage, her hand still massaging her breasts through her surprisingly thick dress. Trina really wanted him to go further, but she was torn about going this far with someone. Really what she wanted was for him to fuck her silly. She couldn't believe the thoughts she was having, but she was slowly giving in to them.

Trina slid the straps off her shoulders, revealing an area that Robbie wasted no time kissing all over, almost sucking on her collarbone. As her straps were pulled further down, her breasts became more revealed, until finally her nipples showed. Robbie dove his mouth onto her nipples, sucking on one as he massaged the other, and then switching. The feeling was amazing, and Trina rolled her head back in pleasure.

Trina pulled herself out of her stupor and pulled Robbie up enough so that she could pull his shirt off quickly and easily. Always the impatient one, Robbie was already sliding his pants off, revealing his underwear tent. She had to admit that he was a pretty good size for such a nerd. Her overactive imagination took over, as she fantasized about all the things he could do to her. But she was a virgin… she wouldn't really let him do all that, would she?

Robbie continued suckling on her easily D cup breasts as his free hand slid up her leg, his fingers gliding over her wet thong, and her very sensitive areas.

"I think you're enjoying this a lot more than you act, Trina?"

"What makes you say that?"

"I think your soaked underwear speaks for itself."

"Well… you're doing a really good job. Your goddess is pleased."

Robbie smiled at her, and then suddenly twisted so that he was on top of her. His body drifted down her, until she felt his hands on her feet. He began to massage her feet and kiss her really smooth legs, then her knees, then her thighs. The higher he went the slower he went, and the deeper he kissed. When he reached her inner thighs, she had to grab onto his hair to keep from arching her back too much.

He moved to his knees and pulled her body so that the lower half was hanging off the edge. Robbie moved his hand into her dress and pulled off her underwear slowly, throwing them into the corner, before moving his face onto her shaven opening.

Robbie called back all his history with this, especially with Cat and Carly, and pushed his tongue into her folds. The moment he made contact, Trina gripped his hair as hard as possible as her body began to arch. Robbie gripped her legs to hold her in place he penetrated her opening faster and deeper with each lick. Moving his hand to pull her lips apart, and expose her clit, Robbie went to work on it, his tongue sending insane waves of pleasure to Trina's brain, and before she even realized she spoke, she screamed something she never thought she would.

"Fuck the shit out of me Robbie!"

Even Robbie was shocked when she spoke, raising an eyebrow as he moved up to look her in the eye.

"Sorry… I don't know what came over me."

"Do you want that?" Robbie was very serious, sliding his hand over his mouth to wipe it.

"I… don't know. Yeah… I mean… if you want to."

"If I want to 'fuck the shit out of you?'" Robbie used air quotes, looking at Trina, the tenting in his boxers getting beyond ridiculous. "How could I say no?"

Trina was a virgin, but, and maybe this was the booze talking or how amazing Robbie was at this so far, she honestly couldn't think of a better time to lose her virginity. She swallowed deeply and thought this through, but she couldn't form a good response. She simply leaned in close to Robbie and kissed him. They locked eyes as she slipped her dress over her head, freeing her body completely, and then bent over, using her hands to spread her lips apart for his access.

Robbie was speechless. He thought he'd make out with Trina for a bit, but this was crazy. Robbie quickly threw his boxers to the side and gripped her sides as he pressed against her entrance, which was so wet that he was sliding inside her before he even realized it. He hit some resistance, but before Trina could tell him, he pushed through her hymen, and slid completely inside her.

Trina gasped at the feeling. She'd never felt so full. The pain had quickly subsided and now there was nothing but pleasure as Robbie pulled out of her before pushing back inside. He gripped her thighs tighter as he increased his speed and force, his balls slapping against her pussy as he fucked her. Trina felt something building in her, and she began to say things that Robbie couldn't completely make out, but when he heard, he complied.

"Ohmygodohmygodohmygod… so full…. Fuck! Robbie!… Pull my hair and ride me!"

Robbie followed her instruction, taking a handful of her hair and pulling it back as he fucked her. Trina had never felt so powerless and she loved it. It seemed like the more aggressive Robbie got, the better it became. Robbie grabbed hold of her perfect tits as he pounded her harder and harder, squeezing and twisting the nipples as he went.

Trina was on the verge of a mind blowing orgasm, and just as she thought it could not get any better, Robbie let go of her hair and grabbed her arms, taking away all of her support. Using her arms like reins, Robbie increased his speed and force, causing her tits to bounce so much, they nearly hit her. Trina couldn't care though… her eyesight was being reduced to just white as she began shaking, the orgasm taking over, as her pussy tightened around his cock, almost milking it as she came hard, screaming out between breaths.

"Oh… Robbie…" she said as he slowed down a bit.

"I'm gonna cum, baby."

Trina pulled away from him and sunk to her knees, taking in his member in one swoop, the flavors of their juices all over it. She loved the taste, and began bobbing her head up and down on his cock, until finally, she felt his hands on the back of her head, pushing his dick into her throat, and within seconds, he shot what felt like a gallon of cum right into her mouth, sending what he could down her throat while the rest dribbled out of her mouth and onto her breasts. She swallowed all she could and scooped up the extra and licked her fingers clean.

"Trina… that was like the best thing ever."

"Yeah… well, it was pretty good." She sat quietly for a moment. "Oh, I'm so full of shit. That was the best sex ever. Hands down. And I have you to thank for that Robbie Shapiro." Trina got up and headed for the bathroom to clean up.

"Yeah… I guess so. So, does this mean-"

"Don't get ahead of yourself… maybe. You keep this up, and I'll definitely let you be my boyfriend."

Robbie was going to fight her on this, but he just shrugged and laughed, moving to the bathroom to get cleaned up with her. While watching her naked body saunter into the shower to get clean, he couldn't help but think, Eh, I'll take what I can get. He knew he made the right decision with Trina, and it became even more obvious, when she flexed her finger towards him, beckoning him for more interaction in the shower.

* * *

Freddie was acting noticeably different as he and Jade walked back to her cabin. She wanted to stay in his room, in case Cat showed up, but apparently his absent roommate was on his way back. He wasn't cold or cruel like Beck tended to be when he was in a funk, but he was clearly thinking about something, but he kept playing it off like it was just being tired.

Freddie dropped her off at her cabin, and was walking away when Jade stopped him in his tracks with a question.

"Are you going to at least kiss me goodbye before you dump me and go home and leave all this behind?"

He looked into her eyes, which were now welling up with tears, before she turned and ran into her cabin. He called out for her, but she wasn't coming back, so Freddie followed her into the cabin and found her sitting on the bed.

"I don't want it now that I had to ask for it."

"That's not why I came in, Jade."

"Oh really?" she said, resisting the sniffles.

"Look Jade… I don't know what the future holds for us, but I truly believe that tomorrow isn't going to be the end for us unless we let it. I'm sorry I was out of it tonight, but there's a lot on my mind."

"Well, why don't you share, and then maybe it won't be so bad."

"There's not a point Jade… its personal stuff and half of it involves us, so-"

"And the other half?"

"I won't lie to you… I've felt really torn lately about Sam… and I know you used to date the guy, but I don't think he's treating Sam right… and even if I'm not with her, I still care about her. And those feelings are kinda confusing."

"Yeah… confusing. That's the word." Jade said, her tears now becoming fuel for the anger that was building up inside her. "So, you're saying that this is all well and good, but you're going back to her?"

"No… Not what I plan. I just feel kinda torn, and I wonder if I'm being fair to you if I'm struggling with these feelings."

"Oh… so dumping me is for my benefit?"

"No, Jade… I'm not dumping you… I just don't feel right about being torn, and I feel like you are the one I want to be with, but if my mind isn't completely focused on you, that almost feels like cheating, right?"

Jade wanted to be mad at him, but he was being really genuine, which she couldn't help but swoon over his chivalry. "You don't have to cut me out… I don't blame you really for still caring about an ex… I guess I still care about Beck some, but time heals that wound, and I'd like for us to still be together. If you're torn, it's ok. If for no other reason that it gives me a chance to change your mind."

"So you're fine with me, despite my questionable feelings?"

"Fine is a weird word… I'm not happy that you're still into her, but I don't want to let you get away over something like that."

Freddie smiled at her and leaned in to kiss her cheek. Within seconds, Jade was beaming with her smile, happy that he was starting to act normal again.

"I'm really happy you came back and talked to me." Jade buried her head into his chest.

"And I'm really happy you wore that dress," he joked, looking down at her and kissing her head.

"Really?" Jade asked, over dramatically. "I'm not enjoying it at all… I'm thinking about taking it off."

"I don't hate this idea…" Freddie almost licked his lips at the anticipation of seeing her undress. He'd seen her naked so many times, but he never could get over how gorgeous she was.

Sadly, Jade denied his viewing as she went to the bathroom to change. Freddie threw his shirt and tie off and threw it on the ground next to a pile of clothes. He was halfway out of his pants when she came out in a towel, and grabbed the pile of clothes, including his and brought it into the bathroom.

"Jade… wait, that's-"

"You need to learn to be patient. I will be out in a minute, ok? Let me put some pj's on and I'll be right back to you."

Freddie shrugged and slipped off his pants, leaving a pair of large boxers, that looked more like sleep shorts than underwear.

Jade said something from behind the door about clothes that weren't hers, which he attributed to the fact he'd accidentally mixed some of his with hers. He knew he made the right accidental choice when the door opened up to reveal Jade, with her hair pulled back, wearing his button up shirt which was unbuttoned, revealing a bare torso underneath. His tie now dangled between her breasts, which were just hidden by the sides of the shirt. She wore no pants, but was wearing very lacey panties.

The goth teen sauntered over to Freddie slowly, but as soon as she got within touching distance, she pulled away, and beckoned him to stand up. Freddie did as he was told and took Jade's hand as she danced in his arms.

"We didn't get to dance much tonight, did we? I'm sorry."

"It's ok… you were kinda forced into it, and we got to dance to a few songs. Plus, it gave me some time to hang with Cat and Carly. Your friend is kinda cool, but she's also really plain. Pretty clear why you guys are just friends."

Freddie considered clarifying the truth… but kept it to himself. Right now, he just had one girl to think about. He kissed Jade softly and when she least expected it, dipped her, which elicited an excited scream.

As soon as she regained her composure, she playfully slapped his face and kissed him again. He pulled from the kiss and began to gently suckle on her neck and collarbone, sending waves of goosebumps down her whole body. As Freddie kissed, Jade gripped the back of his hair, his hair sliding through her fingers, as she moaned from his attention. The moment she felt his barely contained fabric erection slide across her thigh, she had to act.

Throwing Freddie down on her bed, while simultaneously pulling his boxers off, by the time he was on his back, he was completely nude, and seconds after that, he felt the familiar and amazing feeling of her tongue circling his member. Freddie reached down to her, but she swatted his hand away before starting to stroke his member while swirling her tongue over his cock head.

Freddie had never seen Jade so aggressive, but he loved it. He loved this even more when her lips parted and she began taking more of his member into her hot and extremely wet mouth. Freddie propped up on his shoulders and watched her head slowly go further down his cock, it sliding further into her throat as she looked up at him, her green eyes piercing his being.

Jade stopped her oral assault for a few moments and pulled off of him. Freddie watched as she coyly smiled before gripping her breasts and sandwiching his member between them. Her body was now shaking up and down as she stroked his member using just her flesh pillows. She soon lost her rhythm and went back to blowing Freddie, trying to take as much of him in as she could while she massaged his balls.

He lay back down, closing his eyes, as Jade began to bob her head faster and faster, building a steady sucking rhythm. When his hands drifted back to her head, holding her scalp while he began to buck his hips a bit, he pushed further into her throat, which she resisted at first, but then submitted completely.

It didn't take long at this pace before Freddie felt like he might explode, and he was barely able to warn Jade before he blew his load deep into her throat. She managed to swallow completely, only leaving a slight dribble from her lips as she looked up and smiled at him.

"Well, that certainly looked like fun," a voice said from the other side of the cracked bedroom door. As it opened, both Freddie and Jade were stunned at who was standing before them.

* * *

Sam woke up in a sweat and deep confusion as she looked around the camper, she slowly regained her composure. She looked over at the makeshift bed that Spencer was sprawled out on, snoring up a storm.

The blonde stretched out a bit and thought about everything that had happened over the course of the last couple weeks. First, she had made a move on Freddie, and then found out he had banged Carly out of nowhere, then she met Beck and fell hard for this crush, while the love of her life was falling under the spell of some witch girl. From there, things just escalated to a whole new level where she did something stupid for the chance to be with Freddie again… and while she eventually got her wish, it came at a serious price. Beck just lost all interest and moved onto a completely different girl. Sam began to ponder to herself if there was something wrong with her that would stop these guys from wanting to be with her. Freddie accepted her completely and she dumped him hardcore. She wondered what he was up to. Probably proposing to that gank, knowing my luck, she thought.

And now here I am, in my best friend's brother's camper, questioning what the hell is going on in my life, and feeling new levels of desperation. She looked over at Spencer, still fast asleep, and dirty thoughts began to cloud her mind. She tried to force them back, but the concept of a form of escape was too tempting for her.

Her mind made up, Sam walked to Spencer's bed and sat on the edge of his bed, sliding her sleep shorts off, leaving her in her panties and the oversized tshirt. She shook Spencer awake, swallowing deeply, as she began to make her move.

Once he was awake, she leaned down and kissed him deeply, which he started off giving into, but pushed away after a moment.

"Whoa! Sam! What the heck do you think you're doing?"

"Calm down, Spence… I'm just really down and lonely, and I just need some escape from all this crap at the camp."

"Yeah… that's all well and good, Sam, but I'm Carly's brother. Not to mention like a decade older than you."

"I know… but I really can't take any more rejection. I need to do something that makes me feel like I'm in control of something. Plus, you're seriously hot. I promise, after tonight, we will never speak of this again."

"Sam… this is not a good idea… I know you have these feelings for me, but-"

"No feelings, Spencer. Really. This," she said pointing back and forth between them, "isn't real, but I just want to feel something."

Spencer started to speak, but he stopped and just stared at her, as if to figure out some sort of puzzle she was now made up of. Finally, he just threw his hands in the air, and said "Fine."

Sam took her cue and began kissing him deeply. In a reverse of the first kiss, Spencer was like a cold fish at first, but after a few seconds, he warmed up to her, slowly embracing her in his arms.

Spencer had felt really awkward about the weird girl who was in his trailer last week, but this was on a whole new level of wrong. Her kisses and exploring hands caused many of his doubts to cease, and before long, he had submitted to her completely.

The young blonde felt very weird about kissing Spencer, but it wasn't awful. He certainly didn't taste as good as Freddie or Beck, but he certainly felt more stable, like she would be protected if danger were ever to arise. Sam felt the tightness in her stomach disappearing as her nerves melted away as she gripped Spencer's abdomen while kissing him.

Their hands wandered each other's bodies, both actively touching everywhere they could, but still being cautious as this clearly crossed a delicate line. While she was certainly horny, Sam knew there was nothing romantic in what she was doing. She slid Spencer's shirt over his head and threw it aside, and after seeing how muscular he was, she started to lose her doubts.

Sam suddenly slammed Spencer to the bed and sat atop his midsection. Sliding back a bit she could feel his pretty impressive erection against her ass. She looked down at Spencer and knew that this was the point of no return- they could stop here, and things could possibly go back to normal, or they could keep going and endanger their friendship. Sam thought long and hard about this decision, which of course led her to thinking about the first time she was at this intersection with Freddie. This ended when her thoughts led her to imagine what he was doing right now- there was no question as to who he was with. The thought of Freddie with Jade sent her over the edge as she took a deep breath and began to push forward.

Spencer looked up at Sam, who seemed deep in thought, but before he could call this off, she just muttered a single word.

"Fuck."

Sam pulled the shirt he'd given her over her head, throwing it on the floor, and for a second, Sam swore the wrinkled and crumpled shirt now read "FUCK ME NOW." She shook off the idea and peered down at Spencer, who was now glued to her breasts, his eyes wide at her impressive bust, and slowly his hands slid up her body to touch them.

Sam shuddered at Spencer's touch; it was not rough like she might have thought, but in fact, he was very soft and gentle with her. She wasn't sure if she liked it, but she certainly didn't hate it. Sam looked into Spencer's eyes as he began to deeply massage her D cup breasts, rolling her head back and grinding her hips on his, his erection now poking her in the back.

Sam closed her eyes, gathering her will, and moved her hand behind her until her hand was on his member. As her hand slipped into his boxers, she could feel that he was different than Beck and Freddie in that he was a bit longer, but not as wide. Sam bit her bottom lip seductively as she pulled out and began stroking his cock, earning a pleasured gasp from Spencer.

After she had mustered up enough courage, Sam shifted her weight so she could slide her panties off. Tossing them aside, she backed up onto it, and slowly lowered her body bit by bit as it penetrated her. It was definitely a different feeling than she was used to but it was still nice, hitting much deeper than the others had. Once Sam had taken nearly his entire length inside, she took a deep breath, and slowly began to ride him. She placed her hands on his abs to steady herself as she gyrated, trying to hit all the right spots she really needed hit.

"I don't mean to kill the moment, but I had always imagined you were still a… you know."

"Seriously Spence? Now? Fuck… no, Freddie and I… did it months ago."

"I knew it… I asked him-"

"Spencer, seriously, drop it."

He remained silent for a few moments, now moving his hips with hers which felt fantastic. But then, he had a puzzled look and killed the moment again.

"So if you're not… is Carly still…?"

"God-fucking-dammit, Spencer. You really want to know the answer to that?"

Spencer thought for a second, and then shook his head. "Guess you're right. Sorry."

"It's whatever… just keep doing that hip thing… feels awesome. And just don't talk."

Spencer did as he was told, and began meeting Sam's hips with his thrusts. The blonde was trying to imagine this situation being completely different, with a real bed and of course, she was with Freddie. Sam arched her back trying to get a better angle as she continued to ride slowly and forcefully.

Spencer looked up at Sam, who was now leaning back, allowing for the moonlight to hit her body just right, illuminating her beautiful chest. He tried desperately to not think about who this was that he was having sex with, trying to replace her with any of his previous partners, but he really couldn't. He would have probably stopped her here, if he hadn't been stopped short by her increased moaning.

"Oohhhh… Fre- Spencer, I'm cumming… please don't stop."

Just as she spoke, he felt a vice level of tightness, as her pussy squeezed his rod, sending the warning signals to his mind.

"Sam, I'm going to go too…"

"Ok," Sam climbed off of him and got in between his legs and began to stroke him, putting her mouth on just the tip of his member. It only took a few seconds for Spencer to shoot off inside her mouth, and after a few extra strokes, Sam was sure he was drained.

The two lay in the bed together, and Spencer tried to hold her, but Sam pulled away grabbing his shirt off the floor and throwing it, her panties, and the shorts back on before walking and sitting back down in her seat. A minute passed and Sam stood up and simply said, "Thanks" before walking off the camper and heading towards her cabin.

Spencer sat up in bed, now wide awake, in a complete wash of feelings, especially when it came to what just happened. It was just a dream, he thought. That's all this was, and it never happened; pure and simple. His denial story in place, Spencer was able to relax, and slip off to sleep fairly quickly.

* * *

Carly and Cat had barely gotten into the cabin when they heard movement from the bedroom. They only caught the last couple minutes of Jade and Freddie's act, but they were definitely enthralled. Carly became instantly wet, reminded of why she called Freddie whenever she needed a male partner. Cat couldn't take her eyes off Jade's beautiful face, and Freddie's member piercing her lips.

Never one to miss a chance to say something, Carly was the one that spoke. She opened the door slowly, revealing herself and Cat to Jade and Freddie who looked shocked, just as much as they were embarrassed.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" Jade screamed at the uninvited guests.

Cat flinched and backed up as Jade yelled, but her eyes were still affixed to how beautiful Jade was. She had no idea what came over her, but she just locked eyes with Jade and walked over to the goth teen, who was slowly rising from her knees. Cat bit her lip as she got closer and leaned in to kiss Jade right on her collarbone.

As she felt Cat's soft and sweet kisses on her chest, Jade's anger melted away, and her hands began to slide down Cat's shoulders, and before she even realized it, she was kissing Cat as well.

Carly stared at the even that was going on in front of her eyes. She had meant to kill the moment with Jade and Freddie, so they would leave and go to Freddie's cabin and leave this place for her and Cat, but this was something else entirely. Carly felt entranced as she watched Jade and Cat kiss, and looking over at Freddie, it was clear that he felt the same way. Carly never had the chance to see Jade in this light, and really, she couldn't help but be attracted to the pale girl. It took staring at her for a couple minutes to realize that she was wearing Freddie's shirt, and she found herself feeling jealous of him and the tie that was bisecting her amazing breasts.

Cat looked up slightly at Jade and smiled as she bit her lip, and slipped her dress off, as Jade touched and kissed her skin as it was slowly revealed, until Cat was left in just her panties. Jade couldn't get over how innocent, and yet seductive, Cat looked. Jade's hands encircled Cat's body, never breaking eye contact, except in kisses.

Freddie slid himself off the bed, anxious to get closer to the action, his mouth watering at the sight, and as his hands slipped inside his shirt and around Jade's waist, he found that he was also touching Cat. Before he even knew it, what began as two girls kissing, was now a Jade sandwich, as both Freddie and Cat were pressing into her.

Carly refused to just sit back and watch now, and she slipped her dress off as she walked, and she was completely nude by the team she got to Cat. She pressed her warm body against the fiery redhead's and gripped her torso, her fingers never touching, but teasing all along her abdomen.

The four were a mess of bodies, and somewhere in the body struggle, Freddie's shirt and tie disappeared from Jade's body, and there was a point that keeping track of who was touching who became almost impossible. Jade would kiss Cat, and then turn her head as Freddie would kiss her, his hands located firmly on her breasts, holding her in place as Cat began to lick Jade's bare skin as Carly's hands alternated between Cat and Jade, savoring the feel of both girls.

Jade was somewhat snapped out of the whole experience when she felt something poking her in the back, and it was no mystery what that was- Freddie was ready for action again. Jade ground her peach-like ass against his hardening member, sliding it between her cheeks. In one swift move, Jade shifted her body, sliding his cock into her opening. Jade was so wet that he slid right into her, and within moments they had developed a rhythm.

Jade began to moan into Cat's mouth, the redhead kissing Jade deeply as she was being pounded into. She felt her body shift as Freddie lifted Jade's leg to get a better angle. This move apparently worked well according the gasp and squeal that escaped Jade's mouth. Jade's pussy now exposed, Cat got on her knees and began to lick her opening. Her tongue sliding over her exposed clit just as much as Freddie's piston-ing member. Carly kissed the back of Cat's neck, touching herself with one hand as she slid her free hand to finger Cat as well.

Between Cat's mouth and Freddie's amazing member, Jade was on the verge of what could be the greatest orgasm of her life. With a resounding "FUCKKKK!" Jade spasmed and went limp, her nectar flowing out of her pussy, which Cat rapidly lapped up.

Freddie moved Jade's body to the bed and bent her over, but was stopped by Cat. He was upset that she had pushed him from Jade, thinking he shouldn't have to share her, but then she spoke.

"Freddie… I want you to fuck me."

Everyone, including Cat herself, seemed shocked by this statement.

Cat's hand moved to Freddie's hard member and stroked it slowly. "You're covered in Jade's sweet juices… and I'm in love with Jade. I… want Jade's juices pushed deep inside of me, where she could never truly go. I want you to make me a woman using Jade."

Freddie was really confused, but he was just as turned on, and he looked to Jade for the go ahead.

"If Cat wants that, than I guess I shouldn't stop her… I never knew you felt so strongly about this… about me, Cat."

Cat couldn't really find the words, but she just nodded towards Jade and looked to Freddie for his answer.

"Are you sure about this, Cat?" Freddie asked, wondering what was going through her mind.

"Very. Please make love to me."

Freddie took a deep breath and kneeled down as Cat bent over the bed. With easy access to her pussy, Freddie began to lick, and tasted how sweet Cat's pussy tasted. It might have been the best taste he'd ever found on a woman. She was incredibly sweet and almost fruity in her taste, and Freddie licked her until he was absolutely sure she was wet enough for him, then stood up behind her and lined himself up.

As he slowly pushed in, Cat wondered if she'd made a mistake. She felt like she was going be ripped in half. She'd never felt anything so big inside her before and he wasn't even halfway in. Freddie couldn't believe hot tight she was. She was maybe even tighter than Carly was when he first had sex with her. Cat's pussy muscles tightened more and more with every bit that went into her. Eventually, Freddie hit some resistance, which caused him to stop.

"Please… Freddie… just… do it. Quick," the petite redhead said, wincing at being so filled.

Freddie pushed through quickly, sending an enormous pain through Cat's body, elicitng a tear to well up in her eyes, but it all slipped away when she felt Freddie's complete member inside her as it began to slowly enter and exit her, no doubt leaving parts of Jade inside her.

Jade looked at the now smiling Cat, and then at her boyfriend who was deflowering her, and Jade felt so jealous that Freddie hadn't been the one to take her virginity. Jade slid onto the bed and began kissing Carly softly. Carly felt far more wild to Jade than Cat ever seemed. It made sense that the brunette web star was far more outgoing and it became abundantly clear, as their light kissing turned into very heavy petting, and within a minute or two, Jade was on her back as Carly slid her wet pussy against Jade's face. Jade forked her tongue deep into Carly, a girl she never felt any attraction to before this night, and now she felt like she was going to die if she didn't eat out Carly.

Cat looked up the bed to see Jade licking Carly deeply and bit her lip as her petite body was pushed forward by Freddie's thrusts. The redhead grabbed Jade's legs and tried to pull her body closer to Cat's mouth until finally, Jade's wet love hole was right at Cat's face. She had never felt a strong urge to lick a woman than right now. Freddie's thrusts sent Cat's face deeper into Jade's pussy.

Once Cat had begun ferociously eating Jade out, the four seemed like a well oiled machine, as Freddie gripped Cat's hips as he fucked her while Cat held herself on Jade's thighs, licking every sensitive spot she could between screams and moans from being punded, while Jade's moans from the oral assault added to the intense pleasure Carly was feeling as she kneaded Jade's supple breasts, lightly flicking her nipples.

Carly looked at Freddie's focused and aggressive facial expressions as he pounded into Cat, who looked like she was going to explode anytime.

"You getting close, Cat?"

"Yyyyyeeeeahhh… So close…" she said, muffled as she didn't want to stop her mouth's work on Jade.

"Mmmmm…" Carly worked to form a sentence as Jade managed to hit a really good spot. "Your girlfriend's mouth is fucking amazing, Freddie. She's getting me wetter and wetter. I might cum all over her face if she keeps it up. How about you, Freddie? Getting close to shooting your thick hot load from that amazing cock of yours deep inside Cat's tiny pussy?"

Freddie almost lost it right then and there. Carly knew he was sensitive to dirty talk, and somehow she knew all the right things to say to get him to go wild. It didn't help that Cat's already vice-like love hole was tightening around his cock, or that Jade's perfect breasts were bouncing with his thrusts through Cat.

Eventually, Cat came hard, and Freddie pulled out from her as she fell to her knees in front of him. Looking up at him with her still innocent looking eyes, that still looked like they were begging, and Freddie couldn't help himself.

"Please Freddie, paint me with your cum."

Cat barely had to reach and touch his member before her words sent him over the edge and he shot a load all over her face, which she licked up what she could.

As if she sensed that Freddie had cum, Jade moved off the bed and began licking up all that she could from Cat's face and chest, making sure to lick and suck on Cat's nipples as she devoured all she could. Jade then turned to Freddie and smiled slyly at him as she stood up and looked into his eyes. They didn't exchange any words for a while, just looking into each other's eyes, their hands wandering each others bodies. Freddie pulled her close and kissed her deeper than even he imagined he could.

When they separated, Jade looked down at Cat and immediately dropped to the floor and began licking up Cat's leaking pussy. Cat gasped loudly, as her eyes shot open at the intrusion of Jade's tongue, and within moments, Cat was gripping Jade's head, pushing her face further down into her pussy, as Jade's ass was in the air.

Carly watched all this, touching herself, until she saw that Freddie was coming over to her.

"I cannot thank you enough for coming over here tonight, Carly… This is incredible."

"You know, you could thank me by fucking the shit out of me again."

This comment caused Jade to suddenly rise up, locking her incredulous eyes with Freddie, as if to ask "Really?" to which Freddie just shrugged and mouthed the word "Sorry."

Jade went back to work and Freddie looked at Carly who winked at him.

"I'd like to Carly, but I'm kinda out of commission right now."

"Cat's pussy too much for wittle Fweddie?" Carly teased.

Freddie playfully punched her, and smiled.

"Maybe."

"Carly moved up and moved her head by his ear and whispered into his ear.

"Was it better than mine? Was it as hot and tight as it was when you, and your massive cock, fucked me against the sink in the school's bathroom? How do you rank me on the list of girls' you've fucked? Do you jack off thinking about how you made me nearly pass out from pounding me so hard?"

Freddie's current lack of stamina was no match for Carly's ability to talk dirty, and his member was ready again. Carly stroked him a few times, getting a good feeling of him as she looked up with her hungry eyes. She quickly turned her body around and bent over for Freddie. Just as he entered her, she stopped him.

"Wait."

"What now, Carly?"

"Put me on the floor. I want you to pound me as hard as you can while I tongue fuck your girlfriend."

Freddie certainly wasn't going to argue and Carly got on her hands and knees on the floor as Freddie got on his behind her. Carly was so wet that Freddie had zero resistance as he pushed into his best friend.

Carly had forgotten how big he felt, even though they had only been together a few weeks earlier. She felt so full, her eyes nearly rolled into the back of her head. She nearly forgot the whole purpose of being on the floor, until she saw Jade's pussy glistening. Carly dove her face deep inside the goth teen's opening, taking a moment to lick around her outer lips, before sticking her long tongue further inside her.

The wave of pleasure sent chills through Jade's body as she increased her speed and force, eating Cat out as well as she could. Jade took a moment every so often to look at Freddie's determined face as he pounded into the web star.

Once Carly had settled on her position with Jade, Freddie grabbed her hips and began entering and exiting her as fast and hard as possible. The force was so strong, it nearly pushed Cat backwards. Carly was being fucked stupid and could barely form a thought as she stopped licking Jade and just started whining, screaming, and moaning inside her.

The break from Carly's oral assault gave Jade a chance to really focus on Cat, knowing where all her best places were, and after inserting two fingers inside the redhead, Cat was on the verge of her second mind-blowing orgasm of the night. Jade sent her over the edge as she sucked on Cat's clit, running her tongue over it gently, and the shy girl came hard, nearly squirting on Jade before she fell backwards, gasping for breath.

Meanwhile, Freddie saw the effect the sex was having on Carly, and he felt a bit guilty and slowed down.

"Are you ok, Carly? I'm not hurting you, am I?"

"Don't. Fucking. Stop." She muttered, taking deep breaths.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm not your fucking girlfriend. Stop being a pussy and fuck me!"

Freddie had never seen Carly so aggressive, but he complied, and grabbed Carly's hair, pulling her from Jade, and using one hand on her perfect as and one hand gripping her long dark hair, Freddie rode her as hard as he could.

"Yesyesyesyes… make me your personal fuck doll!"

Freddie could not have been more turned on as Carly screamed things out, and the weird thing was- he was getting into the role. Feeling her pussy begin to really tighten and constrict his cock he let go of her hair and grabbed her arms, leaving her powerless in his grasp. He fucked her hard and fast as her face became just a smile, eyes rolled back in her head.

"I'm cumming!" Carly cried out as Freddie felt her body shake as her orgasm took hold, and she went limp in his arms. He let her come down and let her go, pulling out of her. She barely had the strength to crawl over to Cat before she nearly passed out.

"C'mere baby." Freddie said, looking to Jade.

She offered her hand to him, which he grabbed and pulled her to him, eliciting a gasp from her as she felt his hardened cock against her stomach. Freddie stood her up while kissing her deeply then pushed her on the bed face up. Jade was shocked by forceful he was being, and she had to admit, she was getting turned on by it.

Freddie grabbed her legs and pulled her body to him until her body was at enough of an angle that he could put her legs on his shoulders. This lined her perfect hole up with his cock perfectly and he pushed inside her without any hesitation. It felt so good, Jade didn't even think about the fact her boyfriend had fucked two other people tonight. As Freddie mercilessly pushed in and out of her, Jade began to moan.

What really did a number on Jade was when Freddie would randomly kiss or slightly bite on her feet and lower legs. The feeling was amazing, despite being kinda painful. Freddie watched Jade's impressive breast bounce with every thrust, sometimes seeming like they might hit her, but it never happened. Jade reached up and scratched along Freddie's chest, almost drawing blood. This pain sent Freddie into overdrive as he pushed harder and faster than he had ever before.

"I'm close, baby."

"Me too, Jade. Where should I…?"

Jade bit her lip as she looked at him. "If you dare blow anywhere but deep inside me, I will punch you."

At the end of her sentence, Jade's eyes went wide as she felt her orgasm take hold. Her tightening pussy did the final number on the exhausted male, and he fired what felt like a quart of his seed deep inside Jade.

Freddie nearly collapsed on Jade, both smiling in exhaustion, rapidly falling asleep. At some point in the session, Carly and Cat had made it to Cat's bed and were spooning and fast asleep.

"Freddie…" Jade whispered, trying to stay awake to speak. "Tell me you love me."

"I love you, Jade." Freddie smiled at her.

Even after all this action, he had to admit that she never looked happier than she did when he said he loved her. He fell asleep before he could hear her response, but he felt pretty sure he knew what it was.


	9. Chapter 9

**So this will serve as the final full chapter of this story. There's an epilogue coming soon, but unless a real inspiration hits, this will be the last theng for a little while. I hope everyone enjoyed it, and if you would please check the poll listed on my profile. I hope to get some feedback and maybe some direction. You may also notice that the Humor banner has been replaced by Angst- after rereading this thing, I realized it was far more angsty than humorous. So again, thanks to all who have reviewed and commented thus far and I look forward to all your responses.**

* * *

Tori Vega woke up from a really pleasant dream confused with a very bright sun in her eyes. After reeling back a bit from the blinding light, first she realized she was not in her cabin. This was soon followed by the revelation that she was not alone in this bed. As she turned over to see Beck, still passed out, she gasped a little. She honestly believed that last night was a dream, and as reality slowly crept into her mind, she felt really weird. She was no longer a virgin. And she lost it to the single hottest guy in school. Tori peeked under the sheets and looked at her body. She didn't look any different. She didn't feel any different either. Maybe this whole sex thing really wasn't a big deal after all.

Tori sat up in bed and immediately realized she was wrong. She felt a sharp pain or ache coming from her girl parts. A thousand ideas went into the teen's mind of all the things that might be wrong with her. She couldn't really ask any of her friends- she had never known any girls that had lost their virginities, except Jade, of course, but they would never have anything to do with one another. Tori rushed to the bathroom to check herself out, and realized she was just sore. Apparently, things were a lot rougher than she realized.

The younger Vega looked out into the room again, peering at the dead asleep Beck and considered getting back into bed with him, but right now, she really needed a shower. Beck may have been amazing, but she still felt kinda dirty.

As the hot water berated her tan skin, she began reliving the moments of the previous night over and over, feeling a tingling heat from between her legs. Looking around, she saw some Old Spice body wash, which was definitely Beck's as it was unquestionably his scent. She couldn't figure out which shampoo was his, but figured it wouldn't matter much if she got some of Robbie's. As the suds of Beck's scent cascaded down her figure, she began to touch herself, gripping the shower head for support. After pumping a finger inside herself, she was getting close when she heard a voice from behind her.

"You getting started without me?"

Tori gasped and squealed at once, which created an odd sound, and she looked embarrassed about everything.

"Sorry… you were sleeping, and I felt like getting washed up."

"So you were… getting dirty as you got clean?" Beck grabbed her rubbing hand and sucked on the tip of her finger. Even with the soapy taste, her wetness still tasted just as good. Dropping his boxers in a flash, he joined Tori in the shower and within seconds, being clean was the last thing on either of their minds.

* * *

Not everyone had such a happy morning, of course. In Sam's case, despite the fact that she hadn't had a drink since the hot tub, she felt seriously hung over. She stumbled her way to the bathroom, and stared at herself in the mirror for several minutes, like Tori, reliving the events of the last 24 hours, but with far fewer happy memories. She thought about having pointless sex with Spencer, and immediately retreated to heaving over the toilet. It wasn't even enjoyable… how could she even look at him again without feeling ashamed? Sam started to cry softly, wishing she would have just taken the shot with Freddie and said what she needed to say instead of just running away. Sam grabbed her phone and before she even realized she'd sent it, a text was delivered to Freddie that simply said:

-im still in love with you

As she started her shower, she undressed in front of the mirror, looking at her figure, wondering what was wrong with her. Freddie didn't want her, Beck didn't want her, and Spencer was only with her out of pity. Despite her body really only having few flaws, every one of them became magnified as she stared. Slipping into the shower, the water was as hot as it would go, nearly scalding her skin, but Sam still felt a bitter cold. After she had scrubbed her skin so hard it turned red, she stepped out of the shower, dried off and dressed.

Sam sat down on the bed, and checked her phone, but there were no calls or messages. She wrapped her arms around herself, for no other reason than to feel like someone was holding her. What she could really use was Freddie's arms to hold her tight. Hell, she'd even settle for Carly at this point.

As if someone heard her wish, there was someone at her door. She didn't have to even look up to know who it was.

"Gibby!" he called out, announcing his presence as always.

"Whoa… hey Gib. Where were you guys?"

"We got lost hunting Bigfoot, and once we saw that this hotel's digs were better than these old cabins, we just went for it."

"And didn't tell anyone?"

"Didn't really see the need to. And did you know Canada uses play money? I've been throwing this stuff around all trip."

"That's cool, I guess. You talk to any of the others?"

"Oh, that's what I meant to ask you… Freddie wasn't in our room, and I guess Carly's out too?"

Sam's stomach clinched tight at the thought of Freddie spending the night with Jade. Carly also being out didn't hurt as much, but it did nothing to stop her nagging loneliness.

"Yeah… I'm not sure where she is. She and Cat, the redhead from Hollywood Arts have been hanging around a lot. She may have stayed over there."

"Girls' sleepover, eh? Gibby… I will have to check that out."

"No, you won't." Sam grabbed his shoulder to stop him from interrupting her friends.

"Alright…You wanna go get some breakfast?"

Sam looked around, and realized staying in this room would only make her more depressed. Gibby wasn't really close with Sam, but she was really thankful he showed up when he did.

"Sure thing. Let me just grab my shoes."

* * *

Robbie woke up in a completely different kind of misery. He had never really gotten drunk before, and his excursion into the bottle last night was now coming back to seriously haunt him. As he opened his eyes to the painful brightness that was the sun, he realized his vision was somewhat blocked by a ton of hair. As he breathed in, the fruity smell that Trina had last night was being distorted by his hangover, as the scent now seemed sour. What was not sour however, was the feel of Trina's body in his arms. She was very warm and soft and reached around to her midsection he squeezed her a bit, fighting the hangover and happy he wasn't alone.

He began to think over how last night was like a storm of sex and surprises. First, he got drunk with Trina, then they lost their virginities together, then they had shower sex. He couldn't even remember making it to bed, so who knows what else could have happened in the night. Before he even realized it, he once again had a boner.

There are a lot of things that Trina was used to waking up to, but Robbie Shapiro's erect penis didn't crack to the top one thousand possibilities in her mind. She didn't hate it however… it meant he clearly liked what was in front of him. Truth be told, she was getting kind of moist herself. She had just woken up from a very satisfying dream, and despite Robbie being a nerd and a loser in the group, she had never been so turned on by a guy before. How is it he knew how to hit all her buttons?

Trina turned over to face Robbie, smiling at him, but as with most guys, as soon as her breasts came into view, they were all he could look at. Robbie's hands ran up her sides and eventually nestled onto the oldest Vega's impressive chest. His thumbs circled her nipples and he couldn't resist leaning in and taking each one into his mouth for a few moments. Trina reared her head back in ecstasy, putting her hand on his head. His tongue began to circle each one as his hands ran all over her body, paying special attention to her ass.

She had barely been awake for 10 minutes, but she was aching for him to make love to her again. She thought back to how good he felt inside her, and how surprisingly flexible he was when he fucked her in the shower. Trina pulled away from Robbie for only a moment before mounting the skinny teen, his member quickly sliding deep into her aching pussy.

Trina grinded her body as much as she could into his, making sure his cock hit every part of her that it could, especially her g-spot, which Robbie found surprisingly quick. Trina ran her fingers over Robbie's chest, almost scratching him, as she bounced and grinded on his member.

Robbie reached up and grabbed her breasts, which were too much for his hands, and began kneading them softly, leaning up every so often to suckle on them a bit.

Once Robbie's mouth made contact with her breasts, Trina felt the familiar warning that her body was approaching orgasm. She increased her pace, and stopped grinding, focusing only on bouncing on his hard cock, which sent her supple breasts all over the place. Before any of them knew it, Trina's pussy began to contract tightly, and a deep moan later, told Robbie that Trina was spent.

"Mmm… that was good baby. I really want you to come inside me, but I'm not on the pill yet. But maybe this will make up for it…"

Trina wasted no time, crawling off Robbie and spinning around so she could take his waiting member into her mouth, while her pussy was now just over Robbie's face. Not one to miss the chance to treat the woman who deflowered him, Robbie gripped her hips and ass, diving his tongue inside her. Her juices flowed from her delicious hole as Robbie tongued deep inside her. Trina's head began bobbing faster and harder than he could have imagined it could, and she was moaning louder and louder into as she went.

It didn't take long for Robbie to start feeling close, and he managed to warn her this time, yelling that he was going to cum. The yelling's vibration sent a wave of pleasure, and before she realized she did it, Trina was having another orgasm just as Robbie shot a plentiful load deep into her throat. The Vega sister swallowed every drop before collapsing backwards.

"Well… looks like we're going to need another shower…" Robbie said, laughing.

Trina laughed and moved back into her position in bed with him. Maybe dating the "puppet boy" wasn't such a bad thing after all.

* * *

Jade and Cat's cabin was an absolute mess- both in the sense of stuff being everywhere, and also in the flesh pile on one of the beds. At some point in the night, Carly and Cat had made their way to the other bed, joining Freddie and Jade, who were so wrapped up in each other, it was hard to see where one body ended and the other began. Jade was the first to awaken, the sweet smell of Cat's hair was deep in her nostrils. If it wasn't so fruity, she would have noticed the other smell first. As she moved the red hair from her face, she inhaled the smell of the room, she realized that this was the epitome of what sex smells like.

She considered moving, but she was pinned under Freddie's muscular frame and this was a place she really never wanted to leave. Reality dawned on her finally that this was really the last day. After today, things were going to change so much. No more Freddie. She wouldn't feel his arms around her, or see his smirk, or taste his skin, or feel his kisses on every inch of her body, or the feel of his other parts against her. Slowly, tears began to well up in the goth teen's eyes, and she knew she needed to get away before she really lost it… but the idea of pulling from his arms was too much to bear so she lay still in silence, the warm salty drips slipping slowly from her eyes.

She apparently sniffed too hard eventually as Cat began to move, turning her head so that was now facing Jade, seeing her obviously crying.

"Jade, what's wrong?" she whispered.

"Nothing… I'm just-"

She was stopped short as Freddie's arm shifted, sliding up her torso until it was inside the fold of her breasts. His grip then tightened, pulling Jade in tighter. It was the most magnificent torture Jade had ever experienced.

Finally, she looked back at Cat, whose sad puppy face never ceased to make her spill.

"I'm really gonna miss him," she said, sliding her hands up to her face to wipe the tears away.

"I know… I'm gonna miss Carly too… she really made me feel comfortable. But at least we'll have each other."

"Yeah, I guess so… but Beck will also be there. As well as Vega. Guess they will get together now. Another relationship that doesn't include me."

"Don't be such a downer Jade… we have a few hours. We should take advantage of them."

"I guess you're right. No reason to be sad until it's really over."

"Yay!" Cat sat up slightly, seeing Carly on the other side of Freddie, but the thing that caught her attention was Freddie's erection. It was massive. Even though she'd allowed him to make her a woman last night, she never realized that he was that big. "I see Freddie's having a good dream."

Jade looked over her shoulder and saw it and smiled. "Wish I could help him with that, but he's got me pretty tight here."

Cat smiled at Jade, and then leaned and kissed her lips deeply. Then Cat moved and Jade couldn't see her. From behind her, Jade felt a shift and managed to look over her shoulder to see Cat licking up his length.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Jade whispered.

"We kissed, so it's almost like you're doing it." She said weakly, wondering if she crossed a line.

Jade was going to argue, but Freddie held her even tighter, his hands now creeping up her breasts. "Go ahead…"

Cat followed Jade's permission and put the tip into her mouth. He could still taste a bit of Jade on him, and it was fantastic. After a few tries, the petite redhead managed to get over half his length into her mouth. Once she felt comfortable, she began bobbing her head up and down while stroking the base every so often.

Cat's eyes were closed, so she missed when another hand appeared on Freddie's base and began stroking it at a different pace than Cat's oral moves. When her mouth touched something that was not her hand, Cat's eyes shot open to see Carly giving her a sly look.

"I see you really couldn't get enough of Freddie…"

Cat tried to speak, but she was still blowing him, so it came out as a mumble. This could have also been attributed to Cat fingering herself as she sucked.

"Can't fault you for that. Ever since he fucked my ass one night, I have not been able to get him out of my mind. I used to think I could just call him and he'd come right then, but now I think if he asked, I'd let him fuck my brains out whenever he wanted. I would be his cum dumpster in a second."

Carly had no idea that Jade was awake or that she could hear every word, and while she felt something similar, she became very afraid of what could happen when he went home. Between Carly, who was almost an animal sexually at times, and Sam, who was in love with him, and was no doubt great at sex as well, Jade felt a deep fear welling up inside her. She would have freaked out and ran if she didn't hear something first.

"Jade…"

Freddie was still fast asleep, but he was saying HER name while he getting this treatment… maybe he really did love her.

Carly continued her discussion with Cat. "So, you mind if I have some?"

Cat pulled herself off, with a resounding pop that woke up the sleeping male.

"What's going on?" he said, sitting up quickly, freeing Jade to move away and look at him.

Carly just smiled and dove her face onto his cock, taking as much into her throat as she could before coming back up and gasping for breath.

Freddie looked at Cat, one hand stroking him while the other hand was still pressing firmly into herself, then to Carly who was now bobbing her head up and down and massaging his balls, and then to Jade, who stared at him seductively before speaking.

"Good morning?"

Freddie just smiled, then looked at the other two girls before looking back at Jade.

"You ok with this?"

"Yeah, I guess… does it make you feel good?"

"Hmm…Cat, Carly. I really appreciate this wakeup call definitely. But this is my last day with Jade, and I think she deserves my undivided attention, you know?"

Cat looked a bit sad, and moved away, as did Carly, before making a sneer towards the goth teen.

"Wait Freddie… they do deserve something for coming up with that wakeup call, don't you agree?"

Cat and Carly spun back around, and simultaneously tried to pierce their faces with his cock. Switching mouths every fifteen seconds or so, the girls alternated on his member while Jade made out with her boyfriend. With all this going on, it didn't take Freddie much longer to get close, and when he announced it, Carly was in the "driver's seat."

Jade thought about the web star sneering at her, and quickly came up with her revenge. As she bobbed her head, waiting for his load, when Freddie fired the first shot, Jade pushed her head down, forcing more of Freddie's cock than she had ever gotten down into Carly's throat, never breaking eye contact with him as she bit her lip the more she pressed Carly's head down, sending what seemed like a gallon of cum right into her throat, before she gagged a bit. As the messy load was now pouring from Carly's gasping mouth, Cat licked all over his member cleaning it before making out with Carly, licking up and drinking as much cum as she could.

Jade looked at the two girls, seemingly sated finally. Freddie was hers now, no more interruptions.

"You enjoy that, baby?"

"Oh yeah, Jade… can't think of a better way to wake up." Freddie looked at her slyly, "Unless, of course, you were there too."

Jade chuckled, "Oh, you're too cute." She then looked over at Carly and Cat, who were lost in each other's mouths. "You two need to get the fuck out. Now. I've got some shit to do. Like… getting fucked on every surface of this room."

"Duty calls." Freddie laughed and shrugged, wrapping his arms around his beautiful girlfriend before picking her up and taking her to the shower and shutting the door.

There was a slight pause as Cat and Carly stood up, and a few seconds later, the door opened, and Jade poked her head out.

"Ok… maybe you don't have to disappear at this exact moment. You have until he gets hard again."

The girls laughed as Jade stepped out, kissing Cat's lips, tasting Freddie's delicious jizz, and offered a hug to Carly, but the web star took it a step further and stuck two fingers inside Jade when she went for the hug. Cat kissed her again, and before any of them knew it, all three began to worship each other's bodies.

Freddie watched this sight for several minutes, and looking down, realized it was time he rescued Jade. He did have… things… to do, after all.

* * *

Tori was slowly making her way back to her cabin, wearing some of Beck's clothes over her dress, feeling embarrassed that she spent the night with him without a change of clothes. She hated leaving him, but he was packing up, and she needed to do the same. As she walked, she thought about how things would be different when they all got back home. She imagined her and Beck in her room together, the two of them rolling around in that trailer of his, and sneaking in closets at school like she saw him doing with Jade.

Oh man, she thought. Jade. She may have given Tori the go ahead, but things could be very different once Jade's new boyfriend stops being around. Taking a deep breath, the Latina teen realized that it really didn't matter. Beck was hers now.

When she finally made it to her cabin, she tried to slip in as quiet as possible, afraid that she might wake Trina even though it was late in the morning. Hearing the shower going, all effort to silence her presence ceased, and she slipped in and quickly changed into some clothes of her own. Once her clothes were put away, she moved into the incredibly steamed up bathroom and started to gather stuff in there.

"Hey Trina… mind grabbing all the soap and shampoo and stuff from in there when you get done?"

"Mmmhmmm"

Tori stared at the shower, wondering about how odd her response was.

"You have a good night last night?"

"Oooohhh yeah…" came her voice, almost sing song-y.

Tori couldn't help but giggle at how weird her sister was being. The younger Vega moved towards the shower door, and was just about to open the door and make fun of her when she was shocked and recoiled.

Trina's tan body, specifically her chest, was pressed up against the glass while a thinner and a far more pale set of hands were placed above her. Tori backed out of the bathroom slowly as the sounds her sister was making got louder and louder. Tori looked around the room, and her eyes widened when she saw the mound of guy's clothes by her sister's bed.

It didn't take a detective to figure out who was in the shower with Trina, but the real questions was more in the how or why range. Robbie and Trina? Who'd have thought? She knew Robbie had had a crush on her since they met, but, as far as Tori knew, he had never shown a bit of interest in Trina. And Trina openly mocked poor Robbie whenever she got the chance. Tori wracked her brain, trying to come up with what could have caused this to happen.

And that's when Tori found the cooler full of alcohol.

"Huh… Yeah…" Tori said to herself, "that would do the trick."

* * *

Before making it to breakfast, Sam and Gibby ran into Spencer. He looked Sam over, and it was obvious she'd been crying and he started to ask if she was ok, but decided against it. There was no point in denying the awkwardness in this meeting, Spencer thought, but there was no reason to mention anything about last night, especially not in front of Gibby. The three friends walked towards the Mess Hall, Spencer and Sam never saying a word to each other, while Gibby talked nonstop to each.

"So then that crazy teacher guy said he knew the scent of a Bigfoot, and I just had to follow. I mean, how often do you get to see something like that?"

"Never, Gibby. Because it isn't real." Sam muttered.

"Well, we never saw him, but I believe he's out there."

"Probably hiding out with the beav-coon…" Spencer said, thinking back to the adventure they all had hunting both of those creatures.

Sam shot Spencer a look, but looked away as soon as he made eye contact. As she looked away, she saw Beck's cabin and starting thinking about him again, and the way he treated her. Just before turning back towards Spencer and Gibby, she saw his door open and that Tori chick walk out from there. Sam went from feeling depressed to pure anger.

This emotional pattern followed for a while longer until they reached the door. As Gibby walked through, Spencer shut the door, leaving Sam and him outside.

"Sam, we need to talk about last night."

"I thought I made it clear that I didn't ever want to talk about it. It was completely wrong, and a total mistake. Why can't we just leave it at that?"

"Because, even if we don't talk about what happened, I still care about you like a sister-"

"A sister you had sex with."

"As you said, it was a mistake. I wasn't thinking when I agreed. My point is that I do care about you and I'm worried about you."

"I'm fine. I'm just ready to get home."

"Alright then… but if you ever want to talk, I'm here."

"Given that it's hard for me to look at you without hating myself, I will probably never take you up on that… but thanks."

"Fair enough… now let's get to lunch before Gibby gets suspicious."

The two walked through the Mess Hall doors to join their friend, though neither was very hungry anymore.

* * *

"Freddie! Are you ok?"

Jade was trying to stand in the shower after she and Freddie fell. They were nearing the hour-long mark of their "sexfest," when he slipped in the shower, toppling them over. Jade was okay- Freddie had managed to take the force of the fall and saved her from hitting the ground by holding her. However, Freddie was not okay in the least.

His fall caused the weight of their bodies to break the glass of the shower, cutting his back up a bit. Also, Jade's full weight landing right on his leg was too much and he had no doubt that it was broken.

The hot water was aimed directly at his face, which Jade managed to turn off as she tried to help him up, but he was just too heavy. She began to slowly cry, scared of what to do, and while she didn't want to be caught doing something, she knew Freddie needed help and she had no idea who to call.

"Babe… grab my phone and call Spencer. He may know some first aid, and he's probably strong enough to carry me if need be."

Jade wiped her tears away and ran into the room searching Freddie's pants for his pear phone. Finally, finding it, a text message was on the screen from his ex. She stared daggers at the message, looked over at Freddie, lying on his back in pain, and quickly deleted it before scrolling to find Spencer's contact info.

A few rings later, and a voice picked up.

"S'up Freddie?"

"Is this Spencer?" She asked hurriedly.

"Umm… yeah. Who is this?"

"This is Freddie's… umm… friend, Jade. Freddie's hurt pretty bad, and I think he might need some help. He said you'd know what to do."

"Oh man… I'll be right over."

"Wait… he's in my cabin… Cabin 8."

"Oh ok… Well, I'm in the mess hall so I'll be there in a couple minutes."

Jade shut the phone, grabbed some of their clothes and rushed back to Freddie. Quickly dressing herself, and trying to slip some boxers on the injured teen, Jade tried to make it seem like a real mistake and leave no trace of what actually happened. Jade started crying again, worrying about Freddie's condition.

"You just had to try that stupid porn move… now look at you."

"It's just as much your fault," he grinned through the obvious pain, "maybe you shouldn't have inspired me so much to try it."

Jade attempted to punch his arm, but pulled away at the last second, forgetting all about the state he was in. She was so in love with him, she couldn't stand it. And seeing him like this made it 1000x worse. She leaned in and kissed his forehead, trying to keep him still. Jade was about to kiss his lips, when she heard a door burst open followed by a voice.

"Back away from Freddie, gank."

* * *

Spencer put his phone away, and started getting ready to go when Sam stopped him and asked what was going on.

"Not really sure. Apparently Freddie's in some trouble and needs help."

"Well, what the fuck are we waiting for? Let's go help him. Where is he?"

Spencer was shocked at how active she was all of a sudden. "Umm… he's in Cabin 8, I think?"

"Alright, let's… wait… you said Cabin 8?"

"Yeah…" Spencer realized too late the impact that information had.

"That fucking gank… This is her fault. I can feel it."

"Who are you talking about, Sam?" Gibby asked through a mouthful of food.

"Oh… nobody. Just this girl that's creepy and crazy for Freddie."

"Oh ok… I'll stay here. You guys go."

Sam didn't need to be told twice as she scarfed down as much as she could before dumping the remainder off and heading out the door, Spencer right behind her.

"Hold up, kiddo."

"What is it now Spencer? We need to go rescue Freddie from that crazy bitch."

"Sam… for one thing, calm down. For another, she's the one that called me from his phone. I think he's really hurt. And if we're talking honestly, I don't think you'd be much help, given how angry you are right now, as well as how complicated all your feelings with Freddie are. Don't you think you showing up would have some negative consequences?"

"Maybe for her."

Before Spencer could respond, Sam took off running and try as he might to catch up, she was a few seconds ahead of him. He shamed himself a bit for checking out her ass as she ran. By the time he'd reached the cabin, he could hear the catfight inside.

* * *

"I said 'Back. Away. From. Freddie. Gank.'"

He's my boyfriend, I love him, and he's hurt. What the fuck are you doing here? We called Carly's brother."

"I'm here." Spencer said, jogging to Freddie's side. "What happened, bud?"

"I slipped in the shower." As Freddie regaled a fake version of the event, Spencer looked over Freddie's body, instantly figuring out what happened after just seeing that the two of them were wet. Meanwhile, Jade and Sam never broke eye contact, just staring into each other, perhaps trying to make each other's head explode. "And that's pretty much it."

"Well, Freddie, I gotta tell you… I know that's not what really happened, but we don't need to talk about it. Looks like you got some cuts from the glass, but all the wounds seem pretty clean, with no glass in them. I'm more worried about the leg. I'm pretty sure it's broken, but we can have the camp doctor take a look at it."

"Are you happy?" Sam said through gritted teeth. "You nearly fuckin' killed him."

"Of course I'm not happy. But at least Freddie's still happy. Can you imagine how miserable he'd be if this happened while he was still with you. I'd rather be put down."

"That can be arranged, bitch."

"GIRLS!" Everyone looked to Freddie, whose outburst scared them. "Stop it. Can you two stop fighting long enough to help me into some clothes. Spencer, can you go get the nurse or doctor or whatever, or find a way to get me over to them?"

Sam started walking out the door, "Don't worry, I'll get you some help. I can't stay in this room for another second."

As Sam walked out, Jade grabbed some of Freddie's assorted clothes that had been lost while they spent so much time together each night. Piecing together an outfit, she and Spencer helped dress Freddie, doing their best not to touch his leg. They had just gotten Freddie dressed and laid down when Sam returned with a wheelchair.

"This should work. I told them you were on the way. Let's go."

Freddie knew she was upset, but he'd never seen Sam so… cold before. "Thanks, Sam." Freddie was going to add something to that, but he felt saying how great of a friend she is was not going to help her feel any better.

"Yeah. Whatever. I'm out." And once again, Sam was out the door.

Unfazed by her exit, Spencer helped Freddie into the chair. "You picked a really bad time to hurt yourself… we gotta get on the road soon, man."

"I know Spencer. It's not like I planned for this to happen."

"I guess not. Let's get you to that doc."

"Hang on… Jade, can you do me a favor?"

"Sure babe… what's up?"

"Mind packing up as much of my stuff as you can. I'm sure Gibby will help you if you run by there. Not sure if you met him. He's… well, he's Gibby."

"That doesn't sound ominous at all…" she smiled at him, clearly upset just as much by Sam as the incident itself.

You're the best, beautiful," Freddie said as Spencer wheeled him out.

Jade watched on for a couple minutes before a text from her phone snapped her out of it. It was from Cat. They were leaving in 20 minutes. Jade's heart sank as she picked up as much as she could from the room, the realization that this moment might be the last time she'd see Freddie for who knows how long.

* * *

By the time Tori had started packing, her sister and Robbie had finished whatever they were doing, and Tori would never ask about it. Robbie avoided her gaze as he emerged from the bathroom, gathering his clothes and heading out the door, finally saying "Bye" once he was just about to close it. Trina was far less modest as she came out, almost with a proud look on her face, watching closely as Robbie gathered his belongings, and began bragging as soon as he was gone.

"So last night was pretty great for me, in case you didn't know."

"Yeah, Trina… I caught that. In more ways than I'm really comfortable with. What happened to you not being interested in, and I quote, 'puppet boy?'"

"Well, you know how things are…" Trina took a look at Tori and shrugged, "Well, maybe _you_ don't know, but Robbie and I just… clicked last night. And again this morning. And then again-"

"God, Trina… I get it. I really don't need to know that about you two. Robbie is a friend of mine, after all."

"And now he's my special friend, so stop being jealous. He's taken now."

"I'm not jealous! I have no reason to be now that I'm seeing…" Tori caught herself almost giving away what she did the night before, though it wasn't like Trina wasn't aware that she spent the night out of the cabin.

"Ooooh, Tori… who are you seeing? I noticed you didn't come in til this morning. You have to tell me everything!"

The youngest Vega thought really hard about sharing the information with Trina. But if she couldn't trust her sister, who could she trust?

"Fine. I spent the night with Beck, not that it's any of your business. We're kinda dating I guess."

"Well, that's cool. Beck's like the hottest guy in school, so good luck hanging onto that once he's got all those other girls all over him."

Tori was so happy Trina didn't ask the question she feared her sister was going to, but her words did leave a bit of a stain. Cut off from everything else, they seemed to click perfectly… but when they got back to school, what was going to happen? Would they have to hide their relationship? Would he be more interested in more talented or prettier girls? And then there's the Northridge girls who were just… well, they were Northridge girls; that pretty much covers it. Tori's mind raced with fears and hopes flashing back and forth. She was so caught up that she didn't hear Trina ask a question.

"So…Did you fuck him?"

The f word snapped Tori from her trance. "Yeah… I mean, no… well, I-"

"That pretty much answers my question, Tori. I guess we all can't be in adult relationships… but don't worry, sis… you'll get there eventually." Trina patted Tori on the shoulder before resuming packing up.

Tori considered responding and correcting her sister's assumption, but maybe this wasn't the best time. Whether Trina realized the truth or not, what happened between her and Beck last night was a really big deal. She felt… different. More grown up for sure, but still ashamed a bit by what she'd done. She didn't regret giving herself to Beck, but she did wonder if she should have done it so quickly.

Trina finished packing her bags in a matter of minutes and was out the door, no doubt in the effort to be the first to have her luggage onboard the trailer. As Tori finished packing her bags, she checked the bathroom for anything she might have left behind, and caught a glance of herself in the mirror. Tori stared at her reflection for several seconds, wondering if she looked any different now.

Looking over the counter, she spotted a necklace with a cross on it that she'd gotten at a church function years ago. As she reached for it, the sinful concept of what she'd done hit her like a ton of bricks. The guilt was so sudden and powerful that she turned away, leaving the necklace behind as she gather her bags and headed out the door, her stomach in tight knots.

Victoria Vega was no longer a virgin, but she was not an adult yet either- she was in a strange limbo between child and woman, and it was possibly the worst place, physical or metaphorical, the good Catholic Latina had ever been.

* * *

Speaking of bad places, Freddie was finding out how painful glass can be once it's embedded in the skin. The nurse taking care of him certainly had nothing in the area of bedside manner, and try as he might to get some conversation going as she worked to fix him up, she remained fairly silent except to tell him to stop moving or to turn. He really wished Jade was still around. As weird as it seemed to miss someone so much after only knowing them for a week or two, it seemed even weirder to think that he wouldn't really see her much anymore.

The nurse did what she could as she wrapped the leg up and advised him not to put any weight on it if possible until he got to an actual doctor back home. Turning away from the suffering teen, she grabbed her coat and announced that she was going home, leaving Freddie on his back, to wonder if another nurse was going to show up as he stared at the ceiling.

"Can't you give me anything for the pain?"

The nurse walked back in and gave him a look before rolling her eyes and turning towards a cabinet. A twist of a key later, she tossed a bottle of Vicodin onto his chest.

"So… are these like a 'one a day' or 'take as needed' type of-"

"Do whatever. Just go fuckin' nuts kid… I don't really care. I should already be home by now." She locked the cabinet behind her and walked out the door again, this time for good. As Freddie struggled to get up, he decided to take one of the pills, hoping that it might make this manageable for the long trip home. Just as he swallowed, there was a knock on the door to his room.

Freddie looked up to see Jade, now dressed in a V neck black shirt, as always creating a wondrous canvas for her cleavage, and a pair of jeans. She dropped off his bag and looked at him, the tears gathering at the corner of her eyes, eagerly awaiting their release.

"Here's your, um, stuff. Your weird friend helped me pack all of it. He was… unique." She smiled a bit as she said the word, and, after seeing him smile, began laughing as she fought her tears back. "You ok?"

"Yeah… Nurse Ratchet taped me up real good."

"A 'Cuckoo Nest' reference? Why Mr. Benson, you're just full of surprises…"

Freddie fought to get to his feet, balancing entirely on one leg as Jade rushed to steady him, relishing the feeling of his strong arms around her once more. She felt a chill, followed by goosebumps, as he pulled his arm back to sit down in the wheel chair, leaving Jade standing alone, staring at him.

She could see that he clearly, even in all his pain, could not take his eyes off her chest. A quick adjustment showed off a bit more of her chest; Freddie nearly fell over trying to get close to them. Jade took a knee and looked him in the eyes.

"It's going to be ok, baby… I wish I could be around to play nurse for you, but I guess this is the moment we've been dreading since we met."

"I've been too crazy about you to dread anything… but this is pretty messed up. We need to set up a Pear chat, so we can talk to each other whenever. Not the same, but I guess until we can work something out, this is the best we can do. Not that I'm in any shape to do much of anything."

Jade laughed a little, wiping her eyes, feeling a tear escape. "You will be eventually. And the day you get your cast off, you and I are going to have to make up for all our lost time today and every day until then. Because I have so many-"

"You fuckin' lovebirds wanna wrap it up? We gotta get going."

Neither Freddie nor Jade had to look to see that it was Sam. Jade looked over at the angry blonde and staunchly put up her index finger, then looked Freddie in the eyes, and leaned him and kissed him harder and more passionately than she'd ever kissed anyone. The hot streams of tears were now pouring down her face and onto his. After finally breaking the kiss, Jade and Freddie both mouthed "I love you" before she stood back up and headed for the door. He was almost out, when the craziest urge hit her.

Jade tapped Sam on the shoulder and asked to speak to her outside. Sam was clearly annoyed, and eagerly awaited being as far away as possible from Jade.

"What?"

"Look, I know there's some serious bad blood between us, especially when it comes to Freddie. I know he really cares about you, and he's really hurting-"

"Because you did that to him."

"Maybe… my point is- I just wanted to say sorry for being so… me, and that I hope we can eventually be friends, with or without Freddie. Just promise me you'll take care of him and won't take advantage of him."

"Yeah, sure, whatever," Sam muttered before turning back around, but looked over her shoulder before going back in the medical cabin. "I guess you're alright."

"Fair enough. I guess I will see you later." Jade regretted trying to talk to her, but maybe her words would make a difference. After Sam was back with Freddie, Jade headed towards the camper they had all ridden up in.

As the last person aboard, Jade had to find room for her bags and plopped down between Cat and Robbie. As she looked around the cabin, she thought over all the crazy stuff that happened over the course of the trip, but nothing could top what she had found during her vacation. She looked out the window to barely see Sam pushing Freddie's chair towards their camper before the camp and the love of her life slipped completely out of view.

* * *

Freddie hated to see Jade go, and while he knew that this was eventually going to end sometime, it didn't make it any easier when it happened. He knew how Sam felt about him, and that his choice to be with Jade did not go over well, but the way she seemed was very unsettling. She helped him into the camper, grudgingly, but at least he didn't feel completely alone.

As he hopped through the small aisle of the camper, he got a very sympathetic look from Carly, and a befuddled look from Gibby. No surprise there, of course. He settled into a seat, putting his leg up on the neighboring seat, and finally relaxed for the first time since he woke up. Apparently, those pills picked the perfect time to kick in, as he felt a feeling of overwhelming euphoria overtake him.

Sam desperately didn't want to leave Freddie's side after she put his bags in the back, but all she could think about was him being with Jade, which filled her with so much bitterness, she knew she couldn't sit back there. So, now here she was in the passenger seat with Spencer, another person she really didn't want to see or talk to, but the lesser of two evils for sure.

The blonde refused to make eye contact with Spencer as she settled in, trying to find a comfortable way to sleep so she could get away from all this. Spencer knew that something was seriously wrong with Sam but he had no idea how to fix it, and blamed himself for allowing the previous night to happen.

"I'm sorry." He said, starting the vehicle.

"For what?" she muttered.

"You know. Last night."

"I said we would never talk about it again. Fuuuuuuuuck…" she groaned, wondering if she made the right choice staying up front.

"I know… I can just see you're upset, and I wanted you to know that I was sorry."

"Sorry you slept with your sister's best friend? Or sorry that it was me?"

"Both… neither… it doesn't matter. I'm almost ten years older than you. Nothing about it was right and I should have never let it even come close to happening."

"I kinda forced you into, I guess."

"You didn't though… in that moment, I was in the wrong state of mind, and it was vile and cheap… and just plain wrong. And for allowing that to happen, I'm sorry."

"Whatever… its fine. It happened. I'll be over this whole fuckin' trip eventually."

Spencer wanted to continue talking to her, but she was now curled up with her eyes tightly shut, clearly not wanting to be bothered, so he let it slide.

* * *

In the back, Carly was dialed into her pear pod, listening to music, and thinking over the trip. She felt like she made a real friend in Cat, and Jade was… interesting. Robbie seemed kinda cool, and while she wished she had spent a bit more time with Tori, Carly was happy to have dodge a lot of the drama that seemed to swallow everyone else. Well, except Gibby, but that was just a given. What blew her mind more than anything was what happened the night before. How could she just throw herself into sleeping with Freddie again? And two other people. Essentially, twice. And the things that came out of her mouth… they were shameful. It was almost like an intense addiction. Anytime she felt remotely aroused, she just had to have it right then. She wondered if there was any weight to what Cat had gotten upset about the other day. Was she really this bad influence pushy sex tornado?

She looked over at the injured Freddie, passed out completely. She thought back to the time he saved her from being hit by a car and took the hit himself. She fell head over heels for him right then, but even though he was in love with her, he still kept a level head with the whole thing. She could never have done that with the way she was feeling these days. Just looking at him now brought back a lot of other shameful memories they had shared, and she had to turn back around before it got overwhelming.

She really didn't have anyone to talk to about any of this. She couldn't very well talk to Freddie, and she really couldn't talk to Sam, given her current emotional state. She couldn't talk to her brother for a variety of reasons, nor could she talk to the girl she sort of considered her girlfriend, Melanie. And she couldn't talk to Gibby because they weren't really that close and… well, he's Gibby. She tried to get comfy in the seat, praying that she could get to sleep before the really weird thoughts took hold.

Though, as her eyes closed and her mind began to drift, she found herself reliving moments from the last twenty-four hours in her mind, and she knew she was getting turned on. She tried to think about Freddie being in pain to ease it, and managed to get to sleep. Barely twenty minutes later, her thoughts had turned into this "naughty nurse" fantasy, taking care of her injured friend. It obviously said a lot about Carly as a person and the way her brain worked, but as guilty and bad as she felt when conscious, during her fantasies, she certainly didn't hate things.

* * *

Further down the highway, the Hollywood Arts students were crammed into the trailer they were riding in. Much like their Seattle based counterparts, most sat around without saying much to each other. It had clearly been an exhausting trip for all involved.

Sikowitz was driving, of course, and currently Beck was sitting up in the cab, which made Tori a bit sad, but given the breakdown she feared she was having, maybe it was for the best that he didn't see her like this. She looked over at her sister doing her best to hide the fact that she was holding Robbie's hand. Tori wondered how long that would last, but at least they had each other and they seemed pretty happy. Cat had her earphones in, listening to some sort of boy band as she drew hearts on her feet. Then there was Jade.

Tori had seen Jade in a variety of states, including twice involving being dumped by Beck, but she had never seen jade look so miserable and sad. Her eyes were red and puffy, clearly from crying, and she was just staring out the window.

The youngest Vega took a deep breath and moved to the other side of the vehicle next to Jade.

"You ok?"

"I look ok, Vega?"

"Not really… but, I just wanted to check on you. Would you like to talk a-"

"No… I don't. Just leave me alone. I don't need anyone's help… especially not yours."

"Oh ok… I was hoping were getting to be good enough friends that we could stop this fighting we do."

Jade stared daggers into Tori, before looking down and twisting her mouth, clearly deep in thought. "I guess you might be right," she mumbled. "I guess we are friends… but don't read too much into this. Seriously though, I don't want to talk right now." Jade began looking out the window again, losing all focus on anything Tori said. "Maybe another time."

Tori knew she wasn't going to get a much better response than this, so she should just take what she can get. Tori started to get up, when she felt a hand on her arm. Looking back at Jade, the goth teen instantly pulled her arm back.

"You don't have to go, I guess. Maybe I'll open up. Or maybe I'll stab you… its one of those anything can happen days, I guess." Jade could really be disturbing at times.

Tori sat back down with Jade and stared out the window with her. It might have been 5 minutes, or 50 minutes, given how time seemed to be really weird when travelling, but at some point, Jade's head dropped onto Tori's shoulder.

And truth be told, Tori didn't hate it.

* * *

Compared to the exciting trip they had going up, the trip home was relatively uneventful. Spencer considered looking Rebecca up on the way back, but under the circumstances, it seemed like a bad idea. He looked over at Sam who was deeply passed out, but looked really uncomfortable. He shook her awake and told her to go sleep in the back, and send Carly up. The half asleep blonde did as she was told, and switched places with Carly, who was happy to have her brother around to distract her from all the crazy thoughts in her head.

Passing Gibby, who was snoring very loudly, Sam looked at Freddie, sprawled out on the seat, very deep in his sleep, thanks to the drugs probably. Parts of her ached to slide into the seat with him and cuddle with him and take care of him, but the nausea from the idea was just overwhelming. So she settled into the seat and quickly fell back asleep, her dreams sure to be filled with amalgamations of her current issues.

It was hours later before Freddie woke up again, feeling really groggy and confused. Due to this state, he completely forgot his leg issues and put pressure on it, sending volts of incredible pain through his body, causing a yell to escape his lips, waking up both Gibby and Sam. After being thoroughly embarrassed by his own stupidity, Freddie lay back down and fell back asleep. Gibby followed suit and was snoring within minutes.

Sam, on the other hand, could not go back to sleep to save her life. She looked up in time to see that they were almost into Seattle, which was nice. Sam could not wait to be as far away from everyone as possible.

An hour later, she got her wish, and as soon as her stuff was unloaded, she headed off to her house where apparently Melanie was waiting up for her. Freddie didn't even have a chance to say bye as he took a great deal of time to safely get off the camper. Of course, his mother was right there to get his stuff and whisk him away to dote on him for who knows how long.

Gibby left next, his mom and brother arriving to take him home. She and Spencer exchanged glances for a moment before they sped off leaving the siblings to grab their bags and head towards their apartment.

Carly couldn't believe how long it was taking to get up to her room so she could pass out in her own bed and be free of all the drama that seemed to be raining down on everyone recently. Even Spencer was acting weird today. Carly tried not to worry too much about it, and she barely made it to her bed before passing out completely.


	10. Epilogue

**First off, this epilogue is waaayyy longer than it was intended to be. I think there will be a number of surprises and I've laid the seeds of several possibile directions for where this could go next. I thank everyone who has reviewed and read the story. It has been a great experience. If you haven't voted in the poll, please do. While I do have a lot of ideas, I'd like to write what you all want to read. As always, I don't own any of the following characters.**

* * *

It had been almost a month since the crazy summer camp adventure happened, and everyone was still recovering from things. A lot had happened since then, though, with both groups.

Down in sunny California, the students of Hollywood Arts continued to hang out as if everything was still the same, but each, except for Andre who spent the two weeks taking care of his grandmother, felt very different on the inside.

Tori Vega had only just gotten used to the idea of being Beck Oliver's girlfriend, and as happy as she was with that development, she couldn't help but feel torn a bit. Her "friendship" with Jade had evolved by leaps and bounds, and while she did seem standoffish with the idea of Tori dating her ex-boyfriend, she eventually got over it, and now the two hung out like Tori would with Cat or Andre. Her worries about her new relationship had less to do with her growing connection to Jade, and more to do with how he acted around other girls; always being very flirty, even if she was just inches away from him. It was certainly unnerving, but maybe that's just who he was.

Speaking of people being who they were, Robbie was trying desperately to shed his geeky reputation at the behest of Trina. After getting home, she added a few stipulations to their new relationship, and most of them seemed to be about Robbie changing who he was. Step one was getting rid of Rex. Step two was a change in looks, including contacts and several new outfits- all on his dime of course. However, no matter how many pairs he bought, it was clear Trina wore the pants in the relationship and she'd remind anyone of it given the chance. Truth was though, Robbie didn't mind all this because he just liked being with her, and it would be a lie to say that the physical aspects of their relationship didn't have a lot to do with that.

Tori could certainly attest to that as she had caught them three more times mid coitus since coming home, and it was awkward to say the least. Though, the idea that a guy she had dismissed romantically a number of times seeming like such a stud in bed seemed to stick in her mind fairly often, usually with mixed internal responses.

Cat and Jade became much closer, and Cat was becoming far more accepting of her sexuality. The shy redhead had no fully come of the closet as she still felt attracted to guys, but she definitely preferred the company of girls. Lately, the only girl she got physical with had been Jade, but that seemed to be difficult as Jade felt the need to check with Freddie beforehand. The third and final time, he asked if he could watch, which was a major turn on to Jade, but Cat wasn't crazy about it. Somehow, she felt like those girls in the internet ads that perform in front of their webcams for faceless men, as she shared her body with Jade and the webcam.

Jade was addicted to that web chat, and talked to Freddie nearly three times a day, one of which being clothing optional most days. Jade swooned at the sight of her injured boyfriend, laid up in his bed- which looked ridiculously comfy. She just imagined herself at his side, nursing him to health, never leaving his side, and cuddling up in his arms every possible moment. She planned to see go him shortly before school started, and was already thinking of all the things they could do together. Seeing couples like Tori and Beck or even the surprisingly functional Trina and Robbie made Jade very nervous, as well as jealous. She would give anything to be with him again.

* * *

Nearly a thousand miles north, the stars of iCarly had gone through similar life changes. These were far more obvious however, and the three could easily recognize that their friendship was deteriorating. Gibby was naturally unaffected and oblivious to the tension, but the three best friends, there was no denying that it was there.

Carly knew that she was on the verge of losing her friends, but it was a hard concept to grasp, and an even harder conversation to try and have. She couldn't talk to Freddie about being respectful of Sam, when she had now slept with Freddie twice since he and Sam broke up shortly before the trip. The same reason kept her from talking to Sam as well, afraid to let slip what happened that night of the dance. Carly still felt a bit off by the whole situation, and try as she might to maintain communication with Cat, the two now simply exchanged pleasantries when they saw each other online. On a positive note, it seemed like Spencer had let off from being so overbearing about everything, and other than a few odd glances and questions at times, things were returning to normal for them.

Freddie's handicap, now equipped with a cast and crutches, certainly put a damper on when and what they could do with the web show, and even when he was moving around, he was busy texting with Jade or video chatting. Freddie really missed her and desperately wished he could physically be with her, in both senses, as this cyber sex thing they had going was not the most comfortable thing in the world. Beyond the sex though, Freddie just wanted to hold her and just be in her presence. While this devotion was a minor annoyance to Carly, it seemed to break Sam's spirit with each passing moment. Deep inside, Freddie knew that he had really hurt her, but in his mind, he didn't do anything wrong. He would try and talk to her, but she would always leave the situation before they could really talk. Eventually, he decided to just let her be. It wasn't like she was his problem anymore, anyway, but still, he felt that he owed her something.

The feisty blonde teen tried to maintain the mood and attitude she always had on iCarly, but it was slipping away from her. It took Sam nearly two full weeks before she even spoke more than two words to Freddie. Even her friendship with Carly had suffered, and she could feel herself getting more and more disconnected from everything. It didn't help that Melanie was returning to her school in a couple weeks, effectively cutting Sam off from pretty much everyone in her life. Even Spencer had stopped trying to make himself seem available to talk, which she had no intention of taking advantage of, but the fact that the offer was seemingly off the table made her feel uncomfortable. She knew that something had to be done or else she was going to really get depressed, and that could lead to some serious issues. So, she decided that she wanted to have Freddie in her life, regardless of his role. She would do just about anything to make Freddie hers again, but if it really was impossible, she believed she could just be friends with him. This complete misstep in logic, more than anything, contributed as the catalyst for her actions in the next week.

* * *

When Freddie woke up, he could feel that something was definitely wrong. For one, he woke up way earlier than usual. His late night chats with Jade usually kept him in bed until at least 10, but it was just a quarter after 8 currently, and he already felt miserable. He tried going back to sleep but his leg was really hurting him. He considered taking something for it, but he was almost out of the pills the nurse gave him, so he tried to save them for when he really needed them. Freddie began to hear voices. His mother had a tendency to talk to herself sometimes, but these were definitely two distinct voices, and he couldn't fathom it, but he was pretty sure one of them was Sam.

His notions were proven correct as his bedroom door opened, revealing Sam, who seemed to have an almost plastic smile on her face. She moved to his bedside, and sat down, still smiling. It was the creepiest thing Freddie had ever seen.

"Heeeyyyyy Sam," he said with a confused look on his face. "What are you doing here?"

"I needed to see you."

"Sam, I told you, I'm-"

"Stop. I know everything. You remind me of it like every moment of every day. I came because I needed to talk to you. Let me say what I need to say, and then we'll go from there. Ok?"

Freddie realized he couldn't really do much to stop her either way, so he just nodded.

"Alright, then. Sorry I've been a bit of a bitch lately. There's no getting around the fact that I'm still really in love with you, and while it kills me that you're not with me, I need to accept the fact that things are different. Doesn't change the way I feel, and I know I've done a bunch of stupid shit because of my feelings. I slept with someone I had no business ever even considering, and I'm sorry I sent you that text the morning you got hurt. I know that had to really bother you. My point is, I want to be friends- best friends- like we were before we got together. It won't be easy, and it will probably be super awkward, but I think it is what I need. Plus, Carly got to take care of you when you got your dumb ass run over, so I figured I'd take it this time."

Freddie couldn't believe how she was smiling at the end of that, her thoughts seemingly all out there, and surprisingly coherent with little profanity. He was confused about one thing, though.

"Wow… that's a lot to take in at one time."

"That's what she said," Sam joked, earning a smirk and a head shake from Freddie. "Pretty sure I've said that to you at least once."

"Yeah… this isn't awkward at all…" Freddie grabbed his phone and checked it for all messages from Sam, but there was no text saying her feelings since the trip began. "But anyway… I never got any texts from you at camp. At least none about love."

Sam's eyes narrowed and she pulled up her texts and showed it to Freddie. It had indeed sent and it was received and read at nearly the exact time of his accident. Both of them were very confused as to how that happened, but in Freddie's mind, he had a suspicion. Nothing to bother Sam with though, so he just shrugged and said it must have glitched.

"A glitch, eh? I guess maybe that's it… Anyway, I'm not gonna stay, I just wanted to say that I want things to be better with us. I think me and Carly are going to the Groovy Smoothie around lunch if you wanna come."

"Depends on how I feel. Today feels like a rough one, pain wise."

"Aight… well, if you need anything, feel free to call."

"Sure thing, Sam. I'll catch you later."

The blonde teen was out the door pretty quickly, and Freddie slammed his head back down onto the pillows, wondering if trying to do the friend thing was a really bad idea.

* * *

Jade West woke up happier than she'd felt in days. The night before, she and Freddie had a fantastic chat session. Her mind lingering on their conversation which was quickly followed by Freddie talking to her, so softly and seductively, it only took her fingers a couple minutes to get her to orgasm. She felt that nothing could make this day bad.

As she rolled out of bed and sat up, she realized that she might be wrong as a wave of nausea overtook her. She barely made it to the bathroom before getting sick, and after cleaning herself up, she stared at herself in the mirror. She looked so different than she did two months ago, and it was all due to Freddie, and as she climbed into the shower, she continued daydreaming about Freddie. The jets of steaming water slammed into her body, and she could feel every drop as it slipped down her perfect figure. Before she even knew it, she was turned on again, which was immediately followed by nausea, and again, Jade got sick.

Stumbling out of the shower, the goth teen opened up her medicine cabinet, desperately searching for her mini calendar. After finally reaching it and taking a look at the circled days, she realized something that horrified her. She was late. By nearly a week.

Now, she really was going to be sick. Her mind was buzzing with fear and worry, and she picked her phone up and put it back down six or seven times before she finally just began to cry.

As if he had realized something was wrong, her phone began to vibrate with his message.

-We need to talk. How soon can you get online?

-in a few minutes. just got out of the shower. i need to talk to u too.

Jade's breath was caught in her throat, incredibly scared of what was coming. She wondered if he knew. Jade quickly toweled off and grabbed some simple clothes to wear and logged on to find Freddie waiting for her.

"Jade? You there?"

Yeah… Everything ok?"

"Well, all things considered… I'm not sure." He had this look in his eye, like he was disappointed in her… or he was deeply upset about something and didn't want to say anything. "I need to ask you something."

"Ok… go ahead, baby."

He stared at her, and even through the screen, she could feel how upset he was. "Answer me honestly, ok?"

"Sure. Of course."

"Ok… On the day I had my fall and got hurt, I asked you to get my phone and call Spencer… was the call the only thing you did?"

"Yeah, you were really hurt, and I was scared, so of course my only focus was calling for help."

"You promise?"

Jade was so preoccupied with her own issues, she didn't even think about deleting that text, before responding. "Yes, baby. What's wrong?"

Freddie gripped the skin between his eyes, clearly bothered by something, but before Jade could get an answer as to what was going on, he looked at her once more before saying a simple "Ok then. I gotta go. I'll talk to you later." And with that, he became a black screen, effectively ending the conversation.

Jade was incredibly upset, as scared of the situation as she was angry that he was being so cold. She dialed his number and called, but there was no answer. She followed it up with two more attempts, before she decided to leave a voicemail, simply saying that he needed to call her and talk about what was going on.

She wanted to just leave it at that, and she would talk to him when he calmed down, and they'd talk about her possible pregnancy when the time was right. This hope was dashed ten minutes later when she received a text from him.

-You lied to me. Why?

She was astounded that he'd accuse her of lying about doing something before calling Spencer.

-I didnt lie. Why would you say that?

- I know about Sam's text.

Jade's heart started beating like crazy. Shit, she thought, I completely forgot about that.

-I'm sorry. Saw it, and deleted it. There was a more pressing issue, y'know

-I know that, but did you think that was necessary?

-at the time, yeah. I was pissed.

-So, instead of letting me handle it, you decided that you couldn't trust me?

-not that I dont trust you. I just don't trust her.

-Oh? So, you just didn't trust me to deal with it.

Jade was on the verge of crying. Every text seemed like he was yelling at her. Like the way Beck used to when she'd take things too far.

-I'm sorry I deleted the text, ok?

-I know. I also know that you were freaking out and you made a rash decision. But that's not the kind of thing I'd break up with someone over. Just like with the bet at camp. You did something stupid in a moment of weakness, and I understand that that's just something you do. That's ok.

Jade breathed a sigh of relief. She was ok… he wasn't really mad at her. Her stomach stopped clinching, and she relaxed a little bit. Until her phone vibrated again.

-However, lying is something that is extremely serious to me, and is definitely not an ok thing. I don't think I can trust you, to be honest.

Jade's stomach was now even tighter than it had ever been.

-I'm really sorry. I forgot I did it.

-I figured, so I gave you another chance to be honest. And almost half an hour after that to text me, so you'd have plenty of time to remember. And yet, it never came.

Jade was typing her response, which mentioned needing to talk to him about something important when his messages kept interrupting her.

-I need some time to think about this.

-I love you, but I can't trust you, and that's a problem.

-Don't call or text… Won't answer and I'll delete them without reading them. I will talk to you when I'm ready.

His rapid fire messages left no room to interject, and just like that, the messages stopped. She called and texted him despite his warning, and sure enough, he wasn't really answering, just picking up and hanging up in one swift click.

For the third time in two hours on the day she believed was going to be one of her happiest days, Jade West began to cry.

* * *

Sam was the first of the group to arrive at the Groovy Smoothie. This was due in part to her wanting to make sure she was there when Freddie arrived, but mostly due to her telling Carly not to come. Carly, of course, understood what Sam was trying to do, though she definitely didn't agree with the idea. Sam was excited though and had spent nearly half an hour getting ready, picking just the right clothes to wear and way to wear her hair.

The main doors opened and Freddie hobbled in angrily, nearly throwing his crutches on the nearby seat as he sat down.

"You alright?"

"Yeah… just dandy. Where's Carly?"

This was not the response Sam was looking for at all.

"She couldn't make it."

"Ah… wonder why she didn't let me know…"

"Well, Fredward, you did say that you were just a maybe. Let's be honest, you looked like crap this morning, so she probably thought you wouldn't make it."

"How did Carly know I-" his eyes narrowed at Sam, giving off one of his classic looks that practically screamed annoyance. "Whatever, it's fine, I guess."

Sam was just about to ask him again what was going on with him, when T-Bo arrived with their smoothies.

"Hope you don't mind, I ordered your usual so you wouldn't have to drag your cripple-y self up there."

"Thanks, Sam. I guess."

"It's cool, guys. Nobody needs to thank me or anything…." T-Bo said, walking back to the counter to take an order.

"So, seriously, what's wrong? You seem upset."

"No offense, Sam. I appreciate that you're being nice, but I just don't feel like talking."

"Don't feel like talking or don't feel like talking to me?"

Freddie took a long sip of his drink before he responded, looking Sam in the eyes.

"I just don't want to talk about anything. It's not you, but I can't really talk to you about it anyway."

"And why the fuck is that?"

"Because talking to my ex-girlfriend about issues with my current girlfriend is a ridiculously bad idea."

As much as the word 'ex-girlfriend' stung, hearing that things were not so perfect with he and Jade made her a little happy. She wanted to make a snide comment about her, but managed to resist the urge.

"Fair enough. You decide you want to talk, though, I'm here."

Wow, Freddie thought, that's a really adult response for Sam. Maybe they really could be friends again. And that's when he noticed how she looked. She was wearing some makeup and her hair was a little more crimped than usual, and she was wearing a thin white tank top, which left little to the imagination especially as to the question of whether or not she was wearing a deep purple bra. This was underneath an unbuttoned plaid guy's shirt. Sam looked absolutely beautiful, and try as he might to resist the feelings she brought on, there was no denying the attraction was still there.

The two sat in silence for a few minutes before Sam could no longer take it. "Is this weird?"

"What?"

"You and me? Here? Talking? As just friends?"

Freddie just looked at her, a mix of befuddlement and amusement on his face.

"I wouldn't say this is the worst thing ever. At least I can trust you."

There it was. There was the chink in the armor that she'd been looking for.

"What do you mean? Can you not trust J-" Sam caught herself. "Other people?"

"Honestly, I don't know. Things were always basic and simple with you. You're like a walking id-"

"You better not finish that with 'iot,' Fredward."

"Shut up… though, you proved my point. I mean, id, as in the basest part of the self, like instincts and urges. Anger, hunger, etc."

"I can certainly recall some pretty strong urges from you too-"

"Ok… now it's weird." Freddie grabbed his smoothie and moved, half out of annoyance, but mostly because she was right. He was having feelings for Sam, and there was no way this could end well.

"Wait," she said, sliding from the seat to stop him. "I'm sorry… that was really out of line. Sit back down and let's talk. I still don't get what me being a cavewoman has to do with trust."

Freddie sighed and turned around and sat back down with her.

"Because… I always know where you stand. You're always hungry, you're always ready to fight, and you're always there when I really need you." Sam's heart skipped a beat at that line, "You're not shallow or sneaky. You are completely honest and upfront about who you are and what you do. I admire that."

"I don't want to get all in your business, Benson, but… are you saying you can't trust Jade?"

"Remember what I said about talking to my ex about my current relationship…"

"I know… that's why I said I didn't want to be in your business. Though, to be perfectly honest, I wouldn't hate being in your business, so its cool."

Freddie just looked at Sam, his mind racing, knowing he was being flirted with, and for the first time in over a month, he couldn't come up with a good reason not to give in.

"Sam…"

"What?"

"You can't do this. I said we would be friends. If things don't work out with Jade, then maybe sometime later we can talk like this, but now is just the wrong time. For right now, we can be good friends, but I don't think I can do more than that."

"Fair enough." Sam wanted to confess and push him, knowing he'd give in to her if she tried hard enough, but she let it slide. "You wanna get out of here?"

"Sure. I gotta head back to my place to work on some stuff anyway."

"Ok cool. I'll walk you back to your apartment."

Freddie was bewildered at the 180 Sam had pulled in the last day or so. She seemed to be back to the person he fell in love with months ago. He fondly remembered, not so much the sex, even though it was fantastic, but moreso the way they held each other and talked, and just enjoyed one another.

"Sounds good." Freddie grabbed his crutches, and followed Sam to the door, using every ounce of his willpower not to check out her ass.

Sam had worn her tight jeans for just this occasion, and may have been moving in a way to showcase her pert backside.

The two friends walked back to the apartment. Sam wished he held her as they walked, as there was a light drizzle, leaving her kinda cold. They talked more and more about the show and what they might do after high school. And before he knew it, they had reached the complex. Freddie got on the elevator, leaving Sam's side. A moment later, the blonde lunged at the elevator and got on, riding up with him.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, Benson. Of course I am. Why?"

"Why are you coming up? Carly's sick, right?"

"Umm… yeah… I told her I'd come see her after getting smoothies though."

The elevator dinged to their floor and the two friends exited from the elevator, and walked down the hall a bit further.

"Ah… well, I guess I better get inside."

Freddie was tripping over his words a bit… clearly flustered. It was incredibly cute to Sam, and she loved when he was like this. Freddie even dropped his wallet without realizing it. He began unlocking his door when she tapped him on his shoulder, to hand him his wallet that slipped out. What happened next was completely ridiculous.

Spinning around from the tap, Freddie looked at Sam and sighed. "Fine…One time, ok? And that's it."

Before she could even ask what he was talking about, he kissed her lips, and once the shock ended, Sam felt her self melt in his arms. It might have been a five second kiss, but for the blonde teen, it lasted forever, and yet still not long enough.

"Um… I, uh… Freddie, you dropped your wallet."

Freddie's eyes widened in horror and embarrassment, as he looked at the wallet, then back at Sam, who looked on the verge of extremely happy and devastated. Without saying a word, he ran into his apartment, and shut the door behind him, while Sam stood in the hallway touching her lips for nearly a full minute.

* * *

Why did I kiss her? What possessed me to kiss her with absolutely no provocation? She made me do it. All these thoughts were filling Freddie's head as he lay on his bed. He looked over at his phone, seeing he missed 3 calls, two of which were Jade's, and 6 texts. He quickly deleted her voicemails, and the whole folder of her messages without reading one. A minute after he did it, he questioned whether or not that was a bad idea.

Bad ideas seemed to come naturally to Freddie these days. He had no business trying to have a relationship with someone a thousand miles away that he might never see. Clearly, she was paranoid and didn't trust him, which meant he couldn't trust her. But was that any worse of an idea than kissing his best friend, while still in a relationship?

He had no choice in his mind. He couldn't cheat on Jade. He might have been mad at her, but there was no excuse for what he did. He got online and searched for her. Like clockwork, after a few minutes, he saw she was online, and linked up. He didn't want to see her, so they settled for Pear chat.

-we need to talk

-I agree, Jade. I've been thinking a lot about this, and I just don't think I can stay in this relationship

There was no turning back now, Freddie thought. The words had been said.

-what?

-It has a lot to do with the trust issue, but there's something else. I did something stupid.

-what? I'm really scared, Freddie.

-I was hanging out with Sam and there was this really weird moment. And it was a total accident, but we kissed, and I didn't mean for it to happen but it did.

-you son of a bitch

-I'm sorry, Jade.

-you're leaving me, after all we've been through, for your ex?

-No… I'm not going to date Sam… I just don't think its fair of me to be with you, and to do what I did. It's not honest, and it while it was an accident, cheating is cheating, so I have to end this.

Freddie watched as the message "Jade is typing a message" came on for several seconds, and then disappeared, and then reappeared, and then went away. This went on for almost five minutes, and she clearly didn't know how to respond. Finally a message popped up.

-fuck you

And she was gone. She was off his friends list. She was off the Slapbook. She had officially blocked him.

Freddie through his hands through his hair, pissed off for being so stupid and throwing away a girl he honestly felt like he was in love with.

* * *

On the other side of the computer, Jade West was lying on her bed, bawling her eyes out, her makeup running down her face. She'd been dumped. By the perfect guy. As much as she wanted to, she couldn't hate him. He confessed to cheating, came clean that something happened and just surrendered. She wanted to scream at him for being too chivalrous- that she would take him regardless. But then, she would have to tell him about her being late… and that was a conversation she wanted to have, but didn't think she could. And in one swift angry move, she blocked him from everything without a second thought.

She paced around her room, punching her wall every so often. Finally, she settled down and grabbed her phone. She needed to make a phone call. There were only a couple people she felt like she could talk to about this.

Her first call surprised even her, as Tori Vega's phone rang and rang, and eventually went to voicemail. Maybe Vega wasn't the right choice. They were only just starting their friendship thing, and maybe it was best if she didn't have to deal with this.

The next call went to Cat, who picked up almost automatically, as always.

"Hey, Jade."

"Hey, Cat… what's up?"

"OH MY GOD! ARE YOU OK!"

Apparently Jade sounded just like she felt.

"Not really. Can you come over? I need to talk to someone."

"I'll be right over."

Cat hung up and Jade walked over to her bed, and laid down again, desperately trying to clear her head so she could talk to Cat about everything. Within ten minutes, Jade heard her doorbell. She didn't feel like crawling out of bed so she just shouted that it was open and to come in.

Jade's bedroom door burst open as Cat, in her little pink sundress bounded in and rushed to sit at the foot of the bed. She looked like a puppy, a fact that Jade actually got a smile over.

"Jade… what's wrong?"

"I…"

"Is it your parents? Freddie? Beck? Did you watch a sad movie? I hate sad movies. Crying is never very pretty." Cat's eyes met Jade's and the petite redhead's eyes went wide. "I mean, there's nothing wrong with crying. Its very healthy, and-"

"Cat! Just stop. Let me talk. I'll explain."

Cat sat with her head in her hands, staring at Jade as she discussed everything that had happened in the last day, from the late night convo, to realizing she was late, to the text message, to Freddie "cheating," and finally the breakup.

"Wow… Jade. What are you going to do?"

"If I knew that, I don't think I would have called you and Vega."

"Oh, Tori's coming? I'm sorry I was impatient, I didn't mean to make you have to tell this stuff twice."

"It's fine… I didn't call her over. I just called her and got no answer."

"That's because Beck is probably…" Cat stopped herself from talking any further. "Taking her to the movies. That's exactly what they're doing."

Jade loved Cat, but sometimes she did not know when to shut her mouth. "I don't care. They're dating… It's a little fast… but normal I guess."

"What if you went to see him?"

"Why would I go and see Beck?"

"Not Beck… Freddie. Why not go see him, and tell him everything face to face?"

"I don't know… that's kinda weird. Just running off by myself for a thousand mile trip just to deliver a message."

"You don't have to go by yourself. I'm not doing anything. Plus, I have an aunt who lives in Seattle. We can stay with her."

Cat was giving her that sad puppy look, and she really couldn't be upset when she was being that cute.

"Sounds like a plan."

"Yay! Road trip!"

"You should call your aunt and make sure its cool if we crash there. I don't want to cause anymore trouble than we have to."

"I will. But first," Cat jumped on Jade side and cuddled up to the saddened teen, and somehow, with Cat holding her, Jade felt 1000x better. Before either of them even realized it, they had fallen asleep on each other.

* * *

The next two days flew by for Freddie. He never left his apartment, afraid he'd run into Sam, or worse, Carly, who was no doubt told about the kiss, and nobody could predict how Carly would react to anything. He ate dinner with his mom, who insisted on cutting his food like he was a child, and survived the rest of the time thanks to the minifridge in his room.

It had been two full days since the kiss happened, and Sam had texted him 6 times to talk since then, using very short messages, apparently not knowing how to respond either. Try as he might, he couldn't get a hold of Jade either. Finally, he swallowed his pride, and realized he needed to talk to someone.

He logged onto his computer and searched for someone to talk to, and before he could settle on either Gibby or walking over to talk to Spencer, Carly messaged him for a cam chat. He accepted, assuming it was a sign, and was immediately greeted with a joke.

"I considered bringing you over something, but I thought you might try and kiss me."

"Very funny. It was an accident. What's up?"

Some accident… Not much, really. Spencer is kinda getting on my nerves. He's been acting so weird the last few weeks. I think he needs a girlfriend. So what's been up with you?"

"Just haven't felt well."

"Yeah, embarrassment will do that. Heard things were going badly with Jade too."

"Wow… Sam does not keep anything private does she?"

"Guess not."

"But I think Jade and I are done. I kissed Sam, and I confessed to Jade and she lost it and blocked me and I quote 'fuck you.'

Carly's face winced at the f word, "Ouch."

"Did you really just wince at the f word? You have like the dirtiest mouth I've ever encountered… how does that bother you?"

"I'm just a different person when I'm… y'know. It just sorta comes out."

"Fair enough… anyway, we're done, and I feel awful."

"Why don't you just get back with Sam? You already kissed her, and God knows she'd want nothing more."

"Because, it's just not right. I deserve to be alone."

"Dude… you had a quick kiss with a friend when things got too intense. It's ok. But let me tell you this- if you don't act with Sam soon, you really will be alone. You and Sam just… work. She gets it… why don't you?"

Freddie wondered why Carly was so intent on his dating of Sam. Seems like every time they had a conversation, it eventually went to "Why not Sam?"

"Carly… seriously, let it go. I need to be alone."

"And that's why you're online talking to me?"

"You know what I mean. I don't need to date anyone right now."

"Then don't date her. Just mess around. You could just be friends with benefits. Like us."

"God, Carly… don't remind me. You know how sickening it is that there was a time that you snapped your fingers and I went running?"

"You certainly never complained at the time."

"Because I was a lonely guy." He silently lied to himself that it had nothing to do with the incredible sex. "Besides, I'm in no condition to go out and just aimlessly sleep with Sam."

"You know she would come to you. You could snap your fingers and have her there. You know it's what you want. Why deny yourself pleasure?"

"Sometimes your flower child routine really bothers me, Carly."

"I just love being happy. Sometimes it's food like Sam loves, or attention like you love, or sometimes, I love being fu-"

"I get it, Carly. You're constantly horny. I really worry about this new you at times."

"You should worry about Sam. She really wants to be with you, and not just in that way. She loves you, and you should let her into you. Even if it's just as friends, just let her be her."

"Fine. I will talk to Sam next time I see her. We'll see what happens."

Carly might have had a response, but Freddie missed it as there was a knock at the door. His mom was going to be gone for at least another three hours, so he had no idea who it could be. He limped towards the door, and opened it to reveal Sam. She was wearing pajamas, the top half of which was slightly unbuttoned, revealing her cleavage, and the bottoms were tight enough that there was nothing to imagine.

"You were watching the web conversation, weren't you?"

"No… what's that?"

"You're a god awful liar, Sam Puckett."

"Fine, I was staying with Carly, and she basically told me what you were saying. I stayed out of view of the camera."

"So, you waited til I said yes, and then raced over? To what end?"

"I don't know. I just wanted to see you. I wanted to make sure you didn't hate me and wanted to see me too."

"Sam, I could never hate you… I'm just really mixed up. Jade and I broke up, and we kissed, and it all happened so fast. I just can't think straight I guess."

"Well, just don't think. Just go for what you want."

"Sam-"

"That wasn't a come-on… Ok, it was, but it's still true. Do what you want. Are you still attracted to me?"

"Of course I am, Sam. You're… amazing."

"Better than the gank?"

"Her name is Jade, Sam… and you two are very different. I love her. I love you too… I'm just really confused."

"Well, I'm gonna tell you straight," Sam pushed her way past Freddie, heading to his room. Naturally, he followed to see what she was doing. "I'm not confused at all. There's a reason I gave myself to you, and not anyone else."

"And Beck was… what?"

"A mistake, you jackass nub. I made a few, I know. But I'm in love with you, and I know that you're the one for me. I can't imagine my life without yours. And maybe I'm wrong, but I think you feel the same way. This thing we have- whether it's a friendship or a relationship- this is legit. And it's forever."

"Sam, you're being a bit overdramatic, aren't you?" Freddie sat down at his computer to see Carly was watching something on her computer and touching herself. That girl has some serious control issues, he thought.

"I don't think so. I think I'm being realistic. You're forcing yourself to be alone because you did something you and I both wanted to do. I realize Jade broke your heart, but there's no reason you should be by yourself. Not when I'm here."

"Now you're just coming off as desperate."

"Desperate? Fuck that. I'll show you desperate."

Sam lunged at Freddie, tossing his laptop onto a pile of clothes, and in one swift motion, she was on top of him, pinning his midsection to the bed. He tried to wrestle her, but she grabbed his wrists and held them above his head, against the headboard. As Sam was leaning over, Freddie couldn't help but notice that her heaving cleavage was right in his face.

"This is desperation. If I was desperate, I could get what I need from you. But I'm not. I just love you, and I want to be with you, and I'd do anything to be with you."

"Your point is made, Sam."

"Tell me that you don't want me right now, and I'll back off and let you have your alone time."

Freddie looked up into her eyes, his nostrils inhaling her scent. He hadn't really smelled her in a long time, and damn if she didn't smell like the best thing ever. Her skin was so soft even though she was being so tough. She lowered her head, which gave Freddie no choice but to smell her hair as it grazed his face, and he was overtaken. He was sent over the edge when she began to grind a little on his stomach, moving back just enough to feel that he had an erection. Once again, his body had betrayed him.

"Well, I know part of you wants me. So, come on… either admit that you want me, Fredward, or say that you don't."

Freddie's mind was paralyzed. Finally, he had his answer. "Of course I want you, Sam. But this isn't right. I need time."

The word distraught didn't even come close to her reaction as she slid off of Freddie. He got up and opened his bedroom door, giving her the signal to go.

The blonde shuffled over to him, giving him a glare. "You made a big mistake. This could have really been something special."

"Sam, every moment I spend with you is special. I just need to figure things out, and I can't just act on instinct."

Sam got up in his face. "You know, a little id wouldn't hurt you… It certainly didn't hurt that kiss the other day."

"You think recalling a word I used at lunch is going to make me change my mind?"

"No, but this might."

Sam pressed her body against Freddie as she forced her mouth onto his, feeling her tongue slip inside his mouth, and before he even realized it, his hands were holding her waist. The blonde pulled away from the kiss, and just shook her head at Freddie as patted Freddie's shoulder.

Freddie's arm shot out, shutting the door, keeping the two of them inside his room. Sam smiled and shot him a look.

"What changed your mind?"

"Does it matter? Obviously, we want each other, and I guess it won't kill us to be together, and I've really missed you."

"More than Jade?"

"I'm not going to answer that. But I do want you. I want you in every way possible.

"That's all you had to say. Was that so hard?"

"No, but this was."

Freddy grabbed Sam's hand and pressed against pants, feeling his hardened member against her fingers. Her fingers remained their, taking it all in. God, she missed this, she thought, as all rationality flooded from her mind, replaced by animalistic lust. She kept rubbing her hands against the denim fabric of his jeans, wanting to touch him, but not wanting to move too quickly.

Sam used her free hand to unbutton her pajama shirt, exposing her in her bra, which magnificently displayed her large supple chest. Much like Sam couldn't pull away from his member, Freddie was drawn towards the insides of her shirt, his fingers running up and down her body, playing with the edges of the bra as a tease.

Sam was doing some teasing of her own as she unbuttoned his jeans, and reached inside his boxers. She didn't want to see it yet. She wanted to just feel it in her hands, like it was a sport she had to get used to before playing. Her touch was electric to Freddie, who finally had to sit down, as balancing with the one leg was harder than he imagined.

Sam looked down at the man seated in front of her. He had muscles, piercing eyes, he was wicked smart, and he was nice. The amazing cock had nothing with why she was in love with him. Ok, maybe it had something, but it wasn't the most important thing like it was for Carly. Sam snapped out of her thoughts as Freddie kissed her exposed stomach, kissing it and running his hands up and down it, his fingers again, playing with the edge of her bra. She tasted so good, Freddie thought. His mouth watering at the idea of tasting other parts of her that he had sorely missed.

The blonde pushed his body away and sunk to her knees in front of him. Quickly pulling his pants and boxers down, she freed his member, which promptly sprung out at her face.

"Wow… someone really wants attention."

Sam put her hands on Freddie's knees and just using her mouth, tried to wrangle his member inside her hot lips. Just before it could reach them, she was pulled up on top of him.

"Just because I'm hurt doesn't mean I can't participate. Look at that," he said pointing over her shoulder. When she fell for his trick, he flipped her over so her head was near his lap and his face was in her crotch. Freddie immediately rectified the clothing situation, sliding her jeans and her purple floral underwear down her shaven legs. Before his eyes was her sex, hot and moist, and calling for him. Who was he to deny such a call?

And so Freddie's tongue and fingers began to work their magic on Sam, as she tried to regain the ability to think, so she could pleasure him. Eventually, her mouth made its way to its destination, as she tried to take as much of him in as she could, but it wasn't more than a few inches. She bobbed her head on what she could, moaning, and nearly screaming into his cock as he gave her the oral pleasure she hadn't come close to feeling in what felt like forever.

Freddie massaged her clit with his sandpaper-y tongue, and as he felt her beginning to tighten, he licked a finger and inserted it just slightly into her ass. The resulting surprise and pleasure caused Sam to squeal into his engorged member, as she came hard all over Freddie's face. He quickly lapped up her juices while massaging her perfect ass in the air.

Despite her orgasm, Freddie was not letting up, and she barely felt like he was close. How did he get so good at this? Sam tried not to think about what he did with Jade, as his tongue invaded her body, and she knew he was probably going to make her cum again before she even got him. She tried to deepthroat his member, and she almost got six inches down before coming back up with a gasp. Bobbing her head up and down, she felt her orgasm building up again, her moans and squeals being muffled.

Freddie knew she was close again, and immediately stopped what he was doing and pulled her body up so they were face to face. Their bodies were wrapped tightly in one another, his member now sliding along her slit, and their lips tightly pressed together, kissing deeply.

"Baby… Momma needs you inside her."

Freddie gave her a look, and smirked. "Is that what you really want?"

"Please…" Freddie could not believe how hot Sam was when she begged.

"I suppose I could…" he said, his words going very slowly, driving her crazy. "How do you want it?"

"Think you could bend me over and fuck me?"

"I don't think so, but I think I might have something comparable…" Freddie pulled Sam's glistening body onto his and whispered in her ears, and watched her follow his instructions.

The blonde teen sat up and turned around so that she was facing his legs before impaling herself slowly. Freddie watched as he slowly sheathed his member inside her, his hands planted on her sides, just above her ass. The lower she went, the tighter he gripped on her supple ass. She loved how he held her in his grip, but loved how amazing he felt inside her even more. He felt enormous inside her, and she had never felt so filled in her entire life. He filled her so completely that she could feel every twitch, every vein, and every other piece of him.

After completely getting him inside her, she pulled off, and then came back down hard. It took a couple of minutes to get used to everything, but once she did, she developed a really strong rhythm.

Freddie loved watching her ass go up and down on his cock, and he had no idea what came over him in the moment, but his hand slapped her ass as she rode him. He heard her gasp, as he watched her skin move. Her pale ass was a perfect canvas for his red handprint.

"Fuck, Freddie… spank me again!"

Freddie spanked her ass again, a little harder.

"Oh yeah… that's nice… I'm so bad."

You are a very bad girl… who… needs to be punished…" Freddie was not used to this kind of conversation, but decided to go with it, despite not knowing what to say.

"Yes! I'm… mmmm so fucking bad. Fucking spank me like the dirty whore I am!"

These words wouldn't have surprised Freddie if it was Carly, but Sam was always a bit more reserved with sex.

A few spanks later, Freddie felt her pussy turn into a vice as her orgasm overtook Sam's body, and her whole figure shuddered as she came before leaning back. Freddie gripped her arms and pounded up inside her, eliciting several 'fuck's' and three "ohmygod's" before he finally felt close.

"Sam… I'm gonna come…"

"Fucking finally… I want to swallow every ounce of it."

Sam quickly climbed off and kneeled at his side, diving her face down on his waiting member. The sexed up blonde barely had to bob for a minute before she felt his hands gripped her head, and he unleashed an incredible load, that she could barely get down. She looked up as she swallowed as much as she could, a little bit sliding out the side of her mouth. Wiping it away, she smiled at Freddie as she slid up into his arms.

"That was incredible."

"Yeah, Sam… it really was. I guess you were right."

"Of course I was right. This," she pointed back and forth at them, "is what we were born to do."

"We were born to have sex with each other? C'mon Sam… that's ridiculous."

"Is it? I'm serious. I think I want to do this like 5 times a day, for like, the rest of my life."

"Wow, Sam… I'm not sure if I can do that."

"Well, maybe I could to other people for what I need…"

He knew that she was kidding, but somehow the idea of her being with other people made him upset. And that's when he knew he had a problem.

"Sam… I don't want to ruin this, but my feelings are still pretty messed up. I-"

"I swear to God… if you say that this was a mistake, I'm to cut your balls off. Seriously."

"I know it wasn't a mistake… but I worry about whether I'm ready for another relationship so fast."

"Fine… we can be fuckbuddies for the time being then?"

"Yeah… I don't know about that. I think there's something beyond just friends here."

"I can't fucking believe this. We just had what was possibly the best sex in the world, despite you being a cripple, and you're turning into an absolute puss cake!"

"Puss cake? Really?"

"Fuck you, Fredward. I gotta go. Call me when you come to your fucking senses." Sam leaped from the bed and gathered her clothes, throwing them on as she moved.

Freddie tried to follow her, but his injury made him far too slow as he dressed as he moved. She was well out the door when he finally got out of his room. He was so tired from everything that he nearly collapsed, barely making it to a chair in the living room. Freddie sat thinking for several minutes, when there was a knock on the door. He was already answering it, before he even opened it.

"I'm glad you came to your senses, Sam."

He opened the door to reveal someone he never expected: Jade. And in her hands was a box, and while he could only see the corner of it that said EPT, Freddie knew exactly what it was.

"Freddie…We need to talk."

* * *

**And there we are. We have reached the end of the worst- itled story I hope I ever write. Really look forward to any and all reviews and comments and votes. I cannot thank you all enough for reading my story.**

**UPDATE: The next story, Carousel Nights, has now begun. Thanks again to all who have reviewed so far.**


End file.
